The Secret
by Duessa
Summary: It appears that Edward has dropped something in Bella's bedroom... What will Bella think when she finds it? A romantic comedy, Twilight-style. BxE & rated M for delicious lemons and a bit of foul language... enjoy!
1. Find

**Authors Note: **I, Stephanie, am an author on fanfiction. I am not affiliated with the official Twilight Series in any way, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. This story is an alternate what-if story. Edward is a vampire and Bella is a human... for now. Thank you for selecting this story to read. I hope you will enjoy it!

...

**BPOV**

It was one of those days again.

I barely made it into my truck after school without showing the world what a crybaby I could be sometimes.

Renee and I got into another tangle on the phone. Unlike my mother, _I_ was all about seeing the logic. She was an emotional creature, hopeless when it came to applying common sense. I had been entirely skeptical of her beginning a relationship with her now-husband, Phil, from the very beginning. I tried to keep my mouth shut after she freaked out on me for letting her know that I thought she might be too flighty to start down this path and see it through to the end, but I knew this would happen eventually. My mom was once again trying to find approval to dump the burden of responsibility – _my_ approval. I'm sorry, but I was just not going to give it this time. An art class, a jewelry shop, selling this or that beauty product from home, one degree change after another – fine, give them all up for all I care. But _not_ a person. She was begging me to move home so she could figure everything out, but I reminded her that her marriage was the reason I moved out in the first place. I didn't resent her for getting married, but I knew the pair of lovebirds would require some space all to themselves to get to know one another better. Now was not the time for me to move back in and create more trouble than they had already made for themselves. She needed to stick it out with Phil, even if they did date for only three weeks before tying the knot. I had always been the adult in our relationship and for once I just wanted a person who could function as an adult for _me_.

I thought that's what Charlie would be, but we were too much alike. We were more like roommates, really.

I was relieved to find that his police cruiser wasn't parked in the driveway for the night yet. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing me cry. He would hardly know what to say, especially since the source of the waterworks was the woman he was still very much in love with.

I didn't regret making the move to Forks a few months ago. I needed the change. After acclimating to the rain and the overall dreariness it was a nice place to start to call home. I was surprised to find myself no longer missing the dry heat and city lights. I didn't mind that every store in town closed at eight, or that plaid was always in fashion here.

I grabbed my school books and water bottle out of my truck and slammed the heavy, rusty door. I hurried to the front door and fiddled with the lock that always seemed to stick just when the rain was starting to pour. My notebooks popped out between my textbooks and landed down in a puddle that was beginning to form on the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes at my luck. What a perfect way to end my school day. As if I hadn't already made a perfect fool of myself enough earlier.

Oh, isn't this how every story starts out these days?

There is this boy.

Edward Cullen.

He saw me in the parking lot after I got off the phone with Renee. It was slick outside, and I wasn't paying attention as closely as I normally would at every step I took because my mind was scattered from the argument. He watched as I slipped and fell right on my can. I got right back up and kept walking toward my truck. I threw everything into the cab and then slammed the door, letting out some of the aggression, managing to keep the tears at bay. I leaned forward over the hood, wishing that I could just disappear for a little while. I massaged the temples of my head – where my brain literally felt like it was going to start oozing out, because I simply couldn't handle any more stress at that point ... and then ... something happened that had never happened before.

Edward Cullen touched my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked.

Even though I knew that he knew my name, I was surprised that he said it. Aside from the few informative conversations we shared as lab partners in Biology, we never talked to one another.

I nodded my head, but I couldn't squeak out a single word. I was simply dumbfounded that he was reaching out to me to comfort me. My knees felt like they were going to give way any second, and then I was startled again – this time at the sound of my own voice. What was I even saying?

He was nodding his head, smiling. But _why_? What did I even say?

He was so dazzling. His smile was gorgeous, and seeing him so natural and free now was something I didn't realize I would treasure. I couldn't look away. He looked like he was waiting for something. Was he waiting for _me_ to talk again? I couldn't think of anything to say, and I could hear my heart pounding in my head, as if it was slamming away in my ears.

"Drive safely," he said, still smiling in his eyes. He opened my truck door for me. I climbed in, not even having the courage to say thank you, and I buckled up. I heard the clang of my truck door as he closed it for me, but it was muffled, like it was far away in the distance.

I got a mile out, and then the pain from the conversation with Renee resumed. It hurt me to tell her no, that I wasn't going to be moving back in with her. I knew that holding my ground was the right thing to do, but my child-like mother sounded so desperate and hurt.

I made it up to my room, both my clothes and my homework soaked from the downpour, when my sadness began to turn to something bitter. Why should I have to be put through this? Why should _I_ have to be the one to always make the big-girl decisions? Why was I the one who had to keep Renee and Phil's marriage intact? Why couldn't Renee just take something into her own hands for once?

I showered off quickly and neglected the homework, since it was a few days before it was due anyways, and I pulled the covers over my head. I'd planned on staying under my blankets for the rest of the night, but Fate had a change of plans for me.

_Ring, ring… Ring, ring…_

I tried to neglect the nagging phone downstairs, but what if it was Charlie calling with an emergency? It was unlikely he would try my cell first. I dragged myself down the stairs, trying to calm down all the while so that there would be no emotion in my voice when I answered. I didn't want to alienate the poor man too much while living under his roof.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? Hi, is this Bella Swan?"_

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"_Hi there. You don't know me. Well… that's to say, maybe you know of me, but you don't really know me. I mean, we don't really know each other, yet, but… Anyway, hi! I'm Alice. Alice Cullen? My brother is in your Biology class? I mean, Edward is. And Jasper is in your Trig, and all… so… hi!"_

"Uh, hi. What can I do for you, Alice?" I was at a loss for words. Why was she calling _me_?

"_Wellllll… that's the thing, Bella. I was thinking maybe you and I could get together sometime? You know, just hang out and stuff? Would tomorrow be fine with you? I can bring some stuff over and we can do our hair and nails. Does that sound okay with you?"_

Hair and nails? Uh-oh. She must have pegged me for the wrong kind of girl. That isn't really my forte. On the other hand, she does seem nice. And, she does have the cutest boy for a brother I have ever seen. Hmmm…

"Yeah, sure. Okay. That sounds alright. After school okay with you? I can give you a ride to my house and I can take you home too."

"_Oh, that would be swell! You're such a gem, really! See you tomorrow!"_

_Click._

I started to feel nervous at what a girl's date with Alice would entail. It's not something I was used to, not with anyone. I was more the loner-type. I wondered if I should get stuff to make cucumber sandwiches or something. How does this girly stuff work, anyway?

I climbed back upstairs and into bed, hoping I wouldn't have to wait too long before falling asleep. The rain continued to hit hard against the roof, and I imagined all of the troubles of my day being cleansed by the heavy shower outside.

...

The next day started out pretty much the same as every other day since moving to this small town.

I turned the alarm on my phone to snooze three or four times before convincing myself to actually get out of my comfortable bed. I hobbled out of bed leaving just enough time to actually get ready without being late for school, and this is where the routine was changed up a bit. My foot landed on something small and smooth on the floor near my bed. I reached down to pick it up.

A wallet?

Whose could this possibly be? It wasn't _mine_. It wasn't Charlie's, either. It looked like a man's, but I couldn't think of who it could possibly belong to. And besides, what would a wallet be doing on my bedroom floor? How did it get in here? I would say maybe someone dropped it, but I never have anyone up to my room. And besides, I don't invite boys over to the house. It would only serve to encourage them to be all stupid around me and keep asking me out. It's already painful enough to watch their faces when I turn them down at school. I couldn't imagine having to handle that that poor sick puppy look in the walls of my own home, too.

I opened the wallet up. I was just going to sneak a little peak to see whose it was. It's not like I was going to take cash out of it and ditch it somewhere or anything. There was nothing to feel guilty about…

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

_..._

A/N: Well, isn't this interesting? I wonder what Edward's wallet would be doing in Bella Swan's bedroom. I guess we'll find out next…

NOTE: This chapter has been edited and is slightly different from the original. No changes in this chapter or in any other will alter the plot of this story.

As of this moment, this story has been read by over 100,000 awesome fanfic readers! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to each and every person who will review.


	2. Tucked Away

**BPOV**

How am I going to face him today? Am I really so desperate that I managed to somehow subconsciously reach for his wallet and steal it, and not even _know_ it? It just didn't make any sense. I know I'm not that much of a creeper for Edward Cullen ... right?

I am not guilty of any crime that isn't common around Forks High. All of the girls around here swoon over Edward _Anthony _Cullen. I wasn't among that population of desperate schoolgirls ... was I?

I tucked the burdensome thing away deep into a bag that I never wore. I tucked it away right along with all of my secret feelings for the man I adored. No one could ever know that I had these feelings, especially _him_!

I would have to find a way to sneak it back to him without him noticing. I had somehow managed to take it without him noticing. Heck, _I_ didn't even notice! I began to hyperventilate. None of this was adding up clearly, but I had to have taken it. How else could it have gotten into my bedroom and next to my freaking bed?

As I pulled into the school parking lot I could feel the hot blush creep up my neck and land in the pools of my cheeks. I was so embarrassed. No. That word doesn't even begin to describe the deep, shameful humiliation that comes with being a stalker-thief.

I hopped out of my truck and clutched my bag tightly to my chest. I immediately considered dripping it in the lot and walking away. It would probably end up in the lost and found in the office eventually. But if I did that then someone would steal the cash out of it first, and then I would have to live with that guilt. But it wasn't _my_ fault Edward carried around multiple hundred dollar bills! I kicked myself in the mental pants for digging through the thing in the first place. I shouldn't have gone through his belongings, but I could hardly help myself. I just wanted to see what made up the elusive Edward _Anthony_ Cullen.

I had heard that the Cullen family was rich, but all of that cash was just too annoying.

I began to unzip my bag and reach in, thinking it served him right to have all of that money stolen just because he carried it around like a snob, but I stopped myself. What if someone had seen me take it and what if they called him to tell him? He'd want to know where his wallet had gone, and how horrible it would be if I had to confess to him that I abandoned it in a parking lot. He'd probably not even believe it anyway. He would probably accuse me of pocketing the cash and dropping it in a trashcan somewhere.

I tried to sort through my scattered mind as quickly as I could, bracing myself for the most embarrassing situations I could imagine. Maybe all of this wasn't even necessary. Maybe I would have the opportunity to sneak it into his jacket pocket or his book bag. Maybe in Biology. But what if he sees me with the wallet while trying to slip it into his stuff and what if he gets the wrong idea? What if he thinks I'm stealing it, which I already did?

_Oh Bella, how are you going to get yourself out of this one? You've never dug a hole this deep for yourself before._

I continued to silently chastise myself as I slammed the door of my truck shut. I was halfway to the entrance of the school when I felt _him_ staring at me. I looked up to where I knew he would be. His eyes were narrow and piercing me.

_Oh my god! He _knows_!_

Did someone see me take it yesterday, then? Did they call him and tell him? What would he say? What could I say in my defense? Would he confront me in a public and humiliating way, or would he come to me in private to shame me?

I turned away from him, hoping to avoid this for as long as possible. I felt my blush turn hot and red and I thought maybe I would fall over sideways. I

_Breathe in… breathe out… breath in… _come on, Bella Swan! Don't look so obvious.

I made my way into the school as quickly as I could and hid away behind my locker. I began to shiver nervously when I saw him slowly approaching me. It was all involuntary, but I started to literally hide in my locker by pushing the front of my body in as far as I could. I must have looked so stupid, but I was willing to do anything to avoid being reduced to some strange sort of stalker in front of half the student body – and just when I was really starting to warm up to this place.

"Bella!"

I gasped and jumped, hitting my head on the top of the inside of my locker. I pulled my head out quickly and chanced a peek around the door of my locker.

No Edward.

Instead, Angela was running toward me.

"Bella! You will never believe who just asked me to the dance!" She slowed down suddenly, beginning to process my strange behavior. "Bella," she said skeptically, "You weren't trying to squeeze into your locker just now, were you?"

"Um, no. Of course not. Why would I do that?"

She shrugged, willing to laugh it off quickly. I was desperate to change the subject.

"So, who asked you to the dance?"

I searched around the crowded hallway, bracing myself for him to jump out in front of us and cut off our conversation – the conversation I wasn't even paying attention to. Angela and I were almost to the door of our first period English class and I still had no idea who had asked her to the dance. I glanced around one last time, and then entered the classroom, making a bee line for my desk. I was still clutching the bag tightly, unwilling to set it down.

I sighed in half-relief. If Edward _did_ know – and I was quite certain that he had to at least know that it was missing – then he wasn't going to make a huge public display of it. At least not _before_ school.

I could hardly think throughout the entire class. I wasn't paying attention to anything that anyone was saying. I sat there with my head down on my desk looking comatose, I'm sure.

"Are you okay, Bella?" It took me a moment to realize that Angela was speaking to me.

"Yeah," I mumbled into my arms, still clutching the bag.

"Well, you don't look it. Do you think you should go see the nurse?"

I thought about that. Maybe I could take this as the opportunity to take Edward's wallet to the office and say that I found it in the parking lot yesterday after school. But then, he might wonder why I didn't just hand it to him when he touched me yesterday. Would he believe it if I told him that I forgot?

"Bella?"

I snapped my head toward the voice calling my name at the front of the room.

Crap. Mr. Mason was waiting for an answer to a question that I didn't even hear.

"I'm sorry. Could you please repeat the question?"

I hated making a spectacle of myself. I felt the blood rush again and began to feel a little dizzy. I began to think that I might throw up.

"You are right, Ms. Weber. Bella, you should go see the nurse. Take the hall pass on the desk."

I gathered my books and the bag and the hall pass and rushed out. I stopped at my locker. I decided to ditch everything there, except for Edward's wallet. I unzipped the bag and pulled it out, then slammed the locker shut. The sound echoed through the empty hall.

I walked toward the office very slowly. I would just have to think of a story for it on the way. I had to get rid of the thing as quickly as possible. I thought of everything from an anonymous drop off to just throwing it away in one of the large trash bins. I had never been so nervous about something so small. I began to giggle a little. This was really no big deal. Maybe he didn't even know I took it. I decided to just hand it to the secretary without saying a word. It would become her problem. Then I would see the nurse and get back to class and back on with my day.

I flipped the wallet up in the air and caught it a few times, laughing at how I had made such a stressful time for myself out of something so ridiculous. Less than a minute and there would be nothing left to worry about at all. I tossed it up in the air again, this time higher than before.

"Bella," a voice called from behind me.

_Oh, crap! Caught red handed._

I fumbled with the wallet as I tried to catch it, but it fell to the floor with a heavy _smack_. It was too late to shove the wallet into my bag – I had decided, like an idiot, to leave it back in my locker. I leaned down to pick up the burden, and then spun around quickly having nothing to say for myself. It was all over for me now. I had to face my demon.


	3. Steam

**EPOV**

She was so beautiful today. But then, she was so beautiful every day. Every single day.

Isabella Marie Swan. My sweet, beautiful Bella. Every single day.

She rushed out of school nearly ten minutes earlier than usual. She was talking on her cell phone. She must have left her gym class a little early today. Either that or she really booked it getting out of the locker room.

I managed to overhear some of the conversation she was having with her mother when she was making her way through the crowded hallway. I just shook my head at what I was hearing. How could Renee expect her daughter to take care of her this way? When she asked her daughter to come home, I simply froze with fear. I couldn't imagine a day going by where I couldn't see the beautiful face of Bella Swan. Weekends were already a strain on my time with her. Weekends and sunny days. But we always had our nights. Well… maybe she didn't know about those little treasures. And she never would.

"How long are you going to go on admiring her from a distance," Emmett laughed in my ear.

I shrugged away, as usual. My whole family thought I was crazy and should just leave the whole mess alone. But it wasn't like I was asking her out on a date or something. I would never have the courage for that. Even if I were a human, I don't think I would have the nerve.

Not like that stupid creep, Mike Newton. He was constantly hot on her trail. He must not have realized she was on her cell phone when he ran up to her, trying to think of something original to say. I walked out the doors of the school to the parking lot. Maybe I would get to see her again before she went off for the day. I stood by my car and waited for her to come out.

I saw Mike heading her way and cringed. It would probably only be a matter of time before he wore her down and she would finally say _yes_ to his invitation for a date one of these days just to appease the damn little monster. But it looked like this day would not be that day. He swerved around and headed somewhere else suddenly; though, I could have sworn I heard him thinking of clumsy one-liners to try to attract his prey? Why would he be headed the other way now, after seeming so confident just a second earlier?

He brushed past me, heading back into the school for basketball practice.

_Stupid Cullens_, he thought. _Not that I will have to worry about that one coming on to her now like he does in Biology every single day. She is crying. Even he would have the sense to leave her alone right now._

Crying?

Bella… crying?

I snapped my head in her direction. She had made it by me as I was reading Mike's mind. She was getting up from the ground and walking toward her truck. She had fallen! I was trying to think of something to say, or do, to comfort her as she leaned against the hood of her little red clunker. That thing was a death trap waiting to happen… but that is another matter altogether.

Why would the beautiful Bella Swan be crying? She was usually so cheerful when on the phone with her mother; though I knew from the tidbits I'd overheard between the two of them that today would be an exception to the routine liveliness. But I hadn't expected tears…

Oh, god! This is it then? Has she decided to move back in with Renee, and now she is crying because she is afraid to tell Chief Swan the sad news?

My insides turned to mush; or it seemed so anyway. I felt so forlorn. I hadn't even had the opportunity to get to know the beautiful angel that is Bella Swan.

I couldn't help myself now, with the thought of losing her forever in clear sight. I just walked toward her. I didn't have a plan, but I simply had to be near her now. I had to spend as much time as close to her as I could possibly be.

I pulled my gloves out of my pocket and put them on my hands. I wouldn't dare touch her, would I? Just a precaution… I wasn't so sure what I would do anymore. I approached her. Her body gently leaned in toward mine as I stopped and stood next to her. She didn't know I was there yet, but her body must have sensed mine. A normal person would have stepped away rather than move closer to the creature that I am. But Bella was different.

"Are you okay?" I offered.

What a dumb thing to say. Too late now, though.

She just stood there, frozen, staring into my face with an expression indicating she was in shock. I reached for her shoulder. I longed to embrace her, then and there, to kiss her, to grab her and make a run for it. _I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Come away with me and stay forever?_ Yeah. A sensible and beautiful girl like her with her whole life ahead of her and prospect after prospect lining up one after the next, coming at her from every direction, would really go for a sappy, cliché plan like mine. What else would I probably include in my stupid plea for her to return my feelings, anyway? _And by the way, I should mention, the only reason I know your middle name is because I worship the medical chart Carlisle filled out on you the first time you were at the hospital with that ear infection three and a half months ago. I took it home and have it locked away in my room where I agonize over every detail of your signature, because I am pathetic and hopelessly in love with you. What are you doing Friday night?_ Uhh! I am such an idiot.

Her heart was thrumming. Her face was glowing with her natural blush. She was so endearing in this moment, and I could hardly think of losing her. I nearly reached in to kiss her tender lips then and there. I knew I was interrupting her private moment to be alone and mourn that she was leaving, but I couldn't stand to think of the day when she finally left, and I groaned inwardly over how I had never done anything to demonstrate my sincere love for her.

"I am perfectly fine," she mumbled.

I stayed my spot and didn't go in for the kill. Just one kiss, though. I would have to find a way to have just one kiss.

She began to speak, which I did not expect. She started out with humble small talk and before I knew it, we were laughing together.

I could hear Mike's thought aimed right at me. _Stupid Cullen! _I could feel the jealousy rolling off of him as I watched through his eyes how he watched us.

_That's right, Newton, _I thought back. _Take it all in. You never made her laugh like this. You just made her cringe and find a way to get around you while you tried to pressure her into one of your slimy dates. _

She paused then, as if she had run out of things to say. Only three or so minutes had gone by. I tried to think of something to ask her to keep her going, but just knew that anything I said would probably come out inadequate and clumsy. So I helped her into her truck and told her to drive safely. I hated her driving that thing, and feared every day when she left school that it would break down. I had always secretly followed her home, making sure she wouldn't freeze to death waiting for a tow truck or something ridiculous like that.

I crossed the parking lot, staring at the love of my life through the eyes of others' thoughts as I went.

_I love you, Bella Swan, _I thought toward her as she drove away, and wished she could hear me.

...

One kiss.

I would have to find a way to gently steal just _one_ kiss.

The moment it turned dark I ran as quickly as I physically could toward her house. I had spent the last several hours slamming the eighty-eight keys of my piano and hunting to keep the urge for devouring my love at bay. When I got to her house I noticed that her bedroom light was still on, tipping me off that she hadn't yet gone to bed. I stood in the trees and waited.

I heard the water running in the house. She must have been in the shower? I felt venom pool under and around my tongue at the thought of the steam twisting and winding around her arms and legs and neck. She was so beautiful and fragile, and surely… no! What was I thinking? I dismissed any thoughts of her naked and in the shower. I have been a gentleman my entire life, and now was not the time to lose control. I craved this young woman's blood more than I have craved anything in my entire life. But tonight, my craving turned to her plush, bold lips. Just _one_ kiss and I would never ask for more. Just one.

I heard some rustling around in her room. She was settling herself under the covers.

Her heartbeat was growing steady and her breathing became even. She was beginning to fall asleep.

I moved toward her house, but stopped suddenly as her phone range downstairs. Her light clicked on and I listened very carefully. Perhaps it was her mother calling to make arrangements for her to leave first thing in the morning. This might be the very last night we spent together. Tonight would _have_ to be the night I steal my kiss.

She picked up the phone and I heard a voice I was _not_ expecting on the other end of the line. What was Alice up to? I heard the two make plans for after school the next day, and I prayed that maybe she would have at least a few days before she moved out of Forks and out of my miserable existence.

I waited several minutes after she turned off her bedroom lights. I didn't want to be caught sneaking through her home only because I couldn't be patient enough to wait for her to fall asleep. I waited again to hear her heartbeat to slow and even out.

I crept up to her window and slid in through my normal path. I stood at the foot of the bed and drank in the beautiful form that I lusted over every night. It was not just the beautiful body of Bella that was a mystery – her mind, in fact, was the real prize to be won. I grew disheartened at the sorrowful fact that she would never spend enough time in Forks to get to know me. I would never have the opportunity to win her trust and win her love, and I would never experience every nuance of conversation that the most intimate of friends earn. She would never be mine.

It was all a hopeless cause from the beginning, but I had always supposed I would have more time with her… or around her, I should say. From the moment I first laid eyes on her and realized my feelings for her I knew she would slip away someday. But I didn't expect it all to end so suddenly like this.

The moonlight passed in through the glass pane of the window, and it pierced through the glass pain of my heart as well. How I longed for her… how my heart ached for her presence to always remain.

"Mmm," she moaned softly, unconsciously.

This was it. This was the moment I'd been waiting for, not just for the few months I had been around her, but this was the moment I realized that I'd been subconsciously been waiting for a hundred years. I knew in that moment that Bella would be the only woman whose lips I would ever touch with my own, and something in my chest grew heavy and panicked. How could everything be over, just shy of when it had actually begun?

I watched her as the moonlight drenched her lips.

"Just one kiss," I whispered softly. It _had _to be mine and it _had_ to be now.

I made my way quietly and slowly up to the side of her bed. I knelt down on one knee and reached my lips forward. I smoothed my fingers through her hair so softly; it was as if I wasn't even really touching her… almost. The heat coming off of her body stung every sense. It was so hard to think clearly around such a majestic force as her. I breathed out softly, and my cool breath was mixing with the heat from her sighing.

She reached her lips forward to meet mine before mine could travel the full distance.

I parted my lips as she parted hers, and our tongues moved in tandem. Her fingers were running themselves through the back of my hair, and I chanced closing my eyes just for a second… to take in the moment fully. She was softly gasping for breath and pulling me closer to her by my neck. I delicately advanced myself in to her bed, lying beside her, and then over her.

She was scratching against my chest with one hand while fisting the back of my hair in her other. Her tongue glided over my lips, and mine over hers.

"Edward," she moaned.

My eyes popped open, and I was so sure that hers would be open too.

They weren't.

"Edward," she moaned again, a little more loudly.

I breathed in her breath as if it were the hot steam she was wrapped in while in the shower earlier. I tried not to imagine her naked beneath me, and I pinched the fabric of her shirt just to remind myself that she was fully dressed.

I don't know why my subconscious chose _this _moment, but it slipped out before I could trap the words. It might have been because my lips were parted and being sucked by hers. It might have been because I have never felt warm since my change, and now it was as if my blood were boiling and rushing through my veins. It might have been because I was lying over the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes on and her moaning my name was like the wail of a siren's song.

"I love you, Bella Swan," I crooned gently into her ear. "I love you so much, and you will never know."

"I love you too, Edward, and I _do _know that you love me. I don't know _how_, but I do."

With that, her head fell softly against her pillow, and she was completely asleep.

To her, it was as if this moment were a dream; but for me, it was a sweet reality.

I pressed my lips against hers one last time. I know I had already received so much more than I could have begged the fates for, but I had to have another. I know I said just one kiss would be enough, but that was _before_ I had received it. I never wanted our lips to stay away from one another's now. I moved carefully so as not to wake her and sat at the foot of her bed. I considered what my life would be like in Phoenix, or wherever she would go in life. I knew I would never be able to go on without her. I worried because of the sun there, and tried to come up with a back story that I could live according to while still being able to see her. Maybe I would never be able to live a rouse like the one I lived here. Maybe I would have to lock myself away in a dark apartment during the day and only go out at night, but it would be worth it if I got to steal a kiss from her every night. I couldn't imagine my life moving forward without one every day by this point. No. I was foolish to believe that _one_ kiss could ever be enough.

If I didn't leave then in a rush, I don't know if I ever could have left.

I had to escape. Not for fear of getting caught; for she was sound asleep. I had to escape the torture I would put myself through if I didn't run. So, I ran.

...

"Tell me, Alice!" I demanded for the fourth time. I had been on her case since I returned home earlier that morning. I couldn't find my wallet anywhere when I searched the woods through which I ran, and there was only one place left that could have I dropped it.

"I'm not saying a single word, Edward. You will just have to wait and see what happens," she said as she smiled at me wickedly.

She knew what would happen. She knew how it all would turn out. Why wouldn't she just tell me?

I pushed the pedal down further and raced toward Forks High.

The others were snickering in the backseat. They were so smug.

"Oh hell, Edward! You are such a crap-cake! I can't believe you dropped your wallet in her room," wailed Rose with laughter. "Now she will know what a twerpy little perv you are for sure!"

"She probably already sensed that, anyway, huh bro?"

Yeah. Leave it to Emmett and Rose to vocalize my greatest fears.

"She did tell you that she loved you, too," Jasper reminded me. "And you know that was true because she was unconscious when she said it, which means she had no intention of lying."

My confidence grew somewhat at that.

"But," Emmett interrupted, "If she _did_ like you, she probably won't anymore. Not now that she knows you've been sneaking around in her room at night."

He laughed again. I scowled.

"Oh, Edward, you know they're just teasing," Alice said, rolling her eyes and waving her hand at me, hoping to diminish the stressful tension that had built up.

"You could end all this now, Alice, if you just dropped the _I'm so wise and not telling you things for your own good_ crap and tell me what she thinks and what she will do!"

"Never," she resisted, and then stuck her tongue out at me. "But, I _will_ tell you _this._"

I looked straight at her, waiting anxiously.

"I'm going over to her house today. I have it all arranged. In fact, I knew you would drop your wallet before you ever even did. In fact, I knew four days ago," she snickered.

...

I arrived at school half an hour before she did. I waited for her. I watched her as she pulled in the lot. She looked terrified. Was it because she was planning on moving away and felt sad about it? Or, was it the more likely candidate that she was freaking out? She must have found the wallet. How could she not have? It was probably lying in her bed on top of her, just like I was last night! Oh! I am such an ass!

Her eyes were moving toward where I stood. She was blushing harder than ever – no doubt she was scared out of her wits by me now. It was a dead giveaway – she had found it alright. So then, there was no chance that I could leave school and sneak over to her house and try to find it… she already had discovered what an insane weirdo I am. Everything always felt so normal… but now that I look back… what the _hell_ was I doing sneaking into her room all those nights? Nothing made any sense any longer and it was all because I had lost myself in the moment.

I let her walk into the school first. I contemplated just getting out of here all together, but maybe I could reason with her somehow. I saw her getting her stuff from her locker. Maybe I would just walk right up to her and try to explain things? _Hey Bella! I see you've found my wallet. Thank you so much, I'll just be taking that. Along with another kiss, please? You know, like the one we shared last night – the one that you have no freaking clue about? Yeah, another like that, please._

No, I couldn't do this. I had nothing to say. I swerved away from my path toward her like a coward and dashed for my first class.

I watched her through Angela's eyes. I figured that if she would confide what a creepy weirdo I am to anyone, it would probably be her first. Then, if I were lucky, I could stay off the trumped up rumors until _after_ lunch. After lunch! Biology! I would have to face her eventually.

I saw her look practically sick. She really did look as if she were ill. Had she caught a chill last night? I at least closed the window, didn't I? I'm sure I did. But then, I was sure I left with all of my property intact as well, and that wasn't quite so, was it?

She got up to go to the nurse. I didn't know what I might say to her, but I shot out of my class and trailed her. Finally, I caught up to her. What would I say to her? What _could _I say to her? It wasn't too late to run away again. It was still an option. I could still get away.

"Bella," I called to her, and then I noticed something in the air. It was my wallet!

Now it was too late. Now I had to think of something… _why_ hadn't I managed to think of something to say before I called attention to myself?

She reached down for the wallet and then turned quickly, looking me right in the eye.

Oh, no! She knew everything!


	4. Error

**BPOV**

_I turned around to face my demon._

I swear to God that I have literally never been so afraid in all my life! My heart was beating so fast that I could taste it in my mouth… does that even make any sense? Basically, my heart rate always doubled when I was around this poster child for male beauty, and as lust would drip out of my brain and ooze like hot slush through my limbs. Add to that the stress that he would despise me and ridicule me under a spotlight… my poor, fragile heart began to rush ten times faster than it ever had before, and I mean _ever!_

My brain was beginning to shut down as every sensory organ in my body sent a rush of emergency to it at the same time, and my legs were wobbling beneath me. I began to see by way of tunnel vision, and I as I turned, I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Yes?" I asked shyly.

Shyly. As always. Uhh... _typical_.

"Hey," he said gruffly, staring straight at the contraband.

He brushed his hand through his hair nervously, obviously in shock over the matter. Oh! I hated my life right now. I wished I could literally melt through the floor and sink into the middle of the earth. _Why am I such a spaz? Why am I such a sick thief? Why?_

What was I going to say to him? _I stole your wallet – not sure when or where, but if you want it back, I'd love to just hand it over and forget this whole silly matter ever happened. Let's just put you to bed… I mean, wait… I mean, _it_. Let's put _it _to bed… and you to bed too, if you don't object. _Uhh! No. Scratch that. Let me think…

"Uh," he muttered, obviously not sure what else to say.

I think I could be nominated for the queen of awkward. Time was still ticking by, and I still couldn't think of anything reasonable or believable to say.

"On your way to the office," he asked, finally breaking the silence and the sound of the ticking clock in my head.

"Yeah," I admitted truthfully. After all, I was, in fact, on my way there just now.

"Me too," he said, running his hand through his hair again.

"I am returning this wallet I found," I said a little too loudly.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah, um…" _Now is the time to strike; take it or leave it Swan… now is the time…_ "I found it in the parking lot, I think…"

"You _think_?" He said with a puzzled look on his tilted face.

"What?" I asked without thinking.

Did he not believe my story? Oh, I am such a bad liar! Of all the evil skills I could have, I seemed to only be endowed with awesome thieving skills… in fact, I was so good at that one that _I_ didn't even know when I was doing it sometimes, apparently. _Why_ oh _why_ couldn't the fates throw in awesome lying skills too? Why not just this once?

"I mean, I know that you think. What I meant to ask was, you're not sure _where _you found it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know, but, I don't know."

_Please just believe me. Please, please, please…_

"Well, I actually lost one kind of like it just yesterday, I think."

"What?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean, you're not sure _when_ you lost your wallet?"

"No, I'm not exactly sure."

"And your wallet looks a lot like _this_ wallet?" I lied. I knew full-well whose wallet this was. But if I acted like I didn't, maybe I could escape the consequences of my terrible, and unknown, actions. Besides, why was lying about this so bad, anyway? After all, I could get away with pleading _crazy_ since I must have been _in sane_ to try a stunt like this, and then to just forget about it…

"It does. Have you looked to see whose it is?"

"No!" I snapped too quickly. "I mean, I haven't looked yet."

He held his hand out. I handed him the wallet.

"Is this all you were going to the office for, Bella?" he asked gingerly.

"Yes," I lied. _And, I thought that I was going to throw up because I'm terrified you'll think I'm a retard for taking this._

He opened the wallet and looked inside.

"Hmm," he grimaced.

"Yours," I asked.

I waited for the _yes, it's mine, and I don't believe you found it in the parking lot because I know for a fact that you stole this off my person yesterday when I touched your shoulder with my hand and even though sparks flew for you, I would never see anything in a plain-Jane like you because not only are you a thief and a liar, but you smell funny_, or something like that.

"No," he said flatly. "I'll take it to the office for you, to save you the hassle. See you in Biology, Bella."

With that, he just walked off.

I stood still, stunned, as he turned and kept walking for the office. I saw him reach the doors, open them, walk through, and then they closed behind him. All the while, I was gawking at him like a total idiot.

...

I could have _sworn_ it was his. I mean, I just really, really believed it was his. I _did_ see his driver's license in there, _didn't I_? This wasn't adding up. But then, what was adding up these days? Maybe I made some huge error and just wasn't realizing it. That's possible, right?

"Bella!" shouted Jessica over the voice of the crowded lunch room. "Have you not been listening to a word I've said?"

"Huh?"

"I _said…_ we are planning a weekend trip to Port Angeles _this_ weekend. We have school off on Monday, remember? We can stay with Angela's Aunt Nya."

"Yeah," chirped Angela. "She has a stepdaughter our age. Jennifer," she said happily. "I've only really met her at family functions, so it would be awesome to get to spend some time with her and you guys too! How fun it will be!"

"Yeah, anyway, you in Bella," Jessica snapped. She was obviously annoyed that I wasn't gushing over every single word that came out of her mouth.

"Umm, sure," I conceded.

I would have to get the details later.

In walked the Cullens.

I usually waited for Edward to enter the lunch room, just like all the other girls did, I'm sure. But unlike the others, I kept my swooning to a non-existent minimum. I didn't want to be pegged as _that girl_. I knew we were all hopeless cases with that one, and so why bother looking lusty... or, in most cases, desperate? But today felt a little off for some reason. I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

I considered the idea that I might be going a little insane. How _are_ insane people anyway? Do they think that they think pragmatically, but then, they're off in their own little world and they just don't know they are crazy? Was _I_ that way now? How would I even know if I were? How does one assess one's own craziness?

"Bella," Jessica yelled. "Earth – to – Bella!" She was snapping her fingers an inch away from my face.

"Hmmm?" I asked, still flustered. I was honestly trying to pay attention, but I kept slipping back into La-la Land.

"I _said…_ he is looking at you! Edward Cullen has been _staring_ at you the last three minutes. Stop looking so pathetic and push your chest out or something! Geez! Are you okay? Is something wrong? You are acting weird!"

"No," I said. "Nothing is wrong. I think I just need to get a little air. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Bye, Bella." Angela's tone was full of concern, as it had been this morning in English.

"What the heck was _that _about?" I heard Jessica questioning Angela sharply as I was walking away. "All I'm saying is that if that piece of man-hunk were looking at _me_ that way, I wouldn't be dripping around like I had a screw loose, or whatever. I would be showing off the goods!"

I was headed for the hallway. It was empty out there and I could take a minute to clear my head and try to think everything over. I didn't want to be around anybody, just in case. Who knows what I might say or do at this point?

"Heeey, Bella!" I closed my eyes and tensed at the voice of Inconvenience and Annoyance and The-Last-Thing-I-Needed-Right-Now. I knew that Jessica would be obsessing over his chasing after me. She didn't have to say a single word – her body language said it all. I didn't want to offend her, but it wasn't _my_ fault her crush was always chasing me.

"Hi Mike," I said between clenched teeth.

"Sooo, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Actually, I'm going to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica. We're spending the weekend there."

"The _whole_ weekend?"

"Yes. Every single minute. Sorry."

"You don't say! Me too! Maybe we could catch up and see a movie one night?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll be a guest in someone's home. I don't know what the plans are, and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings by making my own plans. This trip is a group effort, you know?"

I tried to walk away, but he wormed his way in front of me before I could make my escape.

"Well, if you are able to slip out for awhile, you still have my cell phone number, right?"

He dispensed it to me at least once a week every week since I moved here.

I nodded my head and lied. "Yeah, I still have it." The honest truth was that I threw it out each time he gave it to me, just like I did with every boy's number. I hated the thought of ticking off so many girls because of all of this attention I was still getting for being the new girl. It's not like any of the guys who'd asked me out were my type anyway, and I didn't want to start a relationship I couldn't be happy with.

"Well, don't be afraid to use it. You know, you can tell me anything. People say I'm a really good listener. You know, if you ever need someone to talk to about anything. All I'm saying is think of _me_, you know?" His face turned all serious and he was staring into my eyes all weird and it was giving me the creeps.

Uhh. What an awkward day.

"Yeah, Mike. I'll keep that in mind."

His face turned bright again and he smiled his Crest White best at me.

"Good. See you in class in a few, right?"

"Yeah. See ya."

I finally had a chance to push past him and find a quiet place to sit and think. This day was just getting to be too much for me.

...

As I was walking into the Science Lab and toward the lab desk I shared with the man of my dreams, I saw Emmett in my seat talking to Edward. When he noticed I was coming, he looked like he was going to get up.

"Oh, bro. Before I go, can you slip me some cash? I'm a little short." He had a weird smirk on his face.

"Emmett, you know what? Actually, I lost my wallet. Can't seem to find it anywhere," he said through clenched teeth.

Emmett boomed with laughter. "Hi, Bella," he said, tipping his baseball cap at me as he left.

"Hi."

I sat down next to Edward. I so much wanted to look at him. I wanted to ask him if it really wasn't his wallet. But then, I told him that I didn't look inside. I would have to expose my lie in order to ask the questions I wanted to ask. And I didn't want to do that.

Then it occurred to me.

Oh-my-God!

Emmett was laughing at _me_!

Edward was trying to spare me the embarrassment of being called out about the wallet. He probably knew I took it, knew I was trying to give it back, and gave me the opportunity to do it. He obviously knew that I knew that I was caught, and he probably opened it to count his cash to make sure I didn't steal any. He probably figured, _no harm done; I've got the wallet back; I'll just do her a favor and act like it isn't mine and we'll just go on our separate ways from here_.

I've never felt so dumb or embarrassed. And now his whole family knows what a lunatic I am. Alice will probably call to cancel today.

On top of how pathetic they would all think I am, I hardly ever spoke to Edward, and the one time he goes out of his way to speak to me is right after I've been crying, and then I steal his crap like a kleptomaniac. Even if I didn't do the awkward things I did, I could never win a guy like him anyway. And I wouldn't know how to be all girly for Alice either. She never would have found anything interesting in me.

With the realization that made my insides feel like a thousand pounds, I pushed my bright red face into my hands and slumped forward onto the table.

This was going to be a long hour and fifteen minutes.

...

A/N: Enter Jen (a.k.a. fanfic reader & friend "Totteacher") and Nya (a.k.a. fanfic reader & friend "luv4jake")


	5. Assignment

**EPOV**

"All I'm saying, Edward, is you are being such a douche bag! _Why_ didn't you tell her it was _your_ wallet?"

Emmett could be such an ass sometimes. _Yeah, about that, Em. I didn't tell her because then it would have been a dead giveaway that I was up to strange things and I didn't want to freak her out. _He already knew all that. How many times did I have to sum that up for him?

"It didn't come to that," I stated coolly.

"Yeah. Obviously. I know. Because you didn't tell her."

"My God, Emmett! She said she didn't know exactly where she found the damn thing! She _knew_ exactly where she found it. In her room! Probably on her bed!"

"Probably in her panties, too, right," he chortled like an obnoxious ass. "Just lighten up. You're building this whole thing up on a foundation of lies, man. That's all I'm saying. You don't want to begin a relationship like this. Do it the right way, man. Don't get all mad at me for giving you some good advice, bro."

"Well, thank you for your _valuable _input, Emmett."

"Hey. _I'm _the one who has the girl of _my _dreams. You have to learn to play your cards right, brother."

"Yeah, yeah…" I dismissed the notion that I wanted any more of his advice with the wave of my hand.

"Speak of the devil herself," he noted as my dream girl walked in. "Just think about coming clean about the wallet being yours, will you? We have a lot to hide anyway, you know, and I'm sure you prancing through her room is the least of her worries if she really gets to know you, you know what I mean? Lest we forget, Edward, you have a painful lust for her blood, along with an appetite for blood in general. It's not like we can take her out for a big family-style dinner, you know?" He was still laughing.

I failed to see what was so comical in this moment.

He moved to get up, but sat back down. It was clear he spoke a little louder now to draw Bella's attention.

"Oh, bro. Before I go, can you slip me some cash? I'm a little short."

I could have smacked him through the wall. But that would have given a lot more away than I was prepared to deal with. Instead I glared at him. He knew he was going to get his face beat in later for this.

"Emmett, you know what? Actually, I lost my wallet. Can't seem to find it anywhere."

"_Fine, Edward. I'll leave it be for now. But you are going to have to come clean sometime. If you want to make her yours, that is. No secrets; no lies."_

He directed his thoughts my way as he said hi to Bella in his passing her. He was out in the hallway headed toward his own class, but shouted back to my mind before he felt satisfied.

"_No secrets; no lies, Edward! You hear me? Yeah… you hear me… I know you do…"_

Bella was shrinking into her arms and plastered face-first into the desk. I was so mortified. Emmett was right that I should just tell her. But I couldn't go back on what I had said now. She would never trust me if she knew I lied to her. She already had no cause to trust me, but the truth would just make it worse. I've heard it said the truth shall make you free. But the truth was that I loved her and that made me her prisoner. And she would never even know it. I would never be free.

What has happened to me? I've never been so moved and lit up and careless and stupid and insecure and unconfident. It all started with a lust for her blood, and then a curiosity at not being able to tell what she was thinking. And I don't know how, but I just fell in love with her. Every little thing piled one on top of the next and now it's just one big reason to love her… and I can't even put my finger on what it is about her… there is just some gap between infatuation and I-can't-live-without-her-ness that I can't account for. Now she is the most beautiful thing to me and I can never win her; she would never want _me_. I am shackled to this unearthly goddess, both body and soul. She is all I can think of… all I can live for now. She is like… like… some kind of… _drug_ to me!

Crazy thoughts were swarming through my head… crazier than ever before. Maybe I could sneak into her room tonight and steal another kiss? Then what, though? Drop my keys too? Oh, I am such an idiot! But I don't think I will be able to _not_ go.

I was beginning to pine over the sweet taste of her lips, something I just _had _to experience again, when Mr. Banner stormed through the door and slapped a folder full of worksheets on his lab desk.

"All right, all right. Let's get started," he said hurriedly. "We only have about an hour. I have your group assignments ready."

There was a simultaneous groan from the class.

"I know, I know. You all hate to work, and I get that. But this is a large chunk of your grades, so listen carefully to what I tell you before you zone out for the remainder of the class period. This project will be worth fifty points, which is equivalent to two test scores."

He gazed around the room, and aimed his first question at the babbling Mike Newton.

"How many test scores, Newton?"

Mike stopped his doofy chattering and stared at him stupidly.

"Uhh," he muttered dumbly, trying to buy some time – or maybe he was hoping that Mr. Banner would answer for him.

"How many test scores, Mike?" he asked again, not letting him off the hook.

I know it sounds filthy, but I took so much joy in that Newton kid being called out for the insolent cretin he is, and I took special pleasure in this specific moment. _You can tell me anything Bella…_ what an idiot. Like she would tell him anything! Like he had a chance with her. He was too stupid to realize that he made her uncomfortable every time he asked her out.

"Two," Bella said snappily. "It's worth two test scores, Mike."

She was rubbing her temples again, obviously annoyed with the whole day, and hopefully, with _him_ too.

"It's a good thing you have a little girlfriend to help you out when you've wasted time you should have been using to listen to directions, Newton," Mr. Banner scowled.

Bella's face went bright red before she buried it in her arms again. Mike was smiling at her like he might have some damaged chromosomes, and Jessica was looking dissatisfied. She began to rant at Bella internally. Why does she bother to pretend to be Bella's friend? Oh, right. So she can keep an eye on her competition. She really whittled keeping your enemies closer down to an art.

"You will remain paired as you are with your current lab partners," Mr. Banner continued.

The whole class was more alert now, paying attention only for fear of being the next victim Mr. Banner might call on for an answer to some random question. Mike glanced back at me and narrowed his eyes.

_You wish, Mike, you stupid ass! Bella is _my_ lab partner. _I just smiled wickedly at him. He knew that I knew that he wished he were in my shoes now.

"You and your partner will have to find a little extra time to spend outside of the classroom on this one. We will only spend a little time on the project today. You have until next Friday, so that's exactly one week and one day from today to find time to finish it. So, here it is: I have made a list of plant life indigenous to the area. You and your partner will need to go on a little nature walk and find at least seven of the twenty items on the list. Each group has two random items on each list that they _must _find. That way, we will get to see at least one of everything. You will clip a sample of each and present your specimens to the class by way of public presentation, and _yes_, both of you must do equal amounts of talking."

I heard Bella groan at that last bit. I knew she was not the type to get up in class and do well presenting anything.

"Keep track of where you found it and the conditions of the area you found it in, as it will be a part of the information you will need to present. Anyone who can find ten or more samples of the items on the list will win extra credit, which some of you desperately need, right Mike? So, here's your chance to get it. I'll pass out the packets starting from this end of the room. Begin by filling out the first two worksheets with your partner. The answers can be found in your text book, which I'm certain that most of you haven't read yet, so we'll spend the first half of the class time finding those pesky answers. Also, now might be a good time to make plans for the hikes you'll need to take on your own time. Now, this first part should take no more than thirty-five minutes to complete. With the remaining twenty-whatever minutes, depending on how much time we have, we will go out to the grounds and begin the hunt. I happen to know of a secret location of where you all could find a certain specimen on the list. It's well-hidden, but to those who know where to look, it is quite easy to remember. Good luck. I can think of a handful of some of you who will need it."

He paused a minute to glare at Mike again before returning to his chair behind his desk, and then rolled his eyes when Jessica raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Stanley," he asked with a heavy sigh.

"Um, what if we have plans over the weekend that we already committed to and can't break?"

"Well, I suggest you find time between when those plans end and Friday before class starts to do your work," he said flatly as he sat down. "Any more questions? No? Good. Get started please."

When the packets made their way to our table, Bella grabbed the first one off the top. She opened the folder, and my eyes scanned for the two circled items that would be required.

"_Penstemon fruticosus," _and _"Xerophyllum tenax."_

I felt like I would blow a gasket when I read the fine print next to each, giving clues to where each could be found: _"Often grows on sunny cliff faces," _and _"higher elevations under direct sunlight_."


	6. Flowers

**BPOV**

"If you guys are done early, feel free to turn in your work," Mr. Banner said.

Edward and I had finished our homework minutes after it had been assigned. I guess the advantage of reading the chapters assigned before class is that you have all the answers and don't need to search for them. Neither of us needed to open our books even once.

"Okay," Edward replied.

He grabbed our worksheets, paper-clipped them together, and handed them in for the both of us.

"Shall we," he asked me.

"Shall we…?" I parroted him, sounding confused.

"Shall we start our project early? I know where a patch of Nattallianum is right at the edge of the forest. You know, Delphinium? It's the one Mr. Banner was referring to when he said it would be able to be found on our school's campus..."

How did _he_ know it was the one? It's not like he could read Mr. Banner's mind or anything.

"Five thin purple petals? How do you know where it is? I've never seen the purple flower around the school."

He looked toward Mr. Banner before letting go of his answer.

"I just do, I promise. Come on, let's go."

Well, if Emmett was making fun of me earlier, at least Edward wasn't doing it now. He seemed sincere. I grabbed my books, shoved them in my bag, grabbed my jacket and we left. As we walked down the hallway, he stopped at his locker.

"You can put your stuff in here if you want. I know yours in on the other side of the school."

Holy frack! He knows where _my_ locker is? I mean, I guess that made sense, since he saw me there this morning. But still, he _remembered_ where my locker was! And he was being so considerate by allowing me to place my things in his locker so that we wouldn't have to walk all the way to mine. I felt so silly at being so in love with him that I treasured this trivial little thing.

"Okay," I said, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear my infatuation for him oozing out in my tone.

I handed him my bag and he placed it in his locker. He closed it, scrambled the code, and we made our way outside.

"Don't forget to put your jacket on, Bella," he said with a smile. "It looks rather chilly out there, and I don't want you catching a cold."

We stopped in front of a side door and I slid my jacket on. He stepped near me, and my heart beat went into overdrive as he grabbed the clasp and the end, placed them together, and slid the zipper upward. I nearly fainted. I tried to find something to say, in order to snap myself out of the daze I found myself in.

"Don't you want to wear your jacket? Are you sure a long sleeve shirt is enough?"

What a dumb thing to have said.

"I'll be fine," he said coolly.

He pushed the door open and held it for me. We walked out past the parking lot and near the edge of the trees. As soon as we stepped foot on the grass, I plunged forward, not realizing how slick it would be. He quickly caught me by my arm and stood me straight up.

"Are you alright?" he chuckled.

"Fine, thanks."

I felt the blush in my cheeks as the wind whipped through my hair.

We were so, so near one another. Our faces were less than a foot away from each other's. He stopped and my body stopped too, as if it was a matter of instinct. He stood in front of me and took the loose strands of my hair and tucked them softly behind my ears. I felt myself lick my bottom lip before biting it. I have no idea why, but I could just sense that if my lips were to touch his, his would feel so cool against mine. I felt heat and pressure rush through my head. I could feel him moving closer to me, and I took a step forward, closing my eyes, ready for anything.

My foot must have caught on the grass below me or something, because I tripped and fell right into him.

_Yikes!_ I guess I wasn't ready for that.

Again, he caught me, and stood me straight up. His hands were still on my arms, but I felt so far away now.

"Do I need to tape a battalion of pillows to you, Bella?" he joked, lifting the mood a bit.

"Huh," I tried to laugh as we started to walk again.

But I couldn't laugh. What was _that_? What the hell _was _that? Was I about to _kiss_ him? Was _he_ about to kiss _me_? I could feel the saliva pooling around my tongue and at that moment, I would have given anything for the courage to grab his shoulder, whip him around and push my tongue into his mouth. I felt stupid all of a sudden. What was coming over me today?

The light was growing dimmer from the trees towering above us as we reached our destination. Between a large rock and the entrance of the forest was a grouping of long stem, bunched blue star-petal flowers. Edward took hold of one of them by the stem and cut it with the lab scissors from our packet. He pulled out a tiny book and opened to the middle. He laid the flowers inside and closed the book tightly. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I'm pressing them," he divulged. "People use to do this back in the day. Quite customary at one time, I assure you."

He laughed a little and then grabbed another bunch of the flowers lower down on their stem and cut. He handed me the flowers, offering a little smile while he did so. I felt so silly, but I couldn't help but smile back.

He opened our work packet and started answering all of the questions associated with making our first discovery.

"There. That one can be checked off the list. When would you like to get together to find the rest?"

"Well, I'm out of town this weekend, until Monday night. But we can get together anytime after school next week that's convenient for you. What do you think?" _In fact, Edward, I'm just thrilled to be spending any time at all with you, because I'm secretly in love with you. Any time you're willing, I'm able._

"How about Monday, when you get back? What time do you think that will be?"

"Probably not until seven or eight. But it'll start getting dark then. Don't you want to wait until it's light out? I noticed the ones circled for us said they grew at high elevations and in direct sunlight and stuff. Easier to spot while the sun is in the sky, don't you think?"

"Um…"

"I mean, we _could_ start that late, but we might miss some of the stuff. I think we should try to get as many as we can. Not that you'll need the extra credit, but I wouldn't mind taking my ninety-seven to a hundred."

"I think we shouldn't rest until we find them _all_."

"All twenty?" I was shocked that he would be willing to put in the effort. He already had a perfect grade.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"All twenty then," I said.

"So, we can start on Monday, and then find the rest on the other days. Then your ninety-seven will be a hundred for sure," he chuckled.

"And your hundred can be a hundred and ten, I suppose."

"Yeah. Something like that."

We walked to the parking lot and he stopped at his car. He unlocked it and opened the passenger door.

"Are we skipping the rest of class?"

"Bella, my dear, we are skipping the rest of school."

...

We sat in his car, having to duck for a few minutes when some of our classmates walked by. They were all pretty close to finding the flowers we found, but none of them looked behind a certain large rock. We snickered to ourselves, having to keep it down a few times so we wouldn't be spotted.

When we were sure that everyone had gone back in the school he plugged in his iPod.

"What do you have playing?" I asked, taking the device from him.

"Oh," he said shyly.

I turned it on.

_Claire de Lune._

How awesome is he? So awesome. I was totally not expecting this from him. It was a nice surprise.

I think he thought I would make fun of him or something. He just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"No, I like it. _Claire de Lune_ is great. You know, so many people, when talking about Debussy, talk about mood and color. But I think what they might fail to realize is that many of his greatest works, such as this one, of course, were structured around mathematical models even while using an apparent classical structure, like the sonata form, for example."

I don't know why, but blush was everywhere on my face and neck. I must have sounded so nerdy to him. I just ran my fingertips along the long stem of the flowers, waiting for him to laugh. No laughter came.

I slowly looked up at him, and his eyes were so full of… something tender… something… lovely.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I looked down at the clock as I noticed that other students started exiting the school.

"Oh my gosh, time just flew by," I said quickly.

How had nearly three hours gone by in what seemed like less than a heartbeat?

"You know what they say, about how time flies, I guess," he said.

He started the car.

"Edward, wait. My car keys are in my bag, which is in your locker. I'm taking Alice home today."

"No, I'm taking you home. Alice will meet you there. That is, if you don't mind?"

"What about my truck?"

"She's going to hate driving it," he laughed to himself.

As he pulled out of the lot, it seemed like we went from zero to over seventy in a second. Maybe even less?

"Edward, are you speeding?"

I tried not to nag, but seriously. He was going to get a ticket and my dad would just flip if he knew I allowed myself to be in a car with a maniac teenaged-boy driver.

He put his foot on the break and tapped it.

"Sorry. When I drive, I forget that I… sorry."

"It's okay. Just keep it to no more than five over, and I think we'll be fine." _Or, drive slower so we can be together longer still. Or, better yet, just pull off somewhere and make out with me. I love you, Edward! _Pathetic, I know.

When we pulled into Charlie's drive, he killed the engine and we just sat.

"I'll wait here until Alice comes. I know your house key is probably in your bag too, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. No need to tell him about the spare on top of the porch light.

"You know that wallet you found earlier?" He was staring forward, eyes narrowed.

Oh crap – here it comes.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly. All of a sudden, I felt the urge to jump out of the car and run away.

"You know how I said it looked like mine?"

"Yeah?" I fiddled with the purple petals on the flowers nervously.

"Well, it _is _mine. I don't know why I told you it wasn't. But it is. Thanks for finding it. And thanks for returning it. It was nice of you."

"You're welcome."

I figured, while we were all coming clean, why not?

"You know how I said I didn't know where I found it?"

"Yeah?"

He looked so nervous. He probably already knew what I was going to tell him; that I _took_ it. He _had_ to have known, if I was being rational and honest with myself. So, I might as well just admit it.

Just then, I heard the rumble of an angry engine pulling up next to us.

"Bella," Alice chimed, crawling out of my truck. "You know, sweetie, that thing doesn't go over sixty? How do you do it, Bella? _How_?" She looked exhausted, as if she'd just run a marathon while sweeping a chimney or something. She obviously wasn't a fan of my red classic.

I smiled at Edward and shrugged my shoulders. I would just have to tell him later. And I _would _tell him, but I didn't want to admit what a maniac I was in front of his sister. He probably wouldn't even think anything further on the matter until after I came clean. And even if he did think on it, it was probably just on how he knew I was going to tell him the truth about stealing it. And if he didn't already know I took it, then what if he did freak out a little? I just didn't want anyone else to be around when I mentioned it.

I hopped out of Edward's car.

"Hi Alice!"


	7. Hand

**APOV**

I could hardly stand to drive that geezer of a death trap a second longer. It was so slow and sticky – it just didn't want to _move_. It was a wheezy, old jalopy. I literally felt _bad_ driving it. I felt guilty, like I was single-handedly slaughtering the poor little engine that could – or, in this case, could _not_.

I wasn't surprised to see Bella in Edward's car. I knew that's where she would be. I also knew she had a spare key lying around on top of the porch light. And, I knew she had a giant crush on my brother. Yeah, I wouldn't have mentioned having the spare key either if I were as in new found love as that one there.

But things were about to get awkward, thanks to me showing up, and I giggled wickedly to myself. Bella was about to tell Edward that she thought she stole his wallet. What a riot! I didn't want to let him know that she didn't know that he dropped it in her room just yet and I figured it wouldn't kill him to let him suffer a little bit more, seeing as how technically he was already dead. Serves him right, sneaking around in her room every night like a leech on a worm. Again, I giggled. I didn't have to have my lover-boy, Jazzy's, talent to _feel_ the panic he was emitting. And ooh, I liked seeing him writhe on the little hook he made for himself.

Timing was everything in these little pranks of mine, and I stopped her right on time to send Edward into a state of paranoia.

"Bella! You know, sweetie, that thing doesn't go over sixty?" I motioned to the hunk of red metal crap behind me as I walked up to the passenger side of Edward's Volvo. I know he was racing her back to her house, trying to spend as much time with her as he could before I managed to catch up to them in that total piece. Yuck, I hope no one saw me driving _that_ around; it wasn't exactly in style, and that's an understatement. "How do you do it, Bella? _How_?"

She popped out of his car.

"Hi Alice!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hi yourself," I said. "You really ought to think about upgrading. I could loan you one of mine; you can consider it charity."

She laughed, as I knew she would.

"No thanks, Alice. I prefer my dear friend, Mr. Red-Chevy."

More like Old Man Dump-Clunker, but whatever. Suit yourself. I just smiled politely.

"That's very sentimental, Bella." _Yuck._

Edward came around to walk us up to the door after retrieving Bella's bag from the rust-bucket.

I heard him whisper things that she could not hear.

"Stop being rude about her car, Alice."

_Don't flip your flop, dear brother. I'm just doing what I know will work out in the end._

"Work for you or work for me?" he whispered fast and soft.

_Edward! Ouch. What has you so convinced that we are not on the same team?_

"She knows I'm a pervert, Alice! She was about to call me out on it!"

_Edward, you skunk. You don't know anything about women! Let us have our time. Just drop the bag and get the hell out of here. And don't freak out in a minute. _

"What? Why would I…"

Bella turned and reached for her bag, her hand gliding against Edward's in the process.

"Oh my God, Edward! Your hand is freezing! Let me warm it up," she cried.

She took his hand in both of hers and rubbed his between her own. She blew hot breath on it and of course, he acts like a total retard.

"Oh, it's okay," he said, pulling away and handing her the bag. He looked like a little puppy that just peed all over the new rug. Pathetic nerd.

"I told you, you should have worn your jacket when we were searching for flowers," she said. "Do you want to come inside and warm up? It was so hot in your car from the heater. How is it that your hand is _so_ cold?"

_Yes, Edward. How is it that your hand is so cold?_ I giggled in my mind before tactfully turning the subject over to something else, knowing that if I didn't that he would turn this into far more of an awkward situation than need be.

_She doesn't know you're a pervert, Edward. Don't worry about it._

I felt practically obligated at that point to let him know. Not for his own sake, but for Emmett's. I already saw by way of vision about six times today Edward slamming Emmett's head into several rocks and trees after they get kicked out of the house by Esme for fighting. It wasn't clear to me what Emmett did to piss him off exactly, but Edward would have taken too much out on him. Don't get me wrong. Emmett is a burly man-bear, but Edward is a stressed out dork. Sometimes, believe it or not, the dork, when under a lot of pressure and feeling backed into a corner emotionally, can defeat the bear. Poor Emmett. He had no clue what was coming his way. And I wouldn't have time to give him a call without Bella overhearing. At least now I saw that Edward wouldn't be so harsh. Maybe he would just pound out his frustration on his piano instead?

_Drop the bag and leave, Edward. Get out of here. You'll get to see her tonight when you can't help but come back and get another precious kiss, you nerd-o!_

He did as I told him to do, at last.

Now, it was time for lending a helping hand.


	8. Fair

**BPOV**

Well, apparently Alice didn't know about my taking anything from Edward. If she did then she wasn't letting on about it.

Edward managed to sneak off and I wondered if it was because he didn't want me to admit the horrible truth, or if he simply wanted to be as far away from _girl time_ as he could get. I've heard that boys are repelled by the application of hair spray, the presence of a box of sterile maxies, and the discussion of the exact shade of highlights that would compliment one's skin tone. I couldn't say I blamed them.

We had been sitting up in my room for about twenty minutes with our feet and hands soaking in bowls of warm water and salts and oils when Alice's gabbing started to hone in on just one topic at a time.

"I can't believe you've never had a mani or a pedi, Bella! I brought over the _perfect_ shade of polish: _Blood Red!_"

She worked very quickly, being very precise with the nail polish. Within minutes, my fingernails and toenails were completed to perfection. She pulled some clear gloss over the top of the color before looking fully satisfied with her handiwork.

"There, now. This will preserve your color for days and days. Surely it will last your entire trip. Is there any way I can talk you into letting me trim your hair, too?" She was begging me with her eyes, her head tilted just so.

"Are you serious?" It would be hard to turn her down. She looked like a firm no might crush her.

"No, you're right. The hair can wait," she conceded. "But you _do _like the nails, right?"

I turned my hands over and examined them. I nodded my head. I _did_ like the nails. They gave me some sense of power. I can't really describe it, but I felt bold sporting the powerful color.

"Do you have anything just as red to wear with them," she asked while making her way to my closet.

"Oh, actually, I only came with one suitcase of clothes. And even then, most of those didn't really work out. I'm from Arizona, where it's hot and never rains. I did make a trip or two to the Goodwill in Port Angeles, which is where most of my long-sleeved things come from. But none of them are red."

I didn't even think to look at red things when I shopped. It's nothing I would have envisioned myself in before this moment.

"Well, I was prepared to hear this exact thing." She walked over to her bag and pulled out a bright red top with black skinny jeans and red flats. "Here you go, Bella. These will do just fine, I think."

"Alice! You're loaning me your things?"

"Um, yeah, sure. _Keep_ them for as long as you like," she offered with a warm smile.

I wished I had something to loan her, but there would be nothing she would even want. _Hey, Alice, to make us even, why don't you take my ratty old sweatshirt for collateral? _It was then that she spoke the words that nearly took my breath away.

"And I was wondering if I could borrow something of yours?"

"Are you serious? What of _mine _could you possibly want to wear? Or is it that you want to borrow my truck? It's the only red thing I have," I laughed. "I knew it would grow on you."

"Oh, no thank you! That wasn't it. Actually, it's your copy of _Les Mis_ over there in the corner. I've seen you writing notes in the margins at school, and I was interested to read what you have to say about it."

"Really?" She was interested in what _I _was writing in the margins of some book?

"Yeah. So, what do you say? Do we have a fair trade?"

I hardly thought it was fair, to her that is, but I was willing to give her what she wanted. Her eyes were so full of desire for the tattered old thing, and I couldn't have turned her down without my conscience reminding me of all the kindness she had just shown me.

"It's yours, Alice!"

"Thanks, Bella," she squeaked enthusiastically.

"You're welcome, I guess."

"So, it's my turn now, for the nail polish. Do you think you can put it on without spilling it all over my cuticles?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm pretty clumsy, Alice," I laughed.

She laughed too. Obviously, she already knew that. I think everyone did.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to bother. I can see this won't turn out well," she snickered. "I brought a movie too. Are you interested in watching it with me?"

She slipped the BBS version of _Pride and Prejudice_ out of her bag.

"Alice! That's my favorite version of the movie! I'm so glad you brought it!"

"So then, you're willing to invest the three hundred and ten minutes it takes to gawk at Mr. Firth?"

"Oh yes! For Collin Firth, I do believe I am willing," I giggled like the silly girl that I didn't know I could be.

...

Alice was easy to open up to. She entered my house a stranger, though even when she hopped out of my truck she was starting to grow on me. Her making fun of my truck was so entertaining. And by the time we were finished with the movie, which took way more than three hundred and ten minutes (because we paused several times to discuss the characters' motives and to talk about what we wished there were more of; for example, a nice make-out scene between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy would have been fabulous) it was like she was my own customized sister. It was as if we were destined to meet and become friends instantly!

We also talked about boys.

"I'm already taken, obviously, but what about _you_? Are there any boys that catch your eye at school?"

"Oh, uh…" _Yeah. Your brother, Edward. I am totally hot for him. But I can never tell you, or anyone, for that matter._

"What about Mike Newton," she nudged, hoping to get me babbling with her suggestions. "He has it bad for you, you know. You should see the way he's looking at you when you're not looking at him!"

"No. I actually don't like him. I know a lot of girls do, but I'm just not one of them."

"Nobody, then?"

"Well, I don't know. There might be _some_body, I think."

"Has this special _someone _asked you to the dance yet? It's next Friday, you know. That's not very far off."

"No. I'm not going to the dance. I mean, I can't go."

"Is that what you tell the boys you don't want to go with so that they will stop asking you out without you having to hurt their feelings too badly? I guess all is fair in love and war, huh?"

_Spot on, Alice. That, and…_

"Well… it's more than that I don't want to be pestered. I don't want to be seen either. It's just that, well, I can't dance without falling all over myself and everyone else too."

"Oh, I see. Well, I can always make you."

"What?"

"That is, I can always make you over _My Fair Lady _style. And you're not even as bad off as Eliza Doolittle. At least you don't have that obnoxious cockney accent to overcome to be a lady. I'm sure if I stick you in a dress, apply a little mascara, and show you some moves, you will be as _fair_ a dancer as all the other flower pickers of Lisson Grove," she suggested.

"Oh, I don't know, Alice."

"Well… just _think_ about it, will you?"

Her tone was more serious. I had the pestering feeling that she was looking for an excuse – any reason at all – to give me a complete makeover. Apparently, my nails were just the tip of the iceberg.

"Sure. I'll give the idea some attention."

"Well, let me know as soon as possible. That way I can get everything ready."

"Like what?"

"Like a dress and shoes and things like that. You know, the dance's theme is formal. More so than prom, I should think. Don't let that scare you though. However, there will be dinner with forks and spoons that most of these people have never even heard of. I made sure of it. I slipped the head of the dance committee some serious cash for this. You can think of me as the anonymous beneficiary who is willing to fund anything that might bring a little fashion sense to this sleepy little town."

"I'll think about it."

"Make sure you _do_, Bella Swan," she said with a sly smirk.

...

At eleven the doorbell rang. I was hoping it might be Edward, but when I answered the door there stood Jasper Hale. Alice ran up to him and he embraced her in a huge hug. It was easy to see the love radiating between them.

"Jazzy, honey, this is Bella. She is my new sister," she squeaked happily.

I blushed a little, and felt warm inside at being considered such.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Swan," he said, nodding my way.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Alice chimed while tip-toeing gleefully down the steps of the porch.

I closed the door and made my way upstairs to get ready for bed. I checked my cell phone only to find that I had seventeen missed calls and four text messages from Jessica imploring me to call her back right away. I completely forgot about getting the details for our trip this weekend. I dialed her number, hoping that it wasn't too late to call.

"I called you, like a thousand times, Bella! It's nice you _finally_ found time to call me back," Jessica nagged over the phone. She picked up on the first ring, and didn't even say hello.

"Sorry, I was just busy. I didn't hear my phone ring, I guess."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I was calling because Angela is going to drive us to Port Angeles right after school tomorrow, so be packed and ready to go. She is going to pick us up for school in the morning so we can leave straight after our last class, okay?"

"Okay. See you in the morning, Jess."

"And by the way," she lingered, "I saw you leave with _Edward Cullen_. Are you going to tell me what that was all about? Come on, details, Bella. You know I thrive on details!"

"Oh, he just gave me a ride home because Alice came over."

"What? Why would he need to give you a ride home because Alice came over?"

"Well, he's my lab partner, you know, in Biology, and we were talking about our project and everything. Since I'm out of town this weekend, we'll be starting late, as you know, and we were just discussing our plans."

"Ooooh, so you have _plans_? Does that explain why you weren't in gym this afternoon?"

"Oh, well… yeah, um…"

"Skipping school with Edward, were you? I _knew _it! Oh, Bella! You have some explaining to do on the car ride tomorrow! Can't wait! See you in the morning!"

I hung up the phone. So that must be the reason she called seventeen times. She could have just texted me the directions to be ready in the morning, but then she wouldn't have the chance to harass me for details about my hooky-playing earlier today. I hadn't thought about what I would tell people if I got caught skipping school and hanging out with Edward. But then, why should I have to explain anything?

I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I looked at the flowers on top of my bag. I picked them up and devoured their scent. I can't believe he gave me flowers! That fact was just beginning to sink in. I felt so light-headed and the floor seemed soft, like I was walking on a cloud instead of hard wood. I laid them on my nightstand.

I placed the clothes from Alice and a few other things in a bag for the weekend trip. After my shower, I hopped into bed and fell asleep immediately. I had the most incredible dream, which no doubt stemmed from my subconscious desire to be sexually devoured by one Mr. Edward Cullen.

...

A/N: I wonder what Bella's been dreaming about? I guess we'll find out soon…

And I wonder why Alice wanted Bella's book? Hmm… (The answer to this question won't be answered until the third book, _Legerdemain_.)


	9. The Dream Bella's Point of View

**The Dream **

_**Bella's Point of View**_

_I was walking along the shore of a beach. The waters were calm and smooth and the stars were unusually close to the earth. The trees in the distance behind me were full of starlight._

_I was On My Own, and I felt that without me, this world would go on turning. I was walking away from the lights of a city and toward the water's edge. The city was going to bed, and I was free to live inside my head. I sat on the shore of the water as it brushed up against my legs and I sensed a lovely presence behind me._

_And I knew, though it was only in my mind, that he was there, and I was there, beneath the stars, and we were both in love. I with him and he with me, and my dream felt like a reality in that moment._

_He kneeled behind me and took me in his arms. _

"_I love you, Isabella Swan," he whispered into my neck. _

_I felt the cool tip of his tongue caress behind my ear. I desired to remain with him forever, and I wondered if there was a way that could possibly be so. _

_I lifted my hands behind our heads and scratched into the back of his neck. He whipped me around, half violent with eagerness, half steady like a patient hunter. My fingers clawed their way over his shoulders and down his chest and abdomen. I was afraid that I was scraping him too hard, so hard that blood would pour from him. I looked to my fingers, seeing red, and I was startled at the sight of it._ _It was then that I realized that the tips of my fingers were stained red in Reality._

"_My fingers are red."_

"_I can see that they are," he replied coolly._

_I closed my eyes in my dream and opened them again. But now I was in my soft bed, and Edward Cullen was laying over me. The buttons of his pale blue shirt had been pulled off and the garment was hanging open slightly. I studied the impression of his smooth, cool abdomen in the moonlight. My heart pounded wildly. I reached up to kiss his lips. His narrowed eyes were beaming into my open, alert ones. I found myself lost in his kiss, and I felt calm now. My heartbeat evened out to a slow, steady drum, and I kissed him more wildly than before. _

_I felt that if I were to lose my way, I could close my eyes and he would find me. _

_I relaxed the lids of my eyes and when I opened them again, I was back on the sandy beach._

"_How did you find me?" I asked him._

"_I did find you, Bella. If I had known you were out there all this time, I would have hunted your presence to the end of the earth. Now that I have found you, I cannot live without you. Will you be mine, Bella Swan? Will you let me love you forever?"_

"_Never let go of me, Edward. Yes, yes, love me forever." It was all that I desired; all that I would ever ask for if my dream would just come to fruition. _

_The water from the ocean began to pool around either side of me, and I realized that I was sitting in the middle of a river reflecting the starlight. The water never touched us, but swept around us. He kissed and licked my neck, and he pressed his body against mine. I wrapped my legs around him and massaged his back with my red fingers._

"_You don't know how long I have waited for you," he whispered into my neck._

_My lips found his again, and we kissed for what may have been hours, but seemed like a moment. All the while, the river began to feel like it was rising over us, and even though we should have been drowning under the water above us, I knew that as long as he was holding me that nothing could ever harm me. Not even the water itself, which should have been duty-bound by Nature to press me under and take my life. Edward seemed to go against the rules of Nature, like the water around us. He was above it in some way. I couldn't put my finger right on it just yet, but I was bracing myself to find out the mysteries of Edward Anthony Cullen. _

_I love him. _

_But when this night is over, and he is gone, and I am without him, the world around me will change. But still, there must be a way for us to be together. All I can see now is him and me forever and forever._

_I love him._

_But every day, I'm lonely when I am not near him. It seems as if the world is full of happiness that I have never known. But when I am with him, I am not on my own, and I am happy. _

_I felt him leave me all of a sudden, and I closed my eyes again in my dream. Again, when I opened them, I was in my room. I looked out my window to find that it was raining, and the pavement was shining like silver._

_I turned to look around my room, but I knew he would not be there. He was only in my dream. The river of water pooling along the edge of the woods was just a river, and I was on my own._

_..._

A/N: Some of these words above are lyrics from the song _On My Own_, from the musical _Les Miserables_, based on the novel by Victor Hugo. I wove them through the chapter to help express Bella's feelings, but I do not take credit for them as my own. Please read the novel and listen to the entire soundtrack of the musical if you can find the time. Copies of both should be available at your local library. I promise you, you will be so moved and your soul will just cry out with love for these characters. And if you can't manage to find time to read or listen to the items above, at least Google the lyrics to Eponine's song and read through them. They are fantastic. They are from the narrative of a young girl who is desperately and truly in love with Marius, and he is in love with another (Cosette). She feels bitter, alone, angry, aware of her circumstances, depressed, and even some slight delirium (_when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me_) as she fantasizes that she is walking and talking with the love of her life when in fact, he is actually nowhere to be found. Bella doesn't realize that she is the love of Edward's life, and therefore she feels like Eponine in this way.

Bella believes that Edward is in reality nowhere to be found. However, she might be surprised at how close he actually is when she dreams of him!

Yours,

Stephanie


	10. The Dream Edward's Point of View

**The Dream**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I could have kicked myself in my own ass for this, but Alice was right earlier when she said I wouldn't be able to resist the fair lips of Isabella Swan. I _had_ to have another kiss. Especially if she were leaving for the weekend. How would I manage without her? I've never been away from her for more than a day since I've been making my visits.

This time, though, I won't disturb her the way I did before. I will just gently lean in and press my lips softly to hers. That is it. Nothing more. Nothing less, definitely. But nothing more either… or nothing _too much more_ I should say. Oh God! Truthfully, I don't know what I will do. I don't know if I can set a boundary, because I will probably just break it and feel guilty later. All that really matters is that I don't get caught, right?

I left my wallet and keys and any other loose items at home tonight. I didn't wear a jacket so that I could feel her heartbeat against my skin through as thin a fabric as possible. And so that I could feel the heat of her body radiate to me and through me. Something in me just comes alive when we touch.

I know I had a glove covering my hand when I touched her shoulder when we were in the parking lot the other day, but a shock of vibrant energy coursed through my entire being then. And when she accidentally grazed against my hand while reaching for her bag, I nearly lost it. When I breathed out, it were as if I could not breathe back in again. I was stuck between mortification and elation. I was terrified for her to find out the truth about me; that I was a walking, talking, thinking, piano-playing, stalking corpse. On the other hand, what has ever made me happier than touching the soft, warm, porcelain skin of the most beautiful girl in the world?

And when we kissed… my God, when we kissed! No words could ever describe the emotion that pumped through my existence. She made me feel like I could be more than I knew I could be. I am alive and I _never_ have been before. I don't remember much of my mortal days, to be honest. They seem to have faded into the black and white backdrop of my past. And I have never felt longing and passion before. I thought I felt strongly for her when she came into my life at first, but it was all miniscule compared to that kiss.

And I feel as if I am meant to be her guardian. To call me jealous would be the biggest understatement I could possibly conceive of. I felt incredibly protective of her before, but now there is nothing in the world that stands a chance to remain alive if they come between me and the treasure who is my life now.

I crept into her bedroom through her window, as usual. However, it was already open, which was unusual. A soft breeze was moving through the air and over the warm body of my love.

"Mmm," she moaned softly.

She was so beautiful at times like these. She was always beautiful, but there was something fascinating about watching her sleep. I couldn't even begin to fathom what was going through her mind when she was conscious… how could I begin to guess at what she saw and felt when she was unconscious? Well, there were ways, I suppose. Now that I thought of it, I actually had more evidence of knowing what she was thinking in her sleep than when she was awake. She spoke more at night than during the day, really.

She rolled over to her side, facing the window. The starlight and the moonlight were mixing together, intertwining and becoming one. The light danced over her closed eyes, and I sat down gently next to her. Maybe I was playing with fire, just being here, willing to risk so much. But I felt that if I stayed away then I would be risking so much more. I leaned in to her and snuggled warmly against her.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I whispered into her neck as I pulled the long strands of her hair over her shoulder to expose the tender pulse beneath.

My actions next were formidable, I know, but I could not go on without pressing my tongue to the warmth her skin offered so freely.

_Sleeping Bella. You are so warmhearted and halcyon when you dream. What is it that you dream of, my love?_

My tongue was sliding its way behind her ear when I felt her hands in my hair, roaming me. I wanted her closer still, so I grabbed around her and spun her into me. I made my way on top of her as she scratched down me, ripping the buttons off of my shirt. The moment was so erotic! I pressed her warm front to me and could hardly help grinding slowly against her. She was panting softly as she continued to scratch against my cold marble chest.

Her face became animated as if she were concerned, and I released her slightly from me. I would never force her to be so near me, though I didn't know if I could ever let her completely go.

"My fingers are red," she mumbled.

I looked down and noticed that her nails were painted the shade that her sweet, tangy blood would surely be. I felt myself begin to panic a little and wondered if I would ever be so tempted to reach in and slice into her delicious pulse?

No. It was impossible because the love that I had for her was far too immense now. It had grown to become a safeguarding, vigilant beast of its own now, and it would keep the evil monster within me at bay. I would never be able to allow myself to taste her, even if I should want to so desperately.

I chuckled softly to myself at her sounding so concerned of the color of her nails.

It seemed as if she were waiting for me to reply. So, I did.

"I can see that they are."

Her eyes closed more tightly for a few seconds, and then she opened them up. She was looking straight into mine! I felt like I was falling out of the sky- I was so full of panic!

Her eyes were scanning over me, obviously trying to make sense of this moment. Now she would know without a shadow of a doubt how my wallet had come into her possession the other night. Her heart was racing rapidly and I wondered if she might scream. She had seen me, so it was too late to run. I just held my body up over hers with my arms slightly bent. I couldn't run away. I didn't want to move. My instinct told me to stay still, and that is exactly what I did.

Her breathing returned to its average pace, and I wondered if she truly was awake at all. Her head was moving away from her pillow and toward my face. Her lips were so near mine, and I reached down slightly to close the gap between us. Her heartbeat slowed and steadied itself and she closed her eyes again.

"How did you find me?" She breathed her question softly into my open mouth as the breeze flew around us to contrast her warm pant.

What do I tell her? How do I say everything?

No secrets; no lies. I would just tell her the truth. If she was awake, she would finally know. If she was not awake, then hopefully my love for her would reside somewhere deep within her dreaming mind, and maybe she would sense my love for her from this moment on when she was aware of my presence.

I wanted to tell her that _she_ found _me_. Or that fate had found us and pushed us together as strongly as the moon does the tide. But in a way, I _had_ found her, _hadn't_ I?

"I did find you, Bella. If I had known you were out there all this time, I would have hunted your presence to the end of the earth."

It was entirely true. If she were returning to Phoenix, whether in the near future or the distant future, or wherever she might sojourn to, I realized now that I would never be far behind her. And then I felt so sad. Someday, she would find somebody. Somebody who would do more than just stalk her. He will find a way to make her love him and he would kneel on one knee and ask her to marry him. They will grow old together, and every night from her wedding night on, I will not be able to come through her window. A day _will_ come when I will never again be able to hold my Isabella Swan. She won't even be Isabella _Swan_ someday. Isabella _Crowley. _Isabella _Newton. _Isabella _Anyone-but-me_.

I cringed at the thought, and moved my lips close to her ear.

_Listen to me, Bella. There must be some part of you in there that is awake. Please, please, please hear me. Please hear me, Bella!_

"Now that I have found you, I cannot live without you. Will you be mine, Bella Swan?"

_Please say you will be._

"Will you let me love you forever?"

_Will you let me be by your side like this forever? I cannot imagine my life without you. You have brought me to life, and if you leave, I am truly dead. I am more than my body when you are in my presence, but when you are not, I am not. I am nothing without you. Without __**you**__, Bella, and never anyone else._

Her response was immediate.

"Never let go of me, Edward."

Is there a hope then, that she could possibly love me? That she could possibly envision herself by _my_ side?

"Yes, yes, love me forever. It is all I want. It is all I will ever ask for. It would be my sweetest dream come true!"

I had thought I was alive my merely holding her. But I did not know what_ alive _truly meant until those words threw a match into my soul, igniting it.

Tears began streaming down her beautiful face. I kissed the nape of her neck as her pulse began to rush like water breaking through a barrier. My love for her is a river. It will cut a new path for itself whenever it meets an obstacle. Whatever or whoever that obstacle may be. It will always find a way to bring me to this beautiful woman.

She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer to her. Again, my bare chest and abs were pressed into her soft body, and I reveled in the moment.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you."

She would never realize how long. Not unless I told her. I would have to tell her everything if I hoped to have her as mine forever.

I rolled over so that she was on top of me. Our lips were still connected and animated. I played with her hair and caressed her back softly. I did not let go of her for hours, which seemed like mere moments.

I love her.

Our future would be an intricate dance down a never-ending path. It would be intimate and faithful. I would find a balance for us. I would overcome anything I had to in order to be with her.

I love her.

I want to sit with her in the sunlight and plan our future together. I want to talk of our first tomorrow, and then the next and the next and the next and the next. I want to know everything about her. I want _her_ to know everything about _me_.

Oh, how I love her! I can not say it enough!

I lifted her hand to mine and I could feel the pulse in each tip of her delicate fingers. I kissed each one and then the palm of her hand, and then I moved to her wrist. My fingers moved up her arm and I grazed them along her sides. I could feel goosebumps spread over the softness over her ribs and on the skin over the curve of her waist. I pressed my palms against the bare skin of her sides and back, and she thrust her hips into me.

I rolled us over so that we were both on our sides as my mouth stayed its charted course. My heart was a compass, and she was due North. Her mysterious mind, her beautiful body, her gentle manner, and her telling eyes were each a cardinal point on the intricately detailed map of my own continent of Adoration of Bella.

The rain began to tap against the glass and fall lightly in her room through the partially open window. I knew the tiny intruding droplets would wake her eventually, and I had to go so that she wouldn't know I was here. And yet, I _wanted_ her to know. I wanted her to _remember_ this.

I broke the seal of our kiss and went out the way I had come in. I stared into her window from the high branch of a nearby tree.

Just moments later she did wake. She came to her window and looked around her room as if she were searching for something.

Was she searching for _me_?

Could she have remembered?


	11. The Lunch Date

**BPOV**

"Is that _all_ you've brought," Jessica exclaimed. "Well, I guess that will leave more room for my stuff, then. I just hope you brought something hot to wear for Saturday night's festivities. Do you need to run back in and find something?"

"Oh, no, thanks. I'm fine." _I have the hottest thing I have ever laid eyes on packed for our trip, and even you will be jealous, Jessica_.

I don't know what got into me, but I was actually excited to wear Alice's clothes. Maybe I was such a willing participant because I knew that it would only be around strangers that I would never have to see again.

It took a few moments of Jessica trying to cram everything into the trunk of Angela's mom's car before we could head off to school. Jessica packed as if she were going to be gone for years, and eventually, I decided to save us time by bringing my one small bag into the backseat with me. I kept looking over at it, expecting the bright red top to just fly out and sing or something dramatic like that.

It was only a matter of seconds before Jessica threw me under the heat lamp of inquisition.

"So, lover girl! Tell me _all_ about Edward yesterday. What did you talk about? What did you do? What did he say, and be super-specific! And, did he ask you out or anything? What _plans_ did you make?"

"Oh, leave her alone, will you?"

"Angela, if you are not for me, you're against me here," Jessica snapped suddenly, but then snickered quickly to cover the fiendish gossip monster within. "So come on! Spill! What happened? Where did you go yesterday when you jipped class?"

"We just sat in the parking lot, in his car," I admitted.

"Wow! In his car? What did you guys talk about? You must have talked about _something_, right?"

"Well, not a lot. We talked about Classical music, I guess."

"Classical music? _He's_ into Classical music?"

"Yeah. It's what we listened to on his iPod."

"What else?"

"I don't know. I can't really remember."

"Oh my God, Bella. You're killing me! You spent hours in his car yesterday, and you can't remember what you talked about or did? I'm not buying it."

She turned around from her passenger seat up front and shot me a stern look. "Well, if you're not telling me, I'm just going to have to assume that you guys are up to something." She turned back around to face front. "So, is he taking you to the dance?"

"I already told you that I won't be able to go."

"But did he ask anyway?" She was holding her breath as if this were the crux event of the century.

"No. He didn't ask."

She looked a little crestfallen at that.

"Well, don't feel too bad, Bella. He never asks anyone anywhere, I guess. Nobody _here_ is good enough for him." She turned back around before mumbling to herself, "Not like I _care_."

"Well, on another note, I have such big plans for us this weekend you guys!" Angela changed the subject kindly. "My cousin, Jen, has some really cool friends and they're throwing a party on Saturday night. Also, I thought since we were in Port Angeles anyway, and since the dance's theme is formal, we could go dress shopping too. That is, if you don't mind, Bella. I know you won't be able to go to the dance because you will be out of town."

I really appreciated how Angela just left everything alone. She never pestered me for information about anyone or anything. That was really nice of her.

"Oh, yeah, of course. That sounds fine," I assured her.

I didn't want her to feel like she couldn't have fun being all girly around me in the store just because I wasn't going to try a bunch of stuff on. I planned on waiting patiently the whole time, knowing that shopping was inevitable.

"So, you're going to the dance with Eric, huh?" Jessica asked Angela excitedly.

"Yeah. I just took control. I asked him out and he said yes! How are things coming along with Mike?"

Jessica's face turned a little sour. I wondered if she overheard the any of the half-dozen times he practically begged me to go with him. I scooted back a little into my seat, hoping to disappear. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what she had to say about this, afraid that she might accuse me of stealing away her spotlight when he was around.

"Oh, it's coming," she said hesitantly. "I was waiting for _him_ to ask _me_, but if he doesn't by Monday then I guess I will just ask him. We went to the last two dances together, so maybe he thinks it's just one of those things that goes unsaid now, you know?"

Angela nodded her head to show her support, and we listened to Jessica go on and on about how she could ask practically anybody and they would say yes, so Mike had better not get any funny ideas about how he is too good for her now. I leaned my head against the window and counted the trees along the road until we finally pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Okay, ladies," Angela announced as she pulled into her favorite parking spot. "Here's the plan. Right after school is out, come straight to the car. We will need to leave as soon as we can so we can be in Port Angeles in time for dinner. Aunt Nya has some special reservation somewhere, so this should be fun. It's going to be a surprise!"

We all agreed on the plan before heading to class.

...

The day had crawled by like a snail. I don't know if it was because I was antsy to get away from Forks for a weekend or if it was that I couldn't wait to see Edward in Biology after lunch. But what would we say to one another when we did see each other? We jipped school together yesterday and he gave me flowers. So, does this mean he considers me a friend then? What were the terms of our relationship, that is, if we even _had_ a relationship? Do we just pass each other by in the hall still, or do we say hi if we happen to see one another now? I wasn't sure how to act around him. Hopefully an epiphany would come to me because I was about to see him soon. After lunch would be Biology.

"Half-way down, ladies," Jessica said encouragingly as we walked through the halls to the lunchroom. "Not too much longer and we'll be free for _three _days!"

We giggled our way to the lunch line.

"I'll go grab our seats you guys." Angela rushed off to claim our group's table by the window, and probably to secure a seat next to Eric.

Jessica and I were waiting on the fries. She was clicking her manicured nails against the glass guard as time went by.

"Do they have to plant the potato seeds?" she joked. "They didn't have chocolate ice cream today, so I guess vanilla will _have_ to do. And what's with not having Snickers anymore? I hope they get on the ball with this place, it's really gone downhill."

A few more minutes went by and we turned around, giving up on the fries.

As I turned around, I slammed my tray into Edward.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," I stammered. "I didn't see you standing there."

I dropped my tray and it clamored to the ground loudly. I felt like _such_ an idiot!

"It's okay, Bella," he said kindly.

I involuntarily grabbed the napkins off of Jessica's tray and started to wipe my pizza and ice cream off of his shirt.

"Oh here, I can do that," he said, taking the napkins. "I was actually just coming to see if you would like to sit with _me _today?"

I stopped, dumbstruck.

_Me?_ I thought I should maybe look on either side of myself to make sure he really was talking to me. But he was looking straight into my eyes as he continued to wipe his shirt.

Jessica bumped me from behind with her elbow to let me know that too long of an awkward silence had passed.

"Sure," I said. "Where's your table?"

I knew he always sat at the far table with his family. I just wanted to act like I hadn't been eye-stalking him in the cafeteria every day since I arrived. Though, I'm pretty sure he knew that I knew where he sat.

"Over there," he said, motioning to a small table in the corner.

I was relieved that it wasn't his usual table with his family. Although I took a liking to Alice, I didn't know about the others. What I mean to say is, although Alice took a liking to _me_, I wasn't sure that the rest of his family would. They were staring at us now, and I blushed a little. Well, actually, I blushed a lot.

"First we should get your tray filled back up. I think everything you ordered is covering _me_," he laughed.

"I'm so sorry about your shirt," I apologized again.

He took my tray and exchanged it for a new, clean one. He loaded it up with pizza and ice cream and grabbed a bottle of lemonade. I felt a strange sensation of awe as I realized that he'd paid attention to everything that was on my tray earlier.

"Is this what you eat every day," he asked. "Are you sure it's healthy?"

"Oh, actually, I'm _sure _it's _not_," I laughed.

He laughed too.

Jessica was staring at us nonstop as we walked to _our _table. So was the rest of the lunchroom audience. So, this is what it is like for a Cullen. It was actually kind of annoying to have everyone staring at me. I think my heartbeat never left overdrive. Between being next to the secret love of my life and on public display, I nearly had a heart attack.

"So, you're from Phoenix?"

He wasted no time cutting the awkward silence. I was grateful for that. I wouldn't have known how to start up the small talk with the tunnel vision I was beginning to see through due to the accelerated heart rate.

"Um, no. I mean, yeah, I moved here from Phoenix, but I'm originally from Forks. I lived here until I was four. That's when Charlie and Renee, I mean, my dad and mom split. My mom took me with her. We've lived all over the southwest, but never for as long as Phoenix. We moved there when I was ten and we've been there ever since."

I stopped at that. I felt like I was rambling. I didn't have to go into every detail of my childhood moves to satisfy his urge for small talk, I'm sure.

It was only then that I noticed he hadn't ordered anything for himself.

"Hey, didn't you get anything to eat?"

"No."

Oh no. Did he forget to grab anything for himself because he had been too busy cleaning off his shirt due to the fact that I had poured a buffet of junk food all over it? I felt guilty again and decided to not push the topic further. A few seconds went by, and I hoped he would strike up the small talk again.

"I'm on a special diet," he mumbled. "So, how are you liking Forks, then, compared to sunny Arizona?"

_I especially love it now that we are sitting together. I wish I had the courage to jump across the table and make out with you. Wouldn't that give all these prying eyes something to talk about?_

"It's fine," I said.

"I think your friend, Mike, over there is about to hit the roof."

I looked over at the table where I normally sat. Mike was glaring at Edward, and Jessica was staring fiercely between me and Mike. I began to feel a little sick of all of this drama. It's not my fault that Mike wouldn't leave me alone about the dance and kept asking me out on a date for every Friday night that rolled around. And it's not my fault that he was pissed that other boys were talking to me. It wasn't like I was intentionally trying to hurt his feelings, and it's not like I was trying to tick Jessica off either. Couldn't they both just grow up and get over all of this?

Edward lifted his hand to wave at Mike with a "friendly" smile plastered on his face.

"Don't make it any worse," I begged him. "He won't leave me alone. It's not my fault, and I know I'm going to be in trouble with Jessica about it later."

I felt like a total geek revealing all this to him.

"Hey, it's okay you know. I can see why all the guys are hot on your trail."

Was he trying to be funny?

"You know, Bella, if you want them to leave you alone, you could just go to the dance with _me_. I'll make sure they stay away from you," he chuckled.

Was he asking me to the dance? What do I say? I _want _to go with him, but I had already made it clear to everyone I turned down that I wouldn't be able to go. I told them that I would be in Seattle that day. And if I did go to the dance then I would probably manage to somehow pick up the punch bowl and toss it all over his tux or something humiliating like that.

"I would like to go with you, Edward," I started, "But I will be in Seattle that evening." I could not _believe_ that I was turning down his offer! I wanted to make it clear that I wasn't turning _him_ down. I was turning the dance down. "But, I could take a rain check?" I suggested.

"Yeah?" his eyes were bright and hopeful.

"Yeah."

"So, when will you _not_ be in Seattle then?"

I think he saw through my little lie. The truth was that I wasn't going to Seattle at all. I was just going to sit up in my room and not answer the phone that evening. I had some reading backed up, and it wouldn't hurt to get through one of the many paperbacks I started.

"Any other night than next Friday," I replied, sticking to my story. After all, how would _he _know if I went to Seattle or not?

"Okay then. How about prom? Will you be in Seattle on the night of prom?"

"Actually, I think I _will_ be."

"What night is prom again?" he asked.

"Umm, I think it's Friday the…"

"Nope. I think you will be able to go after all. Prom is on a Saturday night," he said through a sly grin. He leaned back in his chair, looking so smug at catching me. "But," he offered, "If prom is too far away for you, I guess I could always ask you out for next Saturday?"

"I guess you _could_," I hinted boldly.

"Are you sure you will be in town, though?" he snickered.

"I'm pretty sure. But if someone doesn't ask soon, I might extend my stay in Seattle."

"Well then, Bella Swan. Will you go out with me next Saturday night?"

"Let me check my schedule," I joked. I reveled in seeing the small second of panic in his eyes before I relieved the tension I had created. He genuinely wanted to spend time with me – just me, alone, on an official date! "Yes, Edward. I think next Saturday will do just fine."

He smiled, and it was dazzling, and I couldn't help but smile back.

...

All through Biology I was a total wreck.

Mike was still giving Edward the _narrow eye_ and mumbling under his breath. I caught Edward giving Mike a rude stare a time or two: once in the hall as he walked me to our table and again before the lights went out in the Biology room.

We were watching a video for Sex Ed. Cripes! Did that HAVE to be today? I kept thinking back to last night's dream. I thought of the boy next to me laying over me and kissing me and loving me, and I felt my breath get hot and heavy a few times. I had to work very hard at not letting myself get out of control, and putting that much thought into not looking like a total hormone-crazed loon for an hour and twenty minutes left my mind feeling like a bowl of slosh.

...

After gym let out, I rushed to get ready to leave for the weekend. I remembered that we'd promised to be out of here as soon as possible. Jessica didn't want to get her hair messed up in gym class, so she convinced the teacher that she had lady cramps so she could go sit in the nurse's office. I, on the other hand, had to shower off because I was stuck having to run two miles today. My hair was still wet as I rushed out the door of the locker room.

Before I could run out of the school, Mike called to me.

"Hey, Bella! Can I talk to you for a second?"

I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Hey, so, you and Edward, huh?" He looked unnerved. Was he waiting for me to respond or something? "I don't like it," he stated flatly. "I mean, I don't know… he just looks at you like you're something to eat."

"Thanks for your concern, Mike. But I have to run. I can't be late meeting up with Jessica and Angela."

With that, I ran off to leave Forks for three entire days of relaxation, hopefully.


	12. Another Shirt

**EPOV**

As soon as day broke and I saw that Bella was awake and getting ready for the day, I decided to run home and get ready as well.

I felt like I was flying through the sky as I ran! I had felt this way before. There was a swelling feeling of freedom in my chest and stomach. The wind whipped through my hair as I ran. I closed my eyes and pretended I was falling through the air the way that my heart was falling in love: careless and unbound at last!

"Edward, bro! Looks like you had quite a night," Emmett boomed as he pointed at my buttonless shirt.

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking up the stairs to my room. Jasper and Rose snickered as I marched past them. I didn't have time for their crap right now. I wanted to hurry as quickly as I could so that I could resume my day with Bella.

I had already made up my mind that I _would_ be making a trip to Port Angeles this weekend. As if I was going to _not _go; like I could go without seeing her every day.

I was in my room, picking through everything in my closet the way some girl does, when Alice danced in excitedly. I had found my favorite shirt and pulled it on.

"Edward, hi," she sang, her voice overflowing with amusement. Her eyes landed on my hamper. "Heard about your shirt. I guess you'll just have to throw it away."

_Yeah right, Alice. Like I'm going to get rid of the shirt I was wearing when the love of my existence told me that all she would ever ask for is for me to love her forever; that it would be her sweetest dream come true if I did… which I do! _My heart just wanted my mouth to open and have me sing the words to the world! But, I held back. I could just imagine Jasper and Emmett rolling over with laughter if _that_ vocalized.

"I can see that you will not get rid of it, but at least consider sewing some buttons on it, will you," she scoffed lightly.

She glanced to the side and up thoughtfully, and pursed her lips.

"I can see that you _won't_ sew them on. Well, then, at least consider…"

"Look, Alice," I said desperately. "I need your help."

"Go on," she said with a smile. "I already know what you want, but I want to hear you say it. Use your big-boy words, Edward. Out _loud_!"

"I need…" _I just need to you help me win Bella's heart! _I knew that deep down I am what she wants. But when she is conscious, she shows no interest.

How can she subconsciously love me and at the same time ignore me as if I didn't exist? I mean, sure, we sat next to each other in Biology and we exchanged a few words there, but it was all minimal. And in the lunchroom or sometimes in the parking lot in the morning, I would see her glance at me. But it was never for more than a few seconds, and she never approached me for anything.

Granted: most people _don't_ approach vampires. Although they may be fascinated by everything about us subconsciously, their instinct for self preservation tells them to stay away. But, she wasn't like most people. In fact, when we were near one another, her body would literally align with mine. She would arch her back toward my front, or her hip would curve toward me. It's like we were drawn to one another – _meant _to complement the other.

And yet, how could that be? Everything in her instinct should have kept her from brushing against my hand or sitting calmly in my car with me. Everything in _my_ biological impulse told me to destroy her – to consume the very liquid force that kept her heart beating. That would have been the 'natural' thing to do. But, we were in _love_, and that had somehow made a way for us to coexist so near one another. Loving her felt even more natural than destroying her.

Love.

The word alone made me melt. Knowing she felt for me as I did for her – even if she didn't know it – compelled me to be willing to do anything to win her affection!

"Just spit it out please," Alice said as she tapped her foot against the floor impatiently.

"Are you _really _going to make me ask, Alice?"

"I don't want you to just _ask_, dear brother. I want you to _beg_!"

I looked at her pleadingly.

"On your knees, too," she tacked on.

I would do what I had to do to be my very best today. That's the sum of it. I don't care who makes fun of me for it. Anyone would have done what I was about to do if they were as in love as I was.

I had decided that this was the day to ask Bella out. I knew it would be crazy, but since I'm going to be following her until she meets someone someday, well… why can't that someone be _me_? The only problem is that I have no experience in this department. Add to that the fact that Bella has a long track record of saying no to guys who asked her out. Nothing made me as nervous as visualizing the possibility of rejection. I've never opened myself up like this before. I've never made myself vulnerable to anyone.

I really had no choice but to turn to the only member of my family who would be willing to help me without laughing at me for the rest of eternity. Plus, Alice could _know_ what might come of things. She was a valuable resource when it came to matters of this sort.

I slunched onto one knee and then bent the other as well. I clasped my hands together tightly and raised them toward her amused face as I lowered my head.

"Alice…"

"Yeeeeesssss?"

"Alice, I am scum. I am lower than scum. I am pond scum. Will you please help me win the heart of Bella Swan?"

"Oh, Edward, I thought you would never ask! Of course I will help you bait and catch my future sister! First things first, though. Pick a different shirt."

"I'm going to wear my favorite shirt today. It's my most impressive one and it shows off…"

"Do you want my help or not? Just do as I tell you. Pick a different shirt, Edward. You'll see why later." She chuckled to herself. "Come with me. I will tell you what you need to know."

...

The rest of the morning was spent receiving lessons from Alice on the _art _of asking a girl out. She was very specific on the do's and don't's. I decided to drive Alice to school and leave the others to ride in Rosalie's car today. I wasn't planning on coming home tonight anyway.

"Are you really going to go to Port Angeles, Edward?" Alice seemed to be looking at me like I was a pathetic puppy. But I didn't mind the expression. After all, she was right.

"Of _course_ I am going. I want to make sure that she is safe. Angela might be all for wholesome fun, but Jessica will probably try to talk them into doing something stupid. I won't make my presence known. I'm just there for back up, in case something terrible should happen. I know you think I'm paranoid, and that's fine. Whatever. I just don't want to take any unnecessary risks. Nobody can protect her the way that I can."

Alice gave me a serious look as if she wanted to debate some great matter in her head, but was unwilling to think freely in my presence. Just then, I saw a flash of a shadow running and of a loud thundering clamor and a pair of deep chocolate eyes- their familiar beauty warped by terror.

"Alice! What have you seen?"

"Do not dislike me, brother. But I will not say."

I felt like pulling the car over and waiting until I could grind the facts out of her.

"Don't bother pulling over, Edward. Just trust me that everything will… turn out."

"_Turn out?_ Does that mean that everything will be fine? Does that mean that she will be safe?! My God, Alice, if anything ever happened to her, you know I am done for, don't you? You _do,_ right?"

"_I wasn't asking if you were going to Port Angeles so that I could make fun of you. I was __**making sure**__ you would be there."_

"Be there for _what_, Alice? What is going to happen?"

"I already told you as much as I am willing to say."

The rest of the ride to school was somber. I felt paranoid and wondered if I could somehow manage to talk Bella out of her weekend getaway. There were too many unknowns, and that meant that this was all just too risky. I replayed in my head the few short seconds that Alice revealed. I tried to recall any details that might be useful. The shadow, the sound… Bella's face. Every time I saw those desperate, vulnerable eyes, I felt torn apart and outraged.

How would I have managed to talk her out of going off with her friends? She was not the kind of person to abandon them at the mere request of some boy she hardly knows.

I determined that all I could really do is follow her there and be ready for anything. Nothing and no one would stand a chance against what I would conjure up if they even dared to look at her wrong at this point. I can't lose her. She is my world now.

...

All morning long I overheard the whisperings of gossiping girls. Apparently, word had gotten out that Bella and I had jipped school together yesterday.

The rumor mill was churning a classic batch of _they made out in his car_, and _they have been secretly dating for the last month, _and _her dad is considering signing legal papers that would make her Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster child_. Each of the rumors was preceded by an _I heard_, but never did anyone cite a source from which they may have received the news. All in all: classic high school-level gossip.

When the rumors finally circulated their way to Mike's ears, every curse word and combination of curse words were being hurled at a mental picture of me. Funny – I don't remember looking so awful in real life. I guess his perception of me was slightly skewed due to his raging jealousy. I rather enjoyed that.

Actually, what I enjoyed even more were his fantasies of dragging me out to the school's courtyard and slamming me into the benches and tables. Yeah right! He could dream. But he had no idea what he would be inviting to take a punch back at him. What an idiot. A part of me _wished_ he would take a swing! A part of me _wanted_ to tear him to shreds!

...

"Go on Edward. You have to make a move sometime today if you're going to ask her out before the day is over," Alice encouraged.

"Bet'cha ten grand he wets his little man-panties and runs off with his tail between his legs," Jasper whispered to Emmett.

It stung a little that Emmett didn't take the bet. Uhh! Did everyone think I couldn't do this?

"You can do this, Edward," Alice soothed. She turned to the guys and gave them a playful wink. "I'll take that bet, Jazzy, honey."

"I don't know, sugar lips. I would feel awful bad stealing away money from a beautiful lady like yourself."

Emmett laughed and Alice reached out her hand to shake Jasper's.

"It's alright, Jazzy. I won't feel bad when I _do_ in fact take your money."

His goofy grin changed to a straight line. He could feel that she was completely serious. Apparently, Jasper will owe Alice ten thousand dollars. That gave me a little courage. I was glad to see that he would be paying for his douchebaginess.

I took a deep breath. I don't know why. It's not like I _needed_ the air. It simply felt like instinct. I knew I would need to get to her before she sat at her table. It would be rude of me to pull her away from her friends.

As soon as Angela left Bella and Jessica to claim their usual table I made my move. I got up and headed straight for her. I could feel people staring at me as I approached her. I was less than a foot away and I couldn't think of anything to say.

_Hello Bella. You are the love of my life. Will you go out with me?_ No. Too forward. _Bella, hey. I was wondering, since you eat, if I can take you to get some dinner sometime?_ What a stupid thing to even think about saying. No. _Isabella Swan: will you please do me the honor of allowing me to pick you up in my car and escort you to a restaurant of your choosing?_ No. Too formal.

As I was standing there, thinking of how to ask her out without slaughtering a cow about it, she turned around. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, she pushed a plate of pizza and a bowl of ice cream all over me. A bottle of lemonade bottle hit the floor and rolled away somewhere.

Her beautiful eyes went wide.

"_Hey, Edward! You're not doing a very good job, buddy,"_ Jasper laughed in his head at me. _"Looks like I just saved ten grand, huh? Too bad. Maybe you should just sit this one out and leave mackin' on the ladies to the men around here."_

"_You can still save the day, bro!" _Oh, this should be rich. Here comes the ancient wisdom of Emmett Lacking-Ordinary-Quickness-of-Mind Cullen._ "Just rip the buttons off your shirt, take it off, and show her your muscles like you did last night! It's worth a shot."_

"_You're doing fine, Edward." _Alice was probably just being optimistic.

I wondered if maybe my brothers were right. I wondered if I was just plain hopeless at this. But then I saw a flash one of Alice's vision, and I could see Bella sitting with me, smiling. This gave me the courage to move forward with my awkward, not-well-thought-out plan.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you standing there," Bella sputtered.

She really was just too cute.

I smiled warmly at her. It felt like the natural thing to do. She was obviously embarrassed, and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Then she dropped her tray on the ground and cringed at the loud bang it made against the cafeteria floor. She was so precious in that moment that I could have eaten her up. _Not_ literally, of course. I had already established that I would _never _do _that_. But she was just so beautiful when blush grazed against every bit of her perfect features the way it was.

"It's okay, Bella," I promised. There was no reason for _her_ to feel embarrassed. After all, _I_ had been the one standing behind her trying to figure out how to beg her to go out with me. And I have to admit, I can be rather stealthy. None of this was _her_ fault.

She grabbed a handful of napkins off of Jessica's tray and started wiping me off.

_It's okay if you want to throw food at me, Bella, as long as you'll be mine forever. And by the way, I laid in bed with you last night and you ripped the buttons off of my shirt then, so that makes two shirts you've disabled. Not that I mind. I will gladly give you all of my shirts if you will just spend time with me. How's next Saturday night for you?_ No. Too creepy.

"Oh, here, I can do that," I said, taking the napkins. "I was actually just coming to see if you would like to sit with _me_ today?"

"Sure. Where's your table?"

I scanned the room for an empty one. There was no _way _I was taking her back to the usual Cullen tree house of horrors, where Emmett would tell her jokes about my stalking her, Jasper would probably try to take a swipe at her, Rose would verbally bitch-slap her to death, and Alice would try to take her shopping. Uhh.

"Over there."

Thank goodness there was an empty table in the corner that was large enough to give her some comfortable space, but small enough to say _you're not invited_ should anyone try to come up and interrupt us. Like _Mike,_ for instance.

I loaded up her tray with food that wasn't plastered all over my shirt while trying to think of something to say for the sake of small talk. When we got to _our_ table, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, you're from Phoenix?"

"Um, no. I mean, yeah..." she began as she explained that Forks was her original home.

I hung on every word she spoke, making sure to catalog every little detail to search for meaning between the lines she was giving me. Okay, so she was originally from this little town. Her parents were divorced, which was already apparent, but she called them by their first names.

"Hey, didn't you get anything to eat," she asked all of a sudden.

_Yeah, I slaughtered a deer earlier, so I'm pretty full._

"No."

I felt a little exposed now, and wasn't sure how to proceed. The moment was beginning to hinge between awkward and perfectly fine.

"_Hey, Edward! Edward!" _Emmett was chuckling and I knew he had to be cooking up something stupid in that five-year-old brain of his. He must have thought he was a comedian. _"Tell her that your dinner is sitting right in front of you!"_

I shook my head. What an idiot.

"I'm on a special diet," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask for any specific details. "So how are you liking Forks, then, compared to Sunny Arizona?"

There. That ought to patch things up well enough. Her face lit up at the thought of the sunny state she left behind, and we could hopefully just put the 'Edward doesn't eat ever' thing behind us.

_Edward, you stupid… _[Insert every curse word in the urban dictionary].

I couldn't hear anything Bella was saying. It was hard enough to concentrate on anything with my brothers in my head, but now Mike Newton had to join the party.

"I think your friend, Mike, over there is about to hit the roof."_ Or hit me. I'd like to see him try. I'll push him through a freaking wall._

I knew Mike was already pissed off at me as it was, thanks to Bella and my little rendezvous yesterday afternoon. It's not like he could possibly get any _more_ pissed… _could _he?

I put on my friendliest _die Mike_ smile as I lifted my hand to wave at him. It was really difficult to not flip him off instead.

Bella's face went tense with worry.

"Don't make it any worse," she pleaded. "He won't leave me alone. It's not my fault, and I know I'm going to be in trouble with Jessica about it later."

I felt bad for her. Since the day she got here, every boy in the school has been having wet dreams about her throughout their classes. They were a bunch of pigs. Of course, I shouldn't be the one to dispense judgment about their thoughts, I suppose, if I were to be fair. I've had plenty of fantasies myself, some even more piggish than theirs. And, I have to admit that no one else has gone so far as to stalk her. No one else was planning on following her an hour out of town for the weekend because they couldn't suffer to live without her for three days. But still, my case was an exception. It was no longer just a matter of seeing her every day. Now there was her safety to consider.

Her concern for upsetting her friends was so genuine and so pure. She was so attractive, and I couldn't help but notice the way she was biting her bottom lip just right, and the way her chest was heaving as her heartbeat thrummed.

I wanted to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay you know. I can see why all the guys are hot on your trail."

What the heck was _that_? _I can see why all the guys are hot on your trail?_ I must have sounded like such a pigheaded beast! But since I opened the can of worms, might as well use this magical opportunity as the time to ask her out. Yeah, Cullen, that's logic if I ever heard it. Man, I was such a mess!

"You know, Bella," I offered. What was I going to say? I didn't have a plan with which to move forward. Oh, who cares anymore? Just roll with it! "If you want them to leave you alone, you could just go to the dance with _me_. I'll make sure they stay away from you." _So far away, in fact. And if they come near you, there will be at least four walls to slam them into._

"I would like to go with you, Edward."

_Mission accomplished._

"But…"

_But? _

"_But I can't 'cause you're a total creepy stalker asshole," _Jasper chortled.

I shot him a menacing look before turning my attention fully to the process of being humiliated.

"I will be in Seattle that evening."

Seattle? Really? I thought that was just a ploy to let the others down with tact. The others. Now I'm one of _them_. One of the many creepers she's said no to.

"But, I could take a rain check?"

"Yeah?"

A rain check! She was just feeling obligated to stick to her story so that she wouldn't hurt any of the other boys' feelings. I could appreciate that. She was really too kind to them. And if she was willing to take a rain check then that meant that she wasn't planning on leaving Forks immediately.

"Yeah," she said.

So Seattle was code for _I said I would be out of town_. I could play that game. I wanted to ask her out, but on a night when she hadn't already "committed" to be anywhere else.

"So when will you _not _be in Seattle then?"

If she had already turned others down for any certain night, I would make sure to work around her _Bella-is-kind-to-retards-like-Mike-and-Tyler_ schedule.

"Any other night than next Friday."

Hmm. Then it occurred to me. Maybe if I asked her to prom before anyone else had the chance to be turned down, then she would go with me!

"Okay then. How about prom? Will you be in Seattle then?"

"Actually, I think I will be."

Damn! Someone had already gotten to her then. Or was it that she wasn't planning on staying in this part of the country long enough to make it to prom?! Or, she was just trying to avoid dances? I would have to check to be sure.

"What night is prom again?"

"Umm, I think it's Friday the…"

It was probably the latter. She just didn't want to socialize at school functions. But she would look so beautiful in a dress and I would have the opportunity to glide her across the dance floor and I just couldn't miss out on seeing her so lovely.

"Nope. I think you will be able to go after all. Prom is on a Saturday night."

But prom is too far away for our first date. It would _have_ to be sooner than that for me.

"But, if prom is too far away for you, I guess I could always ask you out for next Saturday?" _Since this Saturday you will be in Port Angeles. And little do you know, so will I. Stalking you. And making sure trouble doesn't find you._ _Because I would do anything for you. Because I love you. And because I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you anymore. _

"I guess you _could_."

Hint taken, Bella, my love.

"Are you sure you will be in town, though?" I couldn't help but tease her a little.

"I'm pretty sure. But if someone doesn't ask soon, I might extend my stay in Seattle."

"Well then, Bella Swan. Will you go out with me next Saturday night?"

"Let me check my schedule…"

I held completely still… waiting patiently for the final yes to seal the deal.

"Yes, Edward. I think next Saturday will do just fine."

I felt the grin all over my face. She returned my smile, and she was so beautiful.

"Whoooo! I just got me ten grand," Alice squealed into Jasper's ear.

When the bell rang to signal the end of our lunch period, I walked Bella to class. I carried her things. That ignited a lot of unhatched rumors. People's minds were swimming with the _news_ that Bella and I were an item. Not that I minded. I was hoping that she might actually consider making that rumor the truth.

Through the hallway and in the Biology classroom, Mike was as crabby as ever in his mind. He kept picturing himself with Bella instead of her being with me, and he got a little graphic for my taste. I just wanted to kick him in the teeth for thinking the things he thought. He even started whispering under his breath about how he would steal her away from me. Yeah, like he stood a chance! He was never the one to lie next to her in her bed. His lips have never pressed softly against hers. Hey Mike: u_ndressing her in your mind isn't the same as in real life, you stupid imbecile!_

To complicate matters all the more, Jessica kept sneaking glances at our lab table. She was hoping that now that I had finally asked a girl out that it would generate a trend. Sorry, but no. The only one I would ever be interested in for the rest of eternity is Bella Swan. I knew that Jessica would be jealous of Bella throughout the duration of the weekend, and I feared all of the garbage she might put Bella through.

And on top of all of this, Mr. Banner wheeled in a TV on a cart and turned the lights off. Lovely. Sex Ed Day.

After the lights were out, it wasn't the lions on the screen that was caused my slight panting problem. It was the girl sitting next to me.

My mind kept wandering back to last night when we were alone in the dark. I thought of her lips and her hair and her skin and her pulse and her panting and her sweet words. I remembered her eyes open as she journeyed somewhere between Sleep and Awake. I relived our bodies sliding over one another and the warm heat rising off of her as she tore the buttons off of my shirt. I summoned the feelings of pressing my _entire _body against hers. It was just a matter of hours ago. And it would just be a matter of hours until we were together again.

I lifted my hand to run the tips of my fingers down her hair. I'm not sure what came over me, but I couldn't resist the temptation to touch her, even in such a public place. She was never aware of my caress, but Mike was. He looked up and witnessed the act just as it happened. I stared at him coldly, inwardly daring him to say something about it. I knew my expression must have scared him because he didn't look back again.

I placed both of my hands on the top of the table I shared with Bella, just to be sure I wouldn't make a move like that again. I couldn't stop remembering our bodies moving together just the night before. The tension was agonizing and I would have given anything in that moment to be alone with her in that room, and on top of that table. With the thoughts that came next, the only thing that kept me from scraping away the top of the lab table with my finger nails was the disgusting malarkey the other students were summoning up. Sex was the nature of the video as well as the nature of every adolescent around me in that room. The girls kept picturing me all over them in their fantasies. And yet, that wasn't half so alarming as the boys having fantasy-intercourse with Bella. The girls, at least, kept it to kissing. The boys, however, were full out atrocious. They brought up pornographic images of themselves defiling the woman I loved.

I stared at the clock above the board, trying to block out everything that was on everyone's minds while mentally counting backward to the second I could book it out of there.


	13. Wild Horses

**BPOV**

When we arrived at Angela's aunt's house, her cousin Jennifer was waiting for us. She introduced herself as Jen and kindly showed us around her home. It was neat and modern in structure, but the color and style of furniture helped it have a cozy feel. There were pieces of Jen's artistic handiwork in every room. She painted, sculpted, and admitted that she liked to try her hand at everything crafty and artsy at least once. We passed several of her self-portraits up the staircase as she showed us to her room.

"Go ahead and set all of your things down in here. Sorry I can't offer you a bit of room in the closet. It's crammed full with everything under the sun," she said apologetically. "If you need me to, I think I _might_ be able to squeeze a few things over..."

"It's fine, Jen," Angela said. "Bella and I only brought one bag each. I think the one who will suffer is Jess."

Jessica had brought so much stuff that we literally had to make two trips to the car and back, each carrying several things both times.

"I just want to make sure I have everything I need. You never know what will come in handy when you're travelling," she'd said with a heave as she was dragged the final piece of luggage up the stairs. "Do you mind if I take your top bunk, Jen?"

Jen had bunk beds. The bottom one was already spoken for, as it had her pillows and things on it.

"Sure, sounds fine with me if it's okay with everyone else."

"Yeah," I said. I noticed there was a twin-sized air mattress and a sleeping bag left to choose from. "I'll take the bag," I said, offering Angela the lesser of the two uncomfortable options.

"Are you sure?" Angela was too kind and just about to offer that she take the sleeping bag instead, but I cut her off before she had the opportunity.

"Oh, yeah, I'm positive. I'm perfectly happy, Ang. Really, I swear."

"Okay, then," she said, a bit relieved.

"What should we wear?" Jessica was only too ready to get started on our night. "I brought an outfit for any occasion you can muster up. How formal is tonight going to be?"

"Well, we're going to take you out to our favorite bar and grill," Jen said, hoping her news wouldn't disappoint Jessica too much. "It's so fun! Our booth is on the second floor and looks down to a dance floor and a stage below. They have pool tables and sometimes there's a live band playing!" Jen's eyes were lighting up with excitement. "So, I guess I would wear jeans and a nice top, then? I don't know. Whatever you're comfortable in, really."

"Are we all ready to go," Angela asked.

She and I settled on what we were already wearing, but Jessica ran to her luggage and started pulling things out and trying them on.

"I'm ready when you all are," Jen said, knowing that it might be awhile before Jessica was done with all the frou-frou business. "Since you have your mom's car," she continued to Angela, "Mom was planning on just following us there because she will only be able to stay for an hour or so, and I wanted to make sure that we could stay out later. We already have our reservation on the table for the whole night, but we have to be there in time to claim it or they'll give it to someone else."

Jessica knew that last bit was meant for her, but she still took another fifteen minutes to try on five different outfits before settling on the first one she tried on.

"Do you think there will be any cute boys there," Jessica asked as we made our way to the car.

"I don't know," Jen said. "Weekends _do_ draw in large crowds because of the live music and dancing."

"I hope they have huge muscles," Jessica giggled. "And plenty of cash."

Angela and I rolled our eyes and Jen snickered.

...

We were sitting in our spacious booth in the corner that looked out to where the stage and dance floor waited. A sign over the stage said _Welcome to Karaoke Night_ in giant, glittering letters. Decorative lights were strung everywhere and there was easy going club music playing at a low volume in the background. We decided to have a little fun goofing off, trying our luck at the pool tables while giggling and chatting. As the evening wore on, more and more people filed in and got ready to enjoy the night scene. We decided to get back to our booth before some lone wanderers tried to claim it as their own. It was then that I spotted _him_.

Jacob Black was surrounded by a group of guys from his tribe. They looked like they could all be brothers with their matching russet skin and long, dark hair. They were even wearing matching black t-shirts and jeans. He spotted me by chance and we locked eyes for half a second before he smiled and waved.

"Who are they, Bella? Do you know them?" Jessica was all giddy and ready to make new friends when she saw how hot Jake and his friends were. He had definitely grown into a beefcake since our childhood play days.

"I like _that _one," Jen giggled.

We all giggled then.

"Oh my God, they're coming this way," Jessica exclaimed as she scooted us in to the booth tighter to make room for them.

"What? Are you stalking me," I asked Jacob.

"Hey, can't an Indian eat a hamburger," he asked playfully.

"You guys can join us here at our table, if you want to," Jen offered.

Her invitation was gladly accepted. Jake sat next to me in the booth and his two friends pulled up a couple of loose chairs to sit at the end of the table.

"I'm Jake," he said as he lifted his hand to say hi. "Bella and I kind of grew up together."

"Yeah. We use to make mud pies when we were little, right Jake?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile, and then he nudged me. "These two goofballs are Quil and Embry, by the way. Don't offer them any of your food or you'll end up starving. They'll wolf down anything you put in front of them."

"Especially those fries," one of them said, eyeing Angela's plate hungrily.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "They're like animals, these two."

"We're just growing boys," the other said with something in his tone that sounded like he was repeating something his mother said often.

"These are my friends, Jessica, Angela, Jen, and Aunt Nya," I said.

The girls all waved shy hellos.

"I am pleased to meet you guys," Aunt Nya said, "But I'm sorry girls. I have to get going. My cell is on if you need anything. Just give me a call to let me know when you leave so I can tell when to expect you all home, alright? Jen, you have your key?"

"Yeah, thanks. See you later, mom."

Embry scooted into the booth to take Aunt Nya's place beside Jen. The girls started talking to Quil and Embry while I played catch-up with my long-lost friend.

"So, seriously, why _are_ you here in town," I asked. "You can't tell me you came all this way for a few fries..."

"Karaoke night – duh!"

"Seriously? _You_ sing?"

"Yeah, I sing. Geeze. Hey, I'll make you a deal. If you sing with me then you can pick the song." He was begging me with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Definitely no! I don't sing!"

"Neither do we," Quil laughed.

"Yeah," Embry snickered. "We may get up there and _try_…"

"_Try_ being the key word," Jake laughed as he punched his friend in the shoulder.

Both Jessica and Jen were begging me with their pouty faces, and I felt like I might have to cave in.

"Come on, Bella! It will be fun," Angela said persuasively. "Besides, _no one_ you know will ever see you. No one will take it too seriously, and we'll just have a good time. Promise!"

How was I going to turn them _all _down? Six pairs of pleading eyes were staring at me like whether or not they'd have a good time tonight all hinged on _my _response. I could see that I was outnumbered and I cursed the peer pressure I swore I would never give into in these kinds of situations. But, it _was_ Jacob, and we went back too far for me to turn down his one little request.

"Okay. But you said that _I _get to choose the song, right?"

"I guess I did. What will it be, then?" Jake was bracing himself. He knew I wasn't going to make it easy on him.

I thought about it for a moment. What's the most cliché as well as the most embarrassing song for a guy to sing at a karaoke party?

"_Lady Marmalade_," I stated flatly. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if I was serious. "That's the deal. You can take it or leave it." There was no way I was going to budge, and I was actually starting to hope he might take the offer.

"I say we do it," Quil chortled, knowing we were about to willingly humiliate ourselves in front of a throng of strangers.

"Yeah, it's better than some of the other stuff we've done," Embry added. "At least we won't have the opportunity to try very hard. I don't know if we will even be able to keep straight faces."

"_And_…" I added for extra measure, "I want _you_, Jake, to sing Christina's part!"

"Well… you _almost _had a deal, Bella."

"Hey, _you _are the one whoset the terms and conditions, and you said that _I_ get to choose the song."

"But we never discussed _parts_."

"It was in the _fine print_," I said coolly.

"Alright. We'll do it," he said, giving in to the pressure too. "But I'm _really_ going to commit. I don't care how high and loud those notes are – I'm going to be sure to hit every single one. I hope you won't be too ashamed to stand by my side."

...

We didn't stop with just _one_ awful performance. Oh no- we kept it going. The crowd was going wild for us, and not because we were exceptionally talented. We sang _Pour Some Sugar on Me_, Jake serenaded me with _Sandy_ from _Grease_, and Embry nearly proposed while down on one knee to Jen while they sang _I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You_ from _The Mask of Zorro_. We ended our nearly professional careers with the worst rendition of _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ I'm sure _anyone_ has ever heard!

When we got back to the booth, the waiter told us that the manager insisted on comping our meals.

"Are you sure he didn't mean to tell us he is charging us double," Jake asked.

We all laughed and decided it was time to give others a chance at the microphone for awhile.

...

Jessica, Angela and Quil were telling jokes over a game of pool while Embry didn't let up on putting the moves on Jen back at the booth. They were sharing a sundae with one spoon by the time Jake talked me in to joining him on the dance floor below. The karaoke station had been shut down, but the dance vibe was just getting started.

"I have to tell you, Jake, that I'm not really known for my dancing skills," I admitted while we were walking down the stairs. I'd already tripped forward and fell into him a bit and didn't have high hopes for what might come from my attempt to dance.

"Dancing _skills_? Who are you, Napoleon Dynamite? Do you at least have nun chuck skills, bow hunting skills, computer hacking skills…"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. You can go ahead and shut it now," I said.

"Don't worry, Bella. I already know these things about you. In fact, I already knew that you weren't particularly known for your _walking_ skills."

I pinched the back of his arm, hoping to do a little damage, but I blushed as I realized that his muscles were so hard that there was nothing to even grab on to.

"I just have to ask, though," he snickered with a smile, "Do boys at your school only want girlfriends who have great skills?"

"I said shut it with the Napoleon!" I laughed at his movie references and felt free. I realized then that I hadn't laughed like that since we were kids together in the sandbox. It felt good to be with him again, being wild and having a little fun.

"Bella, I need you to bring me my chap stick… and will you pull me into town?"

"Alright, alright… that's enough now," I said, still giggling. "We should get something that makes us look legit. You know, like some matching gold bracelets or something?"

He broke out into a roar of laughter. We were such nerds. It wasn't until we were almost all the way down the stairs that I noticed he had his arm around my waist. When had _that _happened? I figured I might as well leave it there so he could catch me when I would definitely fall over sideways.

"Hey, Bella? You want another refill," Jessica called down from the top of the stairs.

"Sure," I called back, and I blushed even deeper when I noticed that _he_ noticed how intimately he was holding me. He didn't miss a beat finding something to say to loosen the awkward tension.

"Hey, Bella, are you drinking 1% milk because you think your fat? 'Cause you're not, you know. You could drink whole milk if you wanted to."

We laughed all the way to the center of the dance floor. I tried pulling on his arm to get him to dance with me on the outskirts, away from so many people that might become victims of my lack of coordination, but he wouldn't budge. He joked about how the best way to conquer my fears was to face them head-on. I wasn't sure I agreed with that theory, especially since _I _would be the one terrified. The music was fast and everyone kept a strong, steady rhythm set by the pace of a strobe light – well, everyone _except_ me. He took my hands and helped me move to the beat, and the two times I thought I might fall over he was kind enough to catch me.

"See, Bells? It's not so bad. You no longer have to live in fear of dancing."

"I guess not. But it would be much worse if you didn't prevent me from falling flat on my can, you know."

"Yeah, but I guess that's just evidence that you should dance with me more often."

"Oh, I don't know," I mumbled, and then I looked away shyly. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about things. "I think this might be a one-time thing, Jake. In fact, if my calculations are correct, this might fill my dancing quota for the next six or seven years."

"Oh _really_," he challenged boldly. "And you think you're _so_ good at math that you can predict when I might ask you to dance again?"

"You might ask, but I might say no."

"Oh, you might say yes."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Just then the beat slowed, the lights dimmed, and the strobe light stopped. _Wild Horses _came on, complimented by several strings of purple lights above us. Jake pulled me a little closer to his warm body. I realized I had my deer-in-the-headlights looks on. Even though the previous music had been harder to keep up with, nothing terrified me quite so much as slow dancing.

"I hope this will be the first of _many_ dances, Bells," he whispered, calling me by my childhood nickname. He tried to comfort me by smoothing my hair down. "You have nothing to be afraid of." He slipped his arm around my waist. "I'm not about to let you fall."

I tried my best to relax, focusing on the lyrics rather than the fact that my best buddy from my toddler days had grown into a freaking stud who had his arms around me.

_Childhood living is easy to do. The things you wanted I bought them for you._

_Graceless lady, you know who I am. You know I can't let you slide through my hands._

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away._

"You know what this song is about, right, Bells?"

"I don't know…" That wasn't true. I knew the lyrics by heart and everything about the song, but I didn't want to talk about the intimacy in the words.

He pulled me even closer and I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"It's about someone who loves a girl so much that no matter how bad she hurts him, he still loves her and does whatever he can to make her happy."

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain. Now you decided to show me the same._

_No sweeping exits or off stage lines could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind._

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away._

"Oh?" It was all I could think to say. I wasn't sure if he was trying to tell me something more. I hoped not.

He started to sing along softly.

_I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie. I have my freedom, but I don't have much time._

_Faith has been broken; tears must be cried. Let's do some living after we die._

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses; we'll ride them someday._

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses; we'll ride them someday._

As the song came to a close he pressed me closer to him still. The heat of his body radiated through the very fabric of my clothes and into my own flesh. I realized my breathing had gone a bit ragged, and I grew self-conscious. I tried to even out the pace of my breath, gasping a little too loudly for air in my attempt. I didn't know that I had wrapped my arms so tightly around his body and I pushed a hand against his chest suddenly.

"I think I need some water," I said breathlessly.

"Anything you need," he whispered softly into my ear. He took me by the hand and turned me around to lead me up the stairs. "Anything," he said so very softly, and I knew he didn't know that I'd heard him.

The purple lights went out once we were up the stairs, but it was only dark for a second. The dim-yellows and reds and blues brightened, and fast trance music dominated the beat of the dance floor below us once again.

...

A/N: "Wild Horses," by the Rolling Stones, in this chapter, is the one performed by Alicia Keys and Adam Levine. When she pounds away on that piano – oh my gosh! My heart melts every single time! I recommend listening to it while reading this chapter to get the full effect of the scene.

And do put on your seat belts because it _is_ about to get a little _wild_.

-Stephanie


	14. Expos'e

**BPOV**

The others were getting ready to go to the dance floor by the time Jake and I made our way up the stairs. Each step was a struggle as my heart rate was soaring.

"Bella," Jessica giggled. "Don't go breaking Edward's heart!" She snorted with laughter at that last bit.

"Jess," Angela scolded.

"What? It's not like everyone doesn't already know," Jess said, rolling her eyes.

"Edward?" Jacob asked, and he raised a brow.

"Yeah, you know… Cullen?" Jessica seemed only too happy to make a big deal out of this. She was probably trying to put me in my place for being an obstacle for her and Mike starting a serious relationship for the last few months – or at least that's how she viewed me.

"I think it's nice Bella hangs out with Edward. No one ever does," Angela contemplated out loud, more to herself than the group.

"Well, Angela, that's only because _he_ doesn't hang out with anyone. It's not everyone else's fault that he isolates himself like some crazy nutter," Jessica snapped.

"Cullens are freaks," Embry scoffed.

"Yeah," Quil seconded.

They left the second floor and packed themselves around the other dancers down below. Jacob went to the table and grabbed my drink and ushered me into the booth before sitting beside me. I took a long swig before thinking of how to approach the matter delicately.

"What did Embry mean? That… you know, about the Cullens?"

"You mean about how they're freaks?" Jacob squinted his eyes at the last word and then gave me a grin to lighten the mood.

"That's what they said, yeah," I offered trying to keep the conversation going, but not wanting to agree that they were freaks.

It didn't feel right to call them that, even if they weren't around to hear it. I knew they were different, but after I was gawked at today the way that the rest of them always are, I could see why they might want to keep their distance, socially speaking. After all, I sit in his car _once_ or he sits next to me in the lunchroom _once_ and all of a sudden: Boom! The big bang of rumors for the year. It must be hard to live like that wherever they go.

And it wasn't just their money or brains that made them stand out. They were perfect. I mean, they were just _too_ perfect. Their clothes, their skin, their hair, their cars… I mean, literally, _everything_. I've never even imagined anything like them, and to see how nothing is ever out of place with them is what made _everything _out of place about them.

"You don't agree, Bells?" Jacob asked. "Hey, I'm not here to make fun of your friends. I can respect that you like them."

"Alice is nice," I offered. I thought he might be willing to divulge more if I put her name first instead of Edward's, or any boy's for that matter. "So is Edward. I've never really talked to any of the others, so I can't say. But I've met Jasper and kind of met Emmett, and they seemed nice enough to me."

"Yeah, well, for us, I guess it goes back to an old legend our tribe preserves." He stopped and looked down, fiddling with a straw wrapper. I desperately wanted him to continue.

"A legend? That sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, well, it _is_ pretty cool, actually." He seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should move forward with the tale. "See, legend has it that our tribe descended from wolves."

"Wolves? Like, _real_ wolves?" I was careful not to sound like I was making fun of him. I wanted to let him know that I was up for whatever he had to tell me. I knew it would get me closer to figuring something out about Edward, though I didn't know what that information might be.

"That's how the _really cool_ story goes," he laughed.

I smiled back, letting him know I was ready to hear more.

"So, anyway, our great-grandfathers found some enemy clan hunting on our land. They knew something _wasn't quite right_. They were going to attack them, but our chief could see that this clan was not like others of their… _kind_. So, our tribe made a treaty with them. If they stayed off our land, we wouldn't expose them for what they _really_ were…" (His eyes were so serious and full of hidden knowledge, it seemed), "to the _pale_ faces," he tacked on, while caressing my chin.

"But _how _were they different, Jake? From others of their kind, I mean?" _What was their __**kind**__? Tell me, please! I have to know everything you know – please!_

"Umm," he muttered with a guilty look. He must have thought he spilled too much already.

I snuggled myself under his arm.

"Come on, Jake. We use to make mud pies together. Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you? You can trust _me_."

"Well… it's just a story anyways. I wouldn't expect you to put any stock in it, right?"

"How will I be able to decide what to believe if all my options aren't on the table?"

"It's been written about, Bells. You should just look it up."

"And, _what_ would I be looking for, exactly?"

"Let's call them what those who didn't believe in them called them. Let's call them what they wrote about. Let's call them… _Cold Ones_."

"Cold?" My body nearly froze as something basic and instinctual started to register. Cold? _As in, ice-cold, pale, perfect skin that…_

"You could always ask your friend, Edward, I guess," he snickered, lifting the heaviness of the mood. "He could provide an eye-witness account."

He rolled his eyes while taking a sip of my drink, his arm still around me.

Was he just trying to tease me? Get me to believe something that wasn't completely true and ask about it so I would look foolish? I just laughed, though I still wasn't sure how to handle this new tidbit of information.

"Whatever, Jake. The Cullens just moved here anyway."

"Yeah?" he asked. "Or, just moved _back_."

"Well, I also remember your tribe being famous for their practical jokes. But we _pale _faces aren't so naïve ourselves, you know," I chortled while sliding my elbow into his rib playfully.

"Yeah, I remember some my dad use to pull on Charlie. Seems like every Christmas and Fourth of July, huh?"

"I guess," I snickered.

"Why don't you bring your friends to the beach at the Res this Wednesday afternoon? Invite the Cullens too, if you want. See if Edward will come on our land or not? Make sure it's a sunny day, too," he laughed.

"Why a sunny day?"

He just averted his eyes and pointed at the others who were coming back up to cool off from dancing for a bit.

"Hey you two! Look who we found!" Jess had her arms wrapped around Mike and she was pulling him up the stairs enthusiastically. He was trying to squirm loose from her bear trap grip.

Mike, Tyler and Eric all showed up with him.

"Mind if we join?" Eric asked Angela.

She blushed and nodded that she wouldn't mind. "Our table's this way," she mumbled shyly.

"So, Bella, who's your friend?" Mike was shooting daggers at Jake and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone that Jake shot them right back before reaching his hand out to introduce himself to Mike and the other new guests. My face was red hot and I just wanted to crawl into a hole as I spotted Jessica's narrowed eyes aimed at me. Of _course_ she would read into this more than was necessary.

"Hey, I'm Jake. Bella and I were just planning a trip to La Push. You guys in?"

He turned the focus away from Mike and onto the fun opportunity that an invitation to the beach provided. Hopefully, everyone would just forget about the little eye-battling those two partook in.

"Yeah! When were you guys thinking?" I appreciated Eric's enthusiasm.

"Wednesday after school," Jake offered.

"Yeah, there will be plenty of waves then," Embry said while winking at Jen. "That is, if you're into surfing?"

"Oh yeah!" Tyler said. "I _love_ to surf!" He seemed proud to announce this.

"Yeah, me too," Mike said, finally giving into excitement that the discussion of our group outing was creating.

"Oh, Mikey, you know you only stood up once," Jessica cooed at him while running her fingers along his arm. He pulled away lightly – a sort of reflex.

"And," Eric added teasingly, "it was on a _foam_ board!"

"And, not to sound like a total nerd, but I know a place on the beach where one of our flowers for Biology grows. In fact, it _only _grows on the Reservation. I can show you guys when you go," Jessica offered.

First of all, my mouth nearly dropped that she would have paid enough attention in class to remember anything about our project. Second of all, now I had a legitimate reason to invite Edward onto Quileute land. After all, he had committed to collecting all twenty items with me. He said we wouldn't rest until we found them all, so here was my opportunity to test the legend-theory.

"What do you say, Jen? You up for a trip to the beach," Angela asked.

Mike was quick to add, "It's La Push, baby!"

Tyler chimed in too, "Yeah! La Push is… La Push!"

"Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that," Jen laughed.

"I'll make sure they stop," Embry said with a smirk as he put his arm around her.

"So, wanna' dance, Angela? It'll be good practice for this Friday night," Eric asked nervously.

"Sure!" She took his hand- a bold move for Angela- and guided him down the stairs to join the music.

Jessica pulled Mike to the dance floor too, insisting that it would be good practice for _them_ as well. I guess that means Jessica has a date to the dance, then. I felt relieved at that. Now she might stop giving me the freaking stink-eye for the rest of the weekend.

Jen and Embry were playing a flirty game of pool. He was standing behind her, 'showing her how it was done.' Quil and Tyler sat down at our booth and began the ancient art of arm-wrestling, like a couple of hormone-crazed boys. Jake and I watched them and then looked at one another, then laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"So, what do you say," Jake asked as he got up. He extended his hand to me. "Arm wrestle _this_," he said while bulking up one bicep up to show it off, "Or dance?"

I didn't stand a chance not falling over if I danced. But I knew my chances were even less of winning an arm wrestling battle.

I placed my hand in his and away we went.

...

A/N: **Expos\'e: **Ex`po`s['e]"\, n.: A formal recital or exposition of facts; exposure, or revelation, of something which some one wished to keep concealed.

Hmm... I wonder who would want to keep the legend of the Cold Ones concealed?


	15. Lists

**EPOV**

_Damn it! _

What the hell is happening here? Jacob Black, apparently Ephraim Black's posterity, nearly broke the treaty. He was trying to get Bella to pry into the business between his tribe and my clan. I wasn't sure if he even believed in the oral traditions of his forefathers for a moment, until he imagined our skin in the sunlight. Then, I knew, beyond a doubt that he must have at least believed a little, because what would happen to our skin when we are exposed to the sun's light goes against any common stereotype and legend. No one ever anticipated the results of true vampires. And _that_ put him pretty damn near breaking the agreement his forefathers had made! What a disgrace! I was snarling the whole time he was yapping, and even when he wasn't, because him talking about the _facts_ wasn't even half of what I had to endure when it came to protecting Bella tonight.

I had no idea exactly when it would happen, but there would be trouble, and I would be here to destroy whatever came near her with the intent of harming her. But it was hard to concentrate on knowing when I would need to be prepared to do _that _when Jacob Black, that filthy bastard, was attempting to swoon poor Bella to death.

And what was _that_ anyway? He gets her on the dance floor and wraps his sticky little paws around her and practically marks her as his territory? The only silver lining to that circumstance taking place is that she demonstrated that she was at least willing to try to dance. At least I had hope for prom now. But I couldn't even bring that thought to a common center point in my mind because of all the imagination-sex that damned dog was having in his head with her. What a filthy animal!

I had thought I heard Mike's inner voice circling around the restaurant earlier, and it was confirmed when his vulgar thoughts triggered as he found Angela's mom's car. God! He drove around Port Angeles, narrowing down the places Bella could be based on what he overheard Jessica and Angela talking about at lunch earlier. He is a dangerous threat to Bella! I mean, who the hell does that? Who the hell follows her like that, driving around near-aimlessly for over two hours, being a vicious creep, and then has the nerve to walk in as if he and his friends had intended on coming to this exact location at this exact time all along? _What a coincidence,_ my ass!

Jacob Black and Mike Newton really ought to have been the least of my worries right now, though. I kept track of Bella, watching her through everyone who looked at her in the restaurant. I was trying to pick up any suspicious thoughts… trying to overhear if someone desired to harm her. Everyone was entertained at her karaoke stunt, and even I couldn't help but smile at that. It was something I would never forget as long as I existed. The bartenders and waiters had their eyes on her, and of course, were fantasizing the whole night. I wondered if they realized she is only seventeen. They are a little old for her, I should think.

I heard my phone buzz, and I reached in my pocket to pull it out and see that Alice was calling.

"Hey, Edward! Having fun on top of the roof?"

I could hear Jasper laughing in the background as she spoke.

"Yeah, tons." I knew she would catch the sarcasm as the words leaked out between my gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well, anyway, I was just calling to let you know that Jazz and I are staying in a hotel just a few minutes away from where you will need us when the time comes. So don't hesitate to call, if you need help, which you will."

"Help? With mere men? What is going to happen, Alice? You've got to give me some answers here. Where will you be staying? When will everything happen?"

"I don't mean to say that you'll have a difficult time dealing with _those involved_. You'll be able to handle it well enough. I have to go, but you'll know what you need when you need it. All I'm saying is just give us a call. We could be there in a less than a minute. Bye Edward!"

_Click._

Well, that was just fantastic.

I turned my attention back to scanning the restaurant, trying to look for any clues that might be relevant to Alice's vision.

...

I followed the girls back to where they were staying and made sure that no one _else_ did. I just didn't want to let anything fly by me unnoticed. If some crazed lunatic was following them, _I_ would know about it.

I heard the girls getting ready for bed. They were all eager with the thought of boys. Jessica kept going on and on and on and on about Mike, but secretly, deep down, she thought of Jacob too.

"So, have you guys ever…"

"Ever _what_, Jess?" Bella knew full well what she meant, but wasn't letting Jessica escape the act of having to ask the full question out loud.

"You know. Have you and Jacob ever made out or anything?"

"You know, Jess, the last time I was here, we were little kids."

"But you visited your dad in the summers. I just thought maybe you visited Jacob too."

"Well, I didn't. I mean, I don't even see what all the fuss is about."

"Really, Bella? You don't see what all the fuss is about? She doesn't see what all the fuss is about, you guys. Well," she declared, exasperated, "Let me clear it up for you then, Bella. You have hot guys chasing you around all over the place. Seriously, don't try to deny it. You _know_ it's true. Everyone does. And yet, you show no interest in anyone. Like with Edward. You just acted like nothing happened. Well, let me tell you something, Bella, something _did_ happen. Just by you sitting in his car… that's a _lot_ for Edward Cullen. And that he singles you out to sit next to at lunch… Bella! That has _never_ happened before. I don't think you realize what you have going for you! That's all. But like you say, let's not make a big fuss over any of these extraordinary events. It's not like anyone else wouldn't appreciate it if they happened to them, or anything."

"Cripes, Jess," Angela said, interrupting Jessica's tantrum. "Are you done with her now?" Angela was so afraid that Bella was mortified.

But as I looked through her eyes, I could see the same Bella. She wasn't blushing or squirming. That meant that she already knew all this. It wasn't news to her just because jealous Jessica Stanley points it out.

That means that she must know how much I like her. She must have already thought of it; thought of _me_ that way. I mean, I knew from her subconscious rambling that she thought of me. That she dreamed of me. That she loved me. I felt that rush of figurative warmth sweep over me, and I liked how it was becoming a more and more familiar a feeling.

But if she weren't blushing at the talk of Jacob Black or Mike Newton, did that mean she had thoughts of them as well? Does she have feelings hidden deeply for them, and she doesn't even know it, just like she doesn't know she has them for me? I was beginning to worry. I had no way of knowing what she was thinking. I didn't mind when her friends egged her on a little bit further so that I might be able to glean a few clues.

"Just tell us, Bella. We won't tell anyone if you were to slip a few details to us about who you are interested in." Jessica was persistent.

"I'm not interested in Mike, if that's what you are getting at."

That _is_ one thing that Jessica was getting at, yes. _Another _thing she was getting at was finding a way to make a plan to console the lonely and broken hearted Jacob Black or Edward Cullen. It didn't matter to her which one Bella wanted, as long as she got to sink her nails into the other.

"Why don't you make a list of things you like about each," Angela suggested kindly.

It wasn't the aim of Angela or Jennifer to pry, but they were teenage girls after all, and they were friends with one another. It was only natural that they would try to acquire this brand of information.

"Like a pros and cons list," Jen assisted.

"Okay then," Bella consented.

"Who's first, then," Jen asked.

"How about we flip a coin? You know… to be fair," Angela suggested.

"Heads- Edward. Tails- Jake," Jessica decided as she scrambled through her bag, locating a quarter.

She flung the metal chip in the air, and it landed on tails.

Just great. Now I would have to listen to her burble on about _him_ for who knows how long before she would finally get to _my _list.

"Okay, then. About Jake, I like… that we have been friends our whole lives. I know everything about his family, and his dad is my dad's best friend. He is easy to joke around with. He has this weird way of being able to talk me into doing things I wouldn't normally do, like singing and dancing in public, as you witnessed tonight, for example. We like the same kinds of movies and music and stuff too. But I don't know… I mean, I know he's a good friend. But that's all I feel inclined to be with him – a buddy."

Her eyes went from lit up from talking about a dear friend to sort of dim as she revealed that she wasn't interested in him as more than a friend. Jessica was making a mental list of physical features to throw on top of the _pros_ pile.

"If that's the last thing you said about him, that you only want to be friends, then I think that sums it up, huh," Jen asked.

She was wise. And handy to have around. Handy for _me_, that is.

_That's right, Jacob Black. There you are, all summed up. A good friend. A __**friend**__, Jacob Black!_

I laughed a bit to myself at that. Now it was _my _turn. I was on the edge of my seat, waiting to hang on every syllable she would use to describe me.

"Edward's turn," Angela giggled. "Let's hear the pros!"

_Yes, Angela, indeed. Let's!_

"Well," Bella started. She smiled right away, and turned her face down to try to hide her blushing cheeks. She was illuminated with feeling; I could see that clearly enough through any of the girls' eyes.

"Go on," sniggered Jen. "Don't be so shy. We're not going to judge anything you have to say."

The kind thing about that statement coming from Jen was that it was true. She had no jealous strings wrapped around her heart. She and Angela were good friends for Bella. Jessica, on the other hand, was making my version of a visual-bonus list, scanning through her memories of my body, imagining what I look like naked. The scariest part of that was that she didn't miss a thing. She knew every detail of my form, at least, every part that she had been privileged to view. I shuddered at the thought before looking through Jen and Angela's kinder eyes to see Bella still blushing wildly. My heart lit up at that again.

"I don't know _how_ to describe it," she sighed. "But, I guess… well, you have to _promise _not to laugh! And, you have to promise to never tell a single soul! You can't even discuss it among yourselves privately after we leave here," she warned with a very serious tone.

"We swear," they all insisted.

"Well, here it is then." She paused to clear her throat and she smiled widely.

Angela and Jessica were both surprised at what they were seeing. They had never imagined Bella to be this… open, vulnerable, and so full of feeling for someone before. They were excited for what they were about to hear, as was I.

"Like I said, I don't know how to describe it, but I will try. When I am close to him, physically, all the nerves on my skin crave to get closer to him. I just want to wrap my arms around him and I want… I want to… I want to _kiss_ him," she revealed. "And I know this sounds crazy, but I dream about him. All the time. There was this one time where it was so real! It was like I was in two dreams, but one was like I was more awake than the other. I told him I wanted him forever, and he said he wanted me too. I don't know what to make of it, except that I must be crazy, because I know he's not the _type_ to go for a girl like _me_."

"What are you talking about, _a girl like you_, Bella," Angela interrupted. "You know, he singled you out and sat next to you at lunch?"

"Yes, he did sit next to me. But here's the part I didn't tell you about…"

She was beaming with excitement, which only served to make the others go into a fit of giddy girly giggles.

Jessica was gripping a pillow, about to tear it apart- she was _so_ excited to be let in on some mincing, dainty details at last. She was craving the tidbits that were about to pour from Bella's own mouth. She was mentally snapping for them the way a dog does for a scrap from the dinner table. In fact, she was nearly drooling.

"He asked me to the dance."

The three other girls squealed only the way that teenage girls can. It went on for what seemed like forever. Finally, Jen brought it back onto the track of useful conversation.

"Well?! What did you _say_?"

"I said I couldn't go. Because I will be in Seattle that night."

The girls looked crestfallen, as if they now had to attend a funeral.

"Are you flipping _kidding_ me, Isabella Swan?" Jessica was gripping her own hair, about to pull it out.

"I already told everyone I would be out of town, and I didn't want to show up with Edward and make them feel bad."

"Who the hell cares how _they_ feel?" Jessica was still going crazy at the thought of me asking anyone anywhere. "Don't make your decision based on how others will feel. Make them based on what you want to do! Seriously! You're killing me, Smalls!"

"Wow," Angela said, adding her two cents. "That is _really _something, Bella. I still can't believe you turned him down, but I can see why you did. That was actually very kind of you to consider the other boys' feelings like that."

"Well, I may not be going to the dance, but…" They were all on the edge of their seats again. "We _did_ make plans for next Saturday night."

"A date," Jen squealed.

"Yeah, a date," Bella said through a shy smile.

"Where to?" Jessica didn't miss a beat trying to hammer out all the details.

"I'm not sure. We didn't really make plans other than planning on getting together."

"Really? Nothing?" Jessica's face looked sad now.

"That is so cool, Bella! You'll have to let us know how it goes." Angela kept her calmness, but deep down, she was just as excited as Jessica. She was just more suave in her approaching the matter and more considerate too, if you ask me.

"What else? Did he say anything else?" Jessica was still prying, but it seemed as if Bella may have been having fun as well now.

"Well… when we left Biology when we got our worksheets done early yesterday, we went out and he found the flowers that Mr. Banner was talking about. He clipped some for our samples, but then, he clipped a few more and handed them to me."

"He gave you flowers? Ooh, that is so sweet," said Jen with dreamy eyes.

Angela giggled again and Jessica snapped with laughter.

"See? I just _knew_ you weren't telling me everything! What else?" Jessica really was relentless when it came to getting the details.

"That's it, I guess."

"So, you dream about him and you want to be physically close to him," Jen said, summing up _my_ list.

"Yeah," Bella said, laughing lightly like music.

"Well, I can see that your reaction for him is different than your reaction for Jake. I guess that means something, huh? Maybe you want Edward to be more than a friend?"

Bella smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Really. Bella's new friend was very observant, and I must add very perceptive. I appreciated that she was enlightening Bella, helping her become aware of what we had between us.

The rest of the night for them was filled with more boy talk, which included _Who Would You Rather Kiss_, _Who Looks Hotter in, _etc_._ And Jessica brought a magazine that had some juvenile puzzle that could help you determine who your hottest lover would be based on the letters of your names. I was about to go bonkers with it all. Oh, the mindless chatter! But finally they fell asleep.

I peeked in through the window. I just wanted to see her through my own eyes this evening for a change. She was nestled against one of the walls of the room. I didn't _plan_ on going in. I was just going to watch her.

That is, until she mumbled my name.

I looked around and noticed that all the other girls were sound asleep. They were all dreaming, which would keep them occupied for a little while. No one would ever know if I just snuck in. I was so very sure of it.

I could hardly believe I was doing this, but I laid down next to Bella. I unzipped her sleeping bag a little. Her forehead had droplets on it. She was entirely too warm and a bit restless. She must have been uncomfortable on the floor like this, but she was too tenderhearted to allow one of her friends to have to suffer. She was so thoughtful and kind. Nonetheless, I couldn't wait until she got home so that she could be sleeping in her own soft bed.

"Bella," I whispered absentmindedly.

I needed to know that there was a part of her that could hear me now… a gentle, willing part. One that would convince her mind of how much I love her when she was awake.

As I was lying next to her, combing the tips of my fingers through her hair, she nuzzled next to me tightly.

"Edward?"

I laid perfectly still as I answered, "Bella."

"Am I dreaming," she asked as she lifted herself up a bit to look me in my eyes.

"Are you?" After all, she might not be all the way awake. Truly, she might have been partly dreaming.

"I don't know," she mumbled. She was truly unsure of her surroundings.

"I love you, Bella." I couldn't keep from saying it anymore. "I love you so much. I need you to hear it now. I need you to know it."

It was entirely true, and I don't care how reckless I was being by saying it. My love wasn't going to be silent any longer. I reached in to meet her lips, that I might have my kiss tonight.

"I'm dreaming," she determined shortly after our lips had parted.

_No, you're not, my love. You are wide awake, and I do, in fact, love you._

She closed her eyes and rolled over, still bundling up next to me.

"I have to tell you something, Edward. It's about your wallet."

I braced myself for what she might have to say.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Well… I don't feel so goofy telling you this, because I know I'm dreaming you up right now. But, it's just that… I think I took your wallet from you. I don't know when or how, exactly. But I found it in my room. It was next to my bed. I think it may have been when I was crying by my truck after school the day I got in a fight with Renee."

"Oh," I asked. "Is that what you think, then?"

"I suppose so. I don't know how else it could have gotten there."

"You didn't steal it, love. I dropped it. In your room."

Why not tell her now? After all, I just broke into the home of a person I have never even been introduced to in order to lay next to her. I was already being bold. I might as well just throw it all out there, since I'm going to hell for it anyway.

"You did?"

"I did, love."

"You know what, Edward," she mumbled. I'm sure she was half asleep by this point.

"Hmm?"

"I think I know what you are…"

I waited for her to say it. She didn't proceed. Yet, I had to know her theories.

"And what do you think I am, Bella, love?"

"Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color sometimes and you speak like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything and you never go out in the sun…"

Again, I waited for her to continue, but her breathing was even and strong. She was sound asleep.

...

A/N: The quote, _You're killing me, Smalls_ is from _The Sandlot (1993). _


	16. Two Almosts

**EPOV**

I watched her sleep soundly for a few hours, and I wondered what was going through her mind. She wasn't revealing much tonight, which was just as well. If she spoke too much then the others might have woken up and overheard everything. It was true that they now knew that Bella was interested in me, but I preferred to keep the finer points of those emotions to just between the two of us.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I scrambled to get it out. I had forgotten that I left it on at all. Being around Bella was making my mind all mushy like dough. I shook my head at my carelessness and answered the call.

"Edward! Don't you think you are taking some unnecessary risks here?" Alice sounded impatient with me. "Are you really so pathetic that you can't go one night without stalking the poor girl?"

"I can't really talk now," I whispered just loud enough for the phone to pick up my voice. The others would have never been able to hear, even if they were awake, but I knew it would be audible to Alice.

I heard Jasper laughing in the background just as he had the last time she called. He knew I would overhear his comments about how whipped I was. I have to admit, I didn't appreciate his teasing.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't linger or you might get _caught_."

"Seriously? Do you foresee me getting caught if I stay?" I was beginning to panic a little, and I knew that should have left right then and there without hesitation, but Bella's warm body was curved tightly around my own. I didn't want to leave if I didn't _have_ to.

"I'm not saying anything. What you do is _your_ business, brother. Talk later tonight."

"What? Why do you say…"

_Click._

Later tonight? Is that when she knew I would call her because Bella would be in some sort of trouble? And why would I need their help?

I decided to stay and watch her sleep a little longer. It would still be dark out for a few more hours. I turned my cell phone to silent so as not to be disrupted again. Besides, Alice would have come out and told me plainly if I really did need to leave. She didn't sound definite about anything, so I figured, _why not_?

Just then I heard a creaking noise resonate from somewhere above us. There were no conscious thoughts coming from anyone, so the sound startled me somewhat. I held still, and detected that Jessica was crawling out of her bunk. Apparently, she had to use the restroom. She would have to crawl over Angela as well as Bella to get to the door. There wasn't much empty floor space with all of the luggage, the two makeshift beds, a bunch of loose odds and ends like candy wrappers and magazine pages scattered all around, and, well, and with _me_.

She shuffled her feet around the luggage and other things. She managed to hop over Angela without disturbing her. _We_ would be her next obstacle. I just prayed that all would go well.

She scooted along, nudging her unknown hurdles with the tips of her toes, softly announcing to herself what each was as she trudged along in her half-sleeping status.

"Snickers wrapper… Angela's purse… magazine…"

It was then that got to my face.

She gave my nose and chin a few light taps with her toes. I was afraid she was beginning to wake up because her mind was beginning to try to figure out what she was kicking. And by the way, no matter how lightly she was tapping me, it was _annoying as hell_ to be kicked in the face by Jessica Stanley!

"What _is _that," she questioned.

It was another three or four long seconds before she decided I was probably nothing to worry about and she moved on. She opened the door to the hallway and fumbled around in the dark to the bathroom, opening a linen closet first and walking into its shelves. Then, in through the doorway strutted a plump Siamese cat with piercing blue eyes. He walked right up to me, laid on my chest and decided that's where he would be comfortable. I looked at the tag on the collar: _Buttons_.

Well, this was just great. I needed to get up and out of there, but now I had a wildcard sitting right on my chest. I squirmed around to let go of Bella. She sighed and rolled over.

"Mmm," she moaned, completely unconscious.

She extended her arm around my body and pulled herself close to me again. And Mr. Buttons decided to start pawing my neck and chin. After a few seconds his purr kicked into overdrive and ripped through the silence. He scooted up a little closer so that his body was on my neck, and began pushing his paws into my nose and eyes as well, tapping and scraping. I pulled away from Bella gently again, so as not to disturb her. I was pulling myself up backwards and away, very slowly. The cat wasn't budging. He decided to half-climb on my face now.

Okay, so it's simple enough to summarize. One minute I was getting kicked in the face, the next it was being massaged intimately by a thirty-pound cat whose paws had the force of a cougar's. I imagined it couldn't' get any worse than this. That is, until Jessica came back in the room.

She pushed the door open with quite a bit of force. It's true that there had been nothing in the way of the door _before_ she left. It wasn't entirely her fault that she was now slamming the corner of the door into my nose as well as Button's body. The animal instinctively latched on to my face and hair with his manky claws, and scraped along my face and neck and hairline when he couldn't sink his pathetic curved hooks into me. He let out a low, loud hiss and began to grumble as his body quivered frantically.

"Get out of here, Buttons," Jessica snapped at the little beast. "I'm not supposed to let you in here! Angela is allergic to cats!" She reached down to pick him up, and I was only too thankful that her eyes hadn't yet adapted to the darkness. Her face was only a single inch away from mine as she lowered herself and stretched her arm out for him. I held very still and didn't breathe. "Come on, you sour thing," she complained, grabbing him over his middle with both hands. She fidgeted with the restless animal for about a minute before he gave up trying to cling to my hair and shirt. "Don't be all mad at _me_. It's not _my_ fault you decided to lie where the door would smack you, you silly thing."

As she turned to put the cat out of the room, I took the opportunity to quickly stand up all the way and back myself into a dark corner. Once she was asleep again, I would sneak out the window and no one would be any the wiser. Though, I might have to invest in yet _another_ shirt. The shoulders of mine had been scratched to shreds.

I was as careful as I could be to not disturb anything on the ground. However, what I was _not_ anticipating was that Jennifer's sliding closet door was slightly open, and my arm bumped it open a little further. As it did so, assortments of things began spilling out all over the floor: sweaters, fingernail polish bottles, a purse or two, a pair of rollerblades, a binder with loose papers, and oh so much more collided loudly with the floor!

"Damn it," Jessica barked at the innocent cat, probably forgetting that she'd already locked him out of the room. "Look what you did, _Buttons_!"

I was terrified that her hand was going to reach for the lights. Is this why Alice didn't deny that I might get caught? I thought for sure that if she saw this then she would have at least had the decency to let me know rather than play her coy little games!

It would be embarrassing enough to be caught by Bella, but to be caught by her friends as well! The whole school would hear about this! The whole town… the whole world! Oh, why I am such an _idiot_?

"What was that," Jennifer called from her bed, her voice cracking through her tiredness.

"It's Buttons," Jessica whispered. "He must have got into your closet and knocked some stuff loose. I'm really sorry, Jenny, I didn't mean to let him in. I forgot about him when I opened the door."

"It's fine. I'll get it all fixed up in the morning. Just make sure he's out for the rest of the night. Angela is super-allergic…" She rolled over to face the wall and snuggled herself more securely into her blanket. "And Jess?"

"Yeah," she whispered back while stepping over all the junk on the floor to get to the ladder of the bunk bed.

"Don't call me Jenny."

It was only a few minutes before they were both sound asleep again. I took that as my cue to exit before startling anyone else awake.

I crawled through the window and made my way down. I looked back up to the window to make sure I'd closed it all the way, and also to be sure that no one was peering out. My attention went to one window over, where I saw that someone was.

_Buttons_.

_Oh, Buttons. The trouble you caused. But I'm not worried. You will never be able to tell anyone. _

I laughed to myself for thinking to a cat. How insane was tonight? It took awhile for my mind to calm down. I kept repeating in my head over and over that I had _**almost**_ been caught. I would have to work on being more suave tomorrow night.

...

I kept my distance from the girls throughout the duration of the following day. I didn't want to be spotted. I followed them at quite a distance as they roved through the city. I was never more than a block away, but never at a point where they would be able to see me. I viewed their path mostly through Jennifer's eyes, because even though Angela was the one driving, Jennifer looked at street signs more often.

"This is where I found my dress for the last dance! You weren't here, Bella. But _you_ remember it, right Angela?" Jessica was brimming over with excitement and left the others behind her to rush into the little boutique.

While the girls shopped for dresses, Alice waltzed right on in.

_What are you up to now, Alice?_

"Oh, hey ladies! It's fun to see you all here? Who is your friend?" Alice wasted no time making her presence known.

"Oh, this is my cousin Jen," Angela answered with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jen. I'm Alice Cullen. I go to school with your cousin. So, are any of you finding any marvelous dresses for the dance?"

"Oh, yeah," Jessica said, nodding enthusiastically. "I found, like, five so far! I'm just having a hard time narrowing the _one_ down, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Alice replied. "We are here for the weekend to do a little shopping ourselves. That is, Jasper, Edward and I. Maybe we'll see you around?"

With that, she left. _What was that all about? _So much for my plan to keep my distance.

I called my sister's cell to try to get some answers out of her, but Jasper answered instead.

"Hey man. Ali said you would call."

"What is she _doing_," I snarled.

"Hey, don't you worry about any of this. All you have to do is keep an eye on Bella. And Edward?"

"What?"

"Say hi to Buttons for me, will you?" He chortled into the phone a bit before hanging up.

Just great.

...

Later that night, the girls were getting ready to go to some party. It seemed questionable to me, but Jen insisted that her older sister's friends were fun to be around. I wasn't questioning Jen's integrity, or her sister's for that matter, but her sister was in college, and the people they would be around would be not only older, but likely drunk. And not just drunk, but guys as well – drunk and possibly dangerous adult men. I didn't want to go through an entire night of listening to a bunch of pushy, drunken twenty-something's ogling Bella.

The girls were giddy and looking forward to the evening I dreaded. Jessica was hoping to meet some college guy and make out. She would omit the part about her being jail bait when introducing herself, I'm sure. Though, I'm also positive that they would be able to figure it out, seeing as how she was wearing a pink glittery t-shirt that said _Princess_. It might as well have said _Idiot_. I've never seen so much glitter and bling on a single garment before. And she had matching earrings, matching necklaces, matching hair clips, matching rings and a matching bracelet on each arm. Even her shoes and purse and a scarf matched. She had on glitter eye shadow and glitter lip gloss and she dusted a glitter bronzer all over the rest of her. It was monochromatic… that is, if glitter and sparkles could be considered a color. She looked like an ad that attracts twelve-year-old's to the mall. I laughed a little as I watched her promenade into Jennifer's room through Angela's eyes.

Angela and Jen looked, on the opposite end of the fashion spectrum, respectable. They were wearing jeans and black tops and only a few accessories; much wiser than trying to impersonate a teeny bopper display rack at the mall like _Princess _over there.

When Bella walked into the bedroom… _wow_! Really! She was very beautiful as it was, but I've never seen her wear anything like _that_ before.

She had on the most seductive red top with jeans that looked like they were painted on. Her hair was down and the loose waves were an ocean of desire. I was melting for her, and I had to snap my jaw shut and give my head a shake before I could concentrate – which I would have to be able to do. I would need to keep a reasonable distance so as not to intrude while at the same time making sure I would have access to run to her aid as soon as need be.

Alice's vision had taken place in a scene of darkness. It was still light out now, but not for long.

...

I had been scanning throughout the house where the party was held, which had become more and more difficult to do as people became more and more inebriated. I shook my head a few times because it seemed like my vision was blurring as I watched through their intoxicated minds. I had to work on remembering that it wasn't _my _eyes that were straining to see clearly.

I worked around, trying to find anyone who might give me concern. As soon as the sun had set, scores of people were arriving and leaving at any given time. I had to make sure that Bella didn't leave with anyone she didn't mean to. She was getting more and more difficult to keep track of as she wove in and out of her friends' views. I was beginning to wonder if maybe I should make an appearance at this train wreck.

"Hey, you guys – this is Marcus! He's my hot new boyfriend!" Jessica was shouting over the blaring music to anyone who would pay her any attention. She had a strange smirk and wasn't moving the way she usually did. She let out a blare of laughter and then toppled over sideways, her head flailing wildly on her loose neck. "Oh my hell, you guys! You _have _to try what this is!" She held her glass high in the air and waved it around, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Angela was beginning to panic. She felt personally accountable for anything that might happen to Jessica or Bella, and she was correct in suspecting that her friend was drunk.

"Hey," Bella said to Jessica, "Why don't we get going? It's almost midnight, and I think we've all had our fill of fun for the night, huh guys?"

She directed the question at Jessica, but wanted it to appear to be a group decision.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We should get back so we can get ready for bed," Jen agreed.

"Bed," Jessica scoffed angrily. "Bed?! I don't need to go to no bed! I'm just here to have a fun time, which, as everyone can agree, I _am_ having a time… and it's fun… and Marcus will give me a ride home, so you all can just go on without me. Thanks, but… nooooo waaaay am I leaving my new man candy hunk, right baby?" She fell on top of him to kiss him and started giggling as she poured the rest of her drink in his hair.

It was eerie to see her move from an angry rage to a fit of laughter in less than five seconds without anything preempting her externally. Angela was growing more and more impatient to get Jessica out of there.

"We have something for you back at Jen's house," Bella said, trying to bribe her friend away from the party. She nodded her head at Angela and Jennifer to get them to play along.

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "You'll really want it. But we're not going to tell you what it is until you get back to my house. The sooner we go, the sooner you can have it!"

"Yeah," Angela said, chiming in. "Let me just take your arm…"

Angela and Jennifer each took an arm and pried her out of Marcus' arms. Bella led them out of the house, clearing a path through the sea of people and opening the front door. It took all three of them to keep her entertained as they escorted her to Angela's mom's car and got her buckled in the front seat.

"Oh, shit, you guys! I totally forgot my bag! I think it's in the bedroom, actually. I was sitting next to Merkums..." Her speech was slightly slurred so that she couldn't quite get his name out right. "And it's… um... sparkly..."

She closed her eyes and rolled her head over. Angela sighed desperately. The poor girl. She was obviously frazzled.

"Hey, just be thankful she didn't throw up all over your front seat," Bella laughed playfully.

They were all relieved that they were able to avoid a situation where a stubborn Jessica put up a fight.

"Yeah," Jen agreed, "At least she's buckled safely in the car."

"Be right back," Bella said. "I'll find her bag. You guys wait here with Jess. Best we don't get divided again."

Bella walked back into the house and went to one of the back rooms. She shuffled through some coats, but never found a single bag.

"Are you looking for something?"

Marcus crept up behind her, and put his hand on her back lightly. He was completely sober, but not at all carefree as he had seemed to be in the living room in front of a large crowd. He was slightly angry at having lost Jessica for a victim, and it was then that I realized that Bella would be his congenial prize.

Another man walked into the room with Jessica's purse.

"Is this what you're lookin' for, baby?" He moved close to Bella so that the pair of them had her trapped between them. He lifted the bag high in the air. "Better come and get it!"

She tried to dodge him, to get herself out of the room, but Marcus grabbed her by the hair. She kicked him in the leg and he threw her to the ground. She hopped up quickly and scrambled out of the room, hurrying down the hallway, getting half trapped in the throngs of drunks. She wound her way through the house and jumped out of the patio door to the backyard. Marcus and the second guy followed her quickly, never more than a foot or two behind her. A third guy joined them in the yard. The second guy tossed the purse to the third guy and Marcus snaked his way forward so that they now surrounded her in a tricky sort of net.

"My car is just over there," Marcus told his prey. "Wanna' see it? The back seat is really soft. You should come feel it for yourself."

"No," said Bella curtly. "All I want is Jess's purse. Would you mind handing it over, please?"

The three guys laughed at her. Marcus came up behind her and held her arms behind her back.

"You guys open the door," he said to the others.

I ran at top speed. I felt the urge to kill wash over me. Blood. I wanted their blood! As I ran, I dialed the phone to call Alice.

"We're already on our way," she said quickly, and then hung up.

I was glad that they would be joining me tonight. I would beat these three guys' faces in, and that would be reasonable in Bella's eyes, I'm sure. But I wasn't positive that I would be able to stop with just giving them a sore beating. I was afraid I would crush their ribs and tear their heads off, literally. I wasn't sure if she would justify _those_ actions.

When I arrived on the scene I saw the desperate chocolate eyes that had haunted me these last two days. I immediately pushed one of the guys into a set of metal trashcans, and they all landed sideways with a loud clamor. Then I ran over to Marcus, who was pushing Bella to the ground. I applied a healthy dose of pressure on his wrists so that he would release her, and I'm pretty sure I cracked them. I whipped him around and gripped him by his neck. I swung him in the air and held him there.

"Oh my God, Edward," Bella cried.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, Edward. You can let him go… please, let him go, Edward."

She was making a plea that this monster be spared. Her concern for the man who had thought of taking her and raping her with his group caught me off guard. Surely she was _not_ aware of what they had planned for her.

"You don't know what they were going to do to you, Bella."

"And _you_ do? Edward, please! For me, please… put him down."

Alice and Jasper ran up then.

"Let him go," Alice insisted as she looked at Bella.

The other two guys had run off by then.

"There were three," I said to Alice and Jasper.

"I know," Alice said.

I released Marcus, setting him on his feet. He gasped and choked for air.

"You want them dead or alive," Jasper mumbled under his breath so that Bella couldn't hear.

"I don't want to know what you do with them," I replied.

I picked Jessica's teenybopper bag up off the ground, wiped the trash and dirt off of it, and handed it to Bella.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Bella," I lied. "I was just in town with my family today…"

"I know," she said. "I saw Alice earlier. She said you guys were shopping."

"Yes. We were."

I put my arm around her and walked with her back to her friends.

It took awhile for my mind to calm down. I kept repeating in my head over and over that Bella had _**almost**_ been hurt.

...

A/N: Thank you to the very real _Buttons_ for making your debut appearance in fanfic! And thank you to TDTwifan for allowing me to cast him in the show. If you want to see his picture, he is on her profile page.

_Question:_ Which was scarier – Bella's brush with danger or Edward's nearly being caught?


	17. The Square Root of Pi

**BPOV**

_Oh my God!_

I could _not_ believe what had just happened! I was so frightened that I nearly relieved myself in some stranger's yard before being tossed into a car where I probably would have been raped to death if Edward, Alice and Jasper hadn't shown up.

I had to pull myself together. I couldn't let myself lose control. I couldn't allow myself to do what I so desperately wanted to do – to crumble to the ground in the fetal position and cry.

And oh! If Charlie ever found out… or even worse, if Renee knew! I would never be allowed out of the house again. I would be forever doomed to be on a leash and under a microscope.

I was still trying to wrap my mind around Jessica being passed out drunk in Angela's mom's car. Poor Angela and Jen had enough to deal with without freaking out over what might have been. I didn't think that the Cullen's would spread the news of my attackers' attempt to kidnap me, but I didn't want what happened here to go beyond this very yard. I didn't want Jessica or Angela or Jen to know. I especially didn't want Jessica to find out. I didn't want her to make some huge deal out of it all to earn her unneeded attention back at school.

I was trying my hand at tactical breathing, attempting to calm down. If I passed out then I might lose control of the situation, and then everyone would know about everything. Given my luck, I would probably fall and crack my head open and need to go to the hospital too. I focused on staying conscious – on staying calm and collected.

It was hard to do, seeing as how Edward, who I hadn't expected to see here at all, had just gripped a guy nearly twice his size by the base of the neck and lifted him into the air. I begged him to let the guy go. The only thing running through my mind was Edward somehow killing the guy and getting in trouble with the authorities. I knew from my good 'ol dad being a cop that when they roll in, they make the judgment call on an arrest based on the degree of damage. Even if he had been defending my life, it would be pretty difficult to cover up manslaughter. I was relieved when Alice showed up and convinced Edward to put the guy down. It took a second for Edward to calm down.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Bella," he said while clenching and unclenching his fists. He was still very angry. "I was just in town with my family today…" he continued before I interrupted nervously.

"I know," I said. I remembered Alice mentioning that at the dress shop earlier. "I saw Alice earlier. She said you guys were shopping."

"Yes. We were."

Edward put his arm around me and guided me around the side of the house. Jasper and Alice insisted that they would see Edward later. They said they were going to get some things cleaned up. As we walked through the gate, I paused. The girls were just a short distance away and I wanted to lay some ground rules before I had to face them with Edward by my side. I was hoping he would go along with the idea of a cover story rather than admitting the truth.

"Hey, do you think we can agree on some things?" I didn't really know how to approach him with what I wanted to say.

He smiled politely at me and turned to face me.

"And what is it that you would like to come to terms with, Bella? Are you okay? After all that just happened, are you alright?" His eyes were so full of concern and maybe something more, but I wasn't sure what. Maybe he thought I looked like I would pass out still.

"I'm fine," I lied. _Except that I don't know what I would have done without you being here and I'm scared out of my freaking wits. And, I need to act like nothing happened so no one will find out what just went down here!_

He pulled me into a hug. "It's okay to feel other than _fine_ right now, Bella. You don't have to play this part with me."

Warm tears rolled down my face and my whole body shook without my consent. "I don't know how to feel, to be honest," I admitted.

He held me tighter and his breath caressed my hair sweetly when he spoke. "Do you want to talk about it? I'll drive you wherever you need to go."

"Jessica is passed out in Angela's mom's car. She is totally wasted. I can't abandon Angela and her cousin right now."

"Who said anything about abandoning them? I'll drive you to where they are going and drop you off," he offered. "Please? For me? I just want to make sure that no one follows you ladies."

He was adamant, so I would have to find a way to let the girls know without giving them any details.

"I don't want them to know what just happened here," I said.

He nodded to indicate that he understood where I was going with this. "My lips are sealed. Let me handle it."

As we were walking up to the car where Jessica was blacked out, Edward began to laugh as if I had said something funny. I feigned a smiled and tried to laugh too. When Angela saw Edward, she jumped up.

"Hey, Angela. Funny seeing you here. Friend's of the host?" He was playing it real suave.

"Uh… actually, my cousin's friend," she told Edward freely.

"Yours," he asked, turning toward Jen.

"Oh, no. My sister's friend," Jen said, blushing.

"This is Jen, by the way," I said.

Edward waved at her and introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you, Jen." He flashed them both a beautiful smile and for a moment, it really was as if nothing had just happened.

"Ooh, Edward," Jen nearly panted. She looked at Angela, then at me, and then smiled. She raised her eyebrows and I wished I had gone unconscious earlier so as to avoid this very moment. "It is so nice to meet you!"

_Come on, guys! Don't make it completely obvious that I told you how much I swoon over this man!_

"If it's alright with you girls, I will take Bella back to your house, Jen. I'm just going to follow you guys to make sure you all get home alright. Bella mentioned Jessica being passed out in your car. Is there anything I can do to help with that?"

"Uhh… probably not," Angela said, looking over at Jessica who was fast asleep now.

"We will have to sneak her in the house somehow," Jen laughed. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come home plastered tonight. Not sure how my mom will handle it if she finds out about this."

Edward laughed in a strange, charming way. He was so beautiful. He was taking the edge off of a very serious moment and I knew that all of our legs were about to give way beneath us as he worked us over with his dazzling charm.

"Well, Angela, will you be driving?"

She nodded her head at him.

"Well, just make sure to take it slow. Let me see your phone, please."

She pulled her cell out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him. He meddled with it a bit before returning it to her.

"I put my cell number in there. If you guys have any complications on the way, don't hesitate to call."

They were officially drooling now.

"See you back at Aunt Nya's," Angela said, raising her eyebrow at me as if to suggest _good luck_.

From the front seat of her mom's car we could all hear Jessica letting out a loud snort before rolling her head the other direction. Angela jumped a little at the startling sound. It really was a crazy noise to be coming from someone so small and covered in glitter accessories.

...

Edward and I would only have thirty minutes alone on the ride back. We were walking down the street to his Volvo, and I planned on not letting a single second of our time together go to waste.

"How did you know we were staying at Jen's house," I asked.

"What?" He smiled, but I could see secrets in his eyes.

"Well, a few minutes ago you said you would give me a ride to wherever I was going, but then you specifically said to Jen that you would take me back to her house. I was just wondering how you knew where we were headed."

"I overheard the talk at school that you guys were staying with Angela's cousin. When Angela introduced me to Jen, then I knew she was the one you were staying with."

He grinned at me, as if to try to downplay something. Was he trying to hide something? Not to complain, but it seemed awfully convenient that he was in that back yard at the exact same time as me, even though I didn't see him at the actual party. I felt deep down that there was some piece of this puzzle that had gone missing.

I waited a few seconds before bombarding him with another question.

"So, how do you know the host?"

"Huh?"

"Of the party? How do you know them?"

"It's not me. It's Alice. She knows them."

"How does _she_ know them?" I wasn't meaning to grill him, but I had was desperate to get to the bottom of these nagging feelings I was having.

"Alice just knows a lot of people, Bella. Are you really _so_ surprised that my sister is a social butterfly?" Again with the grinning that won over Angela and Jen. _But not me. Not this time, Cullen. I will figure you out._

"How did you find me," I asked.

"I did find you," he agreed, and then chuckled to himself.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, still chuckling. "You are sure asking a lot of questions, Bella Swan."

"Well, you gotta' give me some answers here."

He looked as if to be contemplating something heavy.

"Yes. No. To get to the other side. Uh, 1.77245…"

"I don't need to know what the square root of pi is."

"You knew that?"

He opened the passenger door for me and I hopped in. I waited for him to come around to his side and get in. I wasn't letting go of this. Not by a long shot.

...

A/N: I wonder if Bella will get the answers she is looking for? I don't think she enjoys disappointment.


	18. Sneaky and Straight Forward

**BPOV**

I had been cross-questioning him for nearly twenty minutes and so far every answer he gave had a secure reasoning. But I still had an impulse to keep digging until I got answers that felt right to me.

"How, Edward? How did you have it in you to pick up a guy who weighs so much more than you by his neck?"

"I had an adrenalin rush. It's very common. You can Google it."

"Adrenalin?"

"Yeah, you know; it's that funny little hormone that is secreted by the adrenal medulla in response to stress and increases heart rate, pulse rate, and blood pressure, and raises the blood levels of glucose and lipids, otherwise known as aminohydroxyphenylpropionic acid, and goes by the formula C9H13NO3… "

"Please don't patronize me, Edward."

He stopped speaking and stared ahead with narrowed eyes. He was obviously annoyed, and I couldn't say I blamed him. Maybe I should have just been thankful that he didn't pull over and push me out to walk home. I sat and stared at him for a minute with my arms crossed. He softened up and attempted to flash me one of his charming half-crooked grins to pacify my.

I waited for another minute or so to pass so that I could give the situation some peace. I didn't want to fall straight back into the role of Detective Swan, but I also didn't want him to think that I was finished asking questions altogether.

"Do you do that a lot," I asked.

"Do what?"

"I think you know what I mean, Edward." He looked at me like he had no clue what I was talking about. "Oh, come on! You at least have to not deny _that_," I snapped.

"Deny _what_, exactly? You know, when you are seeking a straightforward answer, you may consider asking a straightforward question."

"Do you know the effect you have on women?"

I felt so absurd just asking him straight out like that.

"I may know a thing or two about what I make women do or think," he admitted.

"What women think? Trust me, Edward. I believe that there isn't a man in the world who knows what goes on in a woman's head. That's why women not being understood by men is such a stereotype. It's based on truth."

"Oh yeah?"

He seemed to be challenging not just me, but the whole institution of the matter at this point. I felt a little annoyed and just wanted to be right about _something_ for once. I pressed the matter.

"Fine then. Tell me what _I _am thinking right now."

I waited. This ought to be rich.

I thought of him lying over me, kissing me, and whispering in my ear. I thought of him nibbling the back of my neck. As immature and unreasonable as those thoughts were, a small part of me wished he could see into my mind right then.

"I can't."

"No. I didn't think so." _And I should be thankful for that as well. But I'm not. I don't know what has come over me, Edward, but I am no longer satisfied with what we have. I want more with you. I need more. I need to have my wildest dreams come true…_

He pursed his lips and seemed to be contemplating something before he spoke.

"You know, Bella… you could always _tell_ me what you are thinking. Then I can know."

My face went bright red – I could feel the heat of the blood billow through my neck and cheeks.

"I _could_…" _But I never will. _

"If you wanted to let me know what is on your mind right now, I would love to hear it."

_Well, Edward, I don't want to. Trust me. And you wouldn't _want _to hear it either._

"Well, Bella?"

"I was just thinking about what a crazy night it was." _And about how it was crazy that you were able to save me like that. And how crazy in love I am with you, too. And about how if we didn't have others waiting for us, I might just try to talk you into pulling over somewhere so that I could do crazy things with you…_

"It has been quite a lot for you to take in, I'm sure, Bella."

His sounded clinical, but his expression was genuinely warm and sincere. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and I thought for a short moment that he wanted to touch me. It swept through the air aimlessly before gripping the wheel tightly. He stared straight ahead as he drove the remaining distance to Jen's house. I kept silent. I wondered why it seemed that he wanted to touch me, but yet he didn't. I wished he would have.

...

"Okay, Jennifer. So tell me then," Edward said as he was picking Jessica up out of the passenger side of the car, "Do you want to tell your mom that you are all home now, and try to explain what happened? Or, do you want me to sneak her into your room without saying a word?"

He was smiling – almost laughing, really. He seemed to be having fun with the situation.

"Maybe the second option?" Jen was blushing bright red. "It's just that if my mom knows then she will never trust us to go out like that again. And I don't want to be under lock and key forever. Plus, she should be downstairs in the basement watching TV, so I think we might actually get away with it."

"Sneaky it is, then. But, just so you know, you ladies ought to be careful at parties like that. You never know what kind of trouble might find you there. Next time, call me. I'll escort you all."

He smiled and left it at that. I appreciated that he didn't use my previous personal experience to illustrate his point. And it was kind of him to offer to come with us the next time we go out.

"Come around this way," Jen said as she pulled a key out of her bag. "I know it seems tacky, sneaking in the back. But, you know how it goes, I'm sure?"

Jessica was out cold. Edward carried her in while Jen and Angela opened the door for him. As he moved her through the house, I was surprised at how light-footed he was as he glided up the stairs. As he was placing her on Jen's bottom bunk bed, his feather-light step wasn't _all_ I audible. I realized that I was the one following _him_ as we walked.

"Gee, Edward. It's funny you just happened to know your way directly to Jen's bedroom, huh?"

He snapped his head at me quickly. "What?"

I didn't want to start another full-fledged confrontation in front of Jen and Angela.

"Can I talk to you outside," I asked.

"If your friends can spare you," he said as they walked into the room.

"Spare," Angela asked.

"Yes. Bella and I would like to talk a little. Would it be alright with you two if we circled the block once?"

Both of their eyes lit up at his suggestion. They were obviously thinking that more was happening here than met the eye, which was probably true. But not in the romantic sense that they seemed to be longing for.

"I guess we will have to go without," Jen giggled.

"Have fun," Angela said with a sneaky wink.

I just turned and walked out.

Something was definitely up. _Why _couldn't I put my finger on it? It seemed so close… so in front of my face.

As we left the house and walked through the yard around the front to Edward's car, Jen's cat came running up. He swerved around me and went straight for Edward's leg. He rubbed and purred against him.

"Get out of here, Buttons," he scolded the animal.

Now that was definitely out of place! I jumped on his case before half a second could pass.

"_How_ did you know his name?"

"It's on his collar," he said, pointing at the microscopic metal tag.

"And you saw it from here?"

"I have excellent vision," he said with a light shrug.

_No, Edward. No one has vision like _that_. You can't possibly have seen it!_

I reached down to Buttons and examined the tag. The only words I could find were _If lost, please call 555-0386_. I stood up and walked to the passenger side of his car without mentioning a thing. He opened the car door for me and I hopped in.

"Where to," he asked as he coasted in on the other side of me.

"I don't care," I said. "Just drive."

...

I had no clue how to go about this. I wasn't even sure what to accuse him of. I just kept thinking back on what he had said – about how if I expected a straightforward answer then I would have to ask a straightforward question. But what was the question? All the ones piling in my head would make me sound like an absolute raving lunatic if I dared voice to them. This didn't seem fair.

He looked over at me several times, never saying a word. He must have known that something was coming. That I was going to catch him. But catch him doing what, exactly? Again, what was I accusing this poor boy of?

Knowing where Jen's room was? I know he wasn't a stalker. Or, what about how he knew the cat's name? How could he explain that one away? He would probably just claim that it was a lucky guess. I needed more than that to build a case against him. It's not like he'd committed a crime tonight. Rather, he'd made sure one was avoided. Maybe I should have just said thank you and moved on.

"Edward."

"Bella?"

"I don't know why I got on your case like that. I'm sorry. Can I just go ahead and blame it on all the stress piling up, or something?"

He looked at me like he felt badly for me. Not just that, but guilty. Why would he be looking guilty? And why am I still trying to find something to accuse him of?

He pulled the car over into an empty lot. There were no other cars in sight and hardly any lights except for the neon lights behind us over the storefronts.

"Bella, if you need to talk about anything, please feel free to talk with me. I want you to. I want to hear what you're thinking. You are right that there isn't a man alive who knows what goes on in there. But I would care to know, if you will allow me the privilege. I like you, Bella."

My heart started beating faster at his last words.

"I like you too, Edward."

I felt relief. I'd wanted to admit that for so long, and I was happy that he not only liked me too, but he was willing to say it first.

"Well, _I_ like _you_ a lot, Bella."

His eyes were staring straight into mine and I heard my breath hitch.

_I love you, Edward! I want to scream out just how much, but I don't want you to know how desperately in love I am with you! I'm afraid it will freak you out and that you'll never want to talk to me again._

"I like you a lot too." I decided that editing my thoughts would still be a sensible thing to do.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time," he admitted.

"You've liked me for a long time?"

"I have," he said, and then smiled sheepishly.

"I've liked you for a long time too." I figured as long as he was letting it all out, I might as well join in.

"Maybe Saturday is too far away," he said about our date.

"Wednesday," I offered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Some of us are going to the beach. You should come with us. Come as my date, Edward. Have fun… and you know… there are things for our project there. It will be like killing two birds with one stone?"

He looked down while straightening his back.

"Which beach?"

"La Push, at the Quileute Reservation."

"I don't know."

"Is there something _wrong _with that beach?"

"It's just a little… crowded there."

"Crowded?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean… I don't know…"

"Just _tell_ me," I insisted.

I was beginning to brace myself for _anything_.

"I think you know why I can't go there," he said.

He looked away as if he might be in trouble or as if he lost interest in Wednesday all together.

"Why not," I asked pleadingly. I wanted him to say it. Whatever _it_ was. I wanted him to say it.

"I think you know that too."

Just then I could _feel_ how heavy my breathing was. My body tensed and everything rushed through my mind. Jake's crazy theories were no longer sounding so crazy after all.

I've never seen him eat. I've never seen him drink. Not just when we sat together, but ever. He is cold. He is fast. He is strong. And he haunts my every dream!

"Edward," I mumbled, trying to stay my decided course.

_Straightforward, straightforward, straightforward… ask, ask, ask…_

"Bella," he mumbled back.

Did he know what was coming? Did he know what I would ask?


	19. Push and Pull

A/N: Now is the time to warn you that this story has been **rated M** for future **lemons**. The future starts now.

-S

...

**BPOV**

Did he know what was coming? Did he know what I would ask?

_Should_ I ask? Did I really want to know what the answer might be?

I reached over and took his hand in mine. It was cold, just like I knew it would be. He turned toward me with a worried look, which looked strange as it contorted his handsome, usually confident features. I could see that he was bracing himself, just as I had been. I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted him to confirm or deny what I had heard about his family from Jake.

I knew deep down inside that I had to take this opportunity to confront him. I _knew_ things were off. I looked back and tried to calculate how long I had realized this cold and obvious fact. But I also wanted him to _want_ to tell me these things. I didn't want to force him or corner him in a vicious way.

I decided I would wait for him to reveal himself when he was ready. That felt fair. No more **pushing**. He knew that I knew that he was cold. I would have to make that be enough for now.

But **pulling** was another story.

"I really do like you too, Edward." _I want to show you just how much. Will you let me show you?_

I unfastened my seat belt and reached over to caress his cool face with my hand. His face relaxed, and that felt like permission to move closer to him. There wasn't a lot of room in the front of his little car, but I was _not _willing to let this chance pass. I was _not _willing to miss this opportunity to physically show him just how okay I could be with whatever secrets he was trying to keep from me.

I pushed up onto one knee and moved to place myself directly over him, straddling him. As my legs were pressing into his, I realized that his legs were cold too. I unfastened his seat belt, not sure of exactly what I was doing. His lids were heavy with desire and I decided to keep on pushing through the unknown territory that lay between us. I pushed my front with force against his front and was not surprised to feel the chill radiating back. I wrapped my arms around him and moved my hands through his hair. I leaned forward so that my lips were level with the bridge of his nose. As he closed his eyes I tilted in and kissed his eyelids.

"Tell me what you _want_ to tell me, when you _want_ to. I'm sorry I was so insistent before, Edward. I'm not even sure what I have to accuse you of."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Bella," he whispered. "I have not been completely honest with you in all things. But tell me, please, you _have _to tell me, what is on your mind right now?"

"Questions," I answered truthfully. "Just questions."

"Ask."

"Did you follow me to that party?"

"I just wanted to protect you."

"So, you followed me?" I kissed his lids again and swept my lips along his cheekbones and down to his chin.

"I was trying to keep a distance, until I heard what those lowlife bastards were thinking…"

I pressed my lips to his top lip and drew it in to bite it gently. His lips were cold, and firm like stone. I released and brushed against his chin with the tip of my nose.

"You say you _heard _what they were _thinking_? So what, you read minds?"

He took a long breath and expelled it slowly. "I know how that sounds, Bella. I know what you must be thinking."

"_Do_ you," I wondered out loud. I knew that he was not going to lie to me now about anything, and I prepared myself for the embarrassment that would come from him having known all along what had been on my mind since I first laid eyes on him. "Tell me then. What am I thinking, Edward?"

He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. I felt his sure and steady breathing transform into short, lusty pants. I thought back of how I'd imagined him in my dream. I thought of him kissing me. I thought of him laying over me. _Could_ he possibly know that I was thinking these things right now?

"I so much want to know, Bella. I so much want to know…"

"Let me _show_ you what I am thinking…"

I leaned in and kissed him. My breath was taken away as his cold lips pushed and pulled against my own. How could stone be so soft? I reveled in this moment – the moment I had fantasized about so passionately for so very long. This moment teetered on the edge of my sweetest dream and my wildest fantasy. My lips enjoined his for several seconds before he pulled back into a release. His eyes were desperate and his mouth was slightly open.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore," he whimpered softly.

"Then _don't_."

With that, we resumed. His hands slid under the back of my shirt and up my spine.

"I think _I'm_ the one with the adrenaline rush now," I said timidly.

"Oh, really?" I could feel his hard lips press a smile into my neck.

"Yeah. You know, Adrenaline? That pesky little hormone…"

His lips cut mine off with a kiss before I could tease him any further. The palms of his hands were eager to slide themselves over every part of my body, and I didn't just _not mind _the chill… I _liked_ it. I craved more of it… more of _him_.

I ran my fingers through his hair over and over again, and our bodies began to rock together slowly. My palms became as eager as his. I lifted the bottom of his shirt and pushed against his abdomen. My finger tips journeyed to his chest and shoulders. I pulled the garment completely over his head, leaving his arms still in his sleeves and bent at the elbows above his head. I looked into his eyes. I could tell that he was waiting for me to pull it the rest of the way off. I didn't. I left his arms in the air, and pushed them behind his head. I wanted to take control.

"Mmm," he moaned aggressively. "Bella…"

A low growl escaped him, which only served to add fuel to the fire that was my confidence. I nipped and bit along his jaw line and my tongue pushed against his lips to open them so that it could find its way to his. I pressed my body firmly against his. The rush I felt was making me feel strong, and powerful, and brave.

"I dream of you, Edward," I admitted.

As I revealed my secret, I felt blush spread over my face, down my neck and across my body.

"Don't be embarrassed," he urged. "If I could dream at all, it would be of you. And I'm not ashamed."

"_If_ you could dream?"

He leaned his seat back and pulled me more tightly on top of him. I was looking into his eyes and he pushed my hair behind my ear with one hand while gripping my bottom with his other.

"If."

"You don't dream, Edward?"

"I don't sleep, Bella."

"Ever?"

"No. Never."

I was waiting for him to laugh. Maybe he was playing a prank on me, knowing I was only too willing to believe anything he was willing to tell me. I searched his eyes only to find them serious. His face was straight. But there was more than just stone cold solemnity in them. Despite the frosty temperature of his body, his amber eyes were blazing hot. As they literally transformed to a darker shade I could plainly see his lust for me – his desire – his _wanting me _wrapped around him in every way the imagination can conceive of. I kept kissing him, too weak to stop.

I felt his hands caress my sides and my tummy and then they returned to my back, traveling further and further up. I felt the clasp of my bra relax and he was pulling my shirt over my head. I pushed myself close to him to feel him against me. He cupped my chin in his hands and spread his fingers out into my hair. One of his hands gripped my long, wavy hair and pulled my entire head back, exposing the wild pulse on my neck. I nearly lost control of myself with pleasure and anticipation when his tongue swirled over my where my neck met my chest while he pulled my bra off with his free hand. I was lightly gasping for air, and his hips were rising and falling to the beat of my breaths.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. Especially now ... with me … like this…" He continued to kiss me as he spoke. "Tell me of what you dream, please."

I wanted to tell him everything. "I dream that you are with me at night."

"_With_ you?"

"Yes. With me. In my bed and _with_ me. And I wish you really were."

"What if I really were, Bella?"

"Then I would ravage you, Edward."

His mouth fell open slightly then half-smile, and his eyes narrowed with a burning crave. He lifted me up and before I even realized what had happened, I was the one lying down and _he_ was on top of _me_.

"You would _ravage_ me, Bella?"

I nodded. "I would," I confirmed while biting and licking his shoulders. "I _want_ to!"

"How," he asked. "Tell me _how_. You must define ravage, and please, Bella, be specific."

"I would lean into you."

"And then?"

"I would take your clothes off."

"And then?"

"I would _push _myself on top of you and _pull_ you into me."

He paused a moment, absorbing my words with pleasure. "And then?"

"I think you know what happens next."

Another low growl came and I relished in how he pushed himself against me then.

"Edward," I begged.

"I can't read your mind, Bella. You have to tell me what you want. You have to say it. Out loud."

"I want _you_, Edward."

There had never been anything I said that rang with more truth than that. My fingers made their way to the zipper of his pants and slid it down.

"Tell me _where _Bella. Tell me where you want me."

I pushed the back of my head into the seat. I could hardly take what he was doing to me. Not just my body, but my mind. Every part of me, inside and out, was on sensory overload. He leaned his head down and put his ear next to my gasping lips. I was literally throbbing for this man! I slid my fingers into his pants, caressing my finger tips against him – the only thing between us was the thin cloth of his boxers.

"In," I panted into his ear.

"In?" he whispered.

I nodded my head. "In."

Heat was pulsing through my brain and lust was dripping from every nerve in my body. I bucked my hips up forcefully, so as to leave no doubt on the matter of _where_ I wanted this man.

I moaned for him. I looked down at where I wanted us to join together and become one. Within a second he was unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. I pushed my shoes off as he pulled my pants down. Within a minute, I was in nothing but my panties and under the man I loved in the driver's seat of his car.

"Well, well, Bella Swan. It just so happens that's _exactly_ where I want to be."

His half-crooked grin was pulling the air from my lungs and pushing the adrenaline through my veins.

"Bella, you are so warm…" His whisper was barely audible. If he hadn't been breathing the words into my ear, I surely never would have heard them. He raised his head and looked down on me.

I saw the expression in his eyes and had no doubt as to what was going to happen tonight.

That is, what _would _have happened if my phone didn't start ringing.

...

Jessica was always rude and selfish. But I literally thought I might kill her this time. She got up in the middle of the night to run to the bathroom to puke her guts out. She didn't quite make it to the toilet. She spilled her last five lunches all over Jen's hallway. Needless to say, Aunt Nya heard her as she was dry-heaving half to death.

"We said we saw Edward at the party and that he took you to the store to get some Ginger Ale and whatever the hell it is that helps with this kind of thing. Jen and I made it sound like the flu. We don't seem to be in any trouble, so I think we're free. Just be back soon," Angela said. "And by the way, how is your little _chat _going?"

"It was going just fine, thanks."_ Was being the key-word, of course._

Edward smirked at that. I had the feeling he could hear everything. But this was not over… not by a long shot!

"Good. Well, see you soon then, Bella?"

"Yeah. Bye Ang."

"To the store then," he chuckled as we were getting redressed, "To get Ginger Ale and whatever else might help Miss Stanley with her little _flu_ symptoms."

Yup. Apparently I could add _perfect hearing_ to the list, maybe next to _perfect sexiness_.


	20. Us

**EPOV**

Bella knew something was off about me.

I wondered a few times if she knew _exactly _what I am, and was just waiting for me to say it. Yet, it's not exactly the typical, every day sort of thing one discusses. It nearly killed me, figuratively speaking of course, when she was apologizing for trying to find out more – for trying to dig deeper. It's not that I didn't want her to know everything about me, but I was unsure how to move forward with dispensing this sensitive information. What if the truth scared her? What if she no longer wanted to be with me because of what I am? What if she was so terrified that she moved away and never returned? How could I live without her?

What could I have done but tell her I like her? And by _like_ I mean love. And by _love_ I mean _LOVE!_ I mean _I would do anything to convince you to spend the rest of your life with me, Bella Marie Swan! I am yours completely and there is not now, nor will there ever be, another thing in this world that I revere and honor as I do you. _

And she said that she _likes_ me too. She has for a long time! I wonder what _likes _translates to with her?

Deep down, she _had_ to know it all. Her mind probably just needed time to take in all that she was going through this weekend. So many things happened within such a short duration. Her childhood friend exposed the secrets of his tribe as well as my clan; she was pawed at by the mutt as well as by Mike; she was strained with Jessica's temperament and jealousy; she had been nearly raped and murdered by three disgraceful excuses for human life; and deep within, she knows the question she wants to ask but is probably too embarrassed. But she wouldn't be wrong.

_Vampire_.

I knew at this point that if she did just ask, I would just tell. What else could really be done?

_Tell me what you want to tell me, when you want to tell me…_

Her words echoed in my mind. They hadn't stopped looping through my brain since she spoke them. She was throwing the ball in my court, suffering it to stop mid-air, and she allowed me to keep it from falling to the ground until I had enough courage to tell her what she already suspects. She was giving me space. She was giving me time. She was investing herself in me. She was showing me what she wanted. She was showing me what was _on her mind_… and I wasn't about to object to what was on Bella Swan's mind.

Damn that cell phone!

"Okay," her fingers were loosely scanning over the plastic two-liters as she spoke. "Do you think 7-Up will be fine? They are out of Ginger Ale."

"Well, seeing as how she doesn't actually have the flu, I suppose this would do just as well."

She snickered at that, raising her eyebrows, and I paused a moment to take in fully the way her lips curved up a certain way when she truly smiled like that. _I love you, Bella. I love you and I'm a vampire. _There. That ought to sum it up nicely.

She grabbed the bottle and shoved it in the basket I was carrying, next to the chocolate and nachos she had piled in earlier. She was still giggling over the 7-Up. Our eyes locked and she moved a step closer. Her eyes turned soft and tender the way they had earlier when… well, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell now, does he? Or tell _too much_, I should say. Her eyes were only an inch away from mine now, and I was drowning in their beauty.

"Edward," she said in a more serious tone, "I'm fine. With everything that's happened tonight. With what _this _is. Whatever _it_ is. I'm fine."

I stepped closer to her so that our bodies touched now.

"This," I asked.

"Yes. With _us_, I mean."

"Us? I like that. I like the way that sounds." _And I like the way you feel – when I am on top of you, and when you are naked._

"Me too," she whispered.

I pushed my lips against her lips. Mine could no longer stand the agony of being away from hers. And there we were in the middle of a grocery store...

Kissing.

Falling in love more deeply by the second.

...

I was thankful that she'd decided that we were no longer playing Twenty Questions. Or, should I say, Twenty Thousand Questions. Now we were just laughing and having fun. The radio was blaring in my car on a local oldies station, and she seemed pretty impressed that I knew the lyrics to each and every one as if I had lived in their time. Of course I laughed privately to myself at that.

"I wouldn't have pegged _you_ for the type to listen to _I Think I Love You_ by David Cassidy," she laughed.

"Or _My Girl_," I offered.

"I love the Temptations! Ooh, will you turn it up?"

She was singing along loud and clear when the songs she was familiar with came on. I loved that. I turned the volume up to entice her to sing even louder and kept my speed at a slow and steady five under. There was no need to rush back when the night was so fine.

"I wouldn't have pegged _you_ for the type," I laughed back, "To be able to sing along."

And I'm also sure she wouldn't have pegged me for the _type_ to own all these songs on their original vinyl records either. And when it came to the thirties and forties, I didn't hold back, even though she had never been exposed to the artists from _those _days. It was only a little too ironic that I was humming along to _I Am Only Human After All_. I had never before found such pleasure in that particular song until now.

...

Angela's Aunt Nya wasn't fooled for a second.

She knew the whole story before the girls got their two cents in earlier. As I was holding the door for Bella and trailing in after her with the bags of snacks and 7-Up, Aunt Nya was reminiscing back to the days when she and her friends were sneaking home a little more than tipsy. She laughed it off on the inside and played dumb on the outside.

Jessica was fast asleep upstairs. Angela and Jen were all giggles as they were running down the steps to meet us. We all gathered into the kitchen and I started emptying the grocery bags of their contents.

"I'm not sure how nachos are going to help Jessica's flu bug," Aunt Nya said with the skeptical raising of a single eyebrow.

"Oh, those aren't for Jess," Angela giggled while stuffing a handful into her mouth.

Jen reached in and pulled out the chocolates before I had the opportunity to place them on the counter.

"Yum! Dark _and_ Milk! I like to put them together and savor a little of each," she said with a smile while scraping the thin plastic wrap with her nails.

I was having too great a time in that kitchen and it was only then that I realized that in all my years I had never been around adolescent females and their chocolate-and-nacho hunting grounds before. Were _all_ girls like this? I took the wrapped chocolates from Jennifer's desperate fingers and slipped the plastic off for her.

"Here you are, Jen."

She snatched the chocolates before I was even finished handing them to her.

"Don't think you get to eat all those yourself, Jen! At least a third of those belong to _me_," Angela laughed while turning my way. "You want to stay and watch a movie, Edward? Would that be alright, Aunt Nya?" She pleaded her case with her eyes and jutted out her bottom lip to add to the begging.

"That would be fine, girls. I'm going to bed, then, to free up the TV downstairs. Come get me if any of you or Jessica needs anything, okay?"

"Thanks, mom," Jen chirped while offering me a chocolate.

"No thanks. I'm on a special diet," I explained.

"So what do you say, Edward?" Angela was kindly inviting me to watch a movie with them. I looked at Bella. She was staring back at me. I couldn't tell if she wanted me to stay or not. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries here, but I knew that _I_ wanted to stay.

"What's the movie tonight, ladies?"

"You can choose," Angela offered.

"What do you have?"

Jen led me to the movie shelf downstairs. After perusing through the endless chick flicks and Disney movies for twenty minutes, I was about to give up. It's not like I was even going to be watching whatever it was anyway. Not with the feature presentation that I had the privilege of staring at sitting beside me.

"What about _Center Stage_?" Angela held up her suggestion.

"No way, Angela! We've all seen that at least ten times already. How about _Bridget Jone's Diary_?"

"Oh come _on_, Jen! Are you serious?" Angela managed to do her best at looking disgusted, though deep down she truly adored the movie. Why are girls so… what's the word? Indecisive? Say-something-other-than-what-you-really-mean-ish? Hmm…

"How about an action movie," I advocated.

"Like _Face Punch_? Have you heard of that one?" I was surprised at Bella's proposition.

"Um... how about _not_," Angela said quickly. "Not enough romance, if you ask me."

...

After yet _another_ twenty minutes of Angela and Jennifer debating over which movies were okay and which ones would never do, they made a list of the ones they both wouldn't mind seeing. Then they assigned each a number and drew randomly from a hat. I've never seen such precautions taken over viewing a movie before. But I wasn't complaining. The longer Bella was awake, the more time I could spend with her.

And I didn't mind watching _Goonies_. 1985. Good year.

...

I didn't want to leave, but of course, I couldn't linger too long.

"So, will I see you tomorrow, Edward?"

Her eyes were wide and hopeful. She was wearing her anticipation on her sleeve, and I liked being able to read her for once.

"Do you _want_ to see me tomorrow, Bella?"

I knew she did. But I wanted to hear it. I wanted to hear how she wanted me to be with her. Pathetic, I know. But still, I wanted to hear it.

Her eyes pierced through me tenderly, the way that only _they_ have the power to do. I swept her hair off her cheek with the tips of my fingers and relished in being free to touch her this way while she was awake. I tucked it neatly behind her ear and drew her into a hug. I felt her warm breath and held her more tightly. I never wanted to let her go.

"I do," she admitted.

Well, if I wasn't pathetic before, I certainly was now. I closed my eyes and pretended she was in a white dress, standing beside me at an altar. _I do_, she had said.

I could feel her cheek against my chest as she spoke. She was _blushing_! I relished in that _I_ had garnered such a reaction.

"Then I will see you tomorrow."

I reached down to kiss her cheek and turned to leave. I was aching to taste her lips again, but _I_ knew something that _she_ didn't – her two friends were leaning against the front door, listening to us saying our goodbyes on the porch through the thin wooden door. She would be bombarded with _oohs_ and _ahhs_ enough as it was, and I didn't know how comfortable she was with _us_ going public. I know she'd said that she was fine with whatever _this _is and with _us_, but what about _us-in-front-of-other-people_? Was she fine with _that_ too? I knew that _this _and _that _might not be the same thing, and I wanted to be sure of how she defined the two before any public display of affection was attempted without her full consent.

"Goodnight, Edward," she bid me from the top of the steps.

"Goodnight, Beautiful Bella," I called back.

And I thought of _us_ all the way home.


	21. Sunset

**BPOV**

It was past noon the next day when Jen's phone rang. She looked at the screen, snickered and then handed it to Angela, who also burst out into a fit of girlish giggles. She took a second to compose herself before answering.

"Hello? Yes, she is. Um, hold please." Angela cupped her hand over her mouth to hold back her silly laughter while handing the phone to me.

I held it up to my ear, not exactly sure who it was, though I had my hopes…

"Hello?"

"_Bella? Hello, it's Edward. I trust you slept well? Or at least, long enough. I tried to wait at least eight hours before calling."_

"Oh, no. I mean, that's okay. I'm glad you called."

I carried the phone out of the room and down to the kitchen, hoping for some privacy. I turned sharply for the living room when I saw Aunt Nya brewing a cup of tea. I sat on the sofa and tried to keep my voice low – hoping his hearing was as perfect as his vision. We talked for several minutes about what a good time we had last night and how we would love to go out again. Hopefully tonight, he said.

"I'm not sure what everyone's plans are," I confessed sadly. I didn't want to ditch my friends, but I desperately couldn't wait to see Edward again. He would be all that was on my mind no matter where I would go or who I would be with.

"Plans," Angela questioned. I turned around quickly to see that she and Jen were still giddy as they came into the room. I scowled as I wondered how long they had been spying on me.

"Bella, really, if you have plans for dinner or a movie or something, don't think we will be offended if you wander off for awhile," Jen said. "We still have plenty of nachos to tide us over and we never did get to watch _Bridget Jone's Diary_."

"Yeah," Angela agreed.

"_So, it's a date then?"_ Edward had been listening the entire time.

"Yeah, sounds great. Five okay?"

"_See you in a few hours!"_

_..._

I made my way upstairs to get ready for the date this evening.

I wasn't planning on dressing up any more this weekend, so jeans and a v-neck shirt would have to do. I pulled them on after a hot shower.

Jessica was crawling out of the top bunk as I came in to get dressed. She stood behind me in the mirror to appraise my sense of fashion, or as she put it, 'lack thereof.' I could tell that she was a little put off at hearing of my going out with Edward tonight. I listened to her rattle on for awhile about how I ought to look a little classier if I was going to go public with dating someone who could be a model. She was rather hypocritical, seeing as how she still reeked of last night's alcohol and her tangled web of hair was plastered in sparkles from the sweaty shirt she'd slept in. That and her mascara had run half way down her cheeks. I didn't feel she had the authority to be giving me – the clean, showered one – any lectures.

"Look, all I'm saying, Bella, is you could make a little more effort," she complained, peering at me with her narrowed, bloodshot eyes.

Jen and Angela came to my rescue. They walked in and noticed her harassing me.

"I think whatever Bella is doing is working so far," Angela countered calmly.

"I'll say! I've never seen a guy look at a girl that way in real life! It's so… _romantic_," Jen gushed.

"Hmm," Jessica sniffed. "Well, whatever then. I'm off to take a nice, long bath. I just hope _somebody_ didn't hog all the hot water!" With that, she stormed off down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Jealous much," Angela mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"Don't be put off by all that," Jen soothed coolly.

"Yeah. She was just a little pissy at hearing the news of Edward carrying her in last night. She's so upset at not being able to remember it. I'm sure she's dreamed of gliding along in his arms since the day she saw him. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Thanks. I'll just forget about it. I'm sure things will be fine. I think Jess is going to the dance with Mike, right?" I tried to put a positive spin on the last bit, hoping to cover my hurt.

I would put it behind me. It would be silly to let her being jealous bring me down. This was a day to celebrate as far as I was concerned. Although, I have to admit that her being so offended when there was nothing to be offended by stung just a little. Nothing I could do would ever satisfy her. Still, I was trying to be positive rather than negative for her. After all, she got what she wanted, right? A dance-date with the school jock that she adored so openly?

"Actually," Angela said, trailing off as she dropped her eyes and shied away. Her fingers spinning around one another became very interesting to her all of a sudden.

"Well…" Jen was trying to fill in, but not sure how to. "Maybe _not_ after all. Mike called a little earlier. He decided to go stag with a group of friends. I think he doesn't want to give her the wrong impression."

"The wrong impression being that he wants to date her," Angela clarified. "Her feelings were really hurt, even though she tried to play it all off. I guess she's just a little… sore. You know, about Eric and I going to the dance together, and about you and Edward. She's had a crush on him since he moved here last year. She's gone on and on about how he's not into dating anyone, but now he's taking _you_ to the dance..."

"Oh, I don't think so," I corrected quickly. I was still adamant on _not_ attending the dance. "I will be in Seattle that day, remember?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Bella," Jen said while tossing her hands up in the air. "But just so you know, if _I_ were you, I would cancel whatever is in Seattle! Have you _seen_ Edward! Holy crap! What a looker!" She was a bit brazen about how obviously gorgeous Edward is.

His beauty and charm were not things that escaped _my_ notice – not even close. But I was _still_ not going to the dance. It didn't matter sexy, graceful and intelligent the guy might be. Why couldn't people just accept this fact? Maybe it was a lost cause… or maybe I should just learn to dance? Nope. Lost cause. I couldn't bear the thought of tripping over myself and landing on my face in front of everyone.

...

Angela answered the door when Edward arrived. She giggled that Edward was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I blushed at realizing we matched. He just grinned that crooked grin and his eyes seemed to be smoldering, yet completely at ease as they met mine.

"You two behave now," Jen teased.

"Don't worry. I'll have Miss Swan home on time."

He walked me to his Volvo and opened the door for me. He smiled as he coasted in the driver's side and started the car. I smiled back, blushing.

"You know, Bella," he said, beaming, "This is our first _official_ date."

I nodded my head and looked away. I didn't mean to, but I didn't know what to say and I was trying to hide as much of the blush as possible. I couldn't think of half a reason why a guy like Edward would go for a girl like me. And yet, when we were together, he made me feel like I meant the world to him. I liked how that felt, but it was still a little outside my previous experience, I guess. I had always assumed him to be indifferent to me. I know we kind of stared at one another in Biology or in the lunch room, but I had never dreamed that he was staring at _me _for the same reasons I was staring at him. I laughed quietly, thinking it might escape his notice. But then I remembered his perfect hearing.

"What amuses you so, Bella?" He was grinning ear to ear still.

"Nothing," I said. I bit my bottom lip, not sure how much I could reveal to him about myself before he would realize what a dork I am. I preferred _not_ to ruin whatever was between us in the first ten minutes.

"Hmm," he observed with a nod, surely logging something away in that mind of his.

"What?"

"I was just trying to determine which restaurant you might like best?"

"Honestly, I'm not picky."

"No. I'm sure you're not. And yet, I am also sure that I am _less_ picky than you." He chuckled to himself and we sped off. "Italian?"

"Sure."

"Or Mexican?"

"That's fine too."

"Or…" He seemed to be deciding if he should suggest something or not.

"Or what?"

"That's it. I think I'll surprise you."

_You already do._

_..._

"Another shake, honey," asked the raspy-voiced waitress in the poodle skirt.

"Sure, thanks," I said while nodding shyly.

The Doo-Wop style diner was plastered with posters of Elvis, Betty Boop and Marilyn Monroe. One wall was covered in vinyl records, and the floor was riddled with sparkly plastic chairs. A guy in a white diner hat was making shakes behind a diner-bar and dancing along to the beat of _One Fine Day,_ which blared from the authentic juke box in the background.

I had ordered a burger and fries, and Edward said to make it two. Yet, he hadn't touched his food even to move it around, though I was nearly finished. It was probably because he was so busy talking about the era that inspired the style of the restaurant.

"I've never met anybody so into the fifties and so knowledgeable of its memorabilia," I mentioned while tipping my head toward his untouched food.

"You can be Sandy and I'll be Danny," he laughed, pulling out a dime for the juke box.

I cringed my nose a little and shook my head. It was nothing against _Grease_ – the stage play or the movie – but I was _not_ going to sing in a building full of strangers – especially not with _him_. I would never get over the embarrassment! He would probably turn out to be perfect at singing, too.

"No," he asked. He seemed let down by my refusal. "Well, okay then. I guess you can be Sandy and I'll be Danny in the spirit of things."

"Um… I was thinking more like, you can be Michael and I'll be Stephanie."

"_Grease 2_?"

"Yeah. Why not? You can be the cute nerd and I'll be the wild woman."

He had a thorough laugh at that. "I'm not so sure I would be so great with the English accent," he said. "I'm no Michael Carrington."

"I don't know… I could imagine it. You should give it a try, really. I'll bet you'd sound really smooth with an English accent."

"Well, you're the one who's so great at Biology," he stated flatly. "And that's something Stephanie Zinone wasn't much good at. Sorry, but your straight-edge innocence screams Sandy."

"The script never reveals that," I countered, "We only know she was flunking English. It doesn't say a thing about her Biology grade."

"True," he reflected. "Are _you_?"

"Am _I_ what?"

"Flunking English like Stephanie?"

"No," I laughed. "But I just really want to wear the Pink Ladies jacket."

"Stephanie gives up the jacket, though. Remember?"

"You want to earn a letter jacket like Danny to impress me? Is what you're saying then, Edward? Run much?"

"I run all the time."

"Track?"

"No. Recreational running," he smirked, "And, when the… _dinner bell_ rings, I guess you could say."

"I guess you're a growing kid, huh?"

"Maybe. Maybe not, though."

"Well, I'll bet you drive like Danny does. Michael would never be so reckless and speedy, so I guess you do get to be a Danny. But I'm still a Stephanie Zinone."

"Why's that? Attracted to the dangerous ones," he questioned with a dark smirk.

"No," I laughed. "It's because I want to dress up like a Christmas tree for the school talent show."

"But I thought you didn't like to sing?"

"I don't. But I didn't say I wanted to sing. I just said I wanted to dress up like a tree."

"Next stop we'll go buy you a string of lights to wear."

It was so easy to be with Edward. He was sharp-minded, interesting, well-read, exposed to a wide variety of music, films, books and art, and easy to talk to. Not to mention, he was definitely something to be seen, as Jen had made so clear earlier. But his looks faded away to me as we talked and talked. He was comfortable to be around and I found myself less and less worried that he would find me uninteresting if I opened up to him. The longer we talked, the more I felt like I could be evenly matched with him, even if I didn't quite have a shot at becoming America's next top model. I could have talked to him in that diner forever, but all too soon I noticed that we were the last ones there and the poodle skirt waitress was looking grumpy as she was waiting to wipe down our table. As we were getting ready to leave the restaurant, I noticed that his plate was still untouched.

"Are you sure you won't get hungry?" It seemed like such a waste to just throw all that food away. "Maybe you should ask for a to-go box."

"Actually, I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I kind of ate before I came," he confessed with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Besides, I don't eat hamburgers."

"Vegetarian?"

"Something like that."

"Where to next, then? Somewhere for my string of lights?" He was fun to tease.

I was expecting the real answer to be a movie or something simple, but then, Edward wasn't the simple type. I shouldn't have been surprised by his suggestion.

"The sun is setting. Are you opposed to boats by any chance?"

"Boats?"

...

The air was starting to turn suddenly cold, though I was much chillier from snuggling into Edward. The tour of the waterscapes while the sun was setting was a work of art in and of itself. The intensity of the light was just enough to take my breath away. The colors roused romantic notions and I was beginning to realize that I was falling in love with Edward. Not a crush. Not a trivial thing. But something more than what it had been or what I knew it could be.

The feeling was like an elaborate instrumental composition coursing through its powerful movements, and finally quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as the notes began to fade. I became unsure if had ever heard it, or if I had ever _not_ heard it. It was everywhere in me and there was nothing that went untouched outside of me as well… Everything I perceived gained greater value and every-day feelings began to grow into priceless treasures when I was with him. I had never seen the world before the way I could see it when I was with him. My eyes and ears were open now, and open more fully. I somehow felt a warmth slide up my spine and wondered if my eyes and ears would only become more open as I would continue to emotionally awaken beside the man I loved.

"Are you pleased, Bella," he whispered softly into my hair, kissing the nape of my neck.

"So pleased, Edward… thank you," I whispered back, sensing he would hear me.

...

**EPOV**

I only desired her happiness and pleasure. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to give her the world. I wanted her to know exactly what I am. I wanted her to have the opportunity to make an informed decision about me, and I knew that I needed to be fair to her. Regardless of what she would say or what she would think or how she would feel, I knew I could not keep the truth from her any longer. She may already suspect everything, but she needed to hear it from me.

The wind was sweeping over the water and through her hair. The moment was magic and she was magical. Our worlds were mixing and regardless of what would happen from here on out, I would not be able to live without my Bella.

I understood that what I longed for was abominable. I knew that it was selfish and greedy in the deepest degree to want to keep her by my side _forever_. And yet, if that is where she wanted to be, that is what I would make my privilege to offer her.

The ardent warmth of her body sizzled through my being and my heart began to feel like maybe it was not cold, and not inanimate, but rather… asleep. Her energetic presence called to me from the beginning, and all the lackluster years I've walked the earth could not have accumulated the sentiments she planted in my soul. If _that_ is what I have… if _that_ is what I _am_… then _I_ am hers completely – both body and _soul_.

I held her until the sun had set completely and the moon was high in the sky. I no longer wanted to be an act. Not with _her_. I wanted to be real. I wanted everything essential and vital to come to light for her. No more fantasy. Reality. Authentic, substantiated reality only.

_If_ she would have me, then I would never leave her side. And _if_ she would allow me the privilege of attending to her for all time, then she would never have to leave mine.

...

"Will I see you tomorrow, when you get home?" I couldn't let her go without making plans for us the following day – for the next day was all I had to hope for once the front door would close.

"Around eight okay with you? Angela will drop Jess off first, then me."

"Whenever you are home, earlier or later, will be fine with me." _Because I long for you and cannot stand to be without you. Every second that passes without you is empty and inconsequential. _

"Shall I call you when I get back, then?"

"That will be perfect, Bella." I lingered a little longer, hoping she would linger too.

She took the final step up the porch, and turned around to face me. I was a step behind her, and even with the elevated measure she gained from the extra step, I still leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

"Edward," she stammered shyly.

"Bella?"

Her eyes were full of questions. Yet her mouth never betrayed her commitment earlier: _Tell me what you want to tell me, when you want to tell me._ Her time and patience were gracious gifts, and I understood that I could not keep her waiting any longer. I didn't _want_ to anymore.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. I took the last step up and leaned into her, holding her closely. I kissed her again.

Tomorrow, after I told her everything, would she still be so willing to stand with me like this?

So close?

So intimate?

Would she still _want _me?


	22. The Way Bella Feels

**BPOV**

The time to leave Port Angeles could hardly come soon enough for me.

I knew that Angela and Jen were dying to ask about my date with Edward. I was thankful that neither of them did. They didn't want to upset Jessica any more than she already was. With her scowl fixed in place and her arms crossed, she went out to sit in the car, which of course left the rest of us to grab all of her things. Angela and I hugged Jen and Aunt Nya goodbye and apologized for Jessica's rude behavior.

"Oh, that's alright girls," Aunt Nya insisted. "You all just have a safe trip home."

"It was so great to meet you," Jen said as she embraced me in another hug. "I can tell we will see more of each other soon."

"I look forward to it," I said.

Maybe next time Angela and I could make a trip without our cranky counterpart. I was dreading the fact that I would be cooped up in a car with Jessica for over an hour. I was afraid she might snap at any moment.

Angela was kind enough to limit the chatting to topics that had little to do with things that might rouse Jessica's temperament. Jessica was silent most of the way home. I've never heard her _not_ talk for such an extended period of time. As Angela was beginning to run out of things to talk about, I began to feel very sorry for Jessica. She was obviously crushed about Mike not wanting to take her to the dance. She had every right to feel stormy about that, and I started to feel guilty for not wanting to be around her. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't want to help her if I could?

"There's this song I heard on the radio a few days ago, Angela said for the sake of filling the awkward silence, as she had attempted to do for nearly forty minutes straight. "I wish I could remember the name of it. I wanted to get it off iTunes." She seemed now to be grasping at straws for what else to talk about. She was so sweet sometimes, and I wished I could have thought of something to say to help her out, but I was so afraid that the mere sound of my voice would be enough to make Jessica burrow deeper into her depressed state.

"It was _Gatekeeper_," Jessica said.

We both looked at her, shocked to hear her voice after such a long stretch of silence.

"What," she asked us with a shrug like nothing had been wrong. "It's by Feist."

"Yeah. That's the one," Angela said with an encouraging smile.

"I like that song too," Jessica muttered before resuming her impersonation of an angry statue.

When Angela pulled into Jessica's driveway, we both helped her get her bags up to her room.

"See you tomorrow," Angela said, adding a sweet smile and a kind wave as we left.

Jessica nodded sadly and closed the front door behind her. I caught her squinting at me as the edge of the door spanned the last few inches. I was surprised at her stern look. It felt as if she was accusing me of something I didn't even do, and I felt that it was somehow up to me to save the day in some way.

"Wow," Angela sighed when we were back in the car. "I have _never_ seen her like that before. Not over a boy. Not over _anything_! I really hope she is going to be okay."

"Me, too. Is there anything we can do, do you think?"

"Probably not. Not unless you can force Mike to fall head over heels in love with her."

"I don't think I can force emotions. But there must be _something_ that can be done for it."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Hopefully it will pass."

"Angela," I started, but stopped quickly. I didn't want to make this about _me_. And I'm sure I was just being paranoid anyway. She raised her eyebrow in question and waited for me to continue. "I… um…"

"Come on, Bella. What is it?"

"Do you think there may have been something that _I_ did to offend Jessica this weekend?"

"I don't think it's anything you _did_. I think she's just a little… jealous. She saw that you could be with Jacob, or Mike, or Edward – your choice. Two of them she's obsessed over for years, and the third she is likely to begin obsessing over. And I know that Eric and I going to the dance together isn't going to make it any easier on her. This is the first time that I've had a date to a dance and the first time that she hasn't. I don't think she's ever stepped foot into a social function without _someone_ before. Maybe I should cancel and go with her? To be her wingman?"

"Wingwoman," I corrected. We both laughed. "No," I said seriously after a moment. "Don't do that. You really want to keep this date, Angela. It wouldn't be fair. Maybe I could cancel the thing I have in Seattle and go with her."

"What _do _you have going on in Seattle anyway?"

"It's nothing."

"Well, you shouldn't cancel either. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"No, really. I mean that literally Angela. I had _nothing_ going on. I was just trying to get out of dancing in front of people."

"Hmm," she said with an inquisitive glance. "I had suspected as much. But seriously, Bella don't be down about any of this. Instead, why don't you tell me about your date last night? That is, if you _want_ to."

I told her about the diner and about watching the sunset from the ocean. I felt like I was melting apart by the time she pulled into Charlie's drive and all my worries for Jessica seemed light years away.

"You got everything you brought with you," she asked.

I patted my one bag. "All here, I think."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," I affirmed.

I went inside and tossed my bag on my bed. I would put the clothes in the wash later. First thing first, though. I took out my cell phone. I had committed to calling Edward and I didn't want to let him down. I grabbed his number off of Jen's phone before leaving Port Angeles and wrote it in my pocket notebook. I pulled it out and opened the page where his number was. As I was scanning through the pages that had already been written on, I found Mike's number. I probably shouldn't have taken the liberty, but I entered his number and hit send.

I thought about hanging up as his line rang. I was hoping it would just go to voicemail – not that I was interested in leaving a message. I had no idea what would become of this and I really shouldn't have been…

"_Hello?"_

"Hey. Mike?"

"_Speaking. Who's this, please?"_

"Umm… it's Bella. From school. Bella Swan?"

"_Bella! Hey! How are you? What can I do for you?"_

"Well, actually, Mike. See, here's the thing. I feel a little silly doing this, but I was actually calling about the dance."

There was a short pause before he asked, _"The dance?"_

"Yeah. You know, the one this Friday?"

"_Yes. I know the one."_

"Well, I was thinking that since Angela is going with Eric, and I heard Tyler was going to ask Lauren… well, I was just thinking that maybe you would want to go… with Jessica?"

Another short pause. _"With Jessica, huh? Umm, no Bella. I don't think so. Not with Jessica. If, however, _you_ are available this Friday…"_

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike. I'm not. Seattle. Remember?"

"_Yeah. Seattle. Sorry, Bella. In that case I will be going with a small group of friends. We will probably just swing by for a half an hour or so and see how things go. Honestly, we'll probably leave early and go see a movie or something."_

"Oh. Okay then. Well, alright. Sorry to ask..."

"_It's okay Bella. It was nice of you to think of your friend. You're a nice girl. See you tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, Mike. Tomorrow. Bye."

I hung up, completely mortified that I had just meddled in the lovelife of a sort-of friend who already hated me and who would only hate me more if she found out that I was trying to play Cupid on her behalf. I could only hope that Mike would keep his mouth shut about how I tried to intervene.

Then I had an epiphany!

I scrolled through my contacts list. _Jacob Black_. I hit send.

"_Bella! Hey! What's up?"_ He was chewing on something loudly as he talked with me on the phone. Sounded like an apple.

"Hi Jake. Sorry to call on such short notice."

"_Short notice? What do you mean, Bells?"_ I heard him take another loud bite of the apple.

"Umm… you know my school has a dance this Friday?"

"_I'm aware. I overheard some of your friends talking about it at the restaurant. So?"_ Another crunch.

"I wouldn't normally ask this kind of thing from you, Jake. It's just that…"

"_Soooo… you want me to go to the dance, huh?"_ He finished chewing with a loud, proud swallow.

"Yeah. If you wouldn't mind."

"_Yeah. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the offer to dance with me again,_" he chortled. "_But hey, aren't you supposed to be in Seattle that night?_"

"Yeah. And I _will_ be. But Jessica won't."

"_The glitter princess? Are you serious?"_

"Jake. It would mean a lot to me. Please?"

"_What will you trade me for it?"_

"For what?"

"_For my _time_, of course. What will you give me in exchange?"_

"Can't you just do this out of the kindness of your heart?"

"_I would go to the dance with _you_ out of the kindness of my heart. Sure. But Friday nights are busy around here, and I'll be letting some of the guys down for Her Royal Highness, The Sparkle Queen_."

"What a shame. You won't be able to sit around and punch each other in the necks, or whatever it is boys do on Friday nights around there," I laughed. He laughed back.

"_Yeah, well… My guys will be awful sorry that I won't be here to… punch them in their necks. You will have to make it up to them._"

"How?"

"_Come to the beach this Wednesday._"

"If I come, can I punch you in the neck?"

"_Sure, sure. Fine. See you Wednesday,"_ he laughed. _"Wait a minute. I don't have to dress all fancy for this shindig, do I?_"

"I'll take care of it. I'll rent you a tux."

"_Awe man! Seriously? I have to wear a tux?_"

"Tell you what. You wear the tux, and I'll see you Wednesday, and I _won't_ punch you in the neck. Deal?"

"_Hardly. I doubt _you_ could do much damage anyway, Bells._"

"Hey! I'm the daughter of a cop. I think I could learn a thing or two by Wednesday."

"_Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah…"_

I gave him Jessica's phone number and practically wrote out the script for him. There was no way he could mess this up. And I knew Jessica would be thrilled! I was excited to have her back to her old self, even though she was a bit annoying when she was constantly talking. Still, it was better than having her so down in the dumps.

"Thanks, Jake. You're the best! See you Wednesday!"

I hung up the phone with a beaming smile, pleased with my stroke of genius. I got up to get the book with Edward's number to call him next. It was just about eight now, and he would be expecting my call. As I turned around, I gasped at what I saw.

"Edward! Oh, you scared me! How did you… did Charlie let you in? I didn't know he was home yet."

"No. Chief Swan didn't let me in."

"How did you…"

"Your window," he said, pointing to his makeshift entrance.

"Do you… do you do that a lot?"

"Only the last couple of months," he said with an innocent smile.

I wasn't surprised to hear it. Somehow, I believe I must have already known that.

"Sticking with the Seattle Plan still," he asked coolly.

"Yes," I said firmly.

We sat down on the edge of my bed.

"So, do you think it would be alright if I brought you to my house tonight? I was thinking we could… _talk_ about a few things."

...

I was nervous all the way to his house.

Edward noticed my anxiety and took my hand in his.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," he said.

"Can you be sure about that?"

He chuckled.

When pulled up the long driveway, I began to see the magnitude of their wealth. They lived in a glass mansion! He parked the car and came around to help me out.

"Everyone will love you," he said warmly as he guided me through the front door. His hand on the small of my back was comforting.

We walked into the house and he took my jacket to hang it up.

I looked around in wonder. Their house was just as amazing on the inside as it was on the outside. It looked like something straight out of a magazine and I suddenly felt self-conscious and underdressed.

"Bella," Alice greeted me from the top of the stairs. She was to us in no time at all. She embraced me in a sisterly hug, and it was then that I noticed how cold _she_ was.

"Hi Alice," I said shyly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you here. Everyone's in the kitchen making dinner. I hope you like Italian."

"Yum," I said, trying to hide the fact that I had lost my apetite from nerves the second I walked through the front door.

We made our way to the kitchen where there were three guys busy working away over the stove on the island while a lovely woman was setting the table.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my family," Edward said. "This is Esme," he said, pointing to the lovely woman.

"Bella! It's so wonderful to finally meet you!" She came to embrace me in a hug, and I then noticed that she was as cold as ice, too. Her sweet smile, however, gave away the fact that she had a very warm heart. Everything about her was sincere, and I felt my shoulders and back relax as she released me from the kind embrace.

"This is my father, Carlisle. You know him better as Dr. Cullen, from the hospital." He pointed to Dr. Cullen.

"Please," he said, "Call me Carlisle when we are in the home. No formalities here, Bella."

I nodded my head. I was happy that at least his parents were willing to accept me. Of course, his father and I had already become quite aquainted. In the short time I'd been back in Forks, I must have been in his office for some injury or other half a dozen times. It was strange to see him without his white coat anda medical chart in hand.

"You already know Jasper and Emmett," Edward said as he casually waved his hand their way.

"Hey Bella," Jasper nodded.

"We're glad you could make it," Emmett said.

Emmett was stirring a sauce while Jasper was draining water from a pot of noodles over the sink with his bare hands.

"Are you sure that's safe," I asked, wondering why he wasn't using a strainer to separate the noodles from the boiling water. Didn't that hurt him?

"Oh, uh…" he said, looking around at the others as if they should give an explanation.

"And Rose should be around here somewhere," Edward mentioned lightly, turning the topic back over to introductions.

"Things will be ready in about twenty minutes, I think," said Carlisle as he handed Jasper a strainer. "Why don't you give Bella a short tour of the home, Edward?"

"Yes, a tour," Esme said brightly as she and Edward ushered me out of the kitchen. I was guided around the top floors where there was an office, a library, a home theatre, and finally, there was Edward's room.

"No bed," I asked. "For the all of the _not_ sleeping you do?" I smiled at him, and he laughed back lightly.

"Yeah, well… you know." He ran his hand through his already tousled hair. He seemed stressed out since the kitchen.

"What do you do with all that spare time?" I asked. "I mean, _I _would catch up on all my miscellaneous reading and probably become a hobby collector, you know? But, what do _you _do?"

"Oh, uh, there have been many ways I've occupied my time over the years," he said. "Half of the time we're high school students, the other half of the time we're college students."

"So, you have a degree?"

He shrugged as if he were embarassed.

"In what," I asked.

"Oh, in Chemistry."

"That's cool. I would have pegged you for something in Literature."

"Well, I do have one in Literature, actually."

"Oh, so you have two, then?"

"Maybe a few more than two."

"How many more?"

He smiled and moved toward me, embracing me. He leaned in to kiss me, until…

"Dinner's ready," Rose shouted from the hallway. "Hope you're hungry, Bella," she said with a smirk, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sure," I said, not sure why she was staring at me through narrowed eyes. Had I done something to offend her?

Edward led me downstairs to the large, formal dining table where everyone else was waiting on us.

"We never really have dinner in here," Jasper said with a smile as we entered.

"Do you usually order out," I asked. I felt embarassed that they had gone to so much trouble to interrupt their normal day to prepare such a spectacular meal just for me.

"Yeah," Emmett chortled. "We eat outside a lot. I mean out. We go _out_ to eat all the time."

Rose rolled her eyes at their comments, and Alice pinched Jasper's arm.

Edward gave both of his brothers a mean look as he pulled my chair out for me. All the guys pulled the chairs out for the ladies, and they waited for us to sit before sitting themselves. The table was done up formally and every place setting had been perfectly measured out. All of this was literally _too_ perfect.

I couldn't help but notice that everyone was exchanging looks with everyone else, and I felt like maybe I was left out of some inside family joke. Dinner was at the center of the table, and everyone began to fill their plates with salad, grilled chicken over noodles, sauce, and everything else. I started to fill mine as Alice passed me an Italian dressing.

"I love this brand," I said. "Thanks Alice."

"It's not a problem. I knew that you _would _like it," she said with satisfaction while handing me a bowl of fruit.

When it looked like everyone was ready, I lifted my fork to my mouth. I was about to take in a heaping bite when I noticed that they were all staring at me and Edward, smiling.

I blushed. I forgot that most families said grace before a meal. I have to admit, I can't remember the last time I've prayed over a meal before eating. Renee wasn't very formal on the matter, and I wasn't sure whether or not Charilie took religion seriously.

"Sorry," I said, laying my fork down on my plate, folding my hands, bowing my head and closing my eyes.

I heard Emmett snickering from across the table, and opened one eye to sneak a glance at him. I opened both eyes to fully look around when I noticed that they were _all_ snickering now. I looked over at Edward, desperate to know just _what_ was so funny around here.

They started to look at one another now, like they were wondering what they should do. It was Esme who broke the awkward silence.

"So, how was everyone's day at school," she inquired pleasantly.

Everyone looked around the table awkwardly, wondering what should be said.

"Um," Alice started, "I aced my French quiz today and got top marks on my sewing projects in Home Ec."

"Well, Rose and I went up to the mountains right after school," Emmett boomed. "We bagged two bears!"

"Oh, Emmett," Rose chided, placing her hand on her forehead, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Wow! You guys hunt," I asked. I was more than a little surprised that Rose would be into such a sport. She seemed like she wasn't the type to get her hands dirty.

"Never mind Emmett," Edward whispered. "He just has an affinity for big game."

"Oh, like _you_ don't, Mr. Mountain Lion," Jasper laughed.

He pretended to roar and Emmett jumped up and acted like he was strangling Jasper who was pretending to be a beast. Esme pursed her lips and Carlisle furrowed his brow. Alice held a fork of food up to her mouth as she had been doing, but she never actually took a bite of anything. For that matter, no one had taken a single bite of _anything_!

"Okay," I said, taking my napkin from my lap, folding it up and slapping it down on the table. "I'm sorry, but I feel like I might be missing out on something here."

"You know," Alice said with wide eyes, "I think we might have forgotten ice cream for the dessert. Who would like to run with me to the store to grab some?"

Her question sounded a little too much like well-rehearsed lines, and I couldn't bring myself to believe that anyone at this dinner table would ever eat it anyway. She nodded her head and everyone except Edward raised themselves from their seats and turned to leave.

"We'll all just be right back," Esme said.

Was this a _joke_?

"But not too soon," Alice said with a smile.

"The ice cream we like is a few towns over," Emmett said.

"It's okay," I assured them. "I don't need ice cream." I felt horrible that everyone was so anxious to leave. I couldn't believe they disapproved of me so strongly that they wanted to get out of their own home so badly just to get away from me. I thought I was going to cry as the front door slammed shut behind them.

"Oh my God," I sighed.

"Bella..." Edward was staring at me with worry like I was about to snap. "Are you alright?" He took my hand in his.

"No," I said, jerking my hand away from him to place both of my hands over my face. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm so sorry your family hates me so much."

He sighed as though he were relieved. "They certainly don't dislike you, Bella." He took my hands from my face and held them between his.

"Are you _kidding_ me? Then what was all of _that_ about?"

"I probably should have told you _before _dinner." He glanced at me with a guilty look.

"Told me what?" He furrowed his brow like he was guilty of a crime. "Told me _what?_" I asked again.

...

We were sitting on a glossy black bench in the room where his piano stood. He was tapping the keys lightly, making chords as he explained some things about why dinner had been so very odd.

"I'm just so very sorry," he said. "I wasn't entirely sure _when_ to tell you, and before I knew it, there we were around a dinner table. I think I took my family by surprise in that regard."

"What's wrong with being around a dinner table?" I asked. "What is it, exactly, that you had been meaning to tell me?"

"Remember how I said I don't sleep?"

"I don't think that I _could_ forget a thing like that."

"Well, the truth is that I don't _eat _either. None of us do. At least not what humans eat."

I felt my jaw slack a bit and snapped it shut.

"And I'm guessing that _none_ of you _sleep_ either?"

"That's true," he said, still tinkering with the keys on the piano. "None of us do."

"And you're probably all… _cold_?" I thought back to Alice and Esme.

"Yup. All cold." His eyes were still steadily focusing on the eighty-eight black and white keys below us. It felt like minutes were whirring by us before I could think of something else to say. He was far too focused on the piano keys.

"And you all… _hunt_?"

"Yes. That's true too. We do all… _hunt_."

"For _recreation_?" I asked. I felt like I was pulling teeth around here to get answers.

"It's true that it is an agreeable pastime for us," he mused. "But it's a little more than that, too. We… _eat_ what we hunt."

"Most people do," I said.

"Yes, well… _most_ people skin and cook their meals first." His eyes became even more concentrated on the keys as he slunk more closely to them, and the chords became softer and softer as he dabbed them very lightly.

"I see," I said.

For the first time, he lifted his head, sat up very straight and looked me in the eyes. "Do you," he asked loudly. His volume caught me off guard.

"You don't eat. You don't sleep. You 'hunt' _big game_ – I'm guessing without any sort of amunition – and you eat it there on the spot. You're _cold, _for crying out loud! Your skin is literally the temperature of a dead body. But you can't really be a dead body because you look alive and well to me. Beautiful, even. You're too perfect at everything. And it hasn't escaped my attention that you never go out in direct sunlight. Not to mention strength and speed, I'm sure. I've heard of what you are, Edward."

"And what _am_ I, Bella?" He narrowed his eyes while asking his question, and I wondered if he was _trying_ to scare me.

My breaths became short and quick, and I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest. But I wasn't going to back down on this. And I certainly wasn't going to run out of the house crying in fright if that was what he was aiming for. I was going to stand my ground and get my answers.

"You're a… _cold_ one, Edward."

"And pray tell, what _is_ a cold one, Bella?"

I felt so ridiculous for what I was about to say. But we both knew the answer. Why _not_ just say it? Why _not_ just get past this awkward formality?

"A cold one is," I paused and waited for my breathing to become steadier. I just needed to take a second to calm down. After all, there was really no point in going all weak at the word. "A _vampire_," I said firmly. "A cold one is a vampire."

His brow furrowed and he gathered me into his arms and held me there for a long moment on the piano bench. He pressed his forehead to mine and leaned down to kiss me. I grabbed his hair in my hands and pulled myself onto his lap and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and sighed into my neck. His breath was cool – not warm. He was obviously upset, but I could feel from being so very close to him now that his heart was not pounding in his chest the way mine was.

"I don't _care,_ Edward," I whispered into his ear. "If you are waiting for me to run away screaming, you are going to have to wait forever."

"How is it that you are so calm, Bella?"

"Maybe it is because of _the way I_ _feel_ for you Edward. Maybe it's because no matter _what_ you could have told me tonight, we would end up exactly where we are now."

"And where are we, Bella?"

"In love."


	23. The Way Edward Likes Bella

**A/N: I know that many of you have been waiting for quite awhile to read this chapter, and a few others that have been under revision for what seems like forever. I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting. This chapter was a full-blown lemon, and I've decided to tone it down a bit. But a lemon is still a lemon, and that's where this little warning comes in. If you are not comfortable reading lemons, then just skip this chapter. Missing one here and one there should be fine. All of the pieces of the story puzzle can still be put together, for the most part.**

**For those of you who would like to read this original chapter, and the others that are going to be reposted throughout the next few days, in all their glory, I will publish them separately later. For those of you who already have read them and are noticing the differences, I hope you're enjoying your second time through. Anyway, thank you for your patience! -S**

…

**BPOV**

"_How is it that you are so calm, Bella?"_

"_Maybe it is because of the way I feel for you Edward. Maybe it's because no matter what you could have told me tonight, we would end up exactly where we are now."_

"_And where are we, Bella?"_

"_In love."_

There. I admitted it. And why shouldn't I? It was completely true. It was the truest thing in my entire world!

He ran his fingers through my hair. It was only then that I heard how quickly my heart was racing. Every nerve in my body began to stand on end, and I suddenly felt so exposed. I had revealed myself entirely and felt… _naked_. I chuckled lightly to myself at that.

"What is amusing you," he inquired with a crooked grin and tender eyes.

"I was just thinking about how I feel," I said.

"And how is that?" he asked.

I paused a moment, wondering if I should speak the word aloud. His eyes were burning with curiosity, and I paused an additional moment to take in the pleasure that came from the fact that although he might be able to figure out everything else in the world, he couldn't figure out what was running through _my_ mind.

"Naked," I admitted. He pulled me closer into our straddled position on his glossy, black piano bench.

"Then you must feel very undaunted indeed, for _naked_ suits you quite well."

He cupped my chin in the palms of his hands and we pressed our lips to one another's. He delicately pulled his fingertips through my hair again, and his tongue was intent on leaving no doubt of his passion. My heart accelerated even more. I begged myself not to faint. After all, I had been naked with him before and my heart wasn't about to explode out of my chest _then_. So then why was I so timid all of a sudden?

"I'm glad you think so." I regretted not having anything more sophisticated to say.

"I _mean_ it, Bella," he said quietly. "I mean everything I tell you."

He gripped my hair with more tension now.

"So then," I said, removing my cropped shrug and dropping it on the floor beside us. "You like these, then?" I pointed to my exposed shoulders.

His eyes widened a little. I took pleasure in the low groan that escaped him.

"Oh, I _do_." He kissed my right shoulder as he gripped my hair, twisting it up and piling it on top of my head. He held it there as he moved his lips over my collar bone and neck to give my left shoulder the same treatment.

I rolled my head back and breathed in deeply.

"Bella," he moaned into my neck, "Is it possible that you know very well what you are doing to me?"

I moved my hands up to my hair, relieving him of the burden of holding it up. He pushed his palms down my neck, over my breasts and then squeezed lightly against my ribs.

"I don't know what you mean," I only half-lied.

He chuckled darkly as he kissed the heave of my breasts, then he tore the top of my shirt very slowly.

"I'm sorry," he said as he tore it away a little more. "I don't mean to behave so wickedly."

He caressed gently behind my ears, down my lobes, across my jaw and down my neck with his index fingers. He slipped them under my bra straps and cast them away, as if they were lazy bits of string that served no purpose. He was kissing me from my neck to my chest, and all the while all I could do was gasp for air. I felt his teeth graze over the tops of my breasts through what remained of my shirt.

"I don't mind your behavior, Edward." It was difficult to get the words out, but not for a lack of meaning them.

His head snapped up quickly and he stared directly into my eyes. I couldn't help gasping audibly as I saw that large, black orbs had replaced the topaz irises. He immediately moved his head to my side so that I wouldn't be able to see his eyes again.

"Permission," he whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"I only need you to tell me that you will not regret this." He sounded as if he had been wounded somehow.

"What shall I not regret?" I knew he feared these moments – the ones where I would see more of the darker side of what he really was.

He pushed his lips into my neck, stroking his tongue from side to side. "I want you so much, Bella. I want every part of you." I closed my eyes as he cupped the back of my head, and I relaxed my neck, leaning back into his hold. "I don't want anyone else to have you – not _ever_. I want you all to myself. Tell me I am a greedy fool."

"You're not," I whispered.

"Tell me I don't deserve you. Tell me that it is a ridiculous notion! That it would be too outrageous that a monster such as myself could ever hope to win your heart. Tell me if these are your thoughts."

"You are not a monster, Edward. And I promise that I'm not afraid of you." I tried to turn my head to look at him, but the side of his face pressed against the side of mine, and I had no choice but to stare ahead at nothing. "I will give you anything you want if you let me in."

"Anything?" His cool lips lingered on my ear lobe as he asked. I knew he was afraid to look at me again – afraid to reveal his eyes to me.

I pressed my hands to his chin and tried to pull his face toward mine so that I could look at him directly, but he resisted and I wasn't strong enough to force him to move.

"I don't want you to see me this way, Bella."

"This is who you are."

"No, this is _what_ I am. I am not the same as you. I am a demon with the urges of a man."

I tried pulling his face toward me again. Again, he resisted. "You can't talk me out of you, Edward. You can't force me to stop feeling all of the passion that comes from loving you."

He looked at me then.

"As little sense as this might make to you, it makes perfect sense to me," I insisted. "You don't have the power to change mind, and your words don't have the power to change my heart. This is what feels _right_ to me, Edward. Nothing else ever will. No one else ever will. I have never been with anyone else, and I will never be with anyone else."

His black eyes were concentrated on my eyes as I poured my soul out to him. He nodded, but said nothing.

"You have me, Edward. Whatever comes, you have me. I will never regret you. Please don't be afraid of me."

He grabbed my wrists with both of his hands and lifted them above my head, then shifted so that he was gripping both of my wrists with just one hand.

"Me? Afraid of _you_?" His eyes were still black, but something about them wasn't dark at all as he smiled at the idea of him having a reason to fear me.

"You are," I said. "You won't move forward with me because you're afraid of me somehow."

"I'm afraid of what I could _do_ to you. I'm afraid of myself."

"Ironic," I nearly scoffed, "That you would fear yourself when I don't."

"You probably _should_, Bella. It would be wise to soak in that advice."

"It would be _unwise_, though, to neglect the fact that you cannot deter me."

"I have given you your caution," he said very formally as he took his free hand and pulled my chin to his. "You know what I am."

"I do."

"Then you give me permission to have you."

Within a fraction of a second he had maneuvered us so that I was beneath him, still straddling him, but sitting on the keys of the piano. The loud, unharmonic sound startled me at first. Then I realized that he had accepted my permission, and was giving me his. I fisted my fingers through his hair and he started to push my body up and down as he thrust his hips back and forth. He tore the rest of my shirt open, this time without any manner of gentility.

"Bella," he crooned, "I do mean to be more civil in all of this. Please accept my apologies…"

"Don't apologize," I said as I gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "You are welcome to tear my clothes apart any time you like."

"You don't know what you have just agreed to," he said, smiling darkly.

I was flying through the air in his arms as he rushed me over to the couch beside his piano. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest as he laid me down. He knelt down on the floor beside me.

"You're so fast," I gasped. I didn't know if I would ever get used to such speed.

"I am no faster than you desire me to be. Didn't you just give me a 'moving forward' speech?"

"Keep moving," I said with a playful smile.

He ripped my jeans away from me, and then he gripped the lace of my panties with the tips of his fingers – all within half a second. He released his grip on the lace only to pull my bra away faster than I could blink. Instinctively I crossed my arms, covering my breasts.

"No," he said, pulling my arms away. "You are mine, Bella Swan. _All _mine." He trickled his fingertips down my tummy, moving them back toward the lace of my panties. He gripped at the lace again. "These are next," he said with the raise of an eyebrow.

I lifted my hips and allowed him to pull my panties down very slowly. The change in pace was torture. His breathing was long, strong and steady. His dark eyes scanned all of my naked flesh from head to toe, back and forth, and then I felt my right knee press firmly against my left as the cloth dragged slowly down my thighs. I had never been on display like this before. When we were in his car, I was on top of him. His body was shielding mine from his eyes.

"I've never," I started, but stopped short. "No one has ever…"

"Seen you this way before?" His eyes were no longer black, but back to their normal, gentle color.

I shook my head no.

He quickly pulled the panties away and tossed them aside, then he stood up on his knees and unbuckled the belt of his jeans. He pushed his pants down and off with one hand while caressing the back of one of my thighs with the other.

"You need not ever feel ashamed that you've never been with another," he said softly. "I would certainly never wish it any other way. You made me the promise that you would never be with another man, and I will now make a promise to you that I will never be with another woman – human or otherwise."

I took comfort in those words and my nerves relaxed a bit. His fingers were sliding between my knees, and he gently pulled them apart. The cold tips of his fingers were trailing up my inner thighs until they reached my center.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Bella. I will be so gentle with you. Give me your hands."

I did as he requested, and he pulled my arms around his neck. He stood up and I straddled him. The fronts of our bodies were aligned tightly. I felt him smile as we kissed. He had closed his eyes, but I didn't close mine all the way. I wanted to take in the moment in every way I could.

"Do you like to watch me kiss you," he asked softly.

My face felt warm suddenly. How had he known?

"It's okay," he said with his eyes still closed. "I sometimes watch _you_ when you think I'm not looking, too."

His lips resumed their route.

"Mmm," he moaned into my mouth. "Bella, will you give me the pleasure of letting me lay you down in my bed?"

"I wish I could say yes to that, but vampires don't sleep," I whispered.

"True," he said, smiling. "That's not to say I won't be investing in a very firm mattress." The next thing I knew, I had been rushed upstairs into his room. He gently laid me down onto the only piece of furniture within those four corners – a couch. "And an extremely sturdy bed frame," he added as he positioned himself over me.

He leaned in to kiss me and I parted me legs so that I could wrap them around his body.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"I don't want you to be scared."

"I'm not."

"I will be very careful. I will not hurt you."

"I know."

"But you may feel a little discomfort this first time. I promise it will be no more than is required."

"I want this," I said. I didn't want to leave him any room to doubt that.

He nodded his head and then pushed himself inside of me slowly. I exhaled loudly as the pressure from his thrust began to accumulate. I relaxed as he slid down and then in further. Again, he slid down and in further still. My legs were squeezing against him anxiously.

"Relax, love," he whispered behind my ear.

He slid almost all the way out of me and then squeezed my body in a hug as he thrust in as far as he could. I felt a strong pinch inside of me. I gasped and he held very still.

"Does it hurt," he asked.

The muscles inside of me began to push and then relax. He continued to hold absolutely still.

"Not anymore," I answered truthfully.

"I love you so much," he said as he kissed my face. "You are absolutely perfect."

I looked up into his eyes and tensed a little as I noticed that they had once again turned pitch black. My heart began to throb – I could feel the flesh of my chest pounding against his. I knew he could smell the blood from my break.

"Don't be afraid," he said softly. "I swear that I will not hurt you."

I noticed that his teeth had also changed in such a way that he looked predatorial, but I was not afraid of that change. Slowly, as we lie together with him holding me very close, both of us being very still, his teeth receded.

"Will you trust me to continue," he asked, his eyes still dark and dangerous.

"I will."

He pulled me up and sat up straight, with me straddling him once again. He was still inside of me, and he grabbed my waist and slid me up and down himself. I bit my lip and closed my eyes to keep from moaning. I began to feel so animalistic and primal. I was fully consumed with desire now, and the throbbing changed from painful to its own sort of hunger. Something inside of me was begging to be unleashed, and I opened my eyes to look at the man I loved. He looked absolutely wild. I grabbed his hair and pulled it roughly, then snagged my nails down the side of his face and neck. He let out a growl and a moan drenched in pleasure, and stood up with me still on top of him. He pressed my back against the glass wall and continued to thrust. He was being very careful, but I knew he was a very powerful creature that could easily break me as well as the thick glass behind us.

I moaned and cried as a steady shock grew in my center and it finally burst and rushed through my veins, exploding through my fingertips and toes. I threw my face into his shoulder, gripped his hair, pulled his head back, and leaned in to bite his neck.

"Edward," I cried loudly as the pleasure inside of me hit its peak.

I was suddenly lying on top of him on the couch. He spun his fingers through my hair and held my limp hand next to his lips, kissing my fingertips. Just when I felt like I would fall asleep I snapped my head up and wondered what time it was.

"Don't tell me you have to leave me now," he whispered in the dark.

"We can see each other again tomorrow," I said brightly, even though the very last thing I wanted to do was be away from him. "Besides, you don't want the Chief of Police knocking on your door in the middle of the night wondering where his only daughter went, do you?"

"Mmm," he said, contemplating the idea. "I suppose it would be better to remain low-key. We don't want to raise any red flags around here. Just one thing though…"

"What's that?"

"We had better grab a few things from Alice's closet. We don't want you to have to explain why you're returning home in your boyfriend's sweatpants and t-shirt, now, do we?"


	24. Disclaimer

**BPOV**

Charlie was home by the time Edward had dropped me off. He was on the couch watching some late night fishing show on cable when I came in past what I assumed to be curfew.

"Hi, dad."

"Oh, hey Bella. How was your trip?" He sort of leaned up to toss me a wave.

"Good," I replied on my way up the stairs.

"Good." He never had been much for chit-chatting about anything. "Night."

"Goodnight."

Edward was sitting on the end of my bed before I even made it to my room.

"Where did you park your car," I asked, worried that he left it in the driveway.

"Down a few blocks." He patted the bed and I went to sit beside him. "I missed you," he said, putting his arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"It's literally only been three minutes."

"Too long."

"Charlie doesn't know you're here," I said very seriously.

Edward laughed softly. "He _never_ does."

"Hmmm." He had a good point.

"Are you very tired?" I probably should have been exhausted, but there was something about being around him that made me wish I could always be awake with him. "Maybe I could entice you to hear a little bit more about me, about what I am, and about my family? I could perhaps be a little more specific about everything."

There was no way I was going to pass up an offer like that. I ran to take a quick shower before hopping into bed.

It took a little over an hour for Edward to fill me in on all of the finer details about his family: how old everyone _really _was; how he was made to be this way by Carlisle; how they moved around between high schools and colleges and about all of the degrees he held; about his love of music and art and literature; about how if everyone had taken a bite of the food they'd prepared at dinner earlier it would have tasted disgusting and they would have had to choke the food down; how he could hear everyone's thoughts, except for mine, of course; how Alice could see the future depending on the present choices individuals make (which explained so much); how Carlisle was the one who founded their family based on the principles of vampire vegetarianism and that they had connections in Alaska that lived according to those principles, too; how Jasper was empathetic to an extreme degree; how none of them were sure about the condition of their souls…

"That's pretty much it about my family," he said. "But there's still more to tell you."

"Then tell me," I said excitedly. I wanted to know as much about him as I possibly could, and patience being one of my strong suits completely went out the window when it came to the ever enigmatic Edward Cullen.

"I don't want to overwhelm you all in one night," he warned.

"What is it that you are going to tell me that you feel would overwhelm me? Why don't we just start with that? Just get it off your chest, whatever it is."

He paused for a long moment, collecting his thoughts, before speaking again.

"Bella, there is nothing and there is no _one_ that I want in this world more than you. I know there never will be. I will live forever. I cannot imagine a time to come where you are not by my side. Bella," he said, kissing my wrist, then moving his lips up my forearm to the inside of the bend of my arm, "My only love…"

He paused again.

"There will never be another for me either," I assured him, hoping that this promise would inspire him to continue to deliver whatever words he was wanting to say.

"I've already asked you if you would be only mine. But before you can truly give me your honest answer, you must understand what you would be saying if you said yes."

"Edward," I said, but he pressed his finger to my lips.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you this without giving you a..." he was silent again for a few seconds as if thinking about how best to proceed. "Well, a _disclaimer,_ I suppose you could call it."

"A disclaimer?"

"Yes. It's in fact probably the most important fine print you will ever come across. You see, none of us, my family and I, were given a choice to become what we are. There are those I know of who would take it back if they could. Those who would love to go back and have lived out their natural lives, however long or short they may have been, as humans. And then they would have died with satisfied souls."

"But who would want to _die_ when they can be with the one they love forever?"

"Who says they can't be with the one they love forever if they do die?"

"I don't know. I just mean, well, it's just that you and I can be so _sure_, while others have to…"

"Take a giant leap of faith?" He chuckled. "You are right, humans can't know for sure and vampires can. Or at least, they can be surer insofar as they can remain intact." I gave him a questioning look, but he pressed on, keeping to his main point. "There are other things I know for certain that I need _you_ to know before you give me your decision, Bella."

"Okay then. Lay it on me."

"We drink blood. Not human blood. Not us, anyway. But there are only a handful of _us_, and it is a major exercise in self-discipline, believe me! All the others drink from humans. They kill them when they do. If they allow them to live, the human is infected with the venom that makes us what we are, and in three day's time they become like us. Vampires."

"Three days?"

"And those three days are the worst days you can fathom. If you've ever pondered over hell, just know that you're not even close. Nothing hurts like that. _Nothing_. I have no way to describe the pain to you – the horrible, wrenching pain that you would suffer during that time. It is sharp. It is course. It doesn't cease for even a second. You cannot move and you cannot think. Not clearly anyway. You will cry in your mind for death. But once the venom hits your heart, there is no death to long for. It will not come."

"That's the point, though, right? No death to come?"

"No death. But also, no heartbeat. No warmth. And for the first year or so, no control over your thirst."

"_No _control?"

"When… I mean, _if…_ you decide to become what I am, you will have to leave here. You cannot stay around your family and friends. They will sense that you are different, and if they were to touch you, even after a year has passed, they will know something is… not normal about you. They will begin to question what you are. They will think they are crazy at first, but their subconscious minds will keep on calculating. They will eventually talk and compare notes with one another, and it will all begin to add up for them. You will never be able to be to them what you are now. Deep down, they will fear you. And if they found out, if they put it all together so well that they knew for certain that you were a vampire, well, that's a whole new topic I will have to discuss with you."

"What do you mean?"

"The _rules_."

"Vampires have rules?"

"More like _laws_. And yes. They are few but strict. No one can know what we are without being changed or… destroyed."

"But _I_ know. What if _I_ said no?"

He cringed at the thought. "Bella, if you said no, you would have to vow to keep our secret. I couldn't do what would be required of me. I would promise to stay away from you if you asked me to, but only far away enough to allow you to have the idea that I am not around. I would secretly guard you until your dying day. I would never be able to permit something or some _one_ to hurt you. Not one of your kind, and not one of mine. I could never…"

He was gazing through me, seeing a possible future that I couldn't understand. It was a long moment before I spoke to break the silence.

"What other rules are there?"

"That's pretty much it. Don't get caught being what you are around the humans. Witnesses are a liability. If you just keep that in mind, everything else follows."

"Is that it then?"

"_It_? Bella, don't sound so at ease. There is a lot to consider here."

"No, Edward. For me there is nothing more to consider than this than what I feel when I am with you."

I leaned into him and kissed him. I was positive of my answer. I knew what I wanted from the world now – to be with him forever and to have him forever and ever and ever.

Just then, there was a soft knock on my window. I sat up, startled.

"Come in, Rose," Edward called.

Rose entered through my window. Her eyes were no longer narrowed when she looked at me, but rather she had a very sad look on her face and I wasn't sure why she had come all the way to my house.

"I have something I want to add to the list of things you should be aware of. That is, if you wouldn't mind listening, Bella."

Her eyes turned sadder and she frowned in a way that made her appear to be hurting.

"I will listen, Rose."

"Edward, if you wouldn't mind?"

He kissed my forehead. "Rose would like to speak with you alone, Bella. Is that something you are comfortable with?"

I nodded my head. I would hear what she would say to me, but I wouldn't budge on the decision I had made. There could be nothing she could reveal that would keep me away from Edward. He nodded his head at Rose, then hopped directly out of the window, not making a sound as he landed gracefully on the ground outside. He must have known what she was going to say long before she thought of it now.

She sat down next to me on my bed and paused for a moment, as if she were trying to compose herself before she spoke. For a moment I really believed that she would literally cry. She let out a sigh of determination before she finally spoke.

"Bella, I want to be quite frank with you. I know Edward has told you that we are not sure of our souls, and of how there are some out there who would not choose this life for themselves."

I nodded my head. What more could she have to say than he had already said?

"Well… _I_ am one of those… not about the soul, but rather, one who would have wanted to live out the days of my life and die."

I was taken aback by her confession. She and Emmett had each other and they had this wonderful family to belong to forever. How is it that she would give that up for anything?

"I know what you are thinking, and I don't have to be able to read minds like Edward to know, Bella. Maybe it's because of the different times we grew up in? Maybe it's because I was raised to _want_ to be a mother and a grandmother? Maybe it's because it was what I was trained to want out of life. But whether or not it's because that concept was drilled into me for nearly twenty years or because it's truly what I would have wanted anyway, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could have my old life back. My old body. The one that was capable of bearing children. The one that was capable of growing old with a husband and sitting in a rocking chair looking out at the sunsets, counting our days backwards to our deaths."

"Rose?"

"Uh, uh, uh," she said, waving her finger to keep me from interrupting further. "Just wait now. You don't know the whole story."

She told me her sad tale. Of her fiancé and his evil design for her. Of her best friend's husband and sweet little boy. Of that being all she wanted out of life for herself – a loyal, loving husband and darling little babies. Of how she found Emmett after she had been rescued by Carlisle and of how she begged him to save Emmett, too. And again, of how she wished she could go back and know everything she knew now.

I had to counter her argument for _me_ though. After all, I wasn't her.

"Rose, what if you weren't the one who found Emmett? What if _he_ found _you_? What if he already was what he is, and he found you, and you fell in love? Is there really any other man you could imagine spending your life with? Having children with? If I could with Edward, I would. But I suppose I cannot. But there is not another person I would rather be with, in _that_ way anyhow. Not a single soul. Who would make me happier in a mortal life than Edward could in any sort of life?"

"I suppose you are right. Alice warned me that we cannot impose our decisions on you because we are never in your shoes. She is the sort to wonder what we might have done if we truly had the opportunity to make informed decisions. I, on the other hand, know exactly what I would do with my informed decision. She doesn't know what kind of fairytale ending that she would have imagined for herself in her human life, but she insists that she could never have imagined a better one than she received."

"Could _you_ imagine a better one, Rose?"

"Every day I imagine bearing children and holding them in my arms. That is something that I will never share with anyone – not ever. For me, that is the source of the grief I carry with me." She paused another moment before considering a somewhat brighter side. "Though, Emmett does make the life I have now worth living. He is my source of happiness. I wouldn't leave him to die, necessarily, but I do wish we could have a family of our own. Children."

"I know you didn't have a choice, Rose. And I'm so very sorry to hear of your misfortunate end. But if Carlisle had left you to die that night, you would still be without children. At least in this way you get to be with someone who loves you so very much – someone who would do anything to protect you."

Rose nodded and shrugged, then raised her eyebrows. "Bella, it's not that I don't want you for a sister. I _promise_ it's not that! It would be wonderful to have more females around when we put things to a vote." She giggled at that idea. "And Alice is excited, being that she is convinced that you will join us, and Carlisle and Esme already think of you as a daughter. It's just, for so long I've wished for my old way of life. I'm sorry to admit this, but, I guess I'm just jealous that you get to choose and I didn't. And I don't want you to get into a situation you can't take back, should you ever want to. I'm sorry if I came off as bitter before."

"I am thankful that you are thinking of my feelings, Rose. I promise that I really do appreciate that. And I have considered what you have told me, and I don't think less of the seriousness of _your_ situation. I cannot imagine having to go through that kind of fear and trauma. But your situation isn't mine. I _want_ this life. I _want_ Edward forever, and I _want _everything that comes along with him. _Everything_."

"Even me as a sister, then," she asked sheepishly.

"Yes, of course! Even you as a sister!" I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"Don't forget about _me_," Alice chirped as she popped through the window. She ran over to hug us both. "Sorry," she told Rose, "But I knew you would be here and I couldn't resist some sisterly bonding between the three of us."

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Rose chortled. "I knew you saw this conversation happening anyway."

"How does that work, anyway" I asked Alice. "Did you see me when I moved here?"

"She saw you before you moved here," Rose explained. "She saw you the moment you decided to come live with Charlie. In fact, Edward saw you in one of her visions before he even met you."

"It's true," Alice said. "He loved you before he even laid his real eyes on you. Something in him just knew that you were the one. Ask Jazzy! He'll tell you. He knew Edward's feelings months ago and then transferred them to the rest of us. He couldn't even help it. Edward couldn't stop feeling in love, and him and Jasper hang out all of the time, so it just rubbed off on him. He usually has to work at making others feel something, but Edward's feelings are apparently quite overwhelming."

"So, he _transferred_ them," I asked for the sake of clarity.

"It's what he does," Rose said. Edward had told me about how his brother could detect how others felt, but I didn't know he had the power to make others feel what he could feel. "That's why we're all so very sure of how Edward feels about you. To some degree, we've all experienced how sweet his true love for you really is. We know he's incurable, and so there is no point in trying to tell him he's crazy for falling in love with a human. What good would it even do?"

"And we're so glad that if he loves anybody that it's you, Bella," Alice added.

"I suppose it will be nice to have a little more estrogen-oriented reasoning around, huh Alice," Rose teased. It was nice to see her this way – at ease and having a little fun. I hoped I would get to see more of it from now on.

"Oh, by the way," I told them both, "You guys owe me ice cream!"

"We wouldn't make a promise and not keep it," Rose laughed. "We'll make sure you get your precious ice cream."


	25. Sincere

**BPOV**

There was a knock on the front door the next morning. Charlie answered to find Alice, who flashed him a perfect smile.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"We're Bella's ride today," she said, extending a gloved hand to offer a handshake. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Oh, well, uh…" He was impressed with her polite manners. He was always going on about how my generation was the epitome of social degradation and he just couldn't believe the music we listened to and the skimpy clothes we wore, etc. But then, Alice wasn't from _my_ generation. She had been around long enough to be his great-grandmother, at the very least. "It is very nice to meet you too, Alice." He stood up a little taller and invited her in.

"Is Bella still getting ready," she asked.

"She usually doesn't leave for a few more minutes," he guessed.

"Is her room upstairs?" It was clever of her to ask. After all, Charlie had no idea that I had three houseguests last night.

"Up and to the left."

I could hear her walking at a very human pace up the stairs.

"Knock, knock, Bella!"

"Hi, Alice," I greeted her as I pulled my sweater over my head. I noticed she had a bag in her hand. "What's that?"

"This, Bella my dear, is your wardrobe for today."

I couldn't help the skeptical look I shot at her. "Are you serious?" She nodded her head with an icy look, and I was afraid I would never get a word in edgewise if I tried to argue the matter. I sighed and pulled my sweater back over my head. "Fine. It's not a dress, is it?"

"We'll work up to your fancier side, Bella," she said gleefully, so very satisfied that I was giving in so easily. "Don't worry. I picked out something you will like."

She pulled out dark denim with a simple black top and flat boots.

"That's not so bad," I said, wondering if there was other crazy thing lying in the bottom of the bag that she was waiting to spring on me.

"It's really not, is it?" She tossed me the clothes and gave me a wink. "See you outside in five."

Edward was leaning against his car, arms crossed, waiting, as I came outside. He rushed over to my side and grabbed my bag for me.

"Allow me," he said happily.

"Thanks for picking me up today. I wasn't expecting it."

"Isn't that what boyfriends do?" It felt so wonderful to hear that. He opened my door for me and helped me in. It felt a little strange to have someone doing so much for me. I'd never had a boyfriend before and most guys my age wouldn't even think to open a door or carry a bag for a girl anyway.

"Are you going to buckle her in her car seat, too," Jasper snickered from the backseat. He must have picked up on my embarrassment outside and was now only trying to rub it in a little. Alice gave him a slap on the arm. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Try harder," Edward growled toward Jasper as he got in the car.

He drove reasonably enough out of the neighborhood, but as soon as we were on the main roads it felt more like we were flying over the pavement.

It was strange to be pulling up to school in Edward's car. His windows were tinted very dark so nobody knew I was one of the passengers. I wondered how long it took the Cullens to get used to having so many eyes watching them all the time, studying their every move.

"Are you ready for this," Edward asked after he parked the car. Alice and Jasper hopped out immediately and went straight into the school. "Today it's official."

"I am." To be truthful, I was a little nervous. Edward came around to my door to help me out and it was then that I heard audible gasps and a higher volume to the crowd of voices. "Are they really going to be so dramatic," I whispered.

"They can't help themselves." He smiled. "It's human nature to gawk at things that deep down you know are strange. Deep down, they know I'm not human at all."

"Have you ever heard them say that in their minds?"

"They're not consciously aware of it. They wouldn't even think it possible if they gave it any real attention. But they still know."

"Do they think I'm weird now too?"

"You mean by association?" He laughed at the idea, and then tilted his head to indicate that he was giving it some serious attention. "You, Bella, are very beautiful. In a way, that is strange, too. Girls can't help that they want to look like you, and boys can't help that they want to be with you. Humans are animals in that way."

"Am I an animal for wanting you so badly," I teased.

"I like the animal in you." He leaned down to give me a kiss. "I particularly enjoyed the animal in you last night," he whispered very quietly into my ear. "I think you'll make a very good vampire. You had excellent aim. Quite instinctual, really – right for the neck!"

I pinched his arm. "Shh," I hissed in his ear. "Don't say that word out loud! I don't want anyone to pick up on anymore than they already know."

"I promise that we are always very careful."

As he walked me to my locker, he started smirking.

"What is it?"

"Oh, someone is looking for you."

"Who," I asked.

"Someone you have first period with. I'll pick you up after class." He flashed me a smile before he left.

"Bella!" A shrill cry of joy echoed through the halls. "Bella, oh, Bella! You're the _best_!"

"Jessica?" Her manic rage of excitement was quite the one-eighty from yesterday. She rushed to me and swallowed me up in a hug. "Wow, Jess! What was all that for?"

"Oh, you sly thing, you! How _else_ would he have gotten my number? Thank you _so_ much for giving it to him! Jacob – you know? He asked me to go to the dance with him this Friday! I'm afraid I'll have to let Mike down gently. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. We were going to go _together_, you know, but I would _rather_ go with Jacob. I hope he won't be too put out."

"Well, if you'd rather go with Jacob, you'd rather go with Jacob. Mike will just have to sulk alone." I knew Mike's opinion on the matter, but she didn't know I knew. I let her have her moment of pretending she held all the cards while in fact Mike wouldn't go to the dance with her if his life depended on it and the only reason Jacob was going was as a favor to me. Best she be kept in the dark about all of it.

"Yeah," she said snobbishly. "He's just going to have to find someone else to go with."

She yapped all the way to first period, giving every detail of the dress she was going to Port Angeles to pick up after school. She got us in trouble twice for talking too much a lecture, even though she was the only one doing all the talking. When sarcastically asked if she had anything she would like to share with the whole class, she took it as an invitation to take a poll on which set of earrings to wear. All of that was perfectly fine with me, seeing as how it took everyone's attention off of Edward's girlfriend for awhile. After she was told to sit down and keep quiet, the rest of my classmates kept sneaking glances at me.

"How was class," Edward asked. I was the first one out the door after the bell rang.

"Am I supposed to spontaneously combust, or something? Everyone keeps staring at me!"

"You're just going to have to get used to that, I'm afraid. Don't worry. A few decades will go by and it just becomes normal."

"A few _decades_?"

"Maybe five?" He laughed at my taking his words so literally.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your next class."

A few minutes into a lecture, the rain began to steadily beat against the windows. I sat in the back, so I could take advantage of the moment by laying my head down on my desk. I'd noticed Lauren and her friends giving me dirty looks when I walked in, and they kept glaring back at me from the front row. I knew it was because they weren't thrilled to see me with Edward. I wondered why it mattered so much to them, anyway. He had never shown any interest in them, so why all the fuss now that he's no longer single.

I burrowed my face into my arms and began to think about Renee. We normally made up right away after fighting on the phone the way we had a few days earlier, but things had become so busy for me lately in Forks. And I wasn't sure what I was even going to tell her. I had always been very open with my mom, and now I had a secret I could never share with her. In fact, it wouldn't be long and I would have to disappear altogether from her life. But I would never want to leave her with bitter feelings between the two of us, and I knew I was going to have to make recompense eventually. I would have to apologize for being so rough on her and she would say something like, "Well, at least one of us is the grown up around here. You were right, Bella, honey."

I worried that Phil wouldn't be enough for her – either that he wouldn't be able to reel her in and he would get tire of her immaturity and leave, or that she would get bored with him like she got bored with everything else, and leave him. Without me, she would be entirely alone, and I would never want a life like that for my mother. She had always depended so much on me and now she would have no one. Maybe I was taking this a little too far. For all I knew, she and Phil would be just fine. It wasn't my job to worry about her relationship like this, but it had always fallen on me to be the one to talk sense into her.

And then there was Charlie. Poor Charlie! I knew he despised not keeping his family together when we were all younger. I knew he had regrets. I knew he still loved Renee. I knew he would take my disappearing act very hard. I could only hope that he would give up searching for me and go back to some sort of normalcy.

I was startled at the sound of the bell. My worried daydreams made the hour fly by so quickly. The rest of the morning flew by just as quickly.

...

Edward sat at my usual table for lunch. So did Alice and Jasper. It wasn't long before Rose came too, and then Emmett. Jessica was ecstatic that our table became the official popular table. She kept saying so as more and more Cullens arrived. I was a little embarrassed by her loud-mouthed adoration of popularity. But I suppose it was better than her mime act in the car yesterday. At least she was back to her old self, minus the jealousy. She was completely absorbed in the idea of her and Jake going to the dance together.

"So tell me more about Jake," she pleaded after announcing to everyone at the table that they were now 'officially and item'.

"Well…" I paused a moment to think what I should say. "His dad and my dad are best friends. If I had stayed in Forks rather than going with my mom, I would probably be going to school with him on the Reservation right now. So, I wouldn't be here now, I guess," I shrugged at that. "He's really good with fixing up cars and stuff, too. He and his friends like to joke around a lot, as you saw the other night."

"Okay then, but what about what he likes in a girl?" Jessica sounded borderline desperate and I was put off at the idea of her asking me how she should perform around him.

"I can't really say. I'm not sure if he's ever had a girlfriend before. But he is a sincere guy. I think what he would be interested in more than anything else is sincerity."

"How do I pull that off," she asked.

Emmett and Jasper chortled, entertained by Jessica's question.

It wasn't long before the bell rang signaling that it was time to clear out of the lunchroom.

"I'll talk to you more about it later, okay Bella? Use the rest of the day to think about it, okay?"

"I'll try."

...

"_I _know what Jacob Black likes in a girl," Edward said suddenly as we worked on our lab.

"Oh?"

"Yup. And I've got her right here with me," he said with a smirk. "You should have told Jessica to be more like you," he laughed.

"Yeah. I'm sure she would have _loved_ that!"

"It would have been true. And you were right about the sinceritypart. It is one of the most attractive qualities in any person who possesses it."

I saw Mike shoot Edward an angry look.

"Is something the matter between the two of you," I asked Edward, nodding my head toward Mike.

"_He_ certainly seems to think so."

"Hmm."

"What's on your mind," Edward asked gently.

"Nothing."

"It just seems like you are thinking about _some_thing."

"I just wish that Jessica wouldn't be so… and Mike wouldn't be so… I don't know. They seem custom designed for one another, and I'm afraid that Jessica might be getting her hopes up a little high with Jake. I don't want to see her fall so hard. I wish there was a way to help Mike see that she isn't so very bad."

"I know you are setting Jessica up with Jacob so that she will stop giving you and Angela such a hard time for finding someone you two can relate to. But the reason _you're_ so happy, and the reason _Angela_ is so happy, is because you two found guys who like you for who you are. Not for something you pretend to be. Just let Jessica hit bottom and she will have to figure out who she is. That is tough sometimes, for some people, but it will be what's best for her in the end."

"Well, before she does bottom out, let's let her have a nice time with Jake first." No matter how temporary of a fix that would be.

"Are you sure that's all that's on your mind right now?"

There was still the matter of what to do about Charlie and Renee, but this wasn't the place to have that sort of conversation.

"I think I'm going to call Renee when I get home. I haven't talked to her at all for a few days."

"I think that sounds like a very good idea." He gave me a smile, but his eyes looked worried. I knew he must have already given my concern about my parents a great deal of thought on his own. I looked forward to finding out what he would have to say on the matter.

…

Edward swept me out of school right after the last bell rang. He was helping me avoid an unwanted conversation with Jessica and I knew that my calling Renee was just as important to him as it was to me.

It was hard to dial her number for some reason. I sat alone on my bed, staring at my phone. The hardest part about being human was wondering if you'd ever see someone again after they died. I knew that I was going to put my parents through the most difficult part of being what they were – what they would _always_ be. And then I was going to skip off into the sunset with the one I loved the most and they would always feel sad over the thought of me. They would never have an opportunity to know that I was still out there in the world, living a happy life somewhere. I felt so cruel.

Eventually I picked up my phone and dialed her number. Keeping the tears back was a hard thing to do.

_"Hey baby! I'm so glad you've called. I've been thinking about you all weekend. I'm so sorry about the way our last conversation ended." _It was a wonderful greeting. It was just what I'd hoped she would say.

"Me too, mom. I'm sorry for everything I said."

_"Oh, sweetheart, you don't have anything to apologize for! You were right all along. But you know your ol' mom… I guess I'm just still growing up. And __you__ – my little forty-year-old teenager!"_

We both laughed a little. The tension was gone between us, and I was relieved. And yet, somehow it made it even more difficult to think of leaving her.

_"So, will you be coming to see your mom over break?"_

"I don't know. I'm not sure," I answered honestly. I really didn't know if I would be _around_ for that or not.

_"Well, whatever you decide will be great with me. I just miss you, baby."_

"I miss you too, mom. Talk again soon?"

_"I sure hope so. Call me whenever you want. Love you!"_

"Love you too. Bye."

Just as she hung up, my phone started ringing in my hand.

"Hi Alice," I answered. She had programmed everybody's number into my phone last night when she came to visit.

"So, I think we owe you some ice cream? Is that right?"

She was waiting outside in her car. I rushed downstairs and stopped to say goodnight to Charlie before leaving.

"See you later," he mumbled from the couch. His game was on the TV and his eyes were glued to it. I felt a little down at knowing that they wouldn't be, if he only knew that he had a limited amount of time to spend with me.

…

The Cullen home was a very busy place. Alice had commissioned Rose to pester me about going to the dance now, too. Even Esme was telling me what a wonderful idea it would be. Edward kept glancing into the kitchen from time to time, and I began to suspect that he had put all three of them up to it.

"Are you accusing me of something," he asked as he crossed through the kitchen to grab a notebook from off the counter. He must have been referring to my suspicious looks. He didn't even give me a fair chance to answer. He only laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"This might be your _last_ dance before you are no longer here," Rose said in a nearly pleading tone.

"Don't you want your father to see you in something beautiful," Esme added. "You know, to have a picture and all that?"

Of all the many 'benefits' of going to the dance that they had prattled off all evening, this was the first one that caught my attention. I folded my arms and thought deeply for a moment. What would really happen when I was no longer here? It was dawning on me that there would be more than two sad parents. There were many details to consider. What would be the cause of my disappearance? An accident? A fire or a car crash? And what evidence would be left behind. There wouldn't be any sort of autopsy because where would my body even be? Was I going to play dead in a coffin for two days before they buried me and would I have to be dug back up? Was I simply going to disappear? And then the Cullens – would they stick around in Forks and pretend to mourn someone they knew wasn't actually dead, at least not in the traditional sense of the word? After all, Charlie would never believe that I had run away, and if the Cullens disappeared at the same time as me it would raise too many questions.

"Bella," Alice asked. "Bella? You in there?"

"Sorry," I said. "I was just thinking."

"About the dance," Alice asked hopefully.

"I suppose the only picture Charlie has of me in a dress is an Easter picture from when I was five. And this could be a final treasure I could leave for him and Renee." All of a sudden going to the dance sounded more than reasonable, it would be irrational not to. "I guess I'm going to the dance, then."

Alice let out a shrill squeal of excitement. "Good! Because I already have everything you need! Come with me."

She took my hand and rushed me up the stairs to a closet the size of a bedroom.

"Is this your room," I asked.

She laughed. "No. This is one of my closets. Jazzy and I share a room on the third floor."

"Oh. _One_ of your closets?"

"There's another down the hall, and this isn't the only residence we own, Bella." She said it as if everyone owned more than one mansion. She pulled out a z-rack lined with formal gowns. "I could see you liking any of these, so I thought I'd give you a choice."

"Oh, you mean I have some say in the matter?"

"Oh, Bella, it's only because Edward made me promise I'd let you have some input. But instead of going shopping, I already picked out the best options and this way you won't accidentally miscoordinate anything. It takes years of practice to have class, after all, and this will probably be your one and only formal event as a real, live human."

"Which do you think is the best," I asked, knowing it would make her happy to pick for me, and also to save myself the hassle of having to try on twenty gowns. "Which one will I choose?"

"Hmm," she said, closing her eyes and concentrating. "Why don't you give each one a look and then it might dawn on me?"

I sifted through the gowns, taking time to touch the delicate cloth of each one and admire the workmanship. It was apparent that these were all designer gowns.

"It still isn't coming to me," she said. "I can't see what you'll choose to wear at all. In fact, I can't see _anything_ about the dance."

"Are you sure I'll even be going?"

She shot me a disapproving scowl. "Don't toy with me, Bella."

"I'm sorry."

"I can see your face in the pictures we will take of you and Edward together the night of the dance, but not the dress. How odd…" She shut her eyes even tighter and scrunched her nose up. "So strange…"

"What is it?

"I can't even see the school. It's like something is… is… in the way?"

"Of your vision?"

"Yes. It's like something is blocking this night from my being able to see it."

"Oh, we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way, then," I said.

"And how's that?"

"We'll assign each dress a number and hold a lottery." I laughed, knowing she would never approve of a thing like that. Again, the disapproving look surfaced. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. How about this, then? Why don't we let Edward decide?"

She thought about that for a moment. You know, that's not such a terrible idea?

…

"I promise to pick out something that I think you would like," Edward promised as he drove me home. He was flattered that I trusted him enough to pick out something for me to wear. "I have to admit, I've never considered what women have to go through to prepare for a formal event. I hope it you won't think my selection too dreadful."

"Alice already has everything coordinated. I don't mind if you don't even look. You can close your eyes and point for all I care."

"Well, I will be a little more thoughtful about it than that," he said with a smile. "Besides, I know how I would dress you if I really had my say in the matter."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid I couldn't take you out in public." We both laughed at that. "Of course, if you'd rather stay home after all…"

"Don't tempt me, Edward."

"Another night, then." I chuckled some more, but he looked rather serious about it. He pulled into my driveway and turned the car off, then turned to me. "Would you like to tell me what else is on your mind today?"

"I want to be with you forever, Edward," I started. "I guess I was just wondering when Forever starts for us?"

"It has already begun."

"I know that our relationship has, but what about the finer points?"

"Are you asking me when I plan to change you into a vampire?"

"I am."

He cupped my chin between his hands and leaned in to kiss me. "You will never be made to feel any pressure about that from me," he said. "That will begin when _you_ say it does. I would never rip you away from your life before you were willing to leave it."

"And what about Charlie and Renee? And the whole town of Forks? What will the story be?"

"We will craft that when you give us the command. You will have a variety of details to choose from. This will all happen the way _you_ choose, Bella. These choices are yours to make. This is your life and you will leave it the way you want to."

"I don't know _when_," I confessed. "I don't know how much time to give Charlie and Renee. If I had no tracks to cover I would ask you to change me tonight. But…"

"You don't have to spend all of your time as a human worrying about these things," he said gently. "Enjoy your time as much as you can and when you're ready, you'll know. Only you can know when your time is right."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Bella," he said as he leaned in to wrap his arms around me. "I love you so much. I just want your happiness. It's all I will ever desire."

"There is one last person I would want to have a last moment with," I told him. "I already made plans with him for Wednesday night. It was a part of the agreement…"

"To get him to take Jessica to the dance. I know. I overheard."

"Is that alright with you?"

"It will be fine with me," he said. "As long as you promise to be very careful. I'm not allowed to go onto Quileute land. It's a part of the agreement our family made with Jacob's ancestors."

"You won't need to worry," I promised. "There's not a lot of trouble to get into up there."

"You say that. But those reservation kids can be rather reckless, and I wouldn't want him to talk you into doing anything ridiculous, like jumping off a cliff or something like that."

"Seriously? Can you see _me_ jumping off a cliff?"

His worried expression relaxed and we both chuckled at such a ridiculous idea.

"You're right," he admitted. "I don't think I ever could believe that you would do something like that. I suppose I am just being paranoid."

"Just a little," I teased.

He walked me up to my front door as a part of the formality. I used the twenty or so minutes he would be gone taking his car back to his house to take a shower and get ready for bed. I hopped in bed and only a moment had passed before he was at my side again.

"You should get some sleep," he proposed.

I yawned and rolled into his chest. "That sounds pretty good."

"I'll be here when you wake up, love."


	26. Accident

I was showering after gym class on Wednesday when Alice came strolling in the locker room.

"Are you about ready to go? And seriously, Bella! I can't believe you are willing to shower here. Yuck! You probably become filthier rather than cleaner."

I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it. She made her way to my gym locker and was pulling my clothes out, handing them to me.

"How did you know…"

"What your combination was," she snickered. "I was going to ask and you would have told me. But once I knew what it was, I figured, why bother asking?"

I dressed and pulled a brush through my hair.

"I can see that you aren't going to bother styling it," she tisked.

"Once again, Alice, your visions of the future are correct."

"And I can see there is nothing I can do to convince you to add a little gel or hairspray?"

"Right again! Wow, Alice. You _are_ good!"

I laughed while she gave me a disapproving stare.

"So," she said, snapping back to her usual self. "I hear from Edward that you are visiting the Reservation today?"

I understood that Edward was less than thrilled at my making plans with Jake, and so it was no surprise that Alice disapproved as well. He had never asked me not to go, but even if he did ask me not to, I'm sure I would go anyway. I _wanted_ to see Jake. He was my friend.

"I am," I answered. We headed down the hall and to the parking lot.

"Edward and I would rather you spend the day with us, of course… but then… well, we also understand that you might want to become like us sooner rather than later. However, Bella..." She was to proceeding with caution on how to voice her concerns. "Edward _is_ a bit nervous about your being on that land, but that is to be understood, right? If you needed anything from him, he _would_ cross the border. He knows he would. The rest of us know that, too. He wouldn't care about the fact that he would be breaking a peace treaty that's been between our family and Jacob's family for nearly a hundred years. Just promise you will be careful, okay? He doesn't _want_ to break the treaty, and serious consequences would come our way if any of us ever did. Just don't give him a reason to, please?"

"Goodness, Alice! You make it sound like I'm going to drown in the ocean or something. _Of course_ I will be careful. As careful as I always am," I promised, while nearly tripping off the curb of the sidewalk as I walked to my car. "Okay," I argued, "_That_ was just an accident. I totally didn't see the sidewalk end."

"Yeah," she asserted, "And it is things like _that_ which make Edward worry." She shot me an _I told you so_ sort of look.

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered, mostly to myself, but I knew that she could hear me.

"Getting ready to go," Edward asked as he joined me in the parking lot. "Remember, you said..."

"I will be careful," I asserted. "Alice already lectured me on it."

"Alright then," he said as he gave me a kiss. "Call me when you get home, will you?"

I saw Alice in the distance giving me one last _be careful_ glance.

He opened my door for me and I hopped in, making sure he saw that I was wearing my seat belt. I'd managed to not die my whole life and now everyone was treating me like I was made of glass.

"I will call you as soon as I get back to Charlie's. And, I will pick our flower from the beach while I'm there. Then we can have all twenty items for class by Friday."

"Sounds good."

I gave him one more kiss goodbye before starting my truck and heading off.

...

"Bella!" Jake shouted as I pulled up to his house. "'Bout time! You come to punch my neck?"

"Shut up, Jake," I laughed.

"So, guess what? I got a tux."

"What? _Where?_"

I was truly confounded that he would put _any_ effort into this at all. Maybe he liked what he heard when talking on the phone with Jessica?

"It's Embry's. His mom gave it to Billy when she found out I was taking some girl to a dance. Don't laugh when you see it on Friday. And don't break out into a sweat, either. It will be awkward if you start crushing all over me while I am taking another girl," he teased.

"What if I can't help it?" I teased back.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Not that I _will_," I backtracked. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression; I just wanted to joke around.

"Will?..."

"Not that I will be able to not-not help it? I mean, I _can_ help it. I mean… there is nothing to help and you will have a nice time with Jessica." There. Geeze! What was_ that_ about?

"It's just too bad you won't be there for it."

"Actually, maybe I will be. For a little of it, anyway."

"Really? Will you save me a dance?"

"Jake! You are taking Jess!"

"Not by choice," he pointed out. "I'm doing that for _you_. Speaking of which… who is taking _you_ to the dance."

"I don't know if I want to tell you."

"It's not that creepy _Newton_ kid, is it?"

"No," I said honestly.

"Who then?"

"Edward."

"Cullen?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Oh God, Bella! You could do better than _that_! He's so… pasty and pale and… I don't know. I just don't like him."

"Well, Jake, for your information, _I do_ like him. And I'm going to the dance with him."

"Fine. I won't say a word. But you will save me a dance, won't you?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Mmm… okay. One dance."

His eyes lit up a little more than they should have for someone who was _just_ my friend. But also, I so much appreciated what he was doing for Jessica. Although, I wasn't too happy with him having so much against Edward without even having met him.

"I have a surprise for you," he said at last.

"A surprise?"

"Yup. Come with me," He took my hand and guided me to his garage.

"I've been secretly working on it all month. She is finally finished. What do you think?"

He pulled a canvas cover off of a sleek motorcycle.

"A bike?"

"You make it sound so… dull. Yes! Yes, Bella! A bike! Today is her first ride! I was going to take her out on Monday, but after you called, and I knew you would be coming today, I decided to save her _maiden voyage_ for today," he laughed.

"She's a bike, Jake; not a ship."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's crack a bottle of champagne against her nose and haul ass!"

I laughed at the image of performing the traditional rite-of-passage ceremony for a ship on his motorcycle.

He hopped on and I followed.

"I don't mind if you wrap your arms around me," he said, grinning.

"Shut up, Jake," I said, slapping him on his back.

He kicked the bike into gear and we were out of there in ten seconds flat.

...

We walked along the beach for awhile. He helped me spot the flower I needed for the biology project. He found some and pulled it up. I put the flower in my pocket.

"Thanks," I said.

"Sure," he said.

We just walked for awhile, enjoying the sights and sounds.

"So, what is it you see in this Cullen guy, anyway," he finally asked.

I knew he eventually would ask, but I didn't want to tell him too much about the Cullens. I didn't want to confirm that everything he had told me was the honest truth.

"Jake? Would it be so bad to be like the Cullens? You know, assuming that the legends are true?"

"Well, Bells, assuming they _were_ true… yes! It would be terrible! You don't know what you're asking! You don't know the kind of cold creatures they are… assuming the legends are true, of course," he tacked on that last bit a little late.

"I did a little research on the _cold ones_ you told me about," I admitted. After all, that was technically true. I had, in fact, had a firsthand account from Edward and Alice.

"And? What did you find?" He seemed amused that I would have even bothered to care. But then, he didn't know what I knew.

"I just don't think it would be so bad to be strong, and fast, and never die, and all that."

"Bella- we are meant to die. We are _meant_ to grow old and die. That is the nature of a human being. That is what is meant for us. Surely you can be satisfied with everything life has to offer?"

"Including death? And separation? And who-knows-what afterward? No, Jake. I don't think I can be satisfied with something that doesn't have a guarantee."

"Well," he said, leaning in close to me, taking my hands in his and pressing them to his chest, "That's just too bad then, Bells. Because, the legends are just that- legends. And you are only what you are. And someday, you _will_ die."

I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him it wouldn't have to be that way. It was on the tip of my tongue. But I bit that too. This would always have to be a secret. And someday, when I was gone and no one knew where I went… he would never be able to know about it.

"Maybe you are right," I said.

We walked a while longer. I stopped and looked around.

"Hey," I said. "Where are your friends, anyway? Don't you guys have some valuable neck-punching to get in before you have to leave them Friday?"

"Nah. They don't really have time for neck-punching anymore. That, or anything else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… it's just that… Sam, one of the older guys… I don't know… he seems to have recruited them or something. They all run with him now. Something seemed to change after we got back from the city on Saturday night. They all went over to Sam's place and cut their hair. They dress in matching black t-shirts and they don't talk much. Don't… joke around at all, actually. I can't explain it… and I don't know what to make of it. Whenever I ask them what's up, they just turn and walk the other way. Just promise me one thing," he said seriously.

"What's that?"

"If _I_ ever start acting like a total douche bag the way they are, promise me you'll slap some sense into me."

"Jake- you have my word. You ever go all crazy and start dishing out the silent treatment, I solemnly swear, I _will_ smack the crap out of you."

We shook hands on it before busting out in laughter.

The sun was starting to get lower in the sky. We must have lost track of the time. I just forgot about the rest of the world as we walked along the beach. I knew I would miss my Jacob, and the beach. I assumed that when I was finally one of them- one of the Cullens, that _I_ would also no longer be invited to the beach.

"Hop on," he said, as we made our way back to the bike.

He was swerving around, getting a little wild. I have to admit, I was having fun. I wasn't about to start complaining. In fact, and I know I shouldn't have, but… I egged him on, daring him to do more and more foolish twists and turns.

"For being a big, strong man," I said, giving him a squeeze, "You sure treat this thing like she's your grandma!"

"Oh? Just hold on then!"

He sped up, faster and faster. It all happened before I could even make sense of anything. Before I knew it, we were flying through the air. The bike was sliding sideways and my back was skidding along sand and gravel.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay," he cried, running over to my side.

"I'm sure I'm fine," I said, trying to get up. "After all, I didn't hit my head and I don't think anything is broken."

Everything _had _to be fine. I couldn't go back looking any worse than I had come. Alice would never let me forget it, and it would only serve to justify Edward's worry and distrust in my sensibilities.

"I don't think so," he said, lifting the back of my ripped up t-shirt. "You took a long skid, and your lower back is scraped up pretty bad. You are going to need to get it checked out."

"No," I said.

I couldn't go to the hospital. If I did, then Carlisle would know, which meant that everyone else would know, too.

"Out of the question," I said with more force as he gave me the _don't try to be brave_ look.

"Really, Bells. If you're not going to have it looked at by a doctor, then at least let me look at it."

He picked the bike back up and we climbed back on. He drove so slowly that I'm sure the snails had to have been passing us by now.

"I'm _not_ going any faster," he said, almost with an amused tone. "Do you realize what just happened? Do you realize that we flew off a bike at a high speed and could have been killed? You get that, right, Bella? Please, tell me you _get_ that."

I just gave in. We were not going to be going over twenty.

...

It was over thirty minutes later that we got to his house. I could have driven home in my truck by now- probably twice.

"Okay," he said. "Come with me."

We were in his bathroom, and I was topless except for my bra. My shirt had been ripped to shreds in the back and was covered in blood. I decided it was best to simply throw it in the trash. I wasn't _about _to take that rag home to half a dozen vampires. Jake was pouring hydrogen peroxide down my lower back and wiping it with a cloth.

"God, I'm so sorry Bella. I knew I shouldn't have gotten reckless like that."

"Don't worry Jake. I know it was an accident. We won't be so careless next time."

"_Next_ time? Bella! _What_ on God's green earth makes you think there is going to be a _next_ time?"

"Oh, please, Jake. I'm not some two-year-old who fell off of a trike."

"I know, Bella. You are a seventeen-year-old who fell of a motorcycle! Trust me. I get the difference."

"Now you're just taking what I said and twisting it out of context. You _know_ what I mean. That I can make my own decisions."

"I get that you can make your own decisions. I'm just saying that _I_ should have made better decisions tonight. That's all."

He poured another course of liquid over my lower back and gave another swipe with the washrag.

"Thanks for helping me out, Jake. I'm sure it will be fine. Nothing to worry about. But how is it that _you_ went unscathed?"

"I don't know. My shirt is just as ripped up as yours. Luck, I guess?"

I examined the rips and tears in his t-shirt and laughed. Jake and his luck. Me and my not-luck. But hey, at least we were both alive, so no complaints.

...

It was past nine before I got out of La Push. Jake loaned me a t-shirt, which was way too baggy on me. I was half way home when I felt something warm trickling down my back.

"Shit," I mumbled.

Blood. _My _blood.

I finally came to the conclusion that I could _not _go home like this. I couldn't put Edward through that. I knew he would probably be waiting for me in the woods by Charlie's house and what if he smelled the blood? Would he be able to avoid the temptation of destroying me? Did I want to risk that?

I pulled left instead of right, making my way to the hospital.


	27. Reaction

**BPOV**

"Bella," called a kind-looking nurse. She was holding my medical file, which was stuffed thick with all of the other paperwork from my previous visits.

I got up and followed her back to a depressing little examining room. Along the way my phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked to see who was calling me.

_Alice_.

I pressed _Ignore_ and stuck it back in my pocket. I would just have to call her back, after I thought of some brilliant, or at least reasonable, answer as to why my lower back was covered in blood.

"Dr. Cullen will see you tonight," the nurse told me.

I just nodded my head. _Of course_ Dr. Cullen would see me tonight. Why would Fate ever give me a break? I sucked in a long breath and sighed.

"And you are familiar with our room policies," she questioned out of habit. She knew that I _was_. She must have known from the two-inch-thick file she held.

I nodded again.

"The doctor will be with you shortly, then." She closed the door behind her on her way out.

I felt like such an idiot. There was no way I could think of a plausible story in time. Carlisle would be in here any second, probably demanding answers as to why I was so careless, stupid, reckless, etc. I wondered if I could even see the rest of the Cullens for awhile. Could they stand to be around me with such wounds as these, with all of the scrapes and the blood? How deep were these scrapes, anyway, and when would they heal? Would Edward even be able to take me to the dance after all?

Although I would have been willing to fly off a bike any day over going to a dance, _this _dance was important. It was for Charlie and Renee. It was for them to have something to remember me by. Now I might have ruined that.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Miss Swan," Carlisle asked professionally.

"Yes," I said, knowing the drill.

He came in and sat down on the rolly chair. He put the chart down on the counter and gave a small sigh. "So, Bella," he started. I could tell he just knew that something like this would happen. "Why don't you tell me how you came to have these injuries tonight?"

I decided to confess the whole truth. I told him about saying yes to riding on the back of a motorcycle with a careless teenage boy. He guided me to the patient's table, laying me flat on my stomach while he lifted the back of Jake's bloodied t-shirt.

"So, about the doctor-patient confidentiality thing," I asked as he removed the makeshift bandages that Jake had applied just half an hour earlier.

"I don't bring my work home with me, Bella. But Edward will be able to count the stitches I am going to have to sew you up with. He has a medical degree, you know."

I was surprised by that.

"Don't look so astonished," he said with a smile. He never practiced, though. He tried to be able to stand being around human blood. It just didn't work out for him. Now, back to these. I am going to give you a small shot to numb the pain, and then I'm going to get straight to work. Would you like to stay awake?"

"Will I be able to drive myself home if I don't want to stay awake?"

"I'm afraid not. You'll have to call someone to come get you."

"In that case, I'll stay awake."

"Hmm…" he said. And that was it.

The pain was excruciating. I'm not sure what the point of the numbing stuff was from the shot. I was not convinced that it had made a difference. I pushed my head into my crossed arms as I lie there on the table. I didn't want him to see all of the tears my eyes were producing.

"You are lucky you were not injured more severely, Bella."

"I know," I mumbled.

"Do you?" he asked. "I'm not here to drill into you what you ought or ought not to be doing, but you know you are only human? Maybe you should save high speeds and dangerous maneuvers for _after_ you undergo a certain change?"

"Maybe you're right."

"I wonder at how Alice did not see this coming? You should be thankful she didn't. That's all I am going to say." He continued working steadily, each stitch a horrific burst of stinging. I began to feel light-headed. He kept talking out loud, maybe to keep me from passing out the pain. "Though I'm sure she _would_ have seen it. It's not like Alice to keep something like this from us, and even if she never spoke on the matter I know that Edward is watching her head like a hawk. He's constantly looking for things that may not benefit you so that he can shield you from harm's way."

I felt so guilty. Edward and Alice had been trying so hard to keep me from doing something stupid – something like _this_. And yet, would I listen?

"Well, this will keep you from bleeding, but you will need to apply fresh bandages regularly. I'm writing you a prescription for a mild pain-reliever. You'll be fine to drive yourself home tonight, but not once you start the medication."

"Thanks," I said, still ashamed at my deviant behavior.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're okay," he said, giving me a delicate hug and helping me to stand before turning to leave.

The fresh stitches were tight against my skin. I stood there a moment before deciding to take a few steps. I was afraid they would tear if I walked too quickly, so I took my time getting to my car.

...

My phone rang for the tenth time since getting in my car to drive back to Charlie's. Honestly, I was a little scared to answer at this point. I turned it off completely and slipped it back into my pocket. It was difficult to maneuver out of the truck. Slamming the door shut took all of my strength. It didn't close all the way, and I decided I didn't care anymore.

"Bella!"

I spun around to see Alice shrieking at me from my doorstep. She pulled out her cell phone and made a call. I didn't have to work very hard to guess who would be on the other end of the line.

"She's here, at Charlie's. See you in a minute." She hung up and walked me inside the empty house where she proceeded to _freak_ out. "Bella," she snapped at me. She paced around a few times before raising her eyes to mine again. "Bella! Where have you been?"

"I had to go visit Carlisle," I said. I couldn't think of a better way to start the inevitable conversation.

"What? Carlisle? Why wouldn't he have called us back, then?"

"Probably because of… doctor-patient confidentiality?"

I saw the pieces of the puzzle slipping together in her eyes. "What? Patient? _What?_" She started pacing again. "Bella, tell me what happened and tell me _now_! You had to go to the hospital? _Why?_"

"What does it matter?"

"What does it _matter_?! What does it…?" She was too flustered to talk and she paced again to calm down. "Well, for one thing, I never saw a thing about you needing medical assistance tonight! What could have gone so wrong, and why couldn't I see it before it happened? That's just the first thing. The other is I _told_ you to be careful! What happened? Spit it out already!"

"I sort of… fell…"

"Fell? I'm sorry, Bella, but you'll just have to be a little more specific." She crossed her arms and gave me a stern look.

My heart was in overdrive as she looked at me like that. She may have been shorter than me, and appeared to be weaker, but she was angry, and I knew if I tried to run she would catch me. Locking myself in my room wouldn't be a problem for her either, since locks weren't an obstacle for vampires. But that's only _if_ I could have made it up the stairs without her catching me in the first place. I had no choice…

"Off of a motorcycle," I admitted sheepishly.

"What? A motorcycle? What in the hell were you doing on a _motorcycle_?"

"I don't know, Alice. It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What seemed like a good idea," Edward asked. Of course he happened show up at this exact moment. He rushed over to me, and immediately started checking me for damage. "My God, Bella! What happened here?" He lifted the back of my shirt and saw Carlisle's handiwork.

"I'm not touching this," Alice seethed. "Not with a ten-foot pole. Edward. Bella. Goodnight." She turned to leave through the front door. "And Bella?" I turned to look at her. "This does _not_ excuse you from the dance! Are we clear?" I nodded my head. "However, this will limit many of your dress options," she scowled. "_Most _of them, in fact! We are now down to only six options, since open-back will no longer be in the running. See what you've done? Oh!"

She sped off.

"Her anger will pass," Edward said, kissing my forehead. I braced myself, waiting for the storm to come. "Love," he said, "You needn't tense that way. You don't have to tell me what happened. I would very much _like_ to know," he hinted. "But you just tell me what you want to tell me, when you want to tell me."

He smiled at me, and I saw that there wasn't anger or disappointment in his eyes. I began to cry and I threw my arms around him. He rocked me back and forth, running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, Edward!"

I didn't mean to cry. In fact, I had planned on a fight. I was going to stand my ground. I wasn't sorry for getting on that bike. I was only sorry that I had fallen off – but to be fair, I didn't know that would happen. Even Alice didn't know that would happen! He wasn't scolding me, though. He was holding me, and loving me, and understanding me.

"You don't need to apologize, love. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

I sat down on the couch, and he sat next to me.

"Are you going to be angry," I asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

I nodded my head and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Okay," I said. "I went to La Push, as you know. I found our flower."

I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. He took it and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

"And," I continued, "Jake had this bike that he had been working on. He fixed it up in his garage. We took it for a spin and we fell off. I skidded across… I don't even _know_ how much gravel, and my lower back got torn up. I didn't want to go to the hospital, because I somehow thought I could keep it a secret. Jake wrapped the scrapes, but they were still bleeding when I was on my way home. I stopped at the hospital to see Carlisle. I told him I didn't want him to tell anyone. So, he didn't. You can't be mad at him- you can only be mad at me."

There. I had confessed.

"I'm not mad at him, nor you," he said, picking me up very delicately and placing me in his lap.

"Bella, what I think you don't understand is that… I _love _you. I love you so much that I trust you. With my heart _and _with your body. I know mistakes happen, and I'm so thankful you are alright. But I am not _angry_ with you. Please don't suppose me to be that way."

I hugged him and kissed him, and he kissed me.

"I'm so sorry that I was so reckless, Edward. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry that I have these wounds. I know what a burden it is for you to be around blood in general."

He kissed my cheeks and neck.

"I can handle this, Bella. You have no idea what I would go through to be next to you. You really don't. You can't possibly. And all I want is to be by your side, and for you to be by mine."

"I'm so sorry that I promised to be careful and then I did this stupid thing."

"These wounds will heal, Bella." He sighed softly into my neck. "Do you remember the day that you sat beside me in Biology for the first time?"

"Yes. I remember."

"I've lived almost all of my vampire life around humans, but there was something different about the way your blood smelled to me."

"Different?"

"Yes. It was a terrible feat to… well… to not partake."

I felt my body tense a bit at the thought. "Is it like that again? Now? Because of my injuries?"

"No. It isn't," he assured. "It will never be that way for me ever again."

"How? What changed?"

"I left for several days. I thought that by being away from you the temptation would die. But the temptation transformed into another temptation. I couldn't stop thinking about you, Bella. I couldn't stop fantasizing about you being with me forever. I would never hurt you. I would never do anything that would risk my greatest happiness. I could have stayed away forever to save your life if it was only about saving your life, but I could never bring myself to stay away from you entirely, and so I knew that I had to force the urge to… forgive me, but to kill you… I had to restrain it."

"How did you restrain it?"

"I focus only on how much I love you. This emotion has grown to become the only thing I want. What makes a love like that develop? I'm not sure I have that answer. All I know is that it did and it has chosen us to carry it through eternity."

He carried me upstairs and drew a warm bath, filling only the tub only a few inches. He helped me sit down and washed me without getting the stitches wet at all. He rested the palms of his hands against my fresh scrapes, soothing the swelling with the chill. He helped me get into bed and folded my covers back. He retrieved a loose tank top from my dresser, looping my arms through the garment and pushing it down to cover me. He made sure I was good and snug under the covers while tucking me in. I was so very thankful that he was here to take care of me.

"I will be gone for an hour or so. I wanted to be sure you were back safe and sound before I went to hunt." He kissed me again before heading for my door. "Bella," he said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	28. A Hunt and A Run

**EPOV**

I knew she was taking her cell phone with her, but what if she was lying too injured somewhere to make use of it when she needed it? Or what if she didn't get a signal and couldn't let me know that something had gone wrong?

She promised me that she would be safe. She promised me that she would call me when she got home. All I could do now was sit and wait for her to call me.

I wanted to let her know how serious we were about taking care of her. Jasper had reported news on werewolf activity beginning to start up again. I didn't know _who_ would be out there, on that Reservation. All I knew is that we wouldn't be able to cross into their territory without breaking the treaty. That was something that none of us took lightly.

No doubt, if the report was true, and I had every reason to trust Jasper on his word that it was, then they would probably smell our scent on her and react badly. What if, out of instinct, one of them lost control around her? She had no idea how fast something like that could get out of hand. And treaty be damned if my Bella was in harm's way. There would be nothing that could stop me from crossing the border to rescue her.

I had no choice but to let her make her own decisions. What more could be done? And yet, what if Jake had already become one of them? He would know what we are, and what would he do to keep Bella from us? How far would he go? Or, what if he was the one to lose control and hurt her? And yet, Alice had promised me that nothing would go wrong. She couldn't see anything coming from Bella's future that would be bad. In fact, she couldn't see anything at all… except for Bella and me picking flowers for our Bio project tomorrow night. So, all I knew is that she would return and be with me, and I had to trust that everything else would go just fine. That is… unless Jake would make some sudden decision to do something too quickly for us to have enough time to react to!

No! I'm sure I was just being paranoid.

Sweet Bella. She didn't know how I wished to beg her to just _not_ go. But I could never ask that. I just couldn't. It wasn't in me to ask her to give up an opportunity to spend her last human moments with the ones she would be leaving behind. She wanted to go somewhere that I couldn't be. But if she stayed here unwillingly, I would just be trapping her and pressuring her. I didn't want her to feel forced to be with me. I couldn't threaten her. I couldn't try to guilt her into feeling bad for going. What kind of monster would that have made me? I could never do those things.

I watched her drive away. She was out of my line of vision before I got in my car and headed home to get ready for a trip of my own.

...

"I _told_ you, Edward, don't worry," Alice said. "She will be fine. She is with us tomorrow night, alive and well. I check every ten minutes or so… I think I'm starting to get a little edgy being around my worrisome brother."

"You don't have to worry, Edward. Sam and his boys aren't on the Res tonight. They're out, running around further north." I took Jasper's confidence to heart. I was glad to hear that those animals would be away from Bella while she visited their land.

"So, has Jacob Black turned yet," I asked him.

"No. He would be with _them_ if he had," Jasper replied. "And he wasn't among them when I saw them running around the other night. Sam wouldn't hear of one of his _precious little pack members_ wasting time with a girl who hangs out with _creatures like us_. The fact that Jacob is allowed to see Bella lets us know he isn't in the pack… yet."

"Creatures like _us,_" Rose sneered. She felt nothing but disgust for the dogs.

"Hey guys," Emmett boomed, running up to us at full speed.

We were out in a clearing in the forest. We were getting ready for a hunt and a run. Everyone needed to eat a little more often with the _tasty human_ frolicking around the homestead, as Emmett put it. I had given him quite the beating for that. He had it coming anyway. We needed a good spar to keep our brotherly love alive sometimes. He whined like a little puss when I pinned him to the ground though. "No one calls _my _girl tasty," I had roared. It had given the girls something to snicker at. Even Jasper teased him for awhile about how quickly I had taken him down.

But tonight was more serious than other nights we went out. There was… something… some feeling that I just couldn't shake. I kept wanting to ask Alice if she saw anything other than what she expected, but I thought better of it and held my tongue. I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere required for a serious hunt.

Tonight was a night to let our instincts run wild. We didn't wear shoes. We didn't think of school or work or anything other than chasing our prey down. We were focused, and we were fast.

Less than an hour had gone by and we were over a hundred and fifty miles away from where we had started. I knew it would still be a few hours before Bella called, but I kept checking my cell phone just to be sure. Esme stayed home tonight, in case Bella needed anything. She didn't mind missing out since Carlisle couldn't make it. He volunteered to work an extra shift at the hospital so that another doctor could extend a much needed vacation. She had promised me that she would keep her cell phone on her, encouraging me to go out with my brothers and sisters for the run. I didn't like the feeling of being so far away from where Bella was, though. Especially when that compounded with the feeling that something would go wrong tonight.

We were in one of our favorite hunting spots spying big game. Alice was following around a little baby bear.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" She was taking on its mannerisms, mimicking him around the clearing.

"Women," said Jasper with a grin. "Always wanting to play with the food."

"Oh, Jazz! Stop that! I'm not gonna' eat him!"

"Not yet," he snorted. "Give him a few years, darlin', and you'll be singin' a different tune."

"Whatever, Jazzy," she said, giggling.

Alice and Rose continued to gush over the little cubs. More had come out to play with us. They were too young to sense how dangerous we were. Two of them were standing up and pawing at each other.

"They must be brothers," said Emmett, smiling.

"Yeah. I'll bet _that_ one shoves the other one down because it said his girlfriend was tasty," I teased.

Emmett was about to knock me in the face, but I swung back and kicked his legs out from under him. I body slammed him against the ground and pushed his face into the mud.

"You two! Stop it _now_! You just scared off the little baby bears," Alice pouted.

The noise must have startled them away.

"Boys," Rose chortled. "Why do they always do such dumb things?"

"I think it's just in them," said Alice. "Like some kind of weird disease where they can't help being big lunks."

"Hey now, darlin'. Not _all _of us push other guys' faces in the mud." Jasper was ass-kissing so he would get something extra special from Alice tonight. Unfortunately, that meant the rest of us would have to endure listening to it. Yuck.

"Yeah," I said, turning to look right at Emmett. I could feel the grin on my face begin to curve up. "Some of us aren't _strong _enough to rub the other's face in the mud."

Emmett took that as an invitation to try. But no matter what he was planning on doing, I could see it coming. It helps at times like this… to be able to read minds.

Eventually, we started taking things more seriously. We ended up running further out for our dinner. Alice and Rose pleaded with us that we move on, so that we didn't accidentally hunt any of the bears that might be related to the two little cubs.

...

We were running back to Forks and were nearly half way there when Alice suddenly stopped. She just stopped! We all turned around and backtracked.

"Alice," Rose asked. "What's wrong, honey?"

Alice had a strange look on her face. It wasn't merely the blank stare she made when seeing something that might happen, but one that was mixed with terror.

"Bella," she whispered.

I immediately felt my spine straighten up. Emmett looked at me, knowing at once I would come to assume the worst-case scenario.

"What about Bella, sweetie," Emmett asked.

All of a sudden, her eyes popped to life, and she glanced around, reaching out for something… or someone…

"I'm running ahead of you. We need to cover our bases. Edward, keep watch on the roads that lead out of the Reservation. Jasper, run back to our house, just in case. Rose, Em? The woods!"

Immediately the others dispersed and ran. Alice stood still, so I stood with her.

"Where will you go, Alice?"

"Her house. To Charlie's. She is headed back. I don't know what happened, but I saw her eyes tearing up… and _blood_. Edward, she is bleeding! That's why I sent the others away, where she will _not _be. I think she will end up at Charlie's. It only takes her fifteen minutes to get there from the border. If you see her, will you be able to _handle_ it," she asked, shakily.

I knew what she was getting at. I knew what she was really asking.

Bella… bleeding. I knew the temptation would be stronger than ever. Maybe even stronger than the first day she sat next to me in Biology. I had hoped it would never come to a level of temptation like that again. And yet, another part of me took over… some clinical part that knew I would be able to suffer whatever I had to in order to keep her safe.

"I will not harm her, Alice," I promised.

"Still, Edward… I think it would be best if you kept your eyes on the roads. I'll call you if she turns up at Charlie's, okay? She'll probably already be there by the time I get there."

With that said, she shot away to Bella's house.

...

**APOV**

I took off running, leaving Edward where he stood. I tried to call Bella's cell phone, but it stopped ringing after only two tries. I knew what that meant. I knew she pressed _ignore_.

She was crying, from what I had seen. Crying _and_ bleeding. Oh, why hadn't I seen this? How could I have _not_ seen it earlier? This wasn't making any sense. I focused on what was to come. I could still see her and Edward picking flowers tomorrow. Nothing had changed.

But then that meant that she was going to go through this all along, and I just hadn't seen it. But, _how_ could I have missed it? _How?_ That was the piece of the puzzle that just wasn't fitting in with the others!

Fifteen or so minutes later, I was standing on her front porch. The light wasn't on and the aged truck wasn't in the driveway. How odd. She _should _have been home by now.

I called her cell phone, but it stopped short again. I tried again and again and again.

_Fine, Bella. Play that game. I don't mind hitting send over and over. You will have to pick up someday!_

Eventually, her gutty old truck was turning toward Charlie's house. I could hear it before I could see it.

...

**EPOV**

After receiving the call from Alice, I dashed toward Bella's home. I arrived sooner than I let on. I hung around, listening to what she was saying. I was so terribly worried, and now all of those emotions were transferring into anger.

"Fell?" Alice asked in a high strung way, "I'm sorry, Bella, but you'll just have to be a little more specific."

"Off of a motorcycle," Bella confessed.

"What? A motorcycle? What in the hell were you doing on a _motorcycle_?"

My thoughts exactly, Alice. What the hell _was _she doing on a motorcycle? And whose motorcycle?

"I don't know, Alice. It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

I managed to keep my calm. I'm not sure how I pulled it off, but I just strolled in as casually as I could.

"What seemed like a good idea," I asked, finally deciding to enter her house.

Bella turned around to face me. She looked stunned at seeing me here. I could see in her face that she was waiting for me to yell at her the way Alice had. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't take my frustration out on _her_. It would only scare her.

I raced over to her, examining her dried blood that must had seeped out onto the back of her shirt. There was no fresh blood. I lifted the back of her shirt, and inspected the familiar handiwork of a certain good doctor. I noticed he had not only dressed scrapes, but stitched many of them up.

"My God, Bella! What happened here?"

Alice was frustrated.

_A lot of freaking good asking her to be careful did,_ Alice thought.

"I'm not touching this," she said out loud. "Not with a ten-foot pole. Edward." She nodded at me while passing us both. "Bella," she said, in a slightly seething tone, "Goodnight."

She was nearly gone when she stopped and turned around. She suddenly suspected that this was some grand plan of Bella's to get out of going to the dance on Friday.

"And Bella?" Bella looked up at her, bracing herself for more shouting and screaming. "This does _not_ excuse you from the dance! Are we clear?"

Bella nodded timidly.

Then Alice's anger rekindled as the thought of having to hold off on some of the dresses set in. She was mentally putting them on Bella, imagining how far each would expose Bella's stitches and scrapes. She threw another fit before storming off.

"Her anger will pass," I promised Bella, kissing her forehead.

...

It took every ounce of control for me to not scream and tear things apart as Bella told me about how her irresponsible friend put her on the back of a motorcycle that he probably didn't even know how to ride. I hated him for that! He could have _killed_ her!

I helped Bella wash off and then tucked her in for bed. Then I made my way deep into the woods and just tore through the silence with a loud bawl.

I hated that mutt with every fiber of my being. I would only ever tolerate his presence because of Bella's fondness for him. Though, if they should ever have it out one of these days, I swear to God, I would rip his useless neck out from between his head and shoulders!

I picked up thick trees by their trunks and threw them into other trees, knocking them down. I would clean it up later. For now, I would just let it all out.

And I did let it all out. For half an hour.

Then I ran home to change my clothes and get cleaned up. I told Bella I would be back in an hour, and I wouldn't be any longer than I had promised.

_Shit, Edward. You look a mess,_ Jasper thought to himself as he was headed toward his and Alice's room...

_Hell, Edward! Man! What happened to you? And what in the hell got into Alice?_ Emmett, as well as everyone else, was suffering from Alice's wrath.

Alice had ripped some of the dresses apart in her fit of rage. She ripped apart some of the strings of pearls, which had rolled all over the house by the time I came home. Esme was sucking them up with the vacuum hose.

"Alice will be fine, Edward," Esme said with a smile. She emptied the Dyson's bin into the trash. "Seems a shame to let all these fine gems and pearls go to waste, but Alice insists that she never wants to see them again."

"I can _hear_ you," Alice screamed from her bedroom. "I don't even want to _hear_ about them ever again! Not ever!"

"Then hear this," Esme called up to her. "There are _other_ dresses for Bella to wear. I know you liked some of the ones that will still work best of all anyway. Remember?"

It wasn't the right time to say it, and so I kept my mouth shut about it, but it was I who would pick out what Bella would be wearing to the dance, anyway.

"I don't know if I will even _want_ to go to the dance anymore," Alice threatened, sounding like a pouty little girl.

We all knew she didn't mean that. We all knew that she was just panicked that something could have gone even more wrong tonight. It really had nothing to do with Bella's poor decisions, per se. All of this drama had been due to the fact that Alice wasn't use to not seeing the future accurately. She was starting to doubt her ability. She was worried and stressed that other things could slip through the cracks, too. Something worse. More dangerous.

She obsessed over her self-doubt, and she was afraid that others would no longer trust what she saw – that we would always be left wondering if what she saw was really the complete story. But of course, she shouldn't have to worry about any of that. Whatever the reason she didn't see Bella falling off a motorcycle was, it all turned out alright in the end. I had to keep thinking positive in order not to lose it again... or I would have to revisit the forest and take it out on some more trees.

Esme just shrugged and smiled at me. "I'm glad Bella is alright. Or, alive and still walking, that is."

"Thanks, Esme," I kissed her cheek. "Me too."

"See you later, Edward?"

"Yeah," I said. "See you tomorrow."

I ran upstairs to grab my things and took a quick shower before running off to Bella's.


	29. Fever

**EPOV**

I entered through her bedroom window. When I approached her, she seemed to be crying. I knelt down next to her and began to wipe her tears.

"Bella," I soothed her. "Bella, what is it baby? Tell me what the matter is."

"I just feel like such a jerk," she said. "I didn't mean to get hurt like that. I promised Alice that I would be fine, and then I wasn't. I just feel so…"

I didn't give her an opportunity to finish that. How long had she been here, moping like this?

"Sweetheart, don't worry about any of this. You are _fine_, and that's what counts. Alice isn't even mad at _you_. She's frustrated with her visions. She's always presumed to have control over her gift. Now she's just not as sure. She doesn't know why she couldn't see what happened on the Reservation, and it just caught her by surprise. Okay?"

She sniffed and nodded her head.

"Okay, then. Scoot over," I said playfully. "What else is on your mind?" I was hoping to distract her from her guilt.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"There is something, I'm sure. Aside from your little spill on the motorcycle, did you have fun with your friend?" Yuck. I hated referring to Jacob Black as anything more than a mangy animal. But, for _her_ sake, I would play along.

"I did, actually. Jake has a tux for the dance. He's taking Jessica, remember?"

This made her smile, but I cringed slightly at the thought of him being there. On the other hand, we would have to suffer the company of Jessica Stanley. At realizing the agony he would be going through on Friday night, I felt a little pleased now. I smiled too.

"I'm glad it makes you happy," I said with a kiss. And I was glad his suffering would make _me_ happy, too.

"I'm glad he'll be coming to the dance. Maybe he can meet some new friends?"

"Is he having problems with his old friends," I asked, not really caring his teenage drama life was like.

"Well, it's just that they've sort of abandoned him. They've all run off with some weirdo named Sam and they've cut their hair and they dress different than they used to. It's some kind of exclusive gang, I think."

"You're right. It _is_."

Her body tensed with alarm.

"What do you mean, Edward? What do you know about this Sam guy?"

"When a coven of vampires moves too close to their tribe, well… don't you remember what Jacob Black told you about his tribe?"

"Wolves?" Her question was little more than a whisper. "That was true?"

"Yes. His tale is quite literal, I'm afraid."

"What's happening to them?"

"They are going through a little _change._"

"A change?"

"Yes. They are literally turning back and forth between men and wolves."

"Seriously?" She sat straight up and glanced straight down into my eyes.

"Yes," I said solemnly. "Seriously."

"And Jake…?"

"Yes. Surely Jake will turn, too. His great-grandfather was the leader of their tribe. In fact, I'm quite surprised to find that he wasn't the first to change."

"What will happen to him?"

"Bella," I said, sitting straight up to meet her and to wrap my arms around her. "I'm only telling you this because I love you and want you to be safe. I'm not telling you this in an effort to try to make you fear your good friend. Jacob Black, when he does finally make the switch, he will become randomly angry and his shifting will be difficult for him to control. Who knows when he may spring forth as some dangerous beast? You will need to do your best to look for signs to show you that you are not safe in his presence any longer. Else, you may in fact lose your life to him. Do you understand me?"

How else could I make her understand than to be very realistic about how dangerous Jacob would become?

She nodded her head with a deliberate look. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. "I'm sorry to give you this bad news. But you need to hear it. Knowing the facts will, I pray, keep you safe in the future."

"I love you, too. I promise to be as safe as I can be."

"Thank you."

...

**BPOV**

I woke earlier than usual. Edward warned me that trouble may be waiting for me downstairs. Apparently, Billy had called Charlie to let him know of the little spill. My dad hated motorcycles and all the hazards that were associated with them. I was not looking forward to facing him about it.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey," he said, already sitting at the small kitchen table.

"Hey."

He sat there reading the paper for several minutes. Was he expecting me to tell him? That was out of the question! Though I could feel him staring at me from the corner of his eye. I guess I would have to say _some_thing.

"I went to see Jake yesterday."

"Oh?" He must have already known that. I knew he wanted more information.

"Yup."

A long pause… both of us sure not where to go with this.

"And… how did _that_ go?"

"Fine," I said.

He put down his paper and just stared at me.

"Fine?"

"Yup."

Another pause… again… not sure just how to proceed.

"Bella… fine?"

"Yup. Fine."

"Okay then," he said. He got up and put on his jacket and badge. "You know, if there's something you want to tell me, you can say it now, Bella."

"Dad, there's nothing I _want _to tell you."

"Is there maybe something you _should_ tell me?"

"Uhh…"

"Uhh…" he parroted. Look, Bells. I'm not going to harp on you for this. _But_… stay the _hell_ off motorcycles. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He walked out the door and that was that.

I picked up the phone to call Jake.

_"Bells," _he answered enthusiastically.

"Jake. Your dad called my dad about the motorcycle thing yesterday."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry about that. But hey, how _are_ you? Did everything turn out okay?"

"Yeah. I ended up going to the hospital, though. I just needed a few stitches. I think everything is fine now. Still hurts a little." Make that a _lot_.

"Yeah," he chuckled lightly as if we were talking about something dull rather than extreme bodily harm. "I'll bet. It looked pretty disgusting yesterday. That's for sure!"

"I thought for sure that you would have been just as dinged up as me, Jake. It seemed to me like you fell harder than me, anyway. Guess I was wrong."

Somehow, he went completely unscathed. I wonder if that would be something to attribute to his werewolf gene that he probably didn't even know was real yet.

"So, you gonna' come see me today?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I have to pick flowers after school."

"Pick flowers? You _girl_," he teased.

"It's for Biology, Jake."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Bring out the maypole and pour some tea, would you? How about a crumpet?" I'm glad he was able to entertain himself so well.

"Whatever, Jake." I just stood there on the other end of the line and took it. "Let it all out…"

"Hey, though, but seriously. Why don't you skip school today? You're injured and need to rest."

"And I need to rest on the Res instead of in my warm, cushy bed?"

"Exactly! Come on, what do you say?"

"Uh… I don't know if that would be…"

"If you don't come see me, I'm not sure I will be able to make it to the dance on Friday."

"Jake! You already promised."

"Yeah, but… I think I might be coming down with something."

"Whatever," I said, tapping my foot. "See you in half an hour." I hung up the phone and turned around to see Edward giving me a strange glance.

"Are you sure you should be skipping school?" His voice was cool and calculated.

I turned to give him a kiss. "I suppose a little rest is in order," I said, playfully.

"Bella…"

"Oh, Edward. It's just one day. Isn't that a part of a teenager's human experience, too? I don't want to miss out on it."

"On a bit of land I'm not allowed to cross onto? That's where you want to spend your day jipping? I can think of so many other places I could take you."

"I promise that there will be _no _motorcycles. Okay?" I gave him another kiss, hoping to soften him up a bit.

He wasn't any more pleased with the idea, but then, I hadn't really expected him to be.

"Don't forget – Biology this afternoon. See you back home around two?"

"But classes aren't out until three."

"You think you can skip school and not spend at least a part of the day with me," he questioned playfully with his eyebrows raised.

I gave him another kiss. "See you at two," I confirmed.

...

"You're late," Jake called from his porch.

"Oh, please. Bella is never late, nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to."

"Okay, Gandalf."

"And I'm not even late," I argued.

"Were you busy painting your nails and waxing your legs, and all that other sissy stuff flower-pickers do?"

I pushed my elbow into his rib.

"Ouch," he teased. I knew I couldn't have hurt him. "Come inside first. I made you bacon and eggs."

In his kitchen, next to a glass of nutritious Pepsi, was a plate of burnt bacon and gooey eggs. I laughed a little, but tried to keep it at a minimum. After all, I'm _sure_ he tried his best.

"So, Bella, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, why don't we go to the beach?"

"As long as we don't get there by way of motorcycle," I laughed.

"That won't be a problem. Billy had that thing hauled off last night after he found out about it. Stupid Sam! He's the one who made sure my dad found out."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I know. It's like, what business is it of _his_ anyway? He walks around like he flippin' owns the place and then says stuff to me like I shouldn't even be hanging out with you! Who the heck gave _him_ permission to tell me who I can hang out with? What a douche bag!"

I averted my eyes when he mentioned Sam saying he shouldn't be hanging out with me. Sam knew what company I kept. Jake, on the other hand, didn't know… yet. I knew that he was sure to find out eventually. And when he did know, would he still want to hang out with me?

"Hey you two," Billy said. "Shouldn't you guys be in school?"

"Yeah," Jake said nonchalantly as he scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

He scanned me up and down as if he were looking for something. "How'd your dad take the news?"

I just shrugged.

"Sorry to have called him, Bella. He would have found out one way or another. I just wanted to be sure it was from someone who would tell him both sides of the story. I stood up for you a little, you know. I pulled the 'young teenagers doing stupid things' card for you and all that. How's your back?"

"It's fine," I said. Surprisingly, I _was_, in fact, feeling just fine.

"I hear you're going to your school dance with one of the Cullen kids," he said with emphasis on the name, as if trying to get across some hidden meaning.

The way he looked at me when he said it – I knew that he knew.

"Yes," I said firmly, making eye contact with him. "That's right." After all, I had nothing to hide. "I'm going with Edward _Cullen_."

"Hmm…" he muttered, his eyes narrowed. He seemed to want to say something, but thought better of it. He turned to Jake. "Harry Clearwater is coming to pick me up in a few minutes, son. I wasn't here if Charlie asks. I'm not sure I can think of an excuse as to why Bella wasn't at school today."

He left through the back door as Harry's truck's engine sputtered to a stop.

"You know, you don't _have _to go with a Cullen. It's not too late to ask me. I'll still say yes."

I picked up a forkful of my eggs and threw them at him. They landed on his chest.

"Bella," he said flatly, as if he were going to lecture me, "Do you _really _want to start a food fight? It's _not_ like you can win." He put his fork down next to his plate very calmly and stared at me with a huge smile.

I picked up another forkful and threw them at him. This time, they landed in his hair.

"These are disgusting, by the way," I said, knowing he wouldn't actually be insulted. "I don't know how you manage to grow as you do, eating such slop!"

...

After twenty minutes of chasing each other around the kitchen with plates of food and random items from the fridge and pantry, we decided to come to our senses and clean things up. It took over an hour to repair the damage done in less than half that time.

We entertained ourselves as we scrubbed the walls and floors by talking about our favorite movies and music and what books we were into right then. It was fun hanging out with Jake like this, and I wondered what it would have been like growing up with him if Renee hadn't carted me off when I was four.

"You have crap all over your hair," he laughed when we were finally done getting all of the spaghetti sauce cleaned off of the fridge and the counters. At one point, it had actually seemed like a _good_ idea to throw spoonfuls at him.

"You do, too," I pointed out.

He had flour, gooey eggs, sauce, pickle juice, Doritos, and a slew of other things ratted into his long hair.

He just smiled. "What should I do about that," he asked.

"I guess you should wash it out."

"You too," he said teasingly.

"You first," I said, pointing down the hall where the bathroom was.

"Aren't ladies supposed to go first?"

I made my way through the hallway and closed the bathroom door behind me. I undressed and looked at my back in the mirror. I pulled the bandages off and assessed the remaining damage. Things seemed to be healing nicely enough. I was sure it wouldn't hurt to get the stitches wet now.

I turned on the water and let it get warm before hopping in. I washed off quickly. When I turned the water off and pulled the curtain back, I saw that Jake was in the bathroom with me.

"I was just bringing in some clothes for you," he said quickly, laying a pair of sweats on the counter. "Geez, Bella, I didn't think you'd be hopping out so fast! Aren't girls supposed to take, like, half an hour or something to do whatever they do in the shower?"

"Well, you could look away at _some_ point," I scolded him as I reached for a towel. "It's not like peeping at my sacred lady bits is mandatory or anything." I wrapped the towel around me.

"Sorry," he called behind him after turning to leave the bathroom. "You know, you could have covered yourself with your arms or something. It's not _my_ fault I saw you naked."

Oh, sure. Leave it to him to somehow turn this around and make it my fault. I pulled the towel more tightly over my body.

"Hey, Jake!"

He peered around the corner with his eyes closed. "Are you dressed yet? Heaven forbid that I should enter a room when my name is called with my eyes opened!"

"I'm covered," I said.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a full bottle of shampoo being chucked at his head. I snickered when it hit him over the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, yeah?" He picked up the bottle and I wrapped my arms around myself to shield myself as much as possible.

"Don't," I begged. "I'm already injured! You wouldn't throw that at me when I have all these stitches!"

"You're right," he said very calmly. "I wouldn't."

I sighed with relief, but it was in vain. He had opened the bottle and squirted the shampoo all over me. He emptied the last bit in my face.

"You jerk," I yelled.

"Looks like you weren't quite done rinsing off there, Bells. You should learn to shower better!" He grabbed the handheld showerhead from above me, turned the water on cold, and sprayed me down. Both I and the towel were utterly soaked. "There. That's better."

I stood there shivering.

"By the way, you're welcome, Bella." With that he turned to leave, closing the door behind him. I heard his laughter booming from the hallway.

There was no way that I was going to let that go. I rinsed off in warm water and then quickly got dressed. When it was his turn to shower, I paid a little visit to Mr. Water Heater. If I had to be doused in cold water, so did he!

"Bella," I heard him yell from the shower. "What have you done?!"

...

The rest of the day went by way far too quickly. We had too much fun torturing each other, one prank after the next. We decided to slow things down a bit and call a truce. We were walking out in the sand next to the water when I realized that it was past one.

"I have to get back to the truck," I said.

"So you can leave?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Flower picking, remember?"

He snickered at me and I punched him in his stomach.

"Next time, aim for the neck."

"Is that an invitation?" I raised my fist as if I were going to take a swing.

"I said _next_ time."

"Backing out? Afraid to get hit in the neck by a girl?"

"Not really. Those hands will be better at picking daisies than punching," he teased.

We walked back to his house very slowly. We were both enjoying the light breeze and the sight of the waves crashing against the rocks and sand.

"Bella," he started, but then hesitated.

I turned to face him. He took my hand in his and placed it against his chest.

"Jake?"

"Do you ever… _feel_ something… you know… between us?"

"Between _us_?" I felt the blood drain from my face. I knew where he was trying to go with this.

"Yeah, _us_." He grinned and held my hand against his chest more firmly.

He couldn't bring his eyes to meet mine, and I knew he was shy and vulnerable right now. I wanted to be very, very careful with him. I would never want to hurt his feelings.

"Jake… I…" _don't know what to say. Don't want to talk about this. Know how you feel but don't feel that way back. _The _I_ could be followed by so many true things, but none of them were things I wanted to say. I didn't want to ruin our perfect day together as JUST friends.

His cheeks went bright red, and we turned to keep walking.

We were finally up to his house. We ran inside and I collected the clothes I had arrived in and my bag. He carried them to the truck for me. I got in, and he was close behind me. He handed me my things and I tossed them over to the passenger seat. He was standing in the way of my door so I couldn't close it. It was then that I knew that the conversation hadn't ended.

He leaned against the doorway of my truck with his arms over his head. "So…"

"Thanks for the fun day, Jake."

"You're welcome, Bella."

I heard my phone ring. It was only one-twenty.

"Is that your _boyfriend_ calling," he asked teasingly. I knew he didn't like it that I was seeing someone else in a romantic way. All of a sudden, Jake's face turned mean and he started yelling at me. "I mean, it's not like he's the _only_ one who loves you!"

Holy crow! Where did _that _come from?

"Jake?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't _Jake_ me," he demanded, pushing my arm away.

I stepped out of the truck and leaned into him, to hug him.

"Jake," I said. "I'm sorry that…"

"Don't start _that_," he said sharply. "I don't want to hear about how you're not interested in me, Bella. I get it, okay?"

His chest was burning. It wasn't that way earlier. I pressed my palm to his forehead. It must have been a hundred and ten degrees!

"Jake? My God! You're burning up! Let me..."

"Look, Bella..." He pulled away suddenly. "See you later, okay?"

"Jake…"

"That was your invitation to _leave_," he roared.

"What's gotten into you, Jake," I yelled. "Why are you being this way?!"

He stormed into his house and slammed the front door behind him.

Fine.

I hopped back in my truck and started it up. I pulled out of the drive and hit the road. I didn't have to hang around for that.

On the way back to Charlie's house I kept going over in my mind how suddenly things had turned. How had we gone from playful food fights to quarreling? I wasn't _about _to let him out of going to the dance this Friday, either! He had better keep his word.

I pulled out my phone to see whose call I had missed.

It was from Alice.


	30. Secrets and Peace

**BPOV**

I had only just checked my call log when she called again.

"Hello?"

_"Bella, hey! Are you headed home yet?"_

"Yeah, Alice. I'm just on my way now. Why?"

_"No reason. Just hurry home, will you? I wouldn't ask but…"_ There was a short pause after that. _"I'll see you soon, okay? Are you coming here to our house or stopping at Charlie's first?"_

"I think I'll just go straight to your house. I can't think of a reason to…"

_"Hurry then." _

_Click_.

Well, that was strange. Everything was so strange today.

I pulled directly onto the highway and made my way to the Cullen's residence. I was there within half an hour. Edward came right out and opened my door for me.

"You're just a little early," he said with a kiss. "I'm happy to see you."

"Did you skip school today too, Edward?"

"Sun was high in the sky," he said, smiling.

"Are we still going to get our flowers for Biology today?" I asked.

"Yup," he said with a nod. "I told you we wouldn't rest until we had them all. I'm not going to break a promise."

We walked into the house to get everything we needed. Our notes and charts were upstairs in his room. Alice met us halfway down the stairs.

"Hey Bella," she said cheerfully. I was glad she wasn't angry about the severe road rash any longer. "Can I see you for a moment?"

There was more in her eyes than her words were letting on. She glanced at Edward.

"Don't worry, brother… it's just girl stuff… for the dance…"

She grabbed my arm and we headed up to her room. I was wondering if she might yell at me again. Hopefully Edward would come to my rescue. I hadn't forgotten how awful it could be when Alice was angry – like a pixie on crack! She took me into her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against it and proceeded to fall apart in front of me. Her polished smile melted away to reveal something else.

"Bella," she whispered very softly.

I almost couldn't hear her. She sunk to the ground with wide eyes. She raised her finger to her lips. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She jotted something down and showed me.

_Can't talk out loud. Write on this if you have something to say._

"Sorry about the reaction I had to your little motorcycle snafu," she started saying in a false cheery tone.

I looked at her in confusion, still not sure what she was trying to tell me. She nodded her head and gestured for me to say something about the other night.

"It's okay Alice. I'm sorry I fell off the bike."

She scribbled something down on the paper again: _Play along._

I nodded my head. She was pretending that I was trying on dresses as we _really_ talked about something else. If we said anything out loud about whatever it was we were secretly talking about, we would risk Edward hearing us, and anyone else she was trying to keep a secret from.

"Here," she said brightly, "Try this little red number on. It will cover your scrapes nicely and still give you a fitted form. Not too tight for you, is it?"

She took the note pad and wrote something else: _Jake's transformation is happening. _

I took the paper from her: _Why is that a secret?_

_It's not that! It's something else. Something bigger, _she scribbled back.

"There now, that looks lovely, don't you think?" She sounded as if she were concentrated on nothing but the dresses that I wasn't really trying on.

Then, there was a tap on the door.

"Alice," Edward said gently, "I will be requiring Bella's presence for the Biology project today. It's due tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, well, guess what _else_ is coming up soon," she snapped at him. "The _dance_, Edward. I won't be long. Just wait downstairs. Why don't you make Bella a snack? Bella? Does a snack sound tasty right now? How about a sandwich?"

She nodded at me rapidly, imploring me to encourage the idea.

"Yeah," I agreed. "A sandwich sounds really great right now."

"Very well, then. I'll just be back in a minute," Edward said.

I took the pad and wrote again: _What is this all about?_

She looked worried, like she wanted to say something but couldn't, even on paper. She tapped the pen to her chin as if trying to figure out just what to reveal: _I can't see the dance_.

_Is that a problem?_ I wrote.

_Maybe. I don't know for sure. But you know what happened _last_ time I didn't see something!_

What did she mean? That I fell off a motorcycle at high speeds because I _chose_ to get on only after I got there? Honestly, I should have seen that coming anyway. It was _my _fault. It had nothing to do with Jake and his transformations.

_It's probably nothing,_ I wrote.

There was another knock on the door.

"Ready, Bella?"

"Coming," I called back. "I'm just getting redressed. I'll be right out." I hated lying to him, but I need to buy more time.

I looked at Alice, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. Why was any of this a secret? Hadn't she already known that she couldn't see the dance? Isn't that why she didn't know which dress I would pick in the first place?

I took the notepad and wrote one final thing: _Is there more you need to tell me?_

She hesitated before taking the pad and pen.

_I have seen __**something**__, and I don't know what to make of it._

I waited for her to write more – to expound on that. But, she didn't.

"Thanks for trying on the dress, Bella. Which one do you like best?" She sounded as if _nothing _was going on, and I was starting to feel frustrated.

"I like them all," I stammered. I've always been a terrible actress, and I wondered if the others would be able to tell something was up. "I wouldn't know which to choose," I laughed poorly. It was just the awful acting skills shining through me.

"Better hurry. Don't want to keep Edward waiting," she teased playfully, even though she still looked very worried.

I opened the door and slid out. It closed quickly behind me. She obviously didn't want to see Edward. Would he be able to know what she was thinking if he saw her? Would he have been able to hear her thoughts standing on the other side of the door?

I looked at Edward and tried to smile.

"Ready to go," I asked, but it came out too breathy and forced.

He scanned me over with his head tilted slightly.

"I'm ready if you are," he decided, taking my hand and handing me a sandwich.

"Thanks."

...

We were deep in the woods, and it was almost dark under the canopy of trees, even though it was before five o'clock. We had driven dozens of miles toward our destination in Emmett's H3. We had to walk the rest of the way. We were getting ready to come into a clearing. Edward was carrying me piggy-back style. He insisted on it after I tripped and tumbled my way through the first quarter mile. I felt so silly, having to be carried this way. But he said he honestly didn't mind.

"Our required flowers are both up here. We should get them first."

He had drawn his own map of the area. He said he had been out here while hunting and he tracked where our flowers were. I was thankful for that. Otherwise, there was no guarantee we would be able to find everything we needed in just one day. I gave him a tight squeeze and nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm glad you're my Biology partner," I said. "And not just because you tracked where all the flowers are. I'm glad because we got the chance to know one another better. And I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," he said softly. "Boy, if I could blush, I sure would."

I gave him another squeeze and kissed his neck.

"Here we are," he said at last.

I looked straight ahead at the opening. Until now, it had appeared to be nothing more than a light at the end of a long tunnel of trees. We were high up and there was moisture in the air. I could see a rainbow arc its way across the sky and there were brightly colored wildflowers everywhere, just growing randomly. It looked like a scene from a fairytale. The kind where everyone lived. I smiled, knowing that I would have that ending with Edward.

He put me down gently and I wandered ahead of him, just taking in the scene.

"Do you like it?"

I turned to face him. "Oh, I _love _it. It is so beautiful! I've never seen anything so beautiful before. Never like this!"

He stepped out into the light and I was taken aback by his transformation. I had never seen him stand in direct sunlight before.

His skin! It was sparkling!

It looked like millions of diamonds embedded in his skin. I walked toward him slowly and reached for the buttons of his shirt. My fingers were shaking, but I managed to steady them long enough to grip each button and pull the shirt away from him. I slid it down his arms and let it fall to the ground. I ran my fingers up and down his chest and abdomen. His _entire_ body sparkled.

"I didn't know…" I couldn't find the words to express how beautiful he was. I started laughing.

"What," he asked.

"Sorry to stare at you like this. I wasn't expecting… diamonds."

"Diamonds?"

"Yes. It's what your skin looks like."

"I suppose it does to your human eyes," he admitted. "I've seen what you see through other humans' eyes before – in their minds, from their perspective."

"Does it not look the same way to your eyes?" I started running my fingers up and down his arms and he closed his eyes.

"Not exactly the same, no. Everything about my body is meant to draw you in, Bella. It's meant to attract you. It's meant to make you want to come near me so I can…"

"Eat me?"

"Don't say that," he said, caressing my arms. "The way you see me, what happens to you, that's something that every human has wrong with them. Fortunately, everyone also has the instinct of knowing that my kind is dangerous. They never get too close." He smiled a little. "Well, everyone except for _you_, of course. It is a sense that is supposed to come when we stand too close together. _You_ come closer, and that's not typical for a human. I don't know why that is." He looked at me very seriously now.

"Maybe I was meant to not be afraid," I suggested. "Maybe we have always been designed to be together, and in order for that to happen, something had to go wrong in my brain where you can't read my thoughts and where I can't find it in me to be terrified of your beautiful diamond skin."

We both chuckled at that. I moved closer to him. I couldn't understand how this was supposed to feel unnatural in any way. I put my arms around him and pushed my front tightly to his.

"Does this feel contrary to the natural order of things to you," I asked.

"Not at all. Everything about you feels exactly right."

...

It didn't take long to collect all of the flower samples. When we were done, we laid in the grass. We were surrounded by all of the beautiful flowers. A long time passed and we didn't say anything at all. We just laid there next to each other, enjoying one another's company. It felt like the rest of the world had somehow melted away.

Jake's transformation coming ever closer: gone. The sadness that accompanied the thought of leaving Charlie and Renee behind: gone. Whatever secret Alice was keeping: gone. The whole world and all of its cares: gone. It was all just gone.

I never wanted this peace to end. If we could just stay here like this forever, if everything could just stay gone forever, it would be the best fairytale ending I could possibly imagine for myself.


	31. Let It Be

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning cringing a little. I was afraid to go to school. What if Jake had called Jessica to cancel their date? I imagined Jessica freaking out, throwing outrageous fits all day. I sighed, knowing that I just couldn't put up with _that_ today.

I rolled over and thought back at the perfect meadow with flowers and sunlight, and best of all, with Edward. I focused on the beauty of his skin in the sunlight, and of the cool feel of his lips pressing against mine. The idea of returning to that meadow with him was so soothing. It was my new happy place.

"Hey there," said a smooth voice from my window. I turned over to see that Edward was leaning against my wall, smiling at me. "Excited for the dance tonight?"

I could see that _he _was. I nodded my head. He knelt over me and pulled me into a kiss.

"You will look beautiful in your dress," he whispered in my ear.

"Did you pick one out?"

"I did. You'll just have to wait and be surprised, though. I'll bring the car to the driveway in about twenty minutes. See you then?"

I dressed in a hurry and decided to give Jake a call before heading out the door. Billy had answered the phone and said Jake wasn't out of bed yet. He normally would have tossed the phone at Jake's face if he was sleeping, but he made it sound like I wasn't welcome to be calling their home. I was left unsure as to whether Jake would be at the dance with Jessica tonight or not.

...

Edward's radio was blaring the whole way to school. He was playing a loop of upbeat oldies. We had fun singing along as he went twenty over the whole way.

"It's a damn shame they don't make music like that anymore," he said sadly as he slid into his usual parking spot.

"It's what makes what we _do_ have so precious," I teased.

"Yeah. Precious artifacts of the good ol' days," he laughed, "I wish you could have been there with me through them. You would have had fun."

"Yeah? You think so? All I want to know is did you Fonz out with a leather jacket, you know, smacking juke boxes with your hip and getting songs to play just because you were _so_ cool?"

"Nah," he said with a wide grin. "The Fonz was a slut. _I_ was a prude."

We laughed as we made our way into the school. Edward walked me to my English class. It wasn't until I saw Jessica that the ball of stress returned to my stomach. I approached her slowly, just in case. She wasn't giving me a dirty look, but she also didn't seem as excited as she had the last couple of days.

"Hey Jess." Nice and easy. Just testing the waters.

"Hey," she sighed.

She was looking through some magazine, circling her answers to a quiz. I knew from experience to _not_ interrupt her when she was taking one of those quizzes. I tried to think of something to say to break the ice, but I didn't want to ask her if she was excited about the dance or not, just in case she wasn't going with Jake.

Just then, Mr. Mason came in and closed the door behind him.

"Alright," he started, "I know you are all excited about the dance. But that doesn't mean we aren't going to get our work done today. Please open your readers to page seventy-nine. Let's see…" He examined the class roster, targeting his next victim. "Miss Swan? What is Miss Dickinson referring to when she speaks of _a certain Slant of light_?"

I stood up, as was required of a student formally answering one of Mr. Mason's pop-quiz questions

"She is referring to a particular ray of illumination that comes late in the winter season. She is talking about old age and how it is a similar burden to what we feel in our hearts when we hear funeral dirges. She even goes so far as to accuse God for sending this curse, as evidenced by the text when she says _cathedral tunes_, and _heavenly hurt_, and when she speaks about the seal."

"And, Miss Swan, _what _exactly is so relevant about the _seal_?"

"It is a symbol."

"And it stands for?"

"Kings and royalty often sealed their words, or letters, with seals of wax. God is perceived as a King, and the text provides more evidence when she says _imperial affliction_, as in, a royal disease. Death is a disease sent from God."

"Thank you. That will do. You may sit down."

I thought more over the poem, and was glad I would never be made to feel that way… _old_. I would be preserved with Edward for all time. I thought back on how we sang along to songs that were older than my father. My mind could hardly grasp the concept that Edward had lived through so many eras without ever having aged a day. He never got sick. He never died.

Angela interrupted my reverie as she tapped me on the shoulder. "You sure know your stuff with Emily Dickinson, Bella."

"Thanks, Ang."

"Hey, you guys," Jessica asked.

I turned around to see what she might reveal about the dance tonight. I would have found out if Mr. Mason hadn't been staring right at us.

"Eyes up front," he said militantly.

When the bell rang, Jessica fled before I could stop her.

"See you at lunch," Angela said as she sped away, too.

...

Before going to the lunchroom, I decided to pull out my cell phone and try to call Jake again. His phone rang and rang, and no one ever picked up.

Maybe he was out. And Billy too. And maybe I was just being a weirdo for trying to pry.

"Hey," Emmett said as I was walking toward the cafeteria doors. He pushed one open and held it for me.

"Hi."

"Where's Edward?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to tell him. Where _was_ Edward?

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's already at the table?"

Emmett and I walked in together and stood in the lunch line. I looked around for Edward, but couldn't find him _or _Alice anywhere. Jasper and Rose were both at our now-usual lunch table. Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler were all crowded in close together. They were taking Jessica's magazine quiz and laughing. If she was laughing then it must have been because everything was fine. Jessica was calling over some of the other students to take the quiz, too. Kathy obliged her by circling her answers. She was a nice, petite little red-head with kind manners. Others started to wait in line to take the quiz for themselves. Whatever that thing was about must have been interesting.

"Funny they're not here," Emmett said suddenly.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Weird."

We grabbed a bunch of stuff from the counter, stuffing our trays. It was easier for vampires to act like they had eaten something if they had a whole bunch of stuff on their trays. Something about the illusion of eating.

"Chocolate or Vanilla," Emmett asked.

"Umm… Chocolate." Whatever was on his plate was something I would take a bite of, to help him give that illusion of him having eaten some of it himself. "But not one that has those nasty little sprinkles, please."

He laughed. "Getting picky, are we?"

I nudged him in his ribs with my elbow, but not too hard. I didn't want to have a broken arm as well as a scraped up back for the dance tonight.

...

I grabbed my Biology book from my locker and walked slowly to the classroom. I scavenged around the hall for any sign of Alice or Edward, but they seemed to be absent. Why wouldn't Edward have told me he was leaving?

I started to get worried as I sat at our lab table alone. Today we were giving our presentations over the flowers we picked. I wasn't _about _to do this alone. I watched the clock, hoping he just had to run home to get something.

_He will_ _be here. He wouldn't leave me in the dust like this. He will come_.

I just sat there, repeating that over and over and over again.

Then the bell rang. I was trying to think of some reason why I needed to see the nurse. Maybe I could get up really fast and sprain my ankle? I might have to go to the dance in crutches, but at least I could avoid getting up in front of all these people all by myself. What would I say, anyhow? All of the stuff for the presentation was in Edward's locker! I had nothing to show, and I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to think of anything clever to say. The gift of impromptu speaking was not bestowed upon me at my birth. And it never showed up in latency either. I could feel the blood billowing to my cheeks and I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to remember to breathe_ in _as well as out.

_Deep breaths… deep breaths… deep breaths…_

"Hey there, Bella." I sighed at the sound of Mike's voice. I had been so nervous that I hadn't noticed that he somehow moved from where he usually sat to where he was standing right in front of me.

"Hey, Mike."

"You okay? You look… scared?"

"Yeah, well, I don't know where Edward is and he has all the stuff for our presentation."

"Yeah. That _sounds _like him. He is such a flake. Can't be trusted, you know? _I _would never let you down like this Bella."

He put his hand on my shoulder. He wasn't trying to help me. He was probably just trying to creep further down and cop a feel. I shuddered in disgust.

"_I _would never be unreliable, you know? I'm always here for you, you know, if you ever…"

Just then, Edward strode in. I was overwhelmed with relief.

"Edward!" I smiled.

He was shooting Mike a mean glance as he joined me at our lab table. He shooed the disappointed Mike away.

"Sorry I wasn't at lunch," he said as he put our poster on the lab table. "I was… I had to run and take care of something. But I'm here now." He held my hand and smiled.

"Thank God! I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to do this without you."

Mr. Banner walked in and proceeded to yell at everyone for no good reason, even though _he _was the one who was late to class. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't the only one nervous about giving a presentation. I took _some_ comfort in that.

We went round robin with the reports. Edward gave most of it when it came to ours. I filled in the gaps and just tried not to stammer too much.

"Fine job, you two. I'm very impressed. And you managed to collect all twenty. Good for you!" It was the first time I think I'd ever seen Mr. Banner smile at anything.

"Good job," Edward said after we sat down.

"Whatever. Most of that was you!"

"It was you, too, Bella," he said, flipping through the ends of my hair with his fingers.

Mike was watching Edward's flirting and narrowed his eyes at us.

...

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Alice insisted that she drive me back to their house to get ready for the dance.

"I'm serious, Edward. Don't even bother knocking. She can't come out. Not until I have her completely how I want her." She glanced me over once, and a wicked grin took over her face. I started to worry about what she would have planned. Hopefully nothing frau-frau and frilly.

She drove me back to their house alone. I expected her to say something. Something about whatever it was that went down yesterday afternoon in her room.

"Alice?"

"Bella?"

"Well? Don't you have something to say to me?"

"What is it I should be saying?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe something about yesterday? About why we had to write on scratch paper with a pen to communicate?"

She looked over at me as if she didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

"Well, Alice? I mean, we're alone now, and you can tell me whatever you want to without anyone else hearing."

"Look Bella. I don't have things any more figured out than I did yesterday. The difference today is that I just don't care. Whatever happens, happens. It's not _my _responsibility to prevent anything that is simply going to take place no matter what I can think of doing to get around it. No matter what I decide to do, the outcome is the same. So, I'm just going to… _let it be_." She sounded happy about her verdict, but I was nervous. What was she seeing that she couldn't get around?

"What's the outcome," I asked hesitantly. I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to know.

"I'm not even sure exactly. There are huge gaps… just missing time that never gets filled in… no matter how hard I try to concentrate. Since I'm not sure what the cause of the outcome is, I can't even determine exactly _what_ the outcome is. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, I know right? Oh well."

Before we got to the Cullen's house, I tried giving Jake one last chance to answer his phone. Well, maybe more like four last chances. But no matter how many times I called, there was never an answer.

I decided to take a leaf out of Alice's book. Whatever would happen would happen. Jake might come to the dance. He might not. He might keep his promise. He might not. He might stop acting like a giant douche bag. He might not. He might give Jessica a happy night. He might not. Whatever. I wasn't going to care anymore either.

This dance wasn't even really for her or for him, or anyone but my parents. It was all so they would have a pretty picture of the daughter they love so much when she is no longer with them.

_Let it be._


	32. Picture Perfect

**EPOV**

Jasper and Emmett were in the living room with me, playing the same waiting game for Alice and Rose that I was for Bella. I couldn't wait to see her in her beautiful dress.

I was passed the time thinking over how until just four months ago, my life was so blasé. I was literally bored with existing and I'd come to think that maybe I would attend Harvard again in the fall. Then _she _came along, and everything changed. Every moment with her was precious and full of meaning. She gave my lackluster life a true purpose.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper snickered. "I don't think you've ever really gone to a dance before. Not _with _anybody, at least."

"Yeah," Emmett chortled in. "So, you excited or whatever?"

I grinned. Of _course _I was excited. But I wasn't _about _to tell these two that. They must have seen right through me, though. They just laughed at me and punched me in the arm.

Rose came sashaying down each step easily. It wasn't really out of the ordinary for her to wear five-inch heels. She was smiling and reached out for Emmett as she took the final step.

"Emmy-bear," she squealed.

It was _my _turn to laugh at him. Jasper joined in.

"_Emmy-bear_," Jasper said sarcastically, imitating a woman's voice with his falsetto.

"Shut up, you two," Rose scorned. She gave us each a swipe with her handbag.

"Need your lady to fight your battles, brother?" I couldn't help myself.

"Give me that, Rosie," Emmett said, snatching her handbag. He chased after me and smacked me in the back of the head with it a few times.

"Alright you two," Alice announced from the top of the stairs. "That will do. Edward… I present to you… Miss Isabella Marie Swan!" She made a grand gesture with her arms.

"It's Bella," said a shy voice from behind the wall of the hallway upstairs.

"I _know_ that," Alice said.

"Just say it," Bella insisted.

"Oh, fine." Alice rolled her eyes, "Very well, then. Ahem. Everyone: I now present Miss _Bella _Swan!"

Another grand gesture of the arms and out came the most beautiful woman I ever beheld. She walked to the edge of the stairs and gripped the banister tightly. Her face was flushed from being made a spectacle of this way, but her timidity only made her _more _beautiful in that moment.

I walked slowly toward the stairs as she descended the staircase. When she was on the last step, I reached my arm out for hers. She wrapped hers around mine and I guided her to stand with me, whispering to her how lovely she looked.

"See, Bella," Alice said happily. She and Jasper came over to join us. "I _told _you that you wouldn't fall! I can still see _some _future events accurately, you know. I knew you would make a grand and delicate entrance, Miss Doolittle!"

Bella giggled. "The rain in Spain falls _main_ly on the plain."

"True that," Alice laughed.

Esme and Carlisle came out of the kitchen and Esme looked as if she would just burst into tears… that is, if she only could.

"Oh, my babies," she cooed, giving each of us a hug and a kiss. "Carlisle, do you have the camera ready?"

He nodded his head and removed the lens as Esme was arranging each of us.

"There now," she said at last, when she was finally satisfied with our placement.

"Say _cheese_," Carlisle directed.

With one flash, it was done.

"There. Perfect. I can't believe the very first one came out _perfect_," he said. "Here you go, Edward. Have a look."

He handed me the camera. Bella and I would be heading over to Charlie's house next. I would introduce myself formally and have him take a picture, and then get a picture of him with Bella. I knew it would be something he would look at with fondness after she was gone.

Someday, and I didn't know when exactly, Bella would _disappear _to this world. I had tried to renegotiate parts of the treaty between our family and the wolves earlier today, but those dogs wouldn't budge. They were going to stick to their _no biting a human under any circumstance _clause. I had hoped that we would be able to cover things up a bit – to be able to keep Bella close to home in that maybe we could claim that we took her away to some fancy girl's school or something with Rose and Alice as a cover and then return her in a year or so when she would be in control of herself, when her eyes wouldn't be glowing red anymore. Thanks to those stubborn brutes, though, that would be out of the question. It didn't matter how far we traveled to change her. If she returned home a vampire – a fact that one of them would notice immediately – then a war would break out between their kind and ours.

Today was only the first proposal, though. Maybe we would be able to find some way, some loophole, between now and when the time actually came. Otherwise, we would have to flee not just Forks, but the country. We would have to go into hiding for a generation or so. Either that, or exterminate the entire Quileute tribe… an idea that Carlisle was _not_ fond of, unfortunately.

"Bella," Esme said, hugging her new daughter. "You look absolutely gorgeous! The deep purple looks sensational on you!"

"Thank you, Esme."

"We'd better get going," I said. "We still have some more pictures to take."

...

"Hmm," Charlie said as he appraised me.

He wasn't sure what to make of me. He knew I was a good kid – a son of a prominent doctor and loving mother and a straight-A student with Ivy League written all over me. Yet he also sensed it deep down… what they _all _sense… that something was not quite right about me. He didn't know I was a vampire, of course. But there was always that _something_ factor that was off-putting to all humans.

"Dad," Bella said, nudging her father. "Say something." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," he said at last.

"Nice to meet you, too, sir. I promise to have your daughter home at a reasonable hour. And we won't be any trouble."

I handed him the camera and he snapped a lopsided picture. I held my hand out for the camera and motioned for him to stand next to his daughter.

"I don't really _do _pictures," he said flatly.

"Please dad? For me?"

He couldn't resist his daughter's pleading eyes. "Alright, alright."

He stepped next to Bella and put his arm around her. They gave one another an awkward laugh that broke the ice between them and they smiled wide.

_Flash_.

"There," I said, handing his camera back to him. "Perfect."

Bella gave her father a kiss on the cheek before bidding him goodnight.

"Edward," he called out to me.

"Sir?"

"Be careful with my daughter. She's all I've got in the world."

"Yes, sir," I promised. I felt Bella's grip around my arm tighten at his words.


	33. The Dance

**BPOV**

Butterflies started swirling in my stomach the second Edward pulled into the parking lot.

I knew my nerves had to do partly with the fear of being gawked at all night for being the date of the untouchable Edward Cullen. And, maybe a little bit because I didn't know what to expect with Jake. Was he going to be showing up tonight, or would he leave poor Jessica hanging?

I took a deep breath and allowed Edward to help me out of the car. He was drinking me in with his eyes. I decided to focus on how much he loved me and I knew I would be able to get through anything that came our way. One little high school social function would be a drop in the bucket in the long run.

"You truly look so very beautiful, Bella." He blew his cool breath along my neck, planting kisses every half inch or so.

"Thank you," I said, "And _you _look very handsome in your tux."

Every other girl must have agreed with my assessment. We didn't even make it to the auditorium before the whispers started rustling through the halls.

"People are surprised you're here," he said grinning, "And they're surprised _I'm _here too."

"Yeah, everyone thought I would be in Seattle right now."

"Oh my God, Bella," squealed a high-pitched shriek from down the hall. "You came! You came!"

"Jessica, hey!" Did this mean Jake was here, too? "You made it, too."

"Of _course _I came! Jake is just parking the car, and I didn't want to wait to come in. We should get a group photo or something!"

"Okay," I agreed. How would _that_ look in a frame, I wondered? "I'll see you inside, okay Jess?"

I took Edward's arm and tried to pull him along into the gym.

"What's the rush?" he asked. "I thought you were happy about Jacob bringing Jessica to the dance."

"I was," I stuttered. "_Am…_ I _am_."

"Well then, do you want to stay to say hello to him?"

"I'll say hi inside," I insisted. "Come on. Let's get inside."

"Alright then."

The music was blaring when we walked in. There were little round tables decked out with tablecloths and formal dishware set up to one side of the dance floor. There was a chocolate fountain, an ice sculpture, and lots of lights strung out all over the ceiling. They had definitely gone all out for the event. Everyone was busy claiming their seats and getting the refreshments started.

I sat down next to Alice and Rose.

"Well, Alice? Is it everything you dreamed it would be," Rose asked.

"Oh, yes," she said with a smile. "I just hope everyone has a nice night and nothing gets too terribly ruined."

"What do you mean," I wondered aloud. "What is going to get ruined?"

"Nothing…. Just enjoy the dance, Bella."

...

"Alright everyone," said an announcer after dinner. "We are now going to get this party officially underway. The first dance is lady's choice. Ladies? Choose wisely."

All the girls were grabbing their date's hands and pulling them to the dance floor. I looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance," he asked sweetly.

"I… I'm not really… I don't actually know how," I admitted.

"Here," he said, taking my hand. "Just follow my lead." He gracefully guided me to the dance floor and placed my arms around his neck. "Like this," he said, taking my hips in his hands.

We were kind of swaying back and forth, stepping left and right. He made it all feel so easy and natural. I twirled my fingers through the ends of his hair at the base of his neck.

"See? It's not so difficult, is it?"

"I guess not." I was starting to like the way this felt.

"I should probably tell you now," he said after a few moments.

"Tell me what?"

"I don't want to spoil anything, but your buddy, Mike, is trying to work up the nerve to come over here and say something."

Mike was here? I hadn't seen him during the dinner.

The song was switching and the beat was beginning to speed up and lights were changing color. Everyone was beginning to go wild on the dance floor.

"Do you want to get out of here," I asked Edward.

"No. I'm not letting our time here get cut short just because Mike is determined to make a fool of himself."

I saw him now, out of the corner of my eye, and just to keep from making eye contact.

"Bella," Angela called from the other side of the floor.

"Hey," I said as I waved.

"I'm going to get you a refreshment," Edward whispered. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Look who else is here," Angela said, smiling.

She pointed to Jen.

"Oh my gosh," I said excitedly. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yeah," she laughed. "And I didn't know _you _were coming! What happened to Seattle?"

"Oh, that, well… it's a funny story. It didn't work out. So, here I am!"

"Yeah," she winked. "And with one mister Edward Cullen. You know, I don't think Seattle would work out for me, either, with a date like _that_," she teased.

"Jen is here with Tyler," Angela said.

"Yeah. He just called me up out of the blue on Wednesday. I thought it sounded fun, so I came."

"That's great," I said.

"Lauren is giving us the evil eye, though," Angela laughed. I rolled my eyes. When was Lauren ever _not_ giving us the evil stink eye? "Tyler was supposed to be going with her, but they had some kind of spat on Tuesday. She ended up coming with Mike instead."

"Mike," I asked. "He's here with Lauren? I thought he was coming solo."

"We all did."

Just then, there was a warm tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jake standing there. He was smiling sheepishly, and pulling his long hair behind his ear.

"Jake. I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah," he asked. There was no trace of anger in his voice now. "I thought you might _not_ be," he shrugged.

"Oh, what? Because of the other day? Don't worry about that."

"Really, Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I got so angry. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"I'm just glad you're here. You look nice in your tux."

"You like it?"

"Yeah. It really brings out your charming side."

"Don't forget about that dance you're saving me," he reminded me as Jessica came up and put her arm around him.

She gave me a glare before smiling wide for everyone else. "Hi everyone," she chirped. "You guys have already met Jake, so we'll just be moving right along. Jake, honey? There are some other people I want to introduce you to."

She pulled him away. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"I _know _you had something to do with that match," Angela said, smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

Jen laughed. "Jess is using him to mark her alpha-female territory."

Angela and I laughed at that.

...

Edward and I were dancing to _Unchained Melody_, and it felt like we were the only ones on the dance floor… the only ones in the town… the only ones in the world.

"Are you having fun, Bella?"

"I think I am," I admitted.

"I knew you would," he said, giving me a kiss. "Though maybe you could explain to me sometime why a certain _someone_ keeps looping a scene of seeing you naked in his shower."

"Oh my God! He's thinking about _that_?"

"Yes. All night long. He hasn't stopped even for a second." I blushed at the fact that Edward was seeing me that way with him. "I can't say I blame him. If I saw that, knowing I would never see it again, it's probably the only thing _I _would be thinking about, too."

"It isn't what it appears to be," I stuttered.

"I'm sure it isn't at all what he thinks it might be, love. I'm not upset."

As the song was beginning to come to a close and the transition was being made between a slow beat and a fast one, Jessica bumped into us. She had her arms wrapped around Jake and started grinding on him.

"So, Bella," Jake said. "There are only, like, maybe four slow songs left. Have you picked out mine yet?"

"How about the next one," I suggested.

Jessica's hate-stare didn't escape my notice.

"Hey," said Mike from behind us. "If Bella is handing out dances, how about she gives _me _a turn?"

I started to feel a little sick. I could see where this was going. By morning, Jessica and Lauren would probably have a _We Hate Bella Swan_ club up and running. I didn't turn to look at Lauren's face, but I'm absolutely positive that her expression would have mirrored Jessica's exactly.

"Hey now," Edward said, stepping in. "Bella will dance with whomever she pleases. And it would be more polite, Mike, if you asked her directly."

"Oh?" Mike sneered. "So good that you get to lecture me on my manners, Cullen." He pressed his fingers into Edward's chest, trying to push him backward. His face was turning red with anger as he slammed his palm into Edward's shoulder after his first push didn't work. "Come on, Eddy. Don't you have anything else to complain about?"

"Look, Mike. We don't have to get rough here. Not in front of the ladies," Edward warned.

"I think I can decide for myself what I'm gonna' be doing, Cullen." He turned around as if he was going to walk away, and I felt relieved. But that idea was very short-lived. Mike turned around suddenly, swinging a punch at full-speed. He was aiming right for Edward's face.

Edward side stepped with ease, having been able to read Mike's mind.

Unfortunately, as he removed himself from the blow, what he must not have realized is that Jessica was standing right behind him. Mike knocked her square in the nose, and blood was gushing everywhere.

"Oh my God," Lauren cried from beside Jessica.

"Mike," screamed Kathy, who was standing not far off.

"Damn, dude," said Tyler. He sounded as if he might break out into laughter. Jen slapped him on his back and gave him a mean stare. "Sorry," he apologized.

All of a sudden, what just happened appeared to have sunk into Mike's thick skull.

"Oh my God," he mumbled. "Are you _okay_, Jessica?"

"Fucking hell, Mike, you _dick_! Does it _look _like I'm okay?" She let out a hearty scream before falling over sideways.

Edward disappeared from my side. I searched around the room and saw that he and Emmett were pulling Jasper out of the gym. Rose walked out with them.

Alice ran up to us with a handful of napkins from the refreshment table. "Here," she said, pushing the napkins into my chest. She looked like she was holding her breath.

"Alice," I begged. I didn't know what to do. There was so much blood everywhere.

She ran away through the same doors the guys took Jasper through. Was he going to be okay? Was Jessica going to be okay?

"Everyone get back," Jake yelled. He pushed his arms out and made sure everyone got away from Jessica. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to their table. He sat her down in her chair. He reached to me for more napkins. I scrambled to gather all of the unused ones from the table.

Jake looked like he was sweating. I leaned my hand against his forehead again.

"Jake, you're burning up again! Are you okay?"

"I'm…" he stuttered, wobbling back and forth. He looked like he wasn't all there.

"You need to sit down, Jake. You're going to pass out!" I gripped his shoulders firmly and pressed him down into a chair. He looked around with a dizzy expression. "Come on, Jake. Stay awake. You're going to be fine. I'll get you some cold water. Just wait here."

...

**APOV**

Oh, damn it! I just _knew _something was going to go all wrong. I didn't know what it was going to be, and I never imagined it would be someone getting punched in the face like that! Blood _everywhere_!

Poor Jazzy… Thank goodness that Edward and Emmett sped over to him so quickly, or Jessica Stanley might have been the end of our stay here in Forks.

Jacob Black and Bella were getting Jessica as cleaned up as they could. By the look of it, that poor girl was going to pass out any second. She needed to get to a hospital.

"Jake, you're burning up again! Are you okay," Bella asked.

He tried to stand up straight, but he looked like he might pass out, too. Or maybe throw up. Bella got him to sit down and she rushed to get him water and more napkins for Jessica's nose. The poor lunk got up and tried to walk toward the door, but bumped into three tables as he toppled his way out. Bella had to push through the crowd to get back to Jessica.

"Where's Jake," she asked, panicked. "Has anyone seen Jacob Black?"

I went after the dog. I knew something was off with him, so I followed him out of the gym. He was running so fast. Much faster than he should have been able to run. I picked up pace and stayed hot on his trail.

He ran through a set of double doors, exiting through the side of the school. When I got outside too, all I found before me were shreds of his tux on the ground. I picked up the scraps of cloth and bundled them together tightly to dispose of them.

"Well," I groaned with an exasperated sigh. This was getting more and more interesting by the second.


	34. Terms and Conditions

**EPOV**

"Fucking hell, Mike, you _dick_!" I spun around to see Jessica screaming, holding her hands over her nose, blood dripping down her face.

Every thought in the room wondered why Mike struck Jessica in the face. Jessica was screaming in part because she knew she'd been hit, but she had no idea how bad it was going to hurt – the pain hadn't fully registered yet. She was mostly concentrating on how hurt she was that Mike didn't give a crap that she was here with Jacob instead of him and that he was still fawning over Bella the way he always does.

The gossip mill started churning immediately. Those who actually saw what happened embellished the tale greatly, adding in their interpretations as matters of fact. Outrageous stories spread quickly from one ear to the next the way a forest fire does from tree to tree. Some people had even started saying that they saw Jessica hit Mike first.

"_Edward! Hey, Edward Cullen! Over here! Come on! Over here!"_ Emmett's thoughts were desperately crying for help from the other side of the gym. I turned toward his pleas to find that Jasper was quickly losing control. Emmett and Rose managed to restrain him, but he looked vicious. His black eyes were focused on Jessica.

I sped over to help them, crashing into Jasper to force him to fall back. "We have to get him out of here," I insisted. They were trying to force him through the double doors of the gym, but his thirst was giving him too much strength. It took all the three of us had to get him to budge. We continued to push him along once we got outside. Finally, his cravings subsided and he looked around in a daze like he didn't know where he was.

"'Bout time, you idiot," Rose scolded hotly. "How long does it flippin' take to pull you back into reality?" She slapped him on his shoulder. "You ought to thank your lucky stars that everyone was focused on Mike and Jessica in that gym! Can you imagine the scene you would have caused if someone saw you like that, you moron?!"

"Now look here, you brother," Emmett added. "Just because there's blood doesn't mean you have to go flipping out like that! You could have outed all of us!"

"I know, I know," he agreed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just wasn't prepared for there to be blood. And, _so _much of it too…" He slumped over in shame.

"Are you sure no one saw," Emmett asked me, assuming I had been scanning all of the thoughts flying around in the gym.

"No one saw, Em," I assured him. There was nothing going on in there but very average human teenage drama. "I'm going back inside."

"That douche might try to take another swing at you," Rose warned.

"I don't think he's as high and mighty as he was a few minutes ago. Besides, maybe I should have just let him hit me."

"And how would _that _have looked?" Rose asked. "When he realized that he had struck an ice-cold, hard-as-steel face? It was for the best that he got Jessica instead." She stopped and started giggling a little. "Besides, Jessica needed that punch. She's been prancing around like the high and mighty queen since we got here. I'm just glad I didn't have to do it myself."

"That Mike kid is a turd," Emmett piped in. "Someone ought to kick _his _ass a little, too. What a jealous little monster."

"Oh, yeah," I agreed. "I'm getting pretty sick of him thinking that he has some kind of claim on Bella."

"I know," Rose said. "Anyone can see how bad that boy has it for her. But don't let it get to you. He's just a horny little perv and it will pass. Bella is yours forever, Edward. Don't get so steamed up about some other guy. In Bella's eyes, there is no other."

"Thanks, Rose. I don't feel threatened by that Newton kid. I just don't like the way he acts when…" Just then my phone rang.

Alice was calling, probably to give us an update about what was going on in the gym.

"_You'll never guess where I am,"_ she hissed.

"Where?"

"_Over twenty miles north. You cannot believe what the mud is doing to my designer heels, but that is beside the point, I suppose. You owe me a new pair of shoes, by the way."_

"What are you doing so far away? And why is it _my_ fault?"

"_Well, let's just say our wittle Jakey-wakey is finally all grown up. He's sprouting hair where there was no hair before, right along with a set of paws and pointy ears… and a tail."_

"He changed?" I figured he didn't have much time left, but I hadn't imagined for a moment that it would be _tonight_. I was just thankful that his first transformation didn't take place in the gym for everyone to see.

"_I followed him after he ran away from the dance, and all I found was his tux. Well, not even that. Just left over shreds. And he's _fast_ Edward. I mean _real_ fast. I couldn't keep up with him. I can only follow his disgusting scent from here on out, and I don't think he knows what is happening to him. I don't think he was prepared for anything like this, or else why would he be running due North instead of back home to the Res?"_

"I have no idea. I wouldn't be surprised if Sam and the others show up to collect him. Be careful, Alice. You should head back here. We'll be safer in numbers."

"_Well, anyway, now that we've covered the pair of shoes you owe me, and Jake's new werewolf status, how is my poor Jazzy?"_

I handed Jasper the phone and could hardly stand the kissy-talk that followed.

"I'm going back in now," I told Emmett.

"Good luck, bro."

...

"Edward!" Bella was calling me over as soon as she saw me return to the gym. I stopped short as I noticed that she was drenched in Jessica's blood. It was all over the front of her gown. "I'm sorry," she said, knowing I would hear her through the crowd. "I won't be able to go home with you tonight. I'm going to drive Jessica to the hospital. She has Jake's keys in her handbag, but we can't find him anywhere. I'm sorry that tonight turned out so shabby."

I nodded my head and kept my distance from all of the blood.

Mike rushed over to Bella's side to hand her more napkins. "Here," he said, putting his arm around her as worked to help Jessica stay conscious.

"We're going to lift you up now," she told Jessica, raising her eyebrows at Mike to let him know that she meant she needed his help. "Just take it nice and slow. I'm going to drive you in Jake's car. We don't know where he went off to, but we'll find him, okay?"

"Okay," Jessica muttered. "Oh, this is really starting to hurt."

"That's why we're going to the hospital. They will have to check and see if it is broken or not. You've lost quite a bit of blood, but I need you to stay awake with us."

"Okay."

Bella and Mike each took one of Jessica's arms over the back of their necks and guided her to Jacob's car in the parking lot. Angela and Jen were already out there, unlocking the doors and wrapping the passenger seat with one of their coats so that Jessica's blood wouldn't ruin the interior.

"We will follow you there," Angela told Bella.

"And I've got to get back inside," Mike said, skipping out on helping any further.

I drove close behind Bella to make sure she got to the hospital alright. I could hear the conversation between her and Jessica.

_"It's broken, it's broken, it's broken,"_ Jessica whimpered. _"And it's _all_ your fault, Bella. You're the reason this happened to me."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"_Calm down, Jess. We don't actually know that your nose is broken."_

"_Are you stupid or something? Of _course_ it's broken. Just open your eyes and look at it! And it wouldn't have been this way if Mike wasn't so jealous about you going out with Edward."_

"_I'm not the one who threw that punch, Jessica. Mike did that all by himself."_

"_I wish you'd never moved here. I hate you."_

I gripped my steering wheel firmly, trying to keep control of my anger. Bella had done so much more than her fair share to ensure that Jessica would have a good time tonight, and this is how she repays her!

It went on like that for another fifteen minutes before we were finally at the hospital. I parked my car in the main lot while Bella drove Jacob's car up to the emergency entrance. Angela and Jennifer helped Jessica out of the car and into the building. Bella was driving Jacob's car over to park it next to mine.

My phone rang again. This time it was Rose.

"Hey, Rose. We're just at the hospital now. Bella and her friends drove Jessica to…"

"_Look, Edward. Sorry to interrupt and to ruin your night even further. But… we found him. We found Jake. Well, rather, I should say, he found us."_

"What? What do you mean _he found you_?"

"_I mean, he doubled back when the rest of us were running to catch up with Alice. We were hoping that we could devise some kind of emergency plan now that one of Bella's friends is among his own kind, and more importantly now that he knows who Bella has been hanging out with. We weren't necessarily looking for him. We didn't expect to run into him like this before our team could get together and discuss our options."_

"Where are you, Rose?"

"_We're at the house."_

"Whose house?"

"_Our house, Edward. We're _all_ at our house."_

"Jake is in our house?!"

"_Just hurry, Edward. And bring Bella. Jake and his dog show won't talk to us without her present."_

"No, Rose. I will not drag Bella through this. This is ridiculous!" Bella was not a victim in any of this, anyway. She was going to make her own decision regarding her change, and I wasn't going to sit around and listen to how they thought they had some say in any of it. "I don't see why they are trying to set up so many terms and conditions."

"_Yeah, well, you might want to tell _them_ that, Edward. I already agree with you. It would probably be best if Bella were here anyway, so they can see for themselves how she really feels. I don't think they believe us when we tell them that she is going to be changed into one of us willingly."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Rose."

"_Don't forget Bella." _With that, she hung up.

Bella was tapping on the glass of my passenger door. I unlocked it and she hopped in.

"Well," she said hotly, "Jessica doesn't want any more help from me."

"I heard," I said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry you had to listen to her say all those mean things."

"It doesn't matter," she muttered. "At least I know that this night can only get better from here on out."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I warned. She looked at me with a thousand questions burning in her eyes.

"Is Jasper okay?"

"He's fine."

"Then what…"

"I'll explain on the way back to my house."


	35. The Meeting

**APOV**

If those disgusting mutts thought for one moment that they had the upper hand in this whole peace treaty agreement, they were dead wrong.

I don't care how ancient they thought their little tribe was, none of _them_ had lived longer than any of _us_. And I wasn't about to be treated like some child just because we looked young, either.

I hated having them in our house, but Carlisle insisted that we treat them as we would any honored guests in our home. _Honored? _I couldn't help but let out an audible scoff at that idea. But for Carlisle, we would all try to be as polite as possible.

Jacob and I were having a little stare down when I finally put two and two together. I couldn't believe it took me so long to figure it out. When he was around Bella, I couldn't see anything. He was at the dance, and I couldn't see anything. Now he was here in our home, and I couldn't see anything. It worried me. I didn't know how heated things might get tonight and they were dangerous. They were literally designed by some strange force of nature to be one of the few things that had the power to permanently destroy a vampire.

It's not like we were all sitting around tonight making friendship bracelets. Naturally, we were enemies. But we knew what we had to negotiate tonight. I hoped that they would just hear Bella tell them that this is the life she wanted for herself and that would be the end of it. In fact, I was growing quite confident that it would be all they would need to hear.

I may not have been able to see anything with werewolves in the picture, but one long-term outcome I had seen that never altered is the _fact_ that Bella would be one of us. Over and over I saw her with us generations from now, still young and beautiful. The only way something like that could be possible is if she never died. That vision kept coming to me as clear as day. It was a fact that wouldn't be changed by whatever was said here tonight.

Jacob finally gave up on the staring contest and turned away from me to pace back and forth in the foyer. He wouldn't speak to us other than to tell us that he wouldn't say a word without Bella being present. And I knew that Edward would _never_ allow Bella to be alone around Jacob again. He was too dangerous for her now.

Jacob caught me looking at him a few times. He gave me a mean look, then wrinkled his nose at me. I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was trying to tell me. It was no secret that we stunk to one another. I knew he and his pack weren't any more comfortable being here than we were having them. I couldn't wait for him to get out. I turned to leave him to pace alone.

"Hell, it stinks in here," Emmett whispered to me as he caught me walking alone in the hallway to the kitchen.

"I know," I agreed quietly. "You know how when people starve themselves and they have that dieter's breath?"

"Yeah?" He looked amused now.

"Well, mix that with diarrhea and decaying bacon fat, and that's their scent, I think."

"True," he said, looking thoughtful. "But only if you add a dash of pimple grease."

"Ah, yes! That's the bit I couldn't think of. Right you are, dear brother! It wouldn't do their scent justice if not to throw in pimple grease." We snickered loudly. It wasn't my fault if the rest of those filthy animals were choosing to be nosey and listen in on our private conversation.

We would have to open all the windows and let the place air out for days, probably, after this little meeting was over. Why not take this opportunity to make a little trip to Paris or London while we were at it? We've been meaning to take a family vacation anyway. We could take Bella there to change her. I heard that London is exceptionally foggy this time of year. Great weather for a coven of tourist-vampires.

"How much longer do you think they'll be," Rose asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I already admitted that I couldn't foresee what was going to happen here tonight. "Sorry Alice. I forgot." She reached her head in close to my ear and lifted her hand to her mouth like a little kid telling a secret. "But you know, Emmett was right about the pimple grease!"

We both giggled and looked down to the bottom of the stairs where a few of the wolves gathered and glared up at us. We turned our noses up and acted like we didn't see them.

When we finally heard Edward's car pulling into the drive we dashed down to the living room. Carlisle and Esme gave us disapproving looks when we entered. No doubt they had heard our little conversation about how stinky the wolves were. I looked at them apologetically. Carlisle invited our _guests_ to be seated as Edward and Bella walked through the front door.

Accompanying Jacob was Sam Uley, who was the current leader of the wolf pack in their tribe. He looked like he was several years older than the rest of them. There were others who were the same age as Jacob: Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater. And then there was Seth's father, Harry, and Jacob's father, Billy. The two elder men were council members of the tribe, and it was up to them to negotiate the finer points of the treaty. This was something that none of the younger ones had the authority to make or keep binding without their permission, according to the elders.

Edward directed Bella to go upstairs and change out of her gown. We could all smell Jessica's blood all over it. It wasn't nearly as bad because the blood wasn't fresh, but I still reached for Jasper's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Dried blood was still very hard for him to handle. He was new at our vegetarian lifestyle.

I saw the elders' faces scowling at Jasper as they noticed that his eyes had turned solid black from the smell of the blood. They were not intimidated by the difference in his appearance, but rather very angry because of it. I caressed his hand again to soothe him. I didn't want him to start a fight with them when he saw them looking at him that way. This was no time or place for a war.

"Billy," Bella gasped as she ran into the living room. She was stunned at seeing him here.

"Bella." He nodded curtly.

"You know about this?"

"I probably know more than you can believe I know," he said sternly.

"Did you know the day I came over to see Jake? Did you know before your son knew?"

"My son never did believe in the _silly_ legends of his old, superstitious father. But I suppose, now that he is faced with the reality this situation..." He glanced at his son with an _I-told-you-so_ look, "Well, let's just say that he is no longer afforded the luxury of denial."

Jacob pressed his lips into a firm line. He was not pleased to see Edward escorting Bella to a chair on _this _side of the room… the side where we _vampires_ sat.

"So, how long have _you_ known, Bella," Billy asked her.

"You don't have to answer anything, Bella, sweetheart," Edward said coolly as he placed his hand on her back.

"No, it's okay," she said smoothly. "I don't mind answering."

"It's alright to allow her to speak, young man," Harry said. "We know very well that she doesn't speak on behalf of any of _you_. She is not one of you and therefore, we wouldn't compile what _she_ says with what _you_ say."

Oh, yes. Let the formalities begin. I could see where this was going fast, and I didn't need to be able to reach my eyes into the future to know.

First of all, this was going to be very much like a debate round. Carlisle would propose Bella's change. Billy would then cross-examine his logic and bring up questions to make any uncertainties clarified before he shot down the proposal and gave his own faulty reasoning. Then Carlisle, or maybe Edward, would make the same case again, finding a different way to present it. Again, we would be expected to give further points of clarification before they shot it down again. Both sides would make a rebuttal and in the end, this whole meeting would be pointless.

I just didn't see how we were going to persuade them to allow us to change one human, even if that human wanted more than anything else in the world to be changed. Especially if said human was the girl of Jacob Black's dreams and the daughter of the tribe leader's best friend. No. I just couldn't imagine this happening. Not this night. Not ever.

"Bells," Jacob pleaded. It was the first time he had any real expression on his face. His voice was desperate.

Bella looked up at him. As soon as her eyes met his, he poured out his story.

"I remember… I remember," he said pleadingly. "I remember what you said. I remember what you asked. You asked if it would be so bad to be one of _them_." He shot us a hot glance full of anger and refusal. "To be one of the Cullens. One of the blood suckers! You knew then what you were asking me, even if I didn't understand. I won't have that, Bells. I _won't_ lose you to them!"

Jacob stood up to approach her, but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back to their side of the room.

"Don't touch me," Jake bellowed toward Sam.

Immediately, Sam's arm lowered. His eyes were bugging out of his face. "I… I… I can't raise my arm to him," Sam stuttered toward Harry and Billy. "I can't touch him!"

"Jake! Stop that," Billy demanded.

"Stop what," Jake hissed.

"Stop giving Sam orders!"

"So," Edward sneered. "Looks like you're not the alpha that you supposed yourself to be, Sam."

"No!" Sam was quick to refute this discovery. "_I_ still have the authority to speak on behalf of my guys. I was the first to change and they take _my_ orders."

Edward grinned at him as if to challenge Sam to prove his claim.

"Sit down, Jake," Sam demanded. Jake kept on moving toward us, slowly… toward Bella. He moved to where she sat and fell to his knees before her, hanging his head and lifting his folded hands toward her. "Sit down, Jake! Get away from her and sit down!"

Jacob shook his head at Sam. There was nothing Sam could do to enforce his commands.

"Please, Bells," Jacob cried desperately.

"Jake," Sam yelled again.

Jacob turned to glare at Sam. "Shut up!" From that point forward, Sam's mouth was open and moving, but no sound came out. Jacob turned back to Bella.

"I know you don't love me, Bells. I don't care. I don't care about any of that. I swear to God that I will do anything for you, and that includes helping you when you don't realize you need it. I will gladly see you off to any man of your choice… any man you love… but not _this_ thing!" He gestured toward Edward. "Not this _monster_!"

"That's enough from you," said Edward, standing up. "I will not subject Bella to your meaningless and disgusting cries of bias any longer. You were to come here for diplomatic reasons." He tore his sight away from the pathetic, pleading boy at Bella's feet to look toward the tribe leaders. "But I am failing to see the tactful rhetoric I would expect from respectable leaders. If you will not allow us to make our case, I'm afraid I see no reason for you to be here any longer. It was the idea of _your_ side to call this assembly this night, and if you have nothing to say to us regarding the affairs we _agreed_ to discuss, then why are you sitting in our living room, stinking up our home?"

"Now, look here, young man," Harry Clearwater yelled as he stood up. "We are the ones in charge of maintaining the points of this treaty, and if you are so inclined to _not_ negotiate them, then there will be consequences that you may not be satisfied with."

"Not so," Edward countered. The atmosphere was heating up. "If you neglect at any time to be on amicable terms with our coven, we are no longer within the bounds and limits of the treaty. That being the case, do you feel your boys will be able to stand against us?"

"Seven of you to our five boys?" Billy looked alarmed. "I would not say that we would be afraid," he said quickly, trying to cover up his slip of fear.

"We are more experienced, and need only make a single call for no less than a dozen more of our kind to be at our side within hours," Jasper cautioned.

"Are you so willing, now, sirs, to think upon more friendly terms," Edward asked.

"If you think you can get by with threatening us, young Mr. Cullen, you will find that we are not so easily swayed in great matters such as these. I see what you are trying to do here, and I will tell you now that it will not work. Threatening our lives is not an acceptable way to negotiate the terms and conditions of this treaty!" Harry stood tall and held his hand over his heart. His brow was sweating and it sounded as if his heart was beginning to stop pumping his blood.

"Calm yourself, friend," Carlisle said. He, too, stood up and tried to pacify the old man. "You are mistaken, I'm sure. We are willing to have an official movement of negotiation. You need only initiate it by calling this meeting to order. And," Carlisle turned toward Jacob now, "You will need to get those you hold jurisdiction over to settle down and sit in peace while those who _can_ alter the treaty determine what is in the best interest of _both_ of our parties." He turned back to Billy and Harry. "Does this sound reasonable to you?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Jake," Billy said firmly to his son, "Please sit down. We will hear their case and then make our decisions after we are informed of their intentions."

"Their intentions," Jacob argued. "Is it not perfectly clear what their intentions are already?"

"We don't have the power to assume that we already know what they will say, son. We will have to hear them out."

"We can't let anything happen to…"

"I know what it is you will say already, Jake. Please. Have a seat. _We _will take care of this."

"Am I not allowed to have a say?"

"You will have your say when the time comes for you to speak. Until then, I'm asking you as your father and advisor, please, hold your tongue."

Jacob rose from his spot in front of Bella, glanced at Edward rudely, and turned to take his leave from our side of the room.

"Thank you, son."

Jacob sat down and crossed his arms, keeping an angry stare on Edward while Carlisle and the tribe's elders talked.

...

Three hours had gone by and we were no more accomplished than when we had started. Attitudes were even more hostile than when we began, and Jacob Black was still glaring at Edward.

"Shall we call for a short break," Carlisle suggested to the tribal leaders. They were obviously growing tired at this point. It was a kindness on Carlisle's part to offer them a rest from the mental strain these labors were bringing the mortal men infesting our home.

"I don't see why we're bothering," Emmett scoffed after we had taken our leave and gone upstairs.

The wolves remained downstairs and Carlisle promised them complete privacy as they spoke among one themselves about the progress, or lack thereof, of tonight's events.

"We are bothering because it is what we agreed to do nearly a century ago," Carlisle stated. "And we are bothering because if Bella's change can be handled through diplomatic means, it would be better for everyone. If we can make her transition seamless, she will be able to remain in contact with her family. But that is only something that can be considered based on that we will not have to go into hiding over it. Her relationship with her father and mother is a precious thing. They will not be around forever, and we should make a way to give her as much time with them as she can get. If only we could make Billy and Harry see that it is for the benefit of Bella and her father that they allow her to be an exception to the rule, they would bring so much happiness to their friend. It would be a tragic shame for her to be pulled away from him needlessly under the guise of death. That would be hard on _everyone_ involved." I knew he was referring to the rest of us, as well as to Bella, of course.

"They aren't thinking straight the way that we are," Emmett murmured.

"It is only because they don't want to open a way for us to make exceptions down the road. They are trying to keep us from setting precedence." Carlisle was so calm about all of this. He wasn't roused by his passions at times like these. Only logic could move him now. It was one of his strengths, and there was a lesson to be learned by all of us from Carlisle's wisdom.

"Their desire to avoid our setting precedence is smart on their part," said Esme slowly. "But it would still be a shame to destroy the life of a man whose daughter is all he has. They _must_ understand that Bella is going to become one of us no matter what it costs. Even if it means Charlie thinking she is dead."

We all nodded our heads in agreement. I wasn't looking forward to attending the funeral of my dear friend and sister, even if it were a sham. It was going to be difficult to witness the pains of her parents at such an event. It was our aim to avoid that, if only it were possible. And these dumb mutts were standing in the way of sparing Charlie and Renee from grieving.

"Where is Edward," I asked. I thought he was on his way up to join us.

"He will not leave Bella," Rose said. "It is absolutely filthy of them to not allow Bella to huddle with us during our family meeting. Are they really so afraid we will persuade her to want this change? Last I checked, she didn't need to be talked into it."

"Bella is recognized as a neutral party," Carlisle explained. "She is not being allowed to huddle on either side. Anything we want to say to her during this meeting will have to be said in front of them. And anything they might want to say to her will have to be said in front of us. That is for the sake of fairness both sides."

"That's a shame," I said about Edward not joining us. "We could really use our brother's insight right now. He's the only one who truly knows what's going on in the minds of the other side."

"He simply will not leave her down there alone," Rose said again.

"I will go down to sit with her," I said. "You guys need Edward to figure out where we should be going from here."

I ran downstairs and found Bella and Edward sitting on a couch in the living room. I saw Jacob Black sitting in a chair across the coffee table from them.

"I've come to sit with Bella," I told them. "Our family needs you upstairs, Edward. Please do not keep them waiting."

I saw hesitation all over my brother's face. I moved closer to stand in front of him and tapped my foot, showing that I was waiting for him to remove himself from my seat.

"Don't let him talk to her," he said sternly.

"Neither of you can keep me from talking to a neutral party," Jacob sneered as Edward passed behind him.

"You may speak, dog. It is up to Bella to choose whether or not she will listen." I rolled my eyes at him and then placed my arm around Bella, giving her a sisterly hug. "Are you okay," I asked her.

She nodded her head, staring at the floor.

"I didn't think so," I said, trying to smile for her sake. "I can't say you will get through this easily. I wouldn't lie to you and say that. But I also wouldn't be lying when I say that everything will turn out fine. As far as I can tell, you _are_ one of us. I don't know the details of whether or not you will be able to remain in contact with your dad and mom, but you will always have a place with us, Bella."

Her eyes were welling up with tears. I think she _would_ have gone ahead and released them, if that mutt wasn't staring at her. She was obviously uncomfortable to show her true emotions in front of him.

"Bells," he interrupted. He reached out to put his hand on hers. I picked it up and removed it. He shot me a mean glare. "You don't _have _to do any of this," he told her. "You know that, right? You know that you are free to tell them no, don't you?"

"I don't _want_ to tell them no," she argued. She finally let herself cry. "I _want_ to be with them."

"Is it because you are afraid to die? There is no shame in this fear, Bells. There really isn't. But you don't have to leave Renee and Charlie for _them_."

"I'm not afraid to die, Jake. I'm afraid to live without _him_. Without all of them. I love them. They are my family and I don't ever want to leave them. I don't ever want to be without them."

"No," he argued. "Charlie is your family. Renee is your family. _I _am your family! Do I… do _we_… mean nothing to you? And what about your friends, and all of the the friends you could have made if you didn't join them? All those people out there in the world waiting to meet you, and be influenced by you? By _you_! Not some walking dead thing that you will become if you join them. Don't you want to live your life _alive_?"

"I want to live my life with _them_," she said firmly. "I _love_ them, Jake. I love you, too, and I love my parents. But if I have to choose, I choose them. I wish you wouldn't make me choose. It is not my wish to never see my parents again. It's not what I want. I don't want to have to pretend I'm dead. I would never want that for them. I know that you know that."

"Well," he said with narrowed eyes. "You can't have it all, I guess."

"You will hunt us down then? You will hunt _me _down, Jake?" She looked him straight in the eyes and waited for his reply.

His face went pale. There was no doubt that he was caught off guard by her question.

"If you… if you become one of them, Bells…" he stuttered. "If you join them, then you are no longer _my_ Bella Swan. I don't know what you will be exactly, but it would be better for all of us if you really were in that box that they lower into that hole!"

She broke into deep sobs. She turned into me and pressed her face into my shoulder. I patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"Jacob Black," I yelled. "You are a cruel thing, aren't you?"

"No! I _love_ her! But she will not see reason!"

"Do you? You love her so you tell her you wish she was dead?"

"You're twisting it all up, you bitch!"

"Oh, really? And what part am I not getting absolutely right? The part where you said she was better off to you lying still in a box six feet under the ground? The part where she's not choosing to feign her death? Are you really so stupid that you can't see that it is a circumstance that can be avoided if you allow her what she _wants_ from this situation, rather than try to back her into a corner where she will not stay chained up under the jurisdiction of your faulty old crackpot tribal leaders? Or, is it the part where you just can't stand to see her in love with anyone other than you? Which part is not true, Jacob Black?"

"It's not like that, Alice, you filthy blood sucking…"

"DON'T bother finishing that," Jasper yelled from the top of the stairs. He was by Alice's side in less than a second. "We are done here. Done! All of you mangy animals get the hell out! Negotiations are obviously impossible! Your party was unable to keep control of its members and no good will come from trying to hammer out these matters any more tonight. All of you," he said, rounding them up and shooing them toward the door. "Get out!"

"Everyone," Harry announced to his tribe as he saw Edward marching down the stairs toward Jacob Black with intent to harm him. "We will be going. It is quite late and we will not be able to reach a conclusion within the time we have left here. We will reconvene the meeting at a future date. Until then," he nodded toward Carlisle, who was walking down the stairs to part civilly with our _guests_.

Edward rushed toward Bella and took her in his arms as she continued to sob.

"We will be in touch," Carlisle said as they left. He closed the door and locked it. "Well," he said, turning toward us with his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide. "_That_ was certainly not how I'd hoped it would go."


	36. A Snap Decision and A Sure Course

**EPOV**

Bella and I were on our way back to Charlie's house so that I could formally drop her off.

I had promised her father to have her back at a reasonable time, which of course, I suppose if you consider two in the morning _reasonable_, then of course this was as reasonable as could be.

After the wolves left, I held Bella in my arms for over an hour while she cried. I couldn't bring her home until she was in a reasonable condition. I listened as she went back and forth between anger and sorrow. She wanted to punch Jacob Black square in his jaw one moment, and then she wondered if maybe she should call him to try to sort their friendship out the next. I wasn't going to try to offer her advice because I knew very well that any advice I offered would only be what _I_ wanted rather than what might be best for her and Jacob's _friendship_.

"I love you," I told her again and again, as it was the only helpful thing I could offer her.

"Bella…" She felt like she had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Yes," she said groggily. Her voice was cracked and dried from all of her crying.

"I'm sorry tonight turned out so awful for you, love." I knew that Jacob's words had very much stung her, and there was nothing that _I_ could do to mend that wound he had created. Yet, there wasn't anything I was sure that _he _would do to mend it either. I hoped this last spat between them would be the end of the end for them, and that Bella would just move on without him. He was our enemy and would be her enemy too, soon enough. I knew that was hard for her to understand. I knew it was something that hurt her. I didn't want my sweet Bella to hurt.

"It's okay," she said bravely. "I guess I knew it would turn out like this at some point. I just didn't think it would be so soon. Honestly, I wondered if maybe Jake wouldn't change his mind about my wanting to be a vampire. I hoped we could just go on being friends and he would be blind to it."

"He will never turn the other cheek on this matter, I'm afraid."

The ride home had been a silent one. I pulled up to the curb in front of Charlie's house instead of parking in the driveway. I turned the car off, unfastened my seatbelt, and spun toward her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Bella," I whispered, taking her hands in mine and bringing them to my lips so that I might kiss them. "You don't _have _to go through this if you don't want to. I will never stop loving you, but that is no reason for you to feel pressure to stay with me. I love you so much. You are the only love of my life. But I don't want you to feel obligated to become a vampire if it would be easier for you not to. I don't want you to go through the terrible pain this will bring you if there will come even a single second in your future where you might regret your decision."

"Edward." She pulled herself straight up. "Look at me," she said firmly. "I love you. I love you and I love your family and I have already made my decision all by _myself_, and no one has forced me to be here with you now. I'm here because I _want _to be, and don't you ever doubt that this is the way it's just going to be. And that's that."

"I love you, Bella," I whispered into her ear.

She pulled my face toward hers and I couldn't wait patiently any longer for her lips to meet mine. I passionately pushed mine to hers. There was no point in leaving her in any doubt of my feelings. I told her a dozen times within that very hour that I loved her, and there would be no convincing her with words. I would have to demonstrate my love in full.

I made up my mind then and there: a snap decision and a sure course. I wouldn't have my Bella agonizing this way any longer. I couldn't bear to see her hurting and crying and not smiling.

I would have to visit Jacob Black.


	37. Bella's Mantra

**BPOV**

I don't want you to go through the terrible pain this will bring you if there will come even a single second in your future where you might regret your decision."

He was crazy if he thought I was going to leave him!

I knew what Edward was getting at. What he was suggesting by his statement. I knew that he didn't want any pain to be inflicted on me. But guess what? I couldn't find it in me to care about any of that anymore. If Jake would rather have me dead, then fine. I would be dead to the whole world and it will have been the wolves who killed me. _N__ot _the vampires.

It's not like I _had _to fake my own death. If they would just make one exception in their substandard little slob-job of a treaty that was slapped together nearly a century ago then I could still be around Charlie and Renee. But if they didn't then I would not hesitate to choose the man I loved over anything else in the world. Surely Edward _must_ have known what my decision would be? Did he not understand what he meant to me?

How could I get this through to him? I didn't want there to be a doubt in his mind that I would never, ever regret choosing him. What other option does the heart have than to choose love? What else is worth living for? Especially if one would live forever!

"Edward, look at me!" I pulled his face toward mine. His eyes were sparkling from the light of the streetlamp. "I love you. I love you and I love your family and I have already made my decision," _which no one made for me, _"all by myself, and no one has forced me to be here with you now."

_I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this_…

This was the mantra to which my heart kept its steady rhythm. If he could hear my heart then couldn't he hear these words, too?

The words poured out like overflowing water. "I'm here because I _want _to be, and don't you ever doubt that this is the way it's just going to be. And that's that."

_I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this…_

All that mattered now was that we made the decision to be together and to be only with one another. I am with Edward. Edward is with me. As for the rest of the world- let it pass away.

_I want this; I want this; I want this…_

I felt his cool breath against my neck as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you," he whispered delicately.

_I want this; I want this; I want this…_

My heart was still chanting as our lips sealed our devotion.

_I want this; I want this; I want this…_

I made up my mind then and there. I didn't care if I had to run away and hide deep in the earth for a century. I _will_ be with this man and we will be together forever. I am ready to go, and I am ready tonight.

I knew what I was going to do.

Edward came around to my side of the car and helped me out. He pressed his arm around my waist and gathered me to his side as we walked up to the front door of Charlie's house.

He parted his lips, looking as though he might say something. I felt mine part, thinking my plans might slip between them.

Neither of us spoke.

He gently kissed me one more time and opened the door for me. I walked in and turned around, facing him. He pressed his lips together in a firm line and gave me a quick grin. I pressed mine together as well. I so much wanted to tell him everything then and there, but I had to wait. I had to finish things up here first. I had to finish up things with my mortality.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said with a nod. He didn't know that tonight was going to be the night I would leave the world behind me. Tonight was the night I was going to ask him to turn me into a vampire.

"Goodnight, Edward," I said curtly.

I closed the door between us and went to the kitchen. I knew Charlie would be there. He had a plate of mostly-eaten cookies and half a glass of milk in front of him.

"Hey there," he said, raising his arms in a stretch and giving a loud yawn.

"Hi dad," I said with a smile.

It stung slightly, that I wouldn't see him again after tonight. But it was all part of the plan.

_I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this…_

My heart would not break in this moment. I made my choice. I knew what I was doing. This had to be it, and as mundane as our last few minutes together would be, this was all as it should be.

"Did you have a nice time at the dance," he asked.

"Well… Mike punched Jessica in the face by accident and my dress got ruined. But you know what? I think I _did_ have fun," I giggled. I went to the fridge and pulled out the gallon jug and refilled his glass for him. "I see that you found the cookies I made," I teased.

"Yeah, well…"

"I'm glad you like them," I said quickly. I didn't mind that he was eating all of them. I wouldn't even be here come morning, so who was I to care if they were all gone?

I moved to the cupboard and pulled out a secret stash of cookies I was hiding. I took them over to the table and placed them on his plate.

"Here," I said, "I never make just one batch. I always make two." I gave him a wink.

I sat down next to him for awhile, envisioning the rest of my plan.

"You okay, Bells?"

I looked up to see his eyebrows raised and his eyes narrowed. It were as if he was looking for more; looking for something in between the lines.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Oh, I have something for you. Be right back."

I kissed his cheek, grabbed my bag and ran upstairs. I opened my laptop and connected the camera. I uploaded the pictures from earlier and printed off two eight-by-tens. While the printer was taking its time, I decided to clean up my room a little bit. I didn't want to leave a mess when Charlie came up and wondered where I was, or more importantly, when he realized that I would not be coming back.

I went through the stuff in and on my desk, tossing out old school papers and notes passed in class and half-used pens. I rearranged a few things to make it look tidier. Then I moved to the closet and hung up all the clean clothes sitting on the edge of my bed. I figured while I was at it, I would go into the bathroom and tidy up all of my makeup in there as well. I collected all my dirty clothes out of the hamper and tossed them in the trash bag along with the miscellaneous things that I decided to dispose of so Charlie wouldn't have to do it later. There would be no sense in shoving them in the laundry basket in the utility room. Who would wear them from now on anyway? I didn't want Charlie to see them when it came time to wash his clothes… when I was nowhere to be found.

I ran back to my room, grabbed the pictures and went downstairs. I took out the trash on my way back into the kitchen.

"Here," I said, offering him the pictures.

"It's us," he said.

"Yup. Us."

"Thanks, Bells."

He took the one on top and took it to the fridge, pushing other things on the fridge aside. He placed it in the center with one magnet on each of its four corners.

"We'll have to get a new frame for it," he smiled.

"The other one is for mom," I said.

"You'll have to send it to her."

"Sure," I said, wondering when I would have time to do that.

He stood there a moment longer to admire the picture. It was at that moment that I was truly grateful that I went to the dance tonight. It sunk in deep how much that picture would come to mean to him in a few days… in a few weeks… in a few months… in a few years…

I breathed in steadily, focusing on _not _crying as I saw my dad stare at me with a silly grin on his face over this meager little gift.

_I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this…_

I closed my eyes and focused on the mantra my heart still steadily chanted.

"I could use with a little shut eye, too," he chuckled when he noticed my eyes were closed. "I'll see you in the morning, kiddo."

"Okay," I lied.

I kept my eyes closed. I just wanted to keep that image of my father exactly in its place- the one where he's adoring my pretty picture and staring at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," I replied, turning quickly away from him and walking toward the kitchen table to grab the now empty glass and rinse it off in the sink along with the empty plate.

_I want this; I want this; I want this…_

"I _do_ want this," I muttered softly. "And that's why I have to do this."

I ran back upstairs after putting the clean plate and glass away, and after giving the kitchen a final swipe down with a cleaning cloth. I walked through the living room as I crossed to the stairs. I never noticed before, but even though my dad let almost everything in this house get pretty dusty, I've never seen a single speck on the frames that lined the fireplace mantel. There was one picture for each year of my life. I walked by them to examine them a little closer. I picked each one up and looked it over. Never a speck dust. The mantel itself could sure use a good wipe, but each of the frames were spotless.

I turned to go back upstairs. I remembered the day I first moved here. I remembered vacuuming the floors and wiping down the kitchen counters. I remembered cleaning out the bathroom drawers to place my things inside. I remembered doing _at least _six loads of backed up laundry for Charlie. But the frames that held my childhood in them- they were _always _spotless, even then.

I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

I went to my desk and picked up my cell phone. I scrolled through my contacts.

_Jacob Black_.

It rang three times.

"Hello? Bells?"

"Jake," I whispered.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm on my way to see you. I'm going to talk to you. Where are you at?"

"I, uh, I'm just on my way home. When will you be there?"

"I'm not meeting you at the reservation, Jake."

"Where do you want to meet, then?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I just want to talk to you completely alone. I don't want any wolves. I don't want any tribal leaders. Just you. Just me."

"Alright," he said. "Does that mean _no vampires_ as well?"

"They don't even know I'm meeting with you."

"Okay." He sounded amused. "If you say so, Bells."

"Where are you now? I can pick you up and take you to the hospital."

"I don't need a doctor, Bella."

"I know that, Jake," I laughed. "It's where I left your car."

"Oh."

"So? Where shall I pick you up?"

"Take 101 to Rainy Ranch Rd."

"What are you doing out there?"

"There's a lot of forest here. I can't really _talk_ about it just now. Just get there and I'll see you then."

"Thirty minutes okay?"

"See you, Bells."

_Click_.

I put my phone down on my desk. I decided to not take it with me. I decided to leave my bag here, too. I didn't take my wallet with me, or anything from inside of it. No ID. No money. I wouldn't need any of that anymore.

I got on my laptop and decided to check my e-mail before I would never check it again. I saw that Renee had sent me about ten e-mails asking all about the dance. I laid the picture I printed for her of Edward and me on the desk. I decided instead of mailing this to her, e-mailing it would be better. I sent her a short message with it telling her about how much fun I had at the dance. I sent her and Phil my love and silently regretted that I wouldn't be able to tell her one last time that I loved her in person, or even over the phone. It might seem too suspicious if I called her this late at night, so I left my phone where I had set it down.

"Alright," I said, going through a mental checklist in my head. "Bedroom is picked up; bathroom; the rest of the house is free of my clutter… so," I pulled a light jacket off of a hanger and started walking down the stairs, "That's that then."

_I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this; I want this…_

My heart was pumping as steadily as it ever had. It knew what it wanted. It never doubted. I knew my plan and I would not change my mind because my heart would not change its mind.

I started my truck and headed toward the highway as it began to rain lightly. The soft beating on the cab of my truck only served to amplify the beating of my heart as they ran in time together. Everything in my world was carrying me to the destiny I wanted most.

It was time for one last goodbye.


	38. Acrimony

**EPOV**

I wanted to tell Bella everything.

I nearly _did_ let all of my plans slip when I walked her to her front door earlier this evening. I didn't want there to be secrets between us, but I knew she would protest my meeting with that animal she once called a friend.

His words had obviously struck her hard, more than he could have possibly known.

"Okay," he said, walking out of the brush, tying up the strings on his sweatpants that he had tied to his leg before he had phased into a wolf. I always laughed when I saw the wolves running around the forest with clothes tied to their ankles like a bunch of silly little twerps. I could tell he had keys and a cell phone in one of the pockets. "I agreed to meet with you, against the better judgment of the others, so what do you want?"

"Look, Jacob. I don't enjoy your presence any more than you enjoy mine. I'm not here for your _stimulating _company. I'm here to negotiate with you where Bella is concerned. You already know the alterations to the treaty that would reap the greatest benefits for her. And I'm not talking about how much they would benefit _me_, Jacob; I'm only worried about Bella here. It would be best for her to be around her parents and friends throughout the duration of their lives."

"And she _can_ have that, you filthy blood sucker! All she has to do is not get bitten by one of your blood-craving mouths and she'll be just fine."

"You already know her stance on that matter. She is not likely to back down from what she wants. You've known her all your life. Are you really going to tell me that she isn't stubborn? And remember that this is what _she_ wants. None of us are forcing her into doing anything."

"Like I give a shit, you filthy monster. You should tell her no. You shouldn't give her the option!"

"Oh, I _know _that you _do_ give a shit, mongrel. I know you do because of your deep-rooted friendship with her."

His eyes narrowed and he quickly walked toward me, raising a finger at me. "Now you look here, you ugly, pale, cold cannibal! I am concerned for Bella not because I _like_ her, but because I _love _her. And I know that she can love me, too. I may not be able to offer her your money or your length of life, but I can offer her love and warmth and babies. Can _you_ do that, Edward? Can _you _offer her that?"

I gritted my teeth to maintain my composure. I knew that there would be very little good coming out of this rendezvous between two enemies if at least one of us could not remain in control. Though, in all honestly, I wanted nothing more than to slam him to death against one of the trees at this point.

"Jacob," I said, taking a deep breath and rolling my head around on my neck, trying to find a way to remain as calm as possible. "You cannot change what Bella wants. Bella wants to become one of us. She has already made her decision."

"She might change her mind," he sneered.

"I don't think so."

"Who the hell gives a shit what _you _think or don't think, blood sucker?"

"You ought to, Jacob," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried my hardest to not lose my temper at his negligence. "I know that you know that I have Bella's best interest at heart."

"There's nothing I can do about it anyway, you know. I don't know why you bother to waste my time on this…"

"That's a lie, Jacob Black. We both know what you have the power to do here! By default you're the Alpha of your tribe. What you say goes. That's just as true for the treaty as it is for general order barking."

He tilted his head and furrowed his brow. He didn't know that I could read his mind. He didn't know that I already knew what they all knew after that little stunt earlier in our home when Jacob gave Sam orders.

"It is your right to change the treaty if you want to," I continued. "It's one that you cannot relinquish fully, even if you declared Sam the leader. No matter what, he will _always_ remain under your control."

He glared at me for a moment before arguing. "I don't have the power to rewrite it."

"You may not have the authority to change exactly what the treaty say, but we _all_ know that the treaty only holds any force if there is weight behind it. Those of you who can change into wolves, you are the ones who carry out the _consequences_ of said treaty. Therefore, if you were to simply order them all to never harm Bella, she would never be harmed. It really _is_ just _that_ simple, isn't it? Bella knows that you have the power to do this for her. If you tell her you can't, she'll know you're hiding like a coward behind a false excuse."

He knew he was defeated. And he may not have meant for me to know, but his thoughts revealed his secret. He never was going toallow any of them to hurt her after she changed. Even after she became a vampire he was going to wait for her to change her mind and fall in love with him instead of me. He would never age if he didn't stop transforming, and he would simply wait it out.

"Is it that you suppose you would still be attracted to after she changed," I asked. "How could you hope a vampire would fall in love with a werewolf? Or why would you suppose you could remain in love with her after she has become your natural enemy?"

"How did you..." He continued glaring at me. "Never mind."

Just then, his cell phone rang. He picked it up to look at it. I could see through his eyes that it was Bella.

He answered and I listened. She wanted to meet with him and she didn't want any of us to know about it. I found it ironic that she thought she was going to have a secret meeting with the very same person that I was at this very moment having a secret meeting with. I tried to not be frustrated with her for not telling me her plan since I didn't tell her mine. But things were different with her. She was only human. If Jake changed into a wolf and took a swipe at me, it wouldn't mean much. But if he ever hurt her then she would never heal.

I continued eavesdropping and gathered from their short exchange that they would be picking up his car at the hospital. I also gathered that they would not be going to the reservation.

"I'm not stupid," he sneered at me, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"What do you mean? I never said that you were. Have I done something to imply with my actions…"

"Shut up. You _know_ what I mean. I know you heard everything she said. Don't follow us. She wants a private meeting with me and that's what she'll get."

"I am also not stupid," I said, trying my best to suppress a growl. "I know you will try to talk her out of her decided course."

"Damn straight, demon." He took a few steps toward me.

"I am not stupid," I continued. "I am also not worried." I took a few steps toward him.

_She loves me, Jacob Black, and she will never love you. The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better off we will all be._

We both began to growl lowly at one another. It was instinctual. Our bodies were begging our minds to allow us to fight to the death this very moment.

"I mean it," he snapped. "Don't follow us. Don't listen to us. I won't hurt her, you know, so you can't follow us with _that_ sorry-ass excuse. I definitely won't _kill_ her, like _you_ would."

There was no point in arguing with him on this matter. I would trust Bella to make her choices. I would love her enough to let her make consequences for herself. It is true that I worried deeply for her safety, but what could I really do?

"Just please," I said as kindly as I could manage. "Please, don't lose your control. _Please_. Don't hurt Bella."

"I told you," he scolded, "_I'm_ not the one she needs protecting from." He stormed off into the woods.

I decided to keep my word. I walked back to my car and waited. I'd hoped to hear from Bella sooner than later.


	39. Blood and Sweat

**BPOV**

The rain was getting heavier as I chugged along in my truck to meet Jake.

I was going a little under the speed limit because of how hard it was to see the road through the curtain of water. The glass of my window shield was beginning to fog up as well. I slowed down even more, wondering if maybe I should just pull over and wait out the sudden storm. But I was no more than a mile away from my destination now, and desperate to just get this show over with. I decided another mile wouldn't be the death of me.

Just then, something slammed against the driver's side of my truck. I slid sideways and felt the left wheels lift of the pavement. I wasn't sure exactly where I was now. I couldn't see well enough outside and I knew that there would be twisty roads ahead. I tried to slam on my breaks. It probably wasn't the most brilliant move in the rain, but was little else I could think to do. I didn't want to risk dropping off of the road into one of the many deep ditches ahead.

I realized that my truck was still pulling sideways and it began to spin around very fast. Now I wasn't even sure which direction I was facing. Did I hit a deer? Or, did a dear hit me from the side? Or a larger animal? Maybe a bear or something? And how could that spin my car around like that?

There was another jolt which pushed my truck even further sideways. When the movement ceased abruptly, the back of my head hit the glass window behind me. There was a loud knocking sound as my head took the blow. I reached back in my hair and felt the blood quickly seeping out onto my hand. I started to feel very tired and I laughed darkly at how things could only go this terribly wrong if I was keeping secrets.

_No, Fate,_ I argued in my head. _ I'm not giving up and there's nothing that can happen that will make me. I will find my way to Edward eventually, and he will change me. Nothing can stop me, so stop trying! _I was thrown into a fit of giggles as I could hardly think straight, partly from irritation and partly from just having the back of my head slammed against the window panel behind me.

_What was it I doing here again, _I wondered. _ Oh, right. Jacob. I'm going to tell Jake goodbye and then walk to the Cullen's house if I have to. I will obviously not be driving at this point. This just figures. I only hope I don't pass out in the rain and get hit by a semi truck before I have the opportunity to get changed. Wouldn't that just be the worst? _I started laughing again before my mood turned sharply, and I let out a scream of frustration.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and struggled to open my door. I realized that the force from the blow slammed and twisted the metal of the door in such a way that I couldn't open it up. I panicked and scooted across the cab to the passenger side and tried that door. I could only open it a few inches before something out there pushed back, slamming it shut. Maybe a large tree branch fell into the door? I couldn't have been in a ditch, could I? Wouldn't I have rolled or toppled sideways? _Did_ I roll or topple sideways? I wasn't really sure.

I didn't want to be found in here. If that happened, there was no doubt that I would be returned to Charlie and he would demand to know why I was out so late, without my ID and without my phone, and in the middle of nowhere as far as he would be concerned. What could I tell him? _Sorry dad, but last night was our final goodbye. I was on my way to tell Jake bye, too, before I attempted to go to Edward's to be turned into a vampire. _Oh, sure. That explanation wouldn't make me look mentally disturbed!

It was then that I regretted not having my cell phone on me. I could have at least called Jake and tried to tell him where I was. I was so close to our meeting point. If I could have gotten out then I could have just walked the rest of the way, even though I was starting to feel so tired and not see straight.

I turned around and wiped the fog off the glass behind me, attempting to look outside to tell where I may have been. It was dark and still raining hard. All of the windows were glazed over now in a gray-blue sheet of fog as my hot breath clouded up the limited air in the cab of my truck.

I tried to get the truck back in gear so maybe I could drive forward a little bit and maybe manage to get out of the passenger door if I could just get far enough up that it wouldn't be stuck against anything anymore. It was my best option at the moment, and I decided to lean my head forward to rest against the steering wheel for a just one little minute before trying to escape.

I felt my eyelids fall together and decided that resting for just a small moment wouldn't hurt anything. After all, I _would _get back up very soon and carry on with the plan. I just needed a little… shut eye…

_**BOOM! **_

_**Scrape…**_

Rain started to flow into the cab of my truck from the left as my door was suddenly being ripped off of its hinges. I could see a figure standing just a few feet away in the rain, but I couldn't make out who it was. My eyes wouldn't open all the way and everything was turning dark.

"Jake," I asked. I was so exhausted that I couldn't hear my own voice.

"Bella." It was his voice!

"Jake! Oh my gosh! You'll never believe this, but something hit my truck and…"

"I know," he said flatly.

He reached into my cab and pulled me out. He held me close as he began to run at an unnatural pace comparable to Edward's.

"Close your eyes, Bella," he shouted through the rain and wind that was beating against us. The water hitting my face hurt so badly because of the speed at which we were moving. It felt like thousands of pins were poking me over and over.

I did as he said. It was only too easy to close them. I tucked my head into his shoulder and used the warm crook between his neck and chin as a place to breathe, as it was the only place I could get any air that wasn't mixed with water from the rain. I felt strange, being so close to him this way, breathing so hard against his bare neck. I looked down to see that he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"Stay awake, Bells," he demanded.

"I can't." I tried to yell it out, but I knew it was only a whisper in the end, if even that.

"You _can_," he argued. "You _have _to!"

I shook my head no as strongly as I was able.

"Where are we," I mumbled, hoping he would hear.

Were we heading to the hospital? Was my head very badly injured? Did he have a phone? Was he going to call Charlie?

I tried to open my eyes as the rain stopped attacking me so hard. I saw that he was heading into a canopy of trees. But why? Why were we heading further into the woods?

"I know a place," he said.

"Place?"

He picked up the pace. I heard branches cracking beneath him as he ran.

It was then that I passed out completely.

...

I heard Jake talking somewhere in the distance. It sounded like he was having a conversation, but I couldn't hear anyone else's voice.

"I know it's risky… I don't _care_ about any of that, and you already know… Fine… I will… You know the position I'm in and… Keep quiet and _that's _an official order, do you hear me?"

It sounded like he was on his phone just outside of the room I was in.

"Jake," I moaned weakly.

I tried to lift myself up, but was too feeble. I slumped back over onto the bed. I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus on finding clues to where I had been taken. There was a window beside me letting in a little bit of moonlight. I was able to determine that the walls were exposed logs. I rolled my eyes sideways to see that there was a bear rug in the middle of the room. The white sheets I was lying on looked silver in the moonlight. They were covered in blood.

I was too scared to move. How badly had I been injured? Was _all_ of this blood _mine_? My body was shaking as I cried and every muscle in my body ached from the motion. I took deep breaths to calm down. I didn't want to hurt like this anymore.

"Relax," Jake said calmly as he entered the room.

"Blood…"

"I know. Don't worry. It's not all yours."

"Whose…"

"Well, _some _of it is. The blood on your pillow, for example… _that's _yours. The rest is not."

"Whose… whose…" I could only manage to repeat the first word over and over. My mind knew what it wanted my mouth to say, but I couldn't choke the words out.

"Mine," he said.

I looked at him and then assessed how much blood was on the bed. The sheets were soaking wet, but he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Yours?"

"Yes. Mine."

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I was in a car accident," I told him. "My head…"

I reached to the back of my head and my body braced itself for the sharp pain that would come from me touching the wound that would be there. I ran my fingers gently over where the opening was, but I couldn't find it. I began to finger through my hair, searching for it. I knew it _was _there before, but where was it now?

"It was no accident," he stated very calmly.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I can't tell you that yet. I need you to understand something first."

He stood up from the bed and turned very slowly. As he was kneeling down beside the bed, I noticed dark lines all over his chest. I focused on them to try to understand what they were. They looked like scars from weeks, or even months, ago. They were light pink and slightly bruised. His chest didn't look like that just a few days ago.

"Jake… what happened to…"

"I'll get to that," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and tried again to sit back up.

"You will still be groggy. I think it would be best for you if you just stay lying down for now. It will be easier on you in the long run."

"My head," I stammered.

"It took quite the beating."

"Where are we anyway? And how long have I been here? I can't find the wound on the back of my head and I just _know _I needed stitches…"

"You didn't need any stitches," he assured me.

"Yes," I argued. "My head was bleeding really badly! Are you not aware that something hit my truck and spun it around? I hit my head really hard against the glass. I may have fractured my skull, Jake! Whatever it was, it came out of nowhere…"

"_I_ hit your truck, Bella."

"What?" I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Had he _tried_ to kill me? Was he going to kill me now? "I mean, _why_?"

"I had to get to you," he said seriously.

"_Get _to me? My God, Jake! I was coming to you! Why would you need to take my truck off the road when I was on my way to you?"

"You would have left. You would have driven off and left. I know what you were going to do."

"And _what_ exactly was that?"

"I'm not an idiot, Bella."

"I beg to differ," I scoffed.

"Well, beg to differ all you like, but I'm not so stupid that I couldn't hear in your voice that you were leaving us all tonight."

"You can't prove that."

"I can at this point. When Charlie woke up and found that you weren't in bed, and found your phone and wallet and no truck in the driveway, he went looking for you. Four days later, he still hasn't found you. And he won't for now."

"What? How long have I been gone? _Four_ days?"

"Going on five."

"I want to go home. I can't believe I've been asleep for five days."

"Sleeping Bella," he whispered.

"Shut up, you weirdo! What the hell is wrong with you?" I sat up quickly, nearly throwing up as I did so. I tried to throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up, but I fell sideways. He caught me in his arms.

I tried to slap him, but my arms only flailed around weakly. They wouldn't do what my brain commanded them to do.

"You are not yet well enough, Bella. That's what I was trying to tell you."

"What? That you're a sick kidnapper?" My anger turned to fear. "Are you going to… _kill_ me?"

"What?! No! I'm not going to kill you…"

I believed him. I got angry again. "You are going to _get_ it, Jake! I mean it! When Charlie finds out, he will be the _least _of your worries! You just wait until Edward discovers what you've done! He's going to _kill_ you, if I can't manage to do it first."

"I thought that's how you'd take it," he chuckled darkly. "Lay back down, Bells. Let me give you the full story before you go breaking your skinny, little white arms trying to slap me."

I slumped back down into the bloody sheets. I felt like I was going to pass out now. Standing up had taken too much out of me. I wasn't doing what he said because he told me to do it. I did it because I literally couldn't do anything else. I was so veryweak, and I felt like I was about to drift upward and fly out the window.

"I think I'm going to die," I said.

"You're _not_ going to die, Bella." He grabbed a fluffy comforter from off of a chair in the corner of the room and laid it over me. "See these?" He pointed to the long scars on his chest. I swallowed dryly and tried to nod. I felt my eyelids get heavy again. "See how they're almost completely healed?"

I nodded again, trying my best to keep my eyes open.

"I did this for _you_."

"You cut yourself? For _me_? Oh, Jake, you shouldn't have," I said sarcastically. "Seriously," I mumbled up to the ceiling. I wanted to look away from him because I was absolutely disgusted with what he had done. However, I couldn't roll my head very far on my neck, so I had to settle for just looking straight up. "You are such a sick freak. Why would you think I would care if you cut yourself? It's truly the _worst _gift I've ever been given."

"Oh," he laughed. "You say that _now_. But that's only because you don't know the other half of it."

"What," I seethed. "Flatter me, why don't you?"

"Well," he said, almost conversationally. "I mixed my blood with yours to heal you. And not just heal you… but something more, too."

I kept staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to encourage his lunacy.

"You should be thanking me, Bells."

"What?" I turned my head toward him again, a little too quickly. Pain rushed through my face and neck. "You did _what_? And you think I ought to _thank _you?"

"My blood is going to keep your heart beating. It doesn't matter when they change you. You will still have a beating heart, and that means you will be alive forever. Sorry about the side-effects, though. I didn't know they would last so long."

"What exactly _are _the side effects?"

"Well… there's the _drowsiness_, of course."

"Of course," I said sarcastically.

"And, the sleeping for days on end right after the procedure. Like I said, I didn't know how many days it would really be. Sorry about that."

_That's _what he was sorry for?! Not for knocking my truck off of the road and nearly killing me, and not for putting his blood in my body.

"I want to leave, Jake. I want to see Edward. I want to tell him what an ass you are!"

"Don't worry, babe. You'll get that chance. Right after you rest and get better. It doesn't matter that he bites you. You may become sort of like a vampire, but you will not be cold and your heart will beat. I don't know _what _that makes you, but you will never be completely one of _them_."

"I already _am_ one of them. I don't need to be a walking corpse to be a Cullen. You're just going to have to get that through your thick head."

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "You're sweating," he said. "That's good. It means your fever has broken and you should be waking up in maybe just another day or two and you will be just fine."

"Fever?"

"Yeah. That's another side-effect I should warn you about. Welcome to the 108 Club."

"108?"

"Yeah, as in _degrees_. You'll be pretty hot from here on out." He snickered a little bit as he hopped up and walked toward the door. "Not that you weren't always a hottie, Bells," he called back to me.

"You're a dick," I shouted back.

"Yeah. I know."

"And a loser!"

"Yup."

"And I hate you!"

"I know you _think_ you do, Bells. I don't care."

"You're a savage beast, Jacob Black!"

"That's fair, I guess."

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

"I said _shut up_!"

"Alright, alright."

"Shut _up_!"

He put his arms up, gesturing surrender. He turned to leave the room, closing the door gently behind him. Finally, there was silence.

I was scared, angry and in pain. I started slipping in and out of consciousness again. Finally, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.


	40. War

**EPOV**

I had been sitting in my car in the woods for almost three hours. I was worried sick about Bella, but I just sat there silently, waiting for her call me.

I was beginning to get paranoid. Surely, whatever she and Jacob had to discuss would have been over with by now. But I continued to sit and wait. I knew if that the best gift I could give Bella would be closure. I owed it to her to not interrupt her while she said goodbye.

I knew that Bella was safe and alive because I had told Alice to concentrate on whatever she could see about Bella in the future. If anything critical happened to her tonight then that vision would change. I had seen the vision Alice had chosen to focus on. It was of her and Bella running in the woods. They both sparkled in the sunlight. I looked forward to the day that she was exactly like us. I started wondering when she would want to officially join us.

Just then, my phone rang. My heart leapt when I thought it might be Bella. I looked at the screen.

_Alice_.

My hope sank and I began to worry. What would Alice be calling to tell me?

"Alice?"

"_Edward! Edward! Oh my God, Edward!"_

"Alice… what is it? Has Bella disappeared from your vision? Alice, can you see her? Is she alive?"

"_No. I mean, she is alive. But no, she has not disappeared from my vision. She has… I'm not sure how to say it, or what it is I'm trying to say, but… she is… still one of us… but… different. She is young in a hundred years from now… as young as she is today. But she doesn't change in the sunlight… she doesn't have cold skin… her heart… Edward, I think I heard it beating?"_

"Impossible…"

_..._

"Charlie, you _have_ to eat something," Esme soothed.

It had been going on five days since we had discovered Bella's truck off of the highway. It had been beaten in on one side, and her door had been ripped off by something the police couldn't identify. Her wallet and phone were found in her bedroom and several false trails had been planted so that my family and I couldn't find which way Jacob Black had gone with her. His scent was all over the side of the truck, mixed with the scent of her blood.

I didn't know where Bella was, but I knew she was alive. She was still in Alice's vision and that had to mean that she was still alive.

But warm, and young in a hundred years from now? And a beating heart? I didn't understand how that could even be possible.

"I can't anymore," Charlie mumbled, pushing the plate of food away.

He hadn't taken his uniform off for two days. Another authority had come in from out of town to relieve him of the pressure. No man could be expected to lead an investigation as to the whereabouts of his own daughter for such an excruciating length of time.

"I just don't understand," he said, pushing his face into his hands to sob. "I don't understand how all of her things were found here, but her truck was found so far away. And how my Bells was not found at all! I'm so sorry," he said, lifting his head toward me and my family. "I'm so sorry that I blamed you in the beginning. I was just desperate and wouldn't leave any stone unturned. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Charlie," comforted Carlisle.

The rest of us moved into the living room to give him some privacy while he grieved.

"Still nothing," I asked Jasper desperately.

"I'm sorry brother," he said solemnly.

"Edward," Emmett whispered quietly, "We are going to have to face the facts. We are going to have to cross the line to Quileute land. You are right that we cannot postpone any longer. We are ready to fight to find Bella. They're the only ones that could have her!"

Rose, Alice and Esme nodded their heads in agreement. They were no longer thinking that my plan was as outrageous as it sounded. We didn't know how long they would keep her. We weren't sure if they intended to ever give her back.

I looked over to Jasper. He was the leader as far as war strategies went in our family. He was the only one with any experience in battle. "It is true," he admitted. He stood up straight and paced with his hands behind his back. I could see all of the plans and counter plans he was designing. Little was known about how to fight a werewolf. He was worried that he had no experience on that part and was making several offense strategies based on what we could assume were their weaknesses. "Since we have searched every bit of this side of the continent and can't find her, we are just going to have to walk into the lion's den and demand some damn answers. It will mean officially recognizing that we are at war with these barbarians, but they brought it on themselves when that damn son of a bitch kidnapped her."

"Alright," I said, ready to finally take action. "When do we leave?"

"Right now," Alice said. Rose and Esme concurred. "They are about to come to tell Charlie that they are going to give up the search."

Foolish! But I suppose I couldn't blame them for following protocol. What every one of the humans didn't understand was that the perimeter of their search was not nearly vast enough. They didn't understand that Bella had been abducted by a creature that moved faster than a car could go, and within these five days, she could be at the North Pole, Antarctica, or literally, anywhere in between. My family and I struggled in vain searching for her. We ran as far out as we thought Jacob could be with her, but every time the scent had run dry. If we didn't have any fresh leads, we could expect the meager ability of the local officials to have any answers either.

"Alright," I said. "Into the Lion's den we go."

...

We ditched our cars at a camp site thirty miles away from our destination. We didn't want to be spotted driving onto the Reservation in it. The less evidence, the better, we figured, even though a fight would be coming either way. We hopped out and ran toward the border that we had been forbidden to cross.

I'll cross first," I told everyone while we sprinted ahead. "Just let me handle the words, if you don't mind."

They all agreed that I could be in charge of the exchange that was to take place in Carlisle's absence. He insisted on staying with Charlie to make sure that poor man didn't do anything stupid. For the last three days, since he had been relieved from his duties as the chief during his daughter's search, and since school had been cancelled so that more volunteers could be available to help scour the area, he had mostly kept to his kitchen table at nights, murmuring that if a missing female hadn't been discovered within the first forty-eight hours that it was very unlikely that her body would ever be found. Those were the nights that he started crying himself to sleep. It may only be a short time before he cracked from all the pressure and we weren't sure he would keep himself alive if he thought his daughter was dead. I never realized just how hard he would take her disappearance. I was adamant now that when we found her that she realize how important it was that she wait until after graduation to change so that we could move away under the guise of college.

They must have smelled us coming because wolves were running to meet us right at the border. We hadn't even had the opportunity to cross before they cut us off.

"Sam," I announced loudly. "We have come to cross your border and take back Bella Swan. We are certain that you have her. Jacob Black's scent was the only one around her truck for miles when it was discovered, and we consider his taking her and your not returning her an official act of war!"

He sneered at us. I could tell he was putting on a brave front, but the truth of the matter was that he was scared to death. They all were.

"I know you don't have it in you to win this fight," I continued. "And we would allow avoiding a fight if that were at all possible. But as it is, we _are _going to cross the borders into your territory and search until we find her."

"_She is not here,"_ Sam barked out in his mind.

"I don't believe that," I said. "If you continue to lie about Bella's whereabouts then I'm afraid that we will have no choice but to destroy every last one of you who would stand in our way from rescuing her."

He had known that this is what it would come to eventually, but hearing my declaration out loud struck fear into his heart. He and the rest of his pack ran into the trees for a moment and returned to meet us in their human form dressed only from the waist down.

"We understand your situation," Sam said. "But we will not accept your declaration of war. What was done was done by only _one_ of us. Therefore, you cannot expect us all to fight for Jake's lost cause."

"Oh, really," Rose snarled. "And if only _one _of _us_ bit Bella, you wouldn't therefore hold _all _of _us_ accountable? Or is it just that you don't want to step into a fight that you're sure you cannot win?"

"To show you that we are willing to cooperate with you, we will allow you access to our land this _one_ time, seeing as how this is a special circumstance. However, if you choose to not believe me about Bella not being on our property, then you will unfortunately be wasting your time."

"What is it that Jacob intends to do with Bella," I asked sharply.

"He will return her tomorrow night," Quil answered. "To her home. He will tell everyone that he found her in the woods and she will pretend to not know anything."

"And _why_ would she go along with _that_," Jasper questioned.

"I can't tell you where they are. I can't tell you what he's done. But I _can_ tell you this much – that once Bella is bitten by you, she will still be human, even if she won't be mortal anymore."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean," Alice asked.

Her thoughts turned to the changes she had detected in her vision earlier. Of how Bella _was_ once meant to be cold and of how her skin was once meant to be different from human flesh when it was exposed to direct sunlight, but now she was going to be warm.

"That's all I can reveal. It was an order that I not tell anyone anything," he confessed, ashamed. He turned his face toward the ground and looked as if he might now have his tail between his legs if he were in his wolf form. He was obviously embarrassed to state that out loud in front of the pack that so dutifully followed him.

"He did what he did," Embry interrupted, trying to smooth things over for his Beta male leader, "So that when you do bite her and infect her with your disgusting venom, instead of breaking the treaty by killing her, you won't. At least, not in the way that we would define the word. If her heart never stops, there is technically no harm ever done."

"And," said Quil, "She will still be able to be around humans without them ever knowing that she isn't one of them. She won't have to put Charlie through a lifetime of what he's been through these last five days."

"Tomorrow night," Esme asked.

Sam was the one to answer. "That's what Jake said. He will take her back to Charlie's house. He will take her directly to Charlie, so don't bother coming back here to look for her again."

My family turned to look at me now. They wondered if all that the wolves had said was true. I prodded their minds a little further, scanning them for intentional deception. There was none insofar as I could tell. I looked at my family and nodded my head.

"It's all true," I told them. I turned to the wolves. "One more day."

"She'll be back then," Sam promised.

"_One_ day." He knew my words were a warning. If she was not back by tomorrow night then we would tear their land apart, and their bodies.

We turned around and ran back toward the campsite to pick up our cars. We decided that we would wait the next day through at Charlie's.


	41. Story

**BPOV**

I was still on the bloody sheets when I woke up again.

"Jake," I called into the darkness.

I was afraid. I remembered everything he told me the last time I was awake. I had no idea where we were and there was no way for me to contact Edward. I didn't know where anyone thought I was. How many more hours had gone by?

My heart sank at the thought of Edward. Would he still want me now that Jake had mixed his blood with mine? What would that mean for us being together now? What would that mean for me and any of the Cullens? Would they now be as repulsed by me as they were by Jake and the rest of the wolves? I started crying. I couldn't bear to think of Edward looking at me the way he looked at them. I couldn't stand the thought of him being repulsed by me!

"Jake?! Where are you?"

"I'm here," he said, entering my room with a tray full of food. He sat in a chair next to my bed and brought a cup to my lips. "You will need to eat and drink as much as possible. There was no way for me to get any food or water into you while you slept all this time. Just so you know, though, you will never die now. That should lighten your spirits. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to explain everything the way I wanted to. You were just too tired to be able to understand."

"What do you mean I won't die?"

"It's just what it sounds like, Bella. But, it will still hurt if you are hungry. Here," he said, pressing the cup to my mouth.

I took in as much as I could, but I wasn't able to keep my head up for very long.

"Ouch," I mumbled, cupping the back of my head lightly. I thought back to how hard it had hit the glass.

"It's not cut any more. It healed within hours after I mixed my blood in your wound."

"Oh God, Jake! That is _so_ gross." I pushed away the tray of food, disgusted by the thought of him putting his blood anywhere near me.

"I know. I _knew _you would think that. But I did it to save your life."

"_Y__ou're_ the one who put my life in danger in the first place! You didn't _have _to slam into my truck and ruin it! You didn't have to _kidnap_ me, Jake! I was coming to meet you! I was… on… my… way…" I leaned back into the pillow again, feeling too light headed to sit up any longer.

"On your way to leave me forever."

I turned away from him. I didn't want to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the air.

I didn't acknowledge his apology. Even though my stomach was making my whole body hurt by being so hungry, I stayed rolled over. Like he said, it wasn't like I wasn't going to die. I would rather hurt than eat anything he offered me. I didn't want to need him for anything.

"Bells," he said softly, trying his best to butter me up. "You will _have _to eat. It will hurt too much if you don't."

"You know what hurts me, Jake," I asked the wall I was staring at. He didn't try to guess. "_You_ do."

I didn't see him, but I knew I had stung him. And it served him right. He made no noise to indicate it, but I could just _feel_ the tension between us breaking our friendship forever. I knew he had thought of me as more than his friend. I knew he wanted to be the one that I loved. And I knew that he knew that I would refuse to ever see him again. I was glad that hurt him.

There was a long pause before he worked up the courage to say anything back.

"I took you, you are right. What I did was wrong. But it would have been more wrong to let you kill yourself to be with those bloodsuckers, Bells. You may not realize what your dad has been through these last few days. I have seen him on the news, calling out to any stranger who may have seen you, desperate to find you. I have kept that from you. I have not let you see that. Do you know why? To spare you from hurting."

"This isn't about Charlie, Jake! This isn't about how my disappearance would hurt him! It's about how you did something to me and never even bothered asking me how I felt about it."

"I already know that you would have refused. And no, Bella. This _is_ about him. This is about everyone that you were going to just up and leave behind. You have no idea what running away would have done – how it would have destroyed all of us!"

"No! _You_ could have prevented all of that by allowing the Cullens to change me without making a big deal about it!"

I stood up quickly and tried my strength at taking a few steps forward.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Home."

"You're nowhere near home. How are you going to…"

"I'll find my way!" I faltered after just a few steps and he rushed behind me to steady me. "I don't need you to help me walk," I screamed.

"You have problems walking even on your best day, Bells."

I glowered at him. He laughed at my expression and I was so angry that I thought I would teach him a lesson. I raised my hand above his face and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Owe! Damn it, Jake," I shouted. My hand was throbbing. It was like I hit a wall of concrete.

"Bells," he said, shaking his head in pity. "Is your hand alright?"

"No! You broke it!"

"Here, let me see." He took my wrist in his hand and helped me to sit on the side of the bed.

"It hurts," I moaned.

"I'm sure it does," he said seriously. "You should pick your battles more carefully. Take my advice on this, please. I suppose it will be fine." He placed my aching hand on top of my other hand. "In a few days, you will be more durable, anyway."

"Durable?"

"Like the cut on the back of your head for instance. You can get injured again, but everything will heal just as fast as it did when I poured…"

"Just stop, Jake. I don't want to hear that."

"Alright. All you need to know is that all of your injuries from here on out will heal really, really fast. Just like mine."

"Am I going to turn into a wolf now, too," I asked. I braced myself for him to deliver the worst news I could ever hear. I so desperately wished in that moment that everything could go back to the way it was before he pushed me off the side of the road.

He laughed. "No. You're not going to be a wolf, Bella. You weren't born with the gene and there's no way to pass that trait on. It's something that you have to have at the time you come into the world. It's in most of us on the Res, but not in you. There are some other things that you will have, though."

"What other things?" Would I smell awful to Edward now?

"Your body will be warm. Even after _he _bites you, no matter what, your body will always stay warm. And your heart will always beat. Nothing will be able to stop that. And even if you don't get bitten, you will never age. You are stuck the way you are, just like me."

"Just like… _you_? You will never age?"

"Not as long as I keep becoming a wolf."

"Oh." I hadn't really given any thought to what would be different with Jake now that he was a werewolf. There hadn't been any time to think about it.

After Mike broke Jessica's nose, Jake ran away, and the next time I saw him was at the Cullens' home where he insisted he would rather I be dead and gone than a vampire.

"What else," I asked. "About _you_, I mean. What else is different about you now?"

His eyebrows raised a little. It was dark in the room, except for the nighttime light coming in through the small window in the wall. He must have been taken by surprise that I was bothering to ask about him.

"Well, I only know what I know because when I change into wolf form, and when the others are in that form, everything they think about leaks into my thoughts."

"What do you mean? You can read their thoughts?"

"No. It's not _that_. It's not something I'm consciously trying to do. It just happens on its own, whether I want it to or not. And it's not everybody. Just others in my pack, and only when we're wolves. When I phased the first time, and I ran into the woods at the dance, everyone else was already in their wolf form. When I joined them they knew because they could hear me freaking out in my head. They _heard _me from miles and miles away, and they came and got me. They told me I would need to make a meeting with the Cullens, and that's what I did. I'm the one who arranged that meeting. They told me in their thoughts everything that was going on with you, about how you were going to let them change you into a vampire like them. And even now when I go out to hunt while I'm here, even though we are _very_ far away from Forks and from La Push, I still hear them and they still hear me."

"So, it's like some long-distance walkie talkie that just comes in and you can't help but listen to them and they can't help but listen to you?"

"Kind of," he nodded. "I guess I can't think of a better way to say it, so sure. Like walkie talkies you can't turn off and that are only on when you're a wolf. Sure, Bells." He smiled at me.

I scowled at him again. I didn't want him to get the idea that we were getting friendly here. "I still hate you," I insisted firmly.

"Okay," he said.

"Tell me more, though."

"Let me tell you something about _you_ now."

"Alright." I felt sick talking about how he had turned me into something that I knew nothing about.

"Don't look so grim," he suggested lightly. "It's actually pretty cool stuff."

"Just spill it." I was not optimistic about anything he would have to say.

"I know there is nothing I can do to stop Edward from biting you. I know that's what you want."

"Well, duh! How long does it take for things to seep into that," I asked, hitting him in the back of his head softly, mostly for the sake of not hurting my hand again.

"Yeah, well, so, that being the case, I did what I did so that you will be able to have a beating heart, Bella. That's all that I want for you. I want to keep that thing going. I don't ever want it to stop."

"I'm not going to thank you or excuse you, Jacob! You're still a creep as far as I'm concerned."

"That's fine," he admitted. "I don't care what you think of me Bells. I really don't anymore. I just want you to be happy."

"I was happy."

"I want your family to be happy, too. I don't want to see Charlie go through anything like this again. And now he won't have to. You can return home and pretend to be the same daughter you've always been. You can still go out into the sunlight without looking like a freak. And as far as always looking young, you can just lie and say you got a bunch of plastic surgery or something," he laughed and nudged me in the ribs, trying to get me to laugh at his joke, too. I gave him a stony stare. "Yeesh! Rough crowd."

"You are such a weirdo, Jake. I'm not sure you really think things through all the time."

"No, actually I thought this through perfectly fine. You're going to be glad that I did this someday. I would do anything to keep you happy. I'm your best friend."

"_EX_-best friend," I corrected sternly.

"Okay," he muttered. "But still, you will like it. You will like being around your family."

"That is true," I admitted. "But why not just _tell_ me all this, Jake? Why did you do all this? You had no right to."

"I know," he hung his head, reluctant to meet my eyes now. "But it had to be that way, even if you would have said yes, which you wouldn't have. You couldn't know what I was doing or it wouldn't have worked."

"What a stupid excuse," I said. "Why wouldn't it work?"

"That's not how the magic goes."

"Magic?"

"I'm not really a werewolf," he admitted.

"Then what are you?"

"A shape shifter. A protector of my tribe. It's something that has been passed down to me from the very beginning. But it's not any certain thing in my DNA, but it is in every cell of my flesh and bone to be what I am when vampires are present. It's how my tribe has come to preserve itself."

"How's that?"

"The Cullens, even though they were the first clan that we have made any sort of negotiation with, they were not the first cold ones to walk among my people. We have many legends in our tribe, which all turned out to be true. I know that now. One of those stories is just like ours."

"Ours?"

"Well… _yours_."

"Mine?!"

"Yes. You are not the first girl to fall in love with a vampire. There was another, centuries before you. She was the daughter of the then-leader of my tribe. Her father forbade that she have anything to do with the pale blood drinker. In order to do what he thought would keep her away from him, or rather, him away from her, being that we smell just awful to one another, her father, being a shape shifter himself, poured his blood into her so that she would have the same affect. Or, so he thought."

"The vampire… was he still… _attracted _to her after her father did that?"

"Yes. As much as he ever was. Her father's blood did not turn her into one of them. It just changed what she would have been when she finally was bitten. In fact, she lived among our people for decades before anyone detected that she had been bitten."

"How did anyone ever know then? If she didn't sparkle in the sun? If she had a heartbeat? If she was warm?"

"Well… she never grew old. It was only some of the men who never grew old before her, and that's because they phased into wolves. She never phased into anything. That's how they knew she was so odd."

"What happened between the girl and the vampire?"

"When she was discovered for what she was, she revealed her relationship with him. While she had been among her own kind she had two children, but no husband to show for it. He couldn't exactly move in with her, you know. And because she was the chief's daughter, no one shunned her for not being married. No one would dare to. She was as a princess. No one even asked who the father of her children was."

"The father," I asked. I was puzzled. It's not that I couldn't add everything up, but the answer didn't make any sense.

"Yes, Bells. The father was the vampire!"

"He could have children with her?"

"Could and _did_."

"How?"

"What do you mean, _how_? How does any child come to be born? Surely you've taken sex-ed in one of your science classes?"

"I know what sex is!" I punched him in his shoulder and he laughed.

"Well, then you know _how_," he continued to snicker. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What I mean is _how_ can a vampire produce a baby with a human, or with anything for that matter? I didn't think a vampire could father a child."

"Female vampires' bodies are dead. Their bodies don't function the way a mortal woman's does. But yours does. It always will. Even if you are changed, _you_ will be able to have children."

"So, then, Edward and I..." I could hardly believe what he was telling me.

"If you want to," he said, referring to the children we would be able to have. "Do you need me to draw you a map? You sounded a little sketchy there in the middle, like you weren't quite sure about all the bits and pieces…"

I punched him in the neck.

"Hey," he cried out.

"Oh, Jake. You had that coming. Really. Trust me."

"In the _neck_?! Have mercy!"

"Isn't that where friends punch each other?"

"Don't you mean _ex_-friends?"

I gave him another punch.

"Alright, alright. Friends. Geeze, Bells, take what you want. Just stop punching me in the neck."

"I'm actually starting to feel a little less tired and light headed. Maybe I can give you a kick to the neck too?"

"Let's not get hasty. How about you save your energy? Tomorrow you're going home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to keep you squirreled away forever. Just until the fever passed. I needed to make sure that you were alright before I returned you. I can see that you are just fine. But what do you say we get you something to eat? And we should make a plan?"

"A plan?"

"Well… _yeah_. A plan, of course. Are you just going to walk back into Charlie's house and say… what? Sorry you were gone for so long. I mean, it's not like we can't have you going around telling everyone that _I_ kidnapped you."

"But you did," I said. "You don't want me to _lie,_ do you? Jake! That wouldn't be right. Doesn't the truth set you free?"

"Not this time, Bells."

I made a fist and acted like I was going to give him another punch.

"Hey," he said, guarding his neck. "Let me rephrase this. Bella, it would be really nice of you if you kept the fact that I kidnapped you our little secret."

"A secret? Secrets don't make friends."

"Yeah, well, friends make secrets though, right? Isn't that how the saying goes?"

"Fine. But I'm still really mad at you, you know. And what about my truck?"

"I'm a mechanic. I'll do what I can."

"But the dent?"

"Maybe you can get your vampire boyfriend to pull it out for you?"

"He'll probably try to use this as an excuse to buy me a whole new car. He doesn't like my truck."

"Why not? It has character."

"That's what _I_ said! But you know, Jake, maybe I'll use this opportunity to get a monster truck. You know, so I can run you over with it. It will probably take months for you to heal." I narrowed my eyes and gave him a wicked smile.

"I don't care what you get and I don't care what you do to me Bells. I'm just happy you're going to be alive."

"It's really that important to you, huh?"

"It will save my tribe and Edward's clan from a war that will have losses on both sides. And, it will make you happy. As long as your heart is beating, Bells, I will be on your side, even if you do fraternize with my enemy. I'm here for you."

"Still a little mad," I warned.

He put his hands up to surrender. "Okay, okay," he conceded. "But I really think that someday, even Edward will be thankful."

"We'll have to wait and see about that." Since his hands were up, I gave him one more punch. "So where is this werewolf-vampire woman now?"

"She's out there. Her descendents are not among our tribe. She took her children with her when she left her family. Once her father died the others would no longer tolerate her being around them. They were afraid of her. She was pushed out and shunned. She was no longer the princess she once was. She must be with the vampire she fell in love with. I heard a rumor through our legends that their children have heartbeats, too. Can you imagine that? But they only grow into early adulthood and they never age past that. Just like their parents."

"Do you think there is any way we can ever find her?"

"I don't know. It's all really weird, if you ask me."

"Oh, but so is shape shifting into a dog!"

"A wolf," he corrected with exaggerated dignity.

"Fine. So is shape shifting into a wolf."

"Wolves are cool!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're not going to punch me in the neck again are you?"

"I don't know," I said plainly, "I haven't really decided yet."

"Come on. There's more food in the kitchen. You need to get something to eat before we start trekking home."

I decided to take him up on his offer. After hearing the story about the princess I had hope that things really just might be okay.


	42. Patience

**EPOV**

It was the next day.

It had been the next day for over eleven hours now.

Charlie wanted to get out of the house and go to the station, and we had to come up with every reason to get him to stay home. We sat in his living room in absolute silence. He hadn't had the TV on at all since it had happened. Nor the radio. He didn't want to hear the missing person's ads coming on about the local missing girl. Not when it was Bella.

His body was in the house with us, but who can even guess at where his mind had gone by this point?

Silence.

I eventually started tapping my foot and staring at the clock on the wall. The others were insisting in their thoughts that I stop this behavior, or it might start looking suspicious to Charlie, even though he already acknowledged that we had _nothing_ to do with Bella's disappearance.

It was a good thing we all had played our parts so well. Even though we never had anyone over to the house, other than Bella of course, our pantry and fridge were well-stocked and we had the appearance of _living_ in that house. Just the home of average, every-day humans. When we were investigated, we knew that we were being watched by men outside our home, so we even had to play along as if we were sleeping. We just lay in our rooms, doing nothing. Emmett took that the hardest. He could hardly sit still for a minute, let alone eight whole hours.

Two days later, when the investigation turned elsewhere, we were off the hook. We maintained our "sleep patterns" just in case. I never heard the thoughts of any of the watchers after the first two days, but we had to take every precaution that Carlisle and Esme deemed necessary.

I stopped tapping my foot. I stopped looking at the clock.

"Do you suppose…" Charlie trailed off after breaking the long silence at last. His eyes were filled with tears and his voice was cracking. "Do you think that we _ought_ to start preparing ourselves for the worst?"

He looked around the room at each of us. We were all surprised.

"Well," he mumbled, crying as he did so, "The investigation is unofficially closing tonight. There will be no more public search parties out there looking for her. There will be no more state-funded searches. Everyone goes back to their regular duties, and she will be presumed… _dead_."

That was it. Charlie Swan was officially a broken man. He slid out of his armchair and sunk to the ground. His shoulders racked forward and backward as he sobbed openly, not even bothering to cover his face. When his voice was spent and all the air had left his lungs, he still cried out silently.

None of us moved. We were at a loss for what to do. Esme went toward him gently, to touch his shoulders, but Alice shook her head at her to stop her.

"Do not touch him," she warned quietly. "He needs to do this."

Poor, gentle Esme. She so badly wanted to reach out and embrace him; to soothe and comfort him. It was her primary instinct. It took all the willpower she had to stay put and say nothing at all.

I looked at Alice.

_"I know what you are thinking, brother. You needn't ask. Just stay patient. I don't know the exact time, but she will be with us again. Even you said that everything the wolves said was true. They said she would be back today, and so we will wait here until she comes."_

Charlie excused himself from the living room. He went to his bedroom to lie down. He thanked us for remaining with him in this time of difficulty and insisted that we remain with him throughout the rest of the day.

As the room fell silent once more, and as the hours began to tick aggressively by, I began to wonder if maybe we had been duped. What if everything the wolves had said was true at the time, but now Jacob Black had given some order that would prevent Bella from coming home?

Or, what if they had been ordered to lie? But then, I would have known that what they were saying was not actually the truth. What if somehow they had been ordered to even _think_ that what they were ordered to say was true? Could it have gone that far? _Would _it have gone that far? Jacob Black didn't know that I could read minds, but his father may have. It had become part of their legends passed down from father to son.

Billy Black didn't have a lot of time to fill his son in on the finer points of these legends between the time his son had phased and the time he had taken off with Bella.

"Edward," Jasper spoke quietly, just loud enough for me to hear.

I turned my head toward him.

"She will come," he said with certainty.

Of course, Jasper knew the anxiety I was feeling. He knew of the terrible pains Charlie was undergoing as well. He constantly thought about how surprised he was that Bella's father hadn't died of heartbreak. He had never felt such sorrow from a mortal man before, let alone for such a long period of time.

"Thanks," I muttered quietly.

It was over an hour later that we heard footsteps walking up to the front door. I rushed there first, opening it.

I looked ahead only to find the mailman.

"These are for Charlie," he said with his eyes down. "I'm so sorry to hear of his loss."

Loss? Is that what this whole town thought? That Bella Swan was dead?

"Thank you," I said, taking the letters politely.

I just wanted to scream out to the world that she wasn't dead! It was so frustrating. How long was this going to take?

Then shame swept over me. I was so ready to take her life so that I could keep her all to myself. I knew that her disappearance would bring hurt, but I didn't stop once to even consider to what extent that hurt would be for Charlie. And for the whole community.

In the last few days, fear had spread throughout the little town. Mothers were not taking their babies and toddlers for walks around the neighborhood. Children were no longer allowed to ride their bikes around the town. Neighbors were beginning to look at one another suspiciously, and question if Forks was the safe community they had once thought it was.

"_There is no trace of her in the woods,"_ thought a man driving by Charlie's house. Listening to by passers' thoughts is mostly how I'd come to occupy my time while shut in the house. _"That means someone _took_ her. This community isn't safe anymore."_

He was right about someone taking her.

I turned with Charlie's mail and walked into the kitchen, placing his mail on the counter.

...

It was dark outside and Charlie had fallen asleep hours ago. We heard him wrestling around in his bed, still crying.

There were only so many hours left in the day, and I managed to exhaust my last bit of patience. I was beginning to envision my_self_ breaking down and crying the way Charlie had earlier.

"Here," Rose said, handing me a plate of warmed food. She and Esme had prepared a dinner for him earlier, but he refused to eat. He hadn't eaten anything for so long. If he didn't get something in him soon then he would starve to death. Maybe that's what he wanted.

"What," I asked her. "You know I don't…"

"I know _you_ don't eat," she said. "It's not for you. It's for Charlie. You're the one who's gonna' take it to him. He wouldn't listen to any of us earlier when we tried to get him to eat."

"And you think _I_…?"

"Just take it," she pressed.

"Fine." I grabbed the plate of food and made my way up the stairs to Charlie's room, staring into Bella's perfectly clean room as I went.

I remembered when the authorities went through the trash the second day. I remembered them discovering her laundry and makeup and other personal belongings that people usually didn't throw away. I cringed when they said it looked as if it was beginning to look like a run-away/suicide. It was the first time during this whole mess that Charlie cried. It was the first time he realized that she may have chosen to leave. This little bit of evidence did not get leaked to the press, but it would probably eventually find its way to the town-gossips. Who knew the cruel rumors they would start!

"Charlie," I said, knocking gently on his door.

Silence.

"I understand," I said. "I really do. But let's not give up hope just yet. I don't believe she ran away."

A long pause.

"You don't?" He sounded hopeful that someone else believed that his daughter would never leave him. I felt guilty again, knowing that she would.

"No. I don't. I really don't. She had all the love in the world here, with you and with me. She wouldn't just up and run from a life where she was surrounded by people who love her so much."

"Her stuff…"

"She threw some stuff away. So what! Do you know how many clothes and how much makeup my sister Alice tosses out each week? Trust me. That's something that girls do. They get tired of their stuff and they throw it away and get new stuff."

"Her room… perfectly clean."

"So she's usually sloppy. Again. So what? I know she's been meaning to clean her room anyway. When she usually does get around to cleaning it, it gets spotless like that, doesn't it?"

"Well… yeah…"

"So then, she just happened to clean her room and get rid of some stuff before she disappeared. But it's not in her character to run away. I know you know that. And we both know she is tough. And that she has motivation to find her way home. Who wouldn't fight tooth and nail for a life like hers? She _wants_ to get back to us and I believe in my heart she will. But she wouldn't want us to give up between now and when she gets back. She would want us to keep looking. To keep waiting. To have faith that she _will_ get back to us, somehow… some _time_."

He opened his door a smidgen. I handed him the food and he took it.

"Come in. Sit down," he offered.

I sat in a chair in the corner, facing him as he stood next to his chest of drawers.

"You know," he kind of grinned, "I never really liked you much, Edward. But I like you now."

"Thanks?" I supposed appreciating the sort-of compliment was the best thing to do.

"You're welcome," he said taking a huge bite of the food. "And another thing. I think you're right. I'm glad I'm not crazy for thinking it, even though everyone at the station is beginning to think I'm batty for not following the typical conclusion from the type of evidence we've gathered. But I really don't think she would run away either. I'm glad to hear I've got someone on my side about that." He took another huge bite.

"It's not just me that's on your side. My whole family is on your side. We haven't given up faith and we never will." _Never mind that little bit that we happen to know who took her and that he will give her back sooner or later._

"You're a good kid, Edward. I'm glad Bella will have someone like you to lean on when she gets back." He took another huge bite of food.

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, now, you don't need to go all _'sir'_ on me, Edward. Just call me Charlie. To you and to your family, I am Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"We just need to have a little more patience, I guess, huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure how much patience I could possibly have left in me.

It was then that I heard the back screen door open delicately.

"Dad? Edward," called a timid voice.


	43. Oud Loud

**BPOV**

I felt like such an idiot for going along with this.

"So what? Am I supposed to just walk in there and act like _nothing_ happened?"

"No," Jake answered. "Not like _nothing_ happened. Obviously, you've been gone for almost a whole week."

"Then?"

"You just don't remember anything," he said, shrugging weakly.

"I don't know if I can pull something like this off!"

"I know," he admitted seriously. "You are a _terrible _actress." He started looking very worried.

"Hey!"

"Well? You _are_! And you know it. And so does everyone else. Which means, if you just do the best you can just this once then you might actually be able to pull this off."

"Jake…"

"Bells, come on! You have to at least _try_."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Of _course_ I will try. It was always my intention to _try_. I just don't know what's going to happen to me when I fail miserably."

"Bella? Look at me." He braced me by my shoulders and looked me square in the eye. "You _will_ do just fine. I mean, you have been able to keep the fact that the Cullens are vampires a secret, right? So just remember that if you tell them that I took you then they're going to want to know why I did it. And why did I do it? To keep you human because your boyfriend is a blood sucking demon that was going to kill you, and you were perfectly fine with that. Do you really want your dad to know all of that?"

"No."

"No. I didn't think so. See? You're already really good at keeping secrets. And when you keep secrets, you are an actress."

"Okay," I said, then I took a deep breath and held it in.

"Gonna be fine."

"Yup. Just fine." I hoped that would turn out to be true.

He ran off the other direction and I began the half-mile trek toward Charlie's house. I knew there were other wolves watching me now, and that they would make sure I got the rest of the way safely. Jake had given them the order to make sure that nothing happened to me from here on out.

It was dark, and I walked pretty slowly. I was afraid of how this would all take place. I wasn't sure what to say. I knew that people were going to be demanding _answers_. Jake and I had run drills all night long, reviewing questions I might be asked and practicing answers. It seemed well enough then, but now my nerves were rattling me pretty badly.

As I came closer to the house I saw that the back porch light was on. The police cruiser was sitting in the driveway, and Carlisle and Edward's cars were parked behind it. I trembled my way toward the back steps. I walked up all four of them and opened the screen door. I entered the kitchen and saw Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose.

Alice smiled wide and ran to give me a hug. "I knew you were coming home," she whispered excitedly in my ear.

The rest of them followed suit, hugging me and telling me how much they missed me.

I smiled at their warm greeting and the nervousness simmered down. I walked into the living room, expecting to find my father. I just hoped he would be glad to see me and prayed that he wouldn't be angry with me.

"Dad? Edward," I called up the stairs.

"Bella!" Charlie's nearly tripped down the stairs as he took them two or three at a time. "Bella! Oh my God! I never… I mean, _we_ never gave up hope that you would get back to us!" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rocked me side to side. He stopped suddenly and pulled back from me. He looked me in the eyes and asked sternly, "Where have you been? What happened? Were you taken or did you run away from us?"

"I… I don't remember what happened. I think hit my head."

"Yes," he nodded. "I know. There was blood on the back window of your truck. You must have hit it during the crash."

The way he was assessing the details and calling them to the front of his mind, and even the way he was talking about them let me know that he was in full-police-mode right now. I was just glad he seemed to be buying my B.S. story about not being able to remember anything. I was secretly giving thanks that I had hit my head so hard that I drew blood. It might have been the only thing that gave any credence to the _'__I don't remember what happened to me' _story for now.

"Well," he said, motioning toward the kitchen, "Carlisle is here. I'm sure he will give you a look-over. We need to make a record of everything. After you are assessed by the doctor I will need to drive you down to the station. I handed your case over a few days ago. It had become too much for me to handle. I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again." He looked away. I knew he was about to cry, but I acted as if he were simply looking around for no particular reason. "I'm glad you're here now, though," he coughed out.

"Me too," I said, hugging him. "I'm _so_ glad to be home again."

Edward came down the stairs and joined the rest of us in the living room. After more hugs and a long, chaste kiss from Edward, Carlisle proceeded to give me a professional glance, making sure I was physically fine.

"No broken bones," he announced. "And no bruises as far as can be seen. Bella, how do you feel now?"

"Fine," I said. "I don't really know how to feel, I guess."

"And what do you remember about the accident," Charlie interrupted.

"I remember my truck maybe going off the road, but I'm not sure about all of that. I remember touching the back of my head and feeling blood. I remember seeing trees and the woods. And I remember walking home." _And, I remember a bunch of stuff in-between all of those things, but I'm only going to think about them and I'm not going to say them. And, technically, I haven't lied, so there's not a reason in the world to turn bright red and start laughing hysterically._

"Home from where," he grilled me.

"I don't know." I really didn't know where the cabin that Jake took me to was, so really, the truth is that I didn't actually know. The fact that it was technically true helped me say it.

"Do you remember why you were driving away from town? Do you remember where you were headed or why?"

"I… I don't know…" _how to tell you the truth on this one,_ I thought. _Except that I do know and it was because I was going to say goodbye to Jake and run off with the very people we are surrounded by now and never see you again. How is that for a guilt-racking, shameful answer? _

"I wonder if maybe we shouldn't press her for facts just yet, Chief," Carlisle suggested. "She seems to be physically fine, though exhausted somewhat. We don't know where she has been or what she has endured. She may be undergoing some sort of emotional trauma."

"But I need to have her interviewed right away," said Charlie. "That can't be helped one bit." He looked at me apologetically.

I knew he wanted to let me sleep, but I was prepared for all of this. I knew that there would be an investigation opened as soon as I got back. I knew there would have to be an official statement made on my part before we could all put this behind us. However, other than _I can't remember_, or _I don't know_, there wasn't much that was going to be said… _out loud_ anyway.

...

It was past one in the morning before I got out of the station. Charlie was driving me home and the Cullens promised they would come by first thing in the morning.

I knew they wouldn't be sleeping, but it was for formality's sake that they had to get home. I could tell that all of them were desperate to talk to me about what happened. Especially Edward. But I wouldn't be able to tell them the whole story tonight. Not with two detectives present, recording every word I said and every minute facial expression I made

"I'm really glad you're home, Bells," Charlie said in the cruiser on the way back to our house. "You know, I was thinking that I might try to open up a little more, you know? Talk and stuff. I know I'm the silent type, and that's how we've kind of always been. But maybe we should… I don't know… talk a little more. There were so many things I wanted to say to you that I was afraid I would never get to say."

"Oh?"

I couldn't really think of how to reply. I had expected everything about the night to go the way it did, but I never would have considered bracing myself for a long, heartfelt chat with my dad.

"Yeah," he said. "I wanted to say that I'm glad you came to live with me this year. I wanted to say that I missed you being around here when you were little. I wanted to say that I hope you'll stay longer and I want to be around for you to talk to if you want. And that… and that I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, dad."

I already knew all of those things. But it did feel nice to hear them out loud.

...

"Dad," I said, coming down to the living room after taking a shower and brushing my teeth. It was two in the morning now.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad to be home. And that I'm sorry I can't tell you where I've been. I wish I could."

"I know," he said understandingly.

At least this part was completely true. I _was_ sorry that I couldn't tell him that I had been with Jake because he kidnapped me and mixed his blood with mine to keep my heart beating so that when my vampire-boyfriend bit into me, my heart would keep beating and I would still be technically alive, thereby avoiding a war between the Cullen Vampire Clan and Alpha Jake's Werewolf Army. It sounded so weird to sum it up, but that's what it really was. And I wished I could have told him those things, but I chose not to because he would only freak out if he knew. That is, if he would have even believed something as crazy as all of that. He would probably haul me off to the loony bin before he'd put any stock in vampires and werewolves.

"Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight."

I went up to my room and closed the door behind me. I crossed to the window to be sure it was unlocked.

"Okay, Bella," said the vampire slipping into my room from the chilly night outside. "You've _got_ to give me some answers, love."

Relief swept over me. I would finally get to say everything that was on my mind without any having to carefully calculate anything. I could be open and truthful and explain everything out loud.


	44. Proposal

**EPOV**

"Okay, Bella. You've got to give me some answers, love."

I knew she was exhausted and that she needed to rest, but I couldn't handle not knowing what had happened to her any longer.

"Edward," she exclaimed, running to me. I felt that her body was unusually hot and I put my hand to her forehead. "It's not a fever, Edward. You'll never believe what I have to tell you." She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. "I know you will be very angry. Will you try to listen to everything before you react?"

"I will."

"Do you promise, Edward? Do I have your word?" She looked worried.

"I promise you, Bella. I will listen first, and then react."

"Okay then." She gave me a skeptical glance. "Let me think of where I should start."

"Why don't you start from when we last said goodnight?"

"Okay. But, I warn you… you're not going to like one bit of it. Remember that you promised to listen to everything first."

"I will not break my promise," I assured her, trying to smile.

She told me of how she made plans to see Jacob Black and say goodbye to him one last time. She told me of how she planned to leave Charlie, and of what would have been their last few moments together. She confessed how Alice had known that something would go wrong at the dance. She told me about how after she had given her perfect picture to Charlie that she felt ready to make the commitment to leave behind being human forever.

She told me of how Jacob Black had caused her truck accident. That was the part where I had to start working very hard to keep my promise. She told me of how she woke up scared in a room that she didn't recognize and of how he was there. She told me about how he had mixed his blood with hers. She told me about his tribe's legend of the woman who had been mixed by her werewolf father and then turned into a vampire. She told me of how she would never lose her heartbeat because of what Jacob had done.

"It's not just that I'll appear to be alive," she said. "I will still have the ability to create life! Both of us. Together."

That was an announcement that I was certainly not bracing myself to hear. "Create life," I stammered. "As in?"

"Have children together!"

"With me," I asked, awestruck.

"Yes." She turned her face away shyly.

I smiled at how she blushed when she told me of what she would be able to accomplish, at how she had the power to bear children with me.

"How can this be done," I asked, pulling her chin toward me so that I could look into her beautiful eyes. "How is this possible? I'd never imagined, not in a million years would I have thought it possible to be a…" The word felt foreign as it rolled off the tip of my tongue, "Father."

"Are you happy about this," she asked.

"I am _so_ happy about it, my love." I knelt down to kiss her hands and her tummy. I was ecstatic! "I just can't believe what a fortunate creature I am, to have you, and to have all of the blessings that will come in our future." I kissed her hands again and again. "Are you happy," I asked, looking up into her eyes.

"I am, Edward. I want to have children with you someday. And you want them, too?"

"I want them as soon as you do, my love. I don't want you to feel rushed. I know we will have forever together. But yes, to answer your question plainly, I _do_ want children."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she knelt down to hug me. I took her in my arms and took her to her bed.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too."

I felt so amazingly blessed. I was so perfectly happy. I was already as grateful as could be just to have her in my life, and now she would come to be the mother of my children. I had no idea that such joy could be felt. I could barely contain the splendor.

"You can't possibly understand what you mean to me, Bella." I kissed her face and neck. "You are the pleasure of my entire world. I've never knew happiness until I knew you."

She tugged the back of my hair playfully. "So, you are not angry?"

"I am angry that Jacob thought he had the right to do something to you against your will." Something inside of me would always hate him for taking her like that. Regardless of the good that would come from it, it was done by force against her knowing. "But," I said more softly, "I am happy that this will work out for your benefit. Now you will be around your friends and family. You will not have to go into hiding."

"Are you disappointed that we will never be the same body temperature?"

"I will always love you, however you may be."

"And I won't sparkle in the sun the way you do. I'll never get to look like radiant diamonds."

I cupped her chin and kissed her. "You are dazzling enough as it is. I can't believe for a second that your beauty could be improved upon. But, if it's diamonds you desire…" I stood up and pulled her up with me, then I knelt down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are my life. You are my forever. Without you, I am nothing. Everything in the world is nothing if you are not my companion. Please, Bella, will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Edward, I…" Tears were welling up in her eyes. She was silent for quite a while before she smiled. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," she laughed happily. "I will marry you, Edward!"

I stood up, took her in my arms and twirled her around. I kissed her as I set her down.

"Nobody has ever experienced happiness the way I did just now, love." We wrapped our arms around one another and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We sat down on the side of her bed. I held her hands in mine, so thankful that she was safe and sound. So thankful that she agreed to be my wife. So pleased of what our future had the possibility of becoming.

I had waited so long for my companion. For so many years I had just assumed that I was meant to be alone. That I was meant to be without joy. So much guilt and shame had built up in me over the years for being what I was – a monster who drained people of their blood. I began to think that I didn't deserve happiness. And yet, here I was. So happy!

I was so grateful that I had made the choice to put off the natural instinct to kill. I was so thankful that I had learned to be around humans and that I had the opportunity for Bella to come into my life. I would never be able to imagine my life without her. I didn't want to pressure her into doing anything before she was ready, but I simply had to know:

"When is the soonest you will marry me, Bella?"


	45. Mine, His and Ours

**BPOV**

"When is the soonest you will marry me, Bella?"

His eyes were staring directly into mine, begging for an answer. I laughed a little.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," I insisted.

"No, tell me… please? What amuses you?"

"It's just that you looked like you were waiting to hear the final number on a lottery ticket or something. Like you were waiting to hear if you won a billion dollars or something."

He was the one laughing now.

"What," I asked.

"Oh, Bella. A billion dollars I already have. I would gladly burn it if that's what it would cost for you to marry me tomorrow. All of my money is nothing to me. Only _you_ are anything in my world. Don't you see that?" He smiled and reached in to kiss my cheek, and then my lips, and then my chin and then my collar bone.

"Edward," I gasped suddenly.

"What is it, my love?" He was mischievously dragging his lips lower and lower, down the V-neck of my shirt.

"How in the world did _you_ get a billion dollars? You didn't… you didn't _steal_ it, did you?"

I felt silly to worry about something as idle as money at the moment. And I knew that he had money, but I wasn't sure if I'd even lived long enough to have enough time in my waking moments to even count to a billion.

_My_ account was lucky at any given point if it had a hundred dollars in it. I giggled suddenly as I realized that I probably shouldn't have been surprised to hear that he had a billion dollars.

"I didn't _steal_ any of it… not a dime, I swear." He raised his right hand and nodded his head. "As for how I got it, that's a pretty interesting story."

"Alice," I asked. I assumed her foresight and the stock market had something to do with it.

"No. Good guess, though." He raised my wrist to his lips and kissed the softness there, and then he kissed the palm of my hand. "She _did_ however, help my multiply my fortune over and over. But that part came later. The first part came when I _died_," he chuckled.

I tilted my head, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well," he explained. "You see, my father, Edward Sr., he was…"

"You're a junior?" I didn't mean to interrupt, but all of a sudden I felt a little silly at marrying a guy I actually knew so little about.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "And a junior to one of the wealthiest men in Chicago in his day."

"What was your father's profession?"

"He was a successful lawyer. But that's not how he made his fortune, even though he did make a serious amount just off of that."

"How then? Investing?"

"You _might_ call it that. My father was a very talented man. He knew the law inside and out. He was what you might call 'a two-faced bit' back in those days," he laughed.

"How do you mean?"

"You wouldn't know of him, I suppose, but this guy my father doubled for, his name was Jim Colosimo. He was big in the 1910's, you see, and he led a prostitution and narcotics ring and had questionable policies regarding his gambling facilities. He was also one of the biggest bootleggers in town. Not to mention extortion, and all that…"

"What did your dad do?"

"He knew the law so well that he helped Big Jim commit actions that wouldn't have been considered crimes yet because there was no specific law saying those things couldn't be done… _yet._ You can thank Jim and my dad for necessitating about a hundred laws we have today that probably wouldn't need to have been written otherwise."

"Oh."

"My father didn't break any laws, mind you. He was paid big money to know what was and what was _not_ the law. My mother, of course, was kept out of all that. She really had no idea."

"How did _you_ find out, then?"

"I _guess_ I just knew. I can't really explain it. I kind of just knew things back then, before I was changed. Of course, my _talent_, if you will, wasn't really matured or developed until after I became a vampire. But _something_ was always there. No one ever told me what he did, especially not _him_. But I knew he thought about his _other job_ a lot. I knew it was on his mind and I knew the very specific details of everything that had just happened or what was _about_ to happen because he thought about it."

"Did your father know that you knew? Did he have any idea that you could read his mind?"

"No. He didn't know. Even _I _didn't realize that I could read his mind. And I wasn't like him, just for the record. I was like my mother. Of course, she knew things, too. She had a gift of intuition. But she never did know anything about my father's dirty little _business_. Or if she did, she never thought about it."

"What _did_ she think about?"

"She worried a lot."

"Worried?"

"Yes. There were many ladies in our social circle that my mother had hoped that I would fall in love with. The problem was that I was only interested in the looming war. She was afraid I would go off to play the part of the hero and be killed. If not that then I may come home and become the perpetual bachelor type. Maybe she _did _know about my father's business affairs and worried that I would fall in step with him instead of living an honorable life. The war, though, that's what she thought about most of the time the last year of our lives."

"The last year of…"

"Yes. Of _our_ lives. We died within hours of one another, my father, my mother, and me."

"Your parents? Are they vampires?"

"No. They are truly dead."

"How did you get changed, exactly?" He had told me that Carlisle changed him because he was going to die if he didn't when he was telling me the story of how the Cullen clan came to be a family. But he had never mentioned his real parents.

"My mother, she could _tell_ there was something different about our doctor. She must have been able to read his thoughts. I think that's how she knew what he was."

"She knew that Carlisle was a vampire?"

"I think knew what he was when he stood over me. Or at the very least I had suspected what he was going to do to me. I think she asked him to turn me."

"How did she convince him to do it? Did she tell him she knew what he was?"

"My mother, Elizabeth, begged him to save me. She told him that she knew he _could_, and that _only he _could do it. I heard her pleas as she handed him a key, and then she died."

"What was the key to?"

"A bank vault."

"Your father's fortune?"

"Yes. My mother, she was one of the only women in the city – probably even the state – who owned a refrigerator. Hers was one hundred and fifty dollars. Keep in mind that our new Model-T Ford cost four hundred."

"Her fridge cost more than a third of a car?!"

"Yes," he laughed. "But she loved that thing! She was always offering the guests fresh ice with their lemonade on the patio. I don't remember much of all those days, but I definitely _do_ remember her and that silly fridge. You know, freezing ice cubes was a luxury back then."

"So then how did you make hundreds of dollars turn into billions?"

"Well, I was left with tens of thousands- not just hundreds. But you are right. There is a big difference between sixty thousand dollars and forty billion."

I felt all the color drain from my face. "Please, Edward. Please. _Please_ tell me you are joking."

"Joking?"

"_Forty_ billion dollars?"

"Yes," he nodded, looking at me strangely. He was trying to determine if he had said something wrong.

"Dollars," I asked, just to be sure it wasn't forty billion cents or something.

"Yes. Forty billion dollars, Bella. But that's just the cash. You shouldn't forget the assets. The cash is really just a fraction of…"

"Just continue with the story, please. I don't even _want_ to try to add it all up."

All of a sudden, I became embarrassed of the meager sixty dollars that stood as the crowning glory of my checking and savings at the Fork's local credit union. I knew that our relationship wasn't a competition, but my bank account wouldn't even have made it to the starting line _if _it were a race with his.

"Well…" he started slowly, as if trying to thumb through all the ways he might put something delicately."You know about _prohibition_, right?"

"Banning alcohol back in the day?"

"Yes. Banning alcohol. It was the best thing that ever happened for my fortune."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I made acquaintances with some of my father's old connections a few years after my death, as it was, and I invested my money into their current _happenings_. As it turns out, they made good on the deals they had promised me." He chuckled. "They were the most honest crooks I'd ever had the pleasure of doing business with. I collected my millions and began investing in a more noble way later. There were a few years where I went sort of rogue, to put it gently, and I wasn't always making the most ethical decisions, you see. I figured I might be able to live the way most vampires do, you know, and eventually my conscience caught up with me and…"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted again, struck in awe that his history was a little shadier than I had suspected. "I thought you were always a vegetarian vampire!"

"Yes. Well, at first and then not for a little while and then yes, again, later. Not one of us is without blemish in this department, I'm afraid. Well… none, that is, with the exception of Carlisle. He is the only one of us who has never tasted a single drop of human blood."

"How did _he _manage to be so good?"

"I suspect it might be _his _talent. The way mine is reading minds, and the way Alice's is with seeing potential futures, and the way Jasper can feel emotions."

"A talent of compassion?"

"I think so, yes," he said thoughtfully.

"Will _I _be anything special," I asked hopefully.

"My love," he kissed me. "You already are."

"But you know what I mean, Edward. Will I be able to do anything?"

"Well… since you block my talent, I wonder if that will develop into anything? Or maybe that will change somehow?"

"How do you mean by 'change'?"

"Well… I wonder if Jacob Black's blood will do anything for your ability?"

"You mean like, delete it or something?" I didn't actually like the idea of Edward being in my head.

"Probably not delete it, since I can't hear your thoughts now. But maybe alter it in some way? I don't know… it's just a thought. I guess we'll find out what all there is to learn about all of this in time."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so," I sighed.

"How are you feeling right now," he asked, smiling.

"Well…" I figured since my arms were already wrapped around him; why not wrap my legs around him as well?

"Mmm-hmm," he said, grinning. "I suppose I don't have to be able to read your mind to know…"

"To know _what_ exactly, Edward Cullen?"

"To know what you want, Bella Swan." He lifted me up and moved me to the center of my bed. He climbed above me and straddled me, planting kisses all over my face and neck. "You still didn't quite answer my question, Miss Swan," he moaned below my earlobe as he nipped at it playfully.

"Your _question_?"

"Mom-hmm. The one about the _when..."_

"When…" I teased.

"_W__hen _you will marry me..."

"When do you suppose we should?"

"You have a birthday coming up, which isn't too far away… Just one little summer could stand between us and happily-ever-after…"

"I will still be in high school!" I laughed, wondering if he was really serious about me marrying him in just a few months.

"You'll legally be an adult at eighteen."

"And a senior in _high school_!"

"Okay," he said. "What about in a year, then?"

"Do you think maybe we can just run off to the courthouse or something?"

"Elope," he chuckled a little.

"Sure, why not? Maybe we can keep it a secret, right along with everything else we're hiding?" I grinned, hoping he might entertain the idea.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, resuming his kissing. "Why do you want to keep _me_ a secret from all of your friends and family?"

"I wouldn't be keeping you a secret," I countered. "Just our marriage."

"Don't you want people to know I'm off the market, though, love?" He had a playful look in his eye.

"People already _do_ know that," I insisted.

"Well…" he dragged his tongue over the front of my neck and down to the V of my shirt."Maybe I want to show you off."

"You can," I said firmly.

"Maybe I want the world to know what we are to one another," he whispered in my ear.

"Who cares about the world?"

"Obviously _you_ do," he pointed out. He had me there. "I just want to know, what it is that you care for about it, specifically?"

"I guess… it's just that… well… my mom and Charlie. They got married right out of high school. My whole life my mom's voice has been on a loop through my brain, demanding that I don't make her same mistakes."

"And are you?"

"No."

"Then don't be afraid. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not Charlie and you're not Renee. I am Edward. You are Bella. And we can get married and tell the world."

He was right. Why was I being so silly about all of this? I wasn't my mother. He wasn't Charlie.

"One year," I decided.

He lifted his head from where he was kissing and looked me in the eyes. "You mean that," he asked seriously.

"I promise it, Edward."

"I will hold you to that, Bella."

"Right after I walk across that graduation stage. I'll wear a wedding dress underneath the robe. We can go straight to the courthouse and we can get married the very same day. I promise."

"We'll see if Alice let's that happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the only one left. The last wedding."

"So?"

"That means, vicariously, that _you_ are the last one. That means that this is going to be her biggest concoction yet."

"Huh?"

"You'll see…" he said, grinning. She will do all in her power to have the biggest wedding you can imagine."

"Oh, no. That's not…"

"Necessary? No, you are right. It is not. But, that's Alice for you."

"Has anyone ever stood up to that little pixie?"

"Many have tried, but no one has survived. Somehow, we walk out of it thinking it was _our_ idea to do the things she is determined to do. I don't know how she does it, actually."

"I don't want a big wedding. I don't want to spend a lot of money."

"Money we have, darling."

"I don't want to spend it, Edward," I said sternly.

"You know, when you marry me it's yours, right?"

"I don't even want it. I'm _not _marrying you for your money, Edward."

"I know that, love," he smiled. "But what is it precisely that you are so opposed to about my money? Is it the less-than-open way it was accumulated?"

"It's not about it being crime and drug money, Edward," I teased. "It' just that I am completely happy as it is. I don't need what money can buy to make me any happier."

"I know," he said. "But…"

"What?"

"It's just… it's your truck."

"I know a guy who can fix it," I said with a smile.

"Jacob Black," he scoffed. "We _don't _need _his_ help with anything."

"We do if it involves getting my truck back to what it used to be."

"He's the one who wrecked it, Bella."

"_And_, he's the one who can fix it," I assured him.

"I'll pay to have it fixed."

"You're not the one who broke it. Jake will do it. He owes it to me."

He grumbled a little bit and his eyes narrowed. I could hear him mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

"I want my truck," I said in the most soothing voice I could. "And he will fix it. It will be fine. Okay?" I put my hand on his chin and turned his face toward mine. Our eyes met and he relaxed a bit. "Okay," I asked again.

"How about we get you a new one? It can be whatever you want."

"I don't want to spend your money, Edward."

I was completely serious about that. I didn't want to spend a dime of his money. I didn't care how much of it he had stashed away somewhere. I was just going to pretend as though it wasn't even there.

"How about you drive a car I already own? I have several, you know?"

"No, thank you. I love you Edward, but I'm standing firm on this."

"I _know_ you are not marrying me for my money, sweetheart."

"Okay. That's fine that you know that. But it's important to me that everyone else knows that, too. I don't want to be one of _those_ girls. You know the type. The ones that sink their claws into guys like you so they can scratch every nickel and dime out of your piggy bank?"

"I don't think _you_ would be mistaken for _that_ kind of woman."

"But if I started accepting generous gifts and driving around a car that is worth more than my life, then…"

"Listen, Bella. _Nothing_ in this whole world is worth more than your life."

"To you, fine. But to the rest of Forks, well, let's just say that they would probably have one of your cars than _me_ for company."

He kissed my neck and moved up my jaw and to my lips.

"Fine," he grumbled reluctantly. "Have that stupid _dog_ fix your truck. But promise me something?"

"What?"

"When you marry me, push it off a cliff? For a wedding gift?"

"No!" I laughed. "I'm not going to push it off a cliff!"

"Then let _me_ drive it off a cliff?"

"No," I giggled. "Nothing and no one is going off a cliff, okay?"

"Maybe it will accidentally catch on fire in the woods and roll into a hole and get buried?"

"Look here, now, mister! Just because you use to know some mobsters doesn't mean you can start acting like one. And just because we will be married doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want to my truck!" I wagged my finger in his face as I lectured him, and he grinned the whole time, completely _not _taking me seriously.

"Well," he countered, "Once we are married, what is mine is yours and what is yours is mine. That means it is _our_ truck, which means…"

"If you hurt my truck, I'm going to find every last cent to your name and burn it!"

"It will be worth it," he chuckled. "Just to see that thing go."

I wagged my finger again, trying to think of something snappy to say.

"How about we save this discussion for later," he offered peacefully. "I can think of a better way for us to spend our time tonight." He leaned down to kiss my neck and delved back down to the V of my shirt.

"See something you like," I teased.

"Oh, yes," he moaned into my chest.

I arched my back as he took the hem of my shirt and began pulling it up and over my head. He tossed the shirt to the floor and slid his thumbs under the tops of my panties, pushing them down my legs. He tossed those behind him as well.

I sat up and removed his shirt, kissing his stomach and chest and shoulders and arms as I went. I dropped it beside the bed and aimed next for his jeans. As soon as they hit the floor, he was over my body, kissing me and massaging me.

"You are so warm, Bella," he growled into my chest as his tongue travelled a trail of sensual pleasure over my chest and tummy. "Let me _feel_ you, love," he said, slipping two fingers inside of me.

He pressed his fingers inside of me firmly, then pulled them nearly all the way out over and over again. I moaned softly in his ear.

"I love to hear you like this," he smiled. "Moan a little more, won't you love?"

I let out a breathy sigh with half a moan.

"Edward," I panted as I was sucking in ragged breaths. "Edward…"

"You like this, sweetheart," he whispered, his fingers still pumping steadily. I nodded my head and pushed my head back deeper into my pillow. "Yes. I can tell that you _do_."

He released his fingers and my hips bucked up slightly, searching for them.

"Then you will like this too," he smiled as he straddled me.

I wrapped my legs around him and he pressed himself inside of me.

"I do," I breathed out quietly. I could hardly wait any longer.

"Say that again," he whispered.

"I do." I moaned out as the pleasurable pressure inside of me swelled.

Again, and again, he thrust, and I moaned and moaned until the pressure was just too much to handle any longer. Energy burst forth from inside of my abdomen and spread violently throughout my body. I felt my hands ball into fists as my nails scratched his back and my toes curled in ecstasy.

His eyes were blacker than the darkness as he gasped. I wasn't frightened of them. I knew that he would never hurt me. His body relaxed and he rolled over beside me. He caressed my back and side and tummy with the tips of his fingers and with his pouted lips as I drifted off to sleep.

"It will not be long," he whispered into my hair. "Just one year and you will be my lovely wife."

Just one year and I wouldbe Mrs. Edward Cullen.

He was mine. I was his. And everything we would share would be _ours_. Except for my truck. That was _mine_.


	46. The Ring

**BPOV**

The next day was sort of rough to wake up to.

Even though I was so happy to be home and to be back with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, I wasn't looking forward to facing everyone at school. I worried that everyone would bombard me with questions and I had no idea what rumors about my disappearance would turn up.

I was also worried about my acting skills. I didn't want to make up anything new accidentally, but one lie always leads to another. I had a hard enough time keeping track of what I told the detectives, but I was positive that most of it was _I simply can't remember_ and _I'm sorry, but I'm not sure_. As for anything else I might have told them to fill in the gaps, it was out of my memory by the time I woke up.

My phone rang half an hour before my alarm was supposed to go off. I looked at the screen to find that it was Jake...

"Hey," I mumbled sleepily.

_"Bells, hey! Sorry if I woke you up, but I was calling to let you know I'm on my way over. I'm going to pick up the truck and fix it up this week for you."_

I rolled over and saw Edward scowling at the phone. "Okay," I said.

_"See you in ten?" _

"Minutes?"

_"Yeah. What did you think I meant? 'Hey, I'm on my way over and I'll see you in ten _years_?'"_

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Bye."

I hung up the phone and stood up. I had to fight with myself to wake up. I so badly wanted to roll back over and forget about the day. How little sleep did I get last night anyway? Maybe I could sleep in until _tomorrow_ morning?

"_I_ can give him the keys," Edward offered. "So that you can sleep in a little more."

"That's okay," I yawned, and then stretched. "I think I can manage to walk some keys downstairs. But thanks."

I gave him a kiss and then found some sweatpants to throw on. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy pony tail, then slid my hoodie over the mess. I noticed that Edward was already changed into another set of clothes for the day.

"Do you ever have sloppy moments," I asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Do you ever just look... homeless?"

He laughed at that before turning serious. "I'm going with you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Um, okay."

I knew what this was about. I knew he didn't trust me to be around Jake by myself anymore. Or rather, he didn't trust _Jake_ to be around _me_ alone anymore. I wasn't going to fight him on this. I completely understood why he was being protective.

I grabbed my keys and pushed them into the pocket of my hoodie. I looked out the window to see that Charlie's police cruiser was already gone. I was secretly glad that Charlie wasn't hovering over me now that I was back. But then, I also knew that he would be expecting me to remember _something_ eventually. The problem was that I remembered everything that I was awake for very clearly. It's just that I couldn't share any of that with anyone outside of the werewolf/vampire circuit.

"What's on your mind," Edward asked as we were walking down the stairs to the living room.

"I don't know what to tell Charlie."

"You don't have to tell him anymore than you already have told him," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well…"

"What else is on your mind, love?"

"I guess… it's just that I don't know what to tell everyone at school today."

"Why do you owe them answers? You don't have to tell anyone anything."

"What about Angela?" She had always been the one human friend I could confide almost everything in. I was afraid that _she_ would expect me to say something in confidence.

"Bella," he smiled warmly and drew me into a hug. "Do you really think that Angela is the type of person to press you for answers? She will be ready to listen to anything you should want to tell her. But I really doubt she is going to be playing Twenty Questions with you today."

"What about everyone else? Like Mike or Jessica?"

"What about them? Like I said, you don't owe anyone any answers. And they should respect the trauma you've endured."

"I'm afraid they will make up rumors about me."

"You can pretty much count on that, love. But don't worry. Anyone stupid enough to believe those rumors deserves to be fed lies. I know it is hard to be lied about, but you'll have to get use to that anyway. Someday, we just might move away from here, and you'll have a second go at high school. When you're a Cullen, you just kind of have to get use to things like that."

I smiled at him and was aiming to give him a kiss on the cheek when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Jake," I said.

"Hey Bells."

I heard Edward growling behind me. Jake's eyes narrowed and he poked his head through the threshold of the door and sneered at Edward.

"Playing house, are we, bloodsucker," Jake scoffed.

"Watch it, _dog_," Edward retorted without missing a beat.

"Okay, you guys. That's enough, please. Jake, here are the keys." I dropped my keychain in his palm, hoping to distract the two from wanting to attack each other verbally or otherwise.

Jake turned away from Edward and looked at me, smiling. "Sorry about what I did to your truck," he apologized with his head down, but he was still grinning.

"It's okay."

"No, Bella. It is definitely _not_ okay!" Edward wasn't speaking to me. "And _you_! You don't know what you might have done. You could have hurt her severely. You could have killed her! You had no control over that situation! What if something went wrong and she died in her truck that night?"

"Oh, shut up, Cullen. Bella is fine, aren't you Bells?"

I nodded my head, not really sure what to say. I was afraid that anything I tried to put out there would only fuel the fires between them.

"The point is not what happened," Edward argued, "but what _might have happened_, you stupid bastard! Are you so simple-minded that you can't see that clearly?"

Jake walked the rest of the way through the front door and stood an inch away from Edward's face. "You don't get to talk to me like that, you sadist," he shouted, giving Edward a shove that actually pushed him backward a bit.

Edward's eyes went wide and he looked like he was about to strike Jake back.

"Hey," I yelled as loudly as I could. "Neither of you get to talk to each other like that. Nobody gets to call anybody any names or yell at each other. This is my house and those are my rules!"

They both turned to look at me, surprised that I had it in me to assert myself like that.

"Besides, the last thing I need is for Charlie to come home to a dilapidated hovel. No fighting in the house. You'll just knock it down."

They both smiled at me and laughed a little, but I knew that the tension between them was still high.

"Alright," Edward said civilly. "I will respect that. I will not talk to him like that here in your home. You have my word, love." He reached over to kiss my cheek.

"You have _mine_ too," Jake smiled as he took my hand and kissed it. He smiled at me before turning serious again and staring Edward down. "Out _there_, though… that's a different story. If we run into each other, watch out, Cullen. And you can tell your happy little family the same thing."

"Is that a threat," Edward asked with narrowed eyes and grit in his voice.

"I wouldn't make a threat on you in Bella's home. Remember our little promise to her?" Jake turned to me and smiled again. "Like I said before, sorry about your truck. I'll get her fixed up soon and I'll drop her off for you as soon as she's done. Bye, Bells."

"Bye," I said. I closed the door gently and turned to look at Edward. "Seriously, Edward! _Was_ that a threat? Did he threaten you or our family? To be honest, I'm not sure exactly what just happened here."

"Don't worry about it," he said sweetly, kissing my forehead.

"What is going to happen between you guys?"

"Nothing that you need to be worried about. Some creatures just have to be put in their place, is all."

"And you think that Jake is one of those creatures?" He didn't answer. "Edward, what is going on here?"

"I don't want you to worry about any of this, sweetheart. I just want you to have the best day possible. If you get ready, I'll make you pancakes and you can eat them on the way to school. Alice is going to pick us up in my car."

"Please don't change the subject, Edward. Please tell me plainly what is going on."

"There isn't a subject to change, love. I don't want us to have to waste our time together talking about that mangy little mutt for a second longer than we already have. I'll tell you that it's true that I don't trust him. But I assume you already knew that." He turned more serious all of a sudden and his eyes were full of concern. "He's already taken you once, and who can honestly say that he doesn't have it in him to do it again?"

"I don't think he would have a reason to do anything like that again."

"I'm not about to take that risk, though," he said.

I honestly didn't think Jake would pull a dramatic stunt like that again. But Edward had every right to worry about that possibility, and I wasn't about to try to debate this topic. I knew I would never win.

"Okay then. I'll be done getting ready in twenty minutes." I turned to walk up the stairs.

"Bella?" I turned back toward him. He came up to meet me as I stood on the first step. I was almost as tall as him with the advantage. "There is one more thing." He pulled a small box from his pocket. "My mother, Elizabeth… this was hers." He opened the box to reveal a giant diamond ring. "I wish you could have met her. She would have loved you so much. Will you wear it for me?"

I nodded my head and he pulled the ring out of the box. He placed it on my finger. It looked out of place there with the sweats I was wearing.

"Thank you," he said sweetly. "This means so much to me, Bella. Truly, you have made me the happiest man alive." He laughed a little. "Well, you know what I mean." He leaned in to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

...

I hopped out of a nice, hot shower and wrapped my towel around me. I was standing in front of the mirror, soaking in the fact that I was going to be the wife of Edward Cullen in just one short year.

I took a moment and scanned myself over inwardly. I looked into my reflection's eyes and wondered out loud, "What is it that he sees in you, exactly?"

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed a little. It was funny to see my reflection. For a moment, it really could have been a different person shrugging back, indicating that she really didn't know what it was that Edward saw in her. I thought maybe she would answer me, but since _I_ didn't have the answer, what could she have said?

I couldn't think of why a guy like Edward would be so in love with a girl like me, but he was. And in that moment, it really began to sink in.

_He loves me_. _And he wants to marry me!_

I could feel myself glowing as I made my way to my bedroom to get dressed. I looked in my full length mirror and lifted my shirt up to look at my tummy. I tried to envision for a moment the idea of carrying a child. It was a strange thing to consider. I rubbed my flat stomach with the hand that wore the engagement ring. I lifted my hand and twisted the ring around on my finger. It was such a large, heavy thing. I remembered back to how Edward's skin looked in the sunlight. He looked like he was made up of thousands of beautiful jewels just like this one. I was so caught up in my reverie that I didn't even realize Edward had walked in the room.

"Love," Edward asked, approaching me with a packed up plate of pancakes, obviously ready for the road.

"Hmm?" I stopped twisting the ring and turned toward him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, a little too quickly, "Why do you ask?"

"Are you afraid of what you are going to face at school today?" He put the plate down on the bed and stood behind me, caressing my shoulders and moving my hair out of the way to kiss my neck.

"A little bit," I admitted.

"Are you more afraid of what people will say about your disappearance these last five days, or what they will say when they see your ring?"

"I…"_ am afraid of both,_ I wanted to say.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he said. "Come here."

He took me by the hand and guided me to the side of my bed. We both sat on the edge.

"You don't have to wear it," he said, smiling at me. "I know you said yes. And I understand that it would be a lot to explain to everyone at school. Why don't we take things slowly as far as exposing our decision? In a few months from now we can start to decide when you will wear the ring. As for now, it would be enough if you just hold my hand and let me kiss you. What do you say?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, Bella. Of course I'm not _mad_ at you! Why would you ever think that I would be?"

"I just don't want to offend you. I _am_ going to marry you, Edward, and I am going to marry you because I love you. I guess I just don't know why I'm afraid to wear the ring right now."

"I think it's because you're from a different time than I am. It's not the _'wise'_ thing to do these days. To get married right out of the gate as was only normal up to even just a few decades ago. Most people wait a quite a bit longer these days. I get that, Bella. Here," he said, handing me the box.

I slid the ring off and tucked it safely away. I placed the box in the top drawer of my desk.

"I have to admit though," he said with a crooked grin. "I would have _loved_ to see the snotty little look on Mike Newton's face at seeing that ring on your finger."

"Don't worry, Edward. You'll get to see that soon enough."

"Yes. No more than a year," he smiled, giving my bare hand a kiss. "_His_ is the first invitation I'm having made. I want him to sit in the front row so he can clearly see just how unavailable to him my wife is," he grinned mischievously. "You know, that way he doesn't have a chance to enter denial after you finally say _I do_."

"I'm pretty sure if he saw that ring on my finger today, the rumor would be that we eloped somehow! That's all I need."

We both laughed and made our way downstairs.

Alice was waiting for us out front.


	47. The Deal

**EPOV**

"It will not be long before you will be my beautiful bride," I whispered to the love of my life as she slept.

Knowing that she had agreed to marry me was causing my heart to soar. I literally felt as if I was going to rise up into the air and fly!

My joy was interrupted, however, by an obnoxious voice from outside hissing at me.

_"Cullen,"_ Jake yelled in his thoughts._ "Get your sorry blood-sucking ass down here! I said I want to talk to you, now!"_

I tried to ignore him. I honestly thought he would go away until he started climbing the tree outside of Bella's room.

"_Fine! Let me in then, if you won't come out, you cowardly chicken shit!" _

I growled lowly, and then hurried to get my pants on before he made it up to the window.

"You have _no_ shame, Jacob Black," I spat. "Crawling up the house like that is going to wake Charlie, and probably the neighbors, too."

"_Yeah, yeah," _he jeered from outside the window. _"Whatever, jackass. Just come outside."_

I pushed the window open further and knocked him off the little makeshift perch he had going for himself. He fell to the ground, landing on his back. He rolled forward and hopped up, not at all injured. I jumped out and landed in front of him.

"You're the one who's actually making all the noise," he laughed lowly.

"Depends on what people can hear," I seethed back.

"Don't flatter yourself, bloodsucker. You are _not _a person. You're a…"

"Why are you here, Jacob," I interrupted. I wasn't going to play his little drama games. I would make it perfectly clear that he was not welcome around Bella, and that I would do all in my power to keep them apart for her own good. "Is it to apologize?"

I knew what his answer would be before he ever tossed it out in the open.

"Why in the hell would _I_ need to apologize to _you_, you filthy monstrosity? You think I give a rat's ass what you think about any of this?"

"You ought to, you savage bastard!"

"Why's that?"

"I'm going to be the one watching out for Bella."

"Yeah? We'll see what she says to that!" He still had hope that she would dump me for him.

"She already said yes to it, Jacob. She is going to marry me."

I could hear him fall apart in his mind. I thoroughly enjoyed every millisecond of how he panicked and felt overwhelmingly jealous, and of how his heart tore in twain in that splendid moment.

"She won't go through with it," he said, nearly buckling over. His eyes were wide, and then they turned narrow.

"Oh, Jacob, please don't do this to yourself," I said, though I was secretly enjoying his lost cause. "She will never love you. Not the way she loves _me_. When she graduates, she is my bride. It is already set. I have her promise and she has mine."

I didn't feel the least bit sorry for him when I saw his eyes welling up with tears at the thought of him losing Bella forever to someone like me… someone he was programmed to hate.

"She won't…" he whispered to himself more than me.

"She will," I interrupted before he got the chance to collect his thoughts. "She will marry me, and we will live happily ever after… _without you_." I tacked that last bit on the end just to really break his little doggy heart.

"She can already live forever, though. There will be no need to…"

"I will do whatever she wants me to," I said sharply. "If she wants to be what I am, I am _more_ than happy to give it to her." I gave him a stern stare to let him know just how serious I was on this point.

"She will _never_ be what _you_ are, you glutton! She will never be _able_ to be! I made sure of _that_!" He spat the words out as if they were acid.

I have to admit that it still stung me that he had taken her and did something that she didn't agree to. It had nothing to do with how things turned out… it was all about what this might have been.

"You didn't even know what the hell you were doing, you mangy dog! How did you know you weren't going to _hurt_ her? Huh," I demanded. "How the hell did you know that you weren't going to _kill _her?"

"I just knew," he said.

"I know what your kind does," I scoffed at him. "Do you know what dogs do?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Imprinting. I suppose if you're taking all your tacky little legends seriously now, seriously enough to fuck with the life of Isabella Swan, then you ought to be taking this one seriously, too. I know you know what I can do, that I can read your mind. So then you know that I know that you have not imprinted on her, Jacob."

He sneered and spat at me. "You don't know what you're talking about, Cullen! It could still happen." He hated that I knew this about him.

"I know that imprinting should be instantaneous. And it's hasn't been. You've known Bella all your life. Even since you turned you had a week with her, and it didn't happen."

Suddenly his memories of the last several days played in his head. "You've got to be kidding me," I sneered. I broke out into the laughter of an angry lunatic when I saw what he did. "You didn't, Jacob! You stared at her while she was sleeping, trying to _will_ it to happen! You tried to _make_ yourself imprint on her?!"

I knew he was embarrassed and therefore angrier and more out of control than ever, but I couldn't stop laughing at him.

"Shut up," he yelled.

I kept laughing, still.

"I said shut up!"

"Oh, Jacob, it is really just _too_ much! But I can see why you did it. If you had imprinted on her, then you would have been able to change her into what she is with her consent. If it is someone you are not imprinted upon, it must be done without their knowledge. And that is the part that brings me back to my very serious point. You took away Bella's agency, Jacob. That was a wicked thing to do. Suppose she didn't _want_ a heartbeat?"

"Who the shit _doesn't_ want a heartbeat," he asked angrily. "You have to admit, vampire, that if you _could_ have one, you would."

"If I could be human, I would be," I admitted openly. "What I am… I did not choose for myself. All of my family, we are not leading the lives we chose to lead. But we are happy for what we have now. The point is that you didn't ask her, and I will _always _hold that against you."

"Yeah? Well… I just happen to know that it was Dr. Bloodsucker, the one who poses as your father, he's the one who did this to you. Do you hate him for it?"

"My mother begged him to in order to save my life."

"Save your _life? _But what about your soul?"

"You don't know _shit_ about my soul," I snapped at him.

"I do, though. I know it's not there. I know you're a monster and I will do everything in my power to make sure that Bella doesn't marry a monster."

"You're the one she thinks is a monster, Jacob," I retorted, enjoying the pain that thought caused him.

"Shut up!"

"No. And I'd like to see you _make _me!"

"I can," he snapped. In his head, he really did believe that.

We both set off running into the woods.

I admit that I'm the one who gave the first blow. I struck him to his left while we ran, and he toppled forward. He was about to phase into a wolf when I hit him again, keeping him off his guard. His body started shaking as he willed himself to begin his transformation again.

"Are you afraid, Jacob Black, to fight me man to man? Do you need fur and a tail to give you confidence?"

He stopped short of phasing completely, deciding to keep in his human form. He swerved around and slammed into me, knocking me to the side. I nearly fell off a cliff. I wouldn't have minded. It would have done nothing but put a few scrapes in the jeans. There wasn't even a shirt to bother ripping. I hadn't bothered putting it back on.

I ran forward quickly and caught onto him, scraping against his bare back with my nails and kicking him down. "You little shit," I muttered, gnashing my teeth at him. "You think you can get rid of me so easily?"

He tried to lift himself up, but I put my foot to his chest and kicked him down again. Then I slammed a punch into his stomach. He buckled forward on the ground and rolled over onto his side.

"You listen here, you mutt. You want to fight me? That's fine. Then we do this in a controlled setting. I wouldn't want to accidentally kill you. Strike that. What I mean to say is, I don't want Bella to find out if I kill you. Only way to make sure that doesn't happen is if we have witnesses on either side. You bring someone and I'll bring someone, and I'll see you back here tomorrow night. _Deal_?"

He tried to get up again, but I pinned him to the ground with my leg.

"_Deal_?" I said again.

"Damn it, fine! Alright! It's a _deal_. I'll see you tomorrow, you stupid ass!"

I let him get up and we stood face to face, just an inch apart, growling at each other.

"_You may not want to get caught killing me, but I don't give a damn who knows if I kill you," _he thought violently before he turned the other direction, phased, and ran.

I was only half way back to Bella's house when I got a call from Alice. She didn't even give me the opportunity to say hello when I answered her call.

"Where did you go," she asked. She was worried.

"I just ran into the forest," I said honestly.

"With a wolf?"

"Yeah, with a wolf."

"You can't go off alone like that, Edward! I can't see when you do! It's them. It's because of _them_ that I can't see. I don't appreciate you just falling off the map like that."

"Sorry," I said. "Hey, can you bring me a change of clothes? And the box?"

She gasped. "Oh my God! You asked?! She said yes?!" She let out a little squeak and then got angry again. "Seriously, Edward. Don't go into the woods on your own with those ruffians. Understood?"

"Well, the next time I won't be alone. Put Jasper on, please."


	48. A Different Kind of Battle

**APOV**

I pulled up to Charlie's house and waited until Edward and Bella came trotting down the front steps.

"Hey you happy little lovebirds," I said as Edward opened the passenger door for Bella and helped her in. "I think I'll drive." Edward rolled his eyes and sat in the backseat.

I eyed him over once in the rear-view-mirror. I couldn't believe that he was planning on going against everything he should have stood for as a gentleman tonight. I couldn't believe that he was actually planning on fighting Jacob Black. I was thankful that Bella didn't know anything about it. Enough would go wrong for her at school today.

I, of course, was stressed out more than I had ever been. I kept insisting to Edward that I wouldn't be able to see the outcome because the wolves would be standing in the way.

"_Can't you just try to see past all of that? What do you see _after _the fight,"_ he had asked last night on the phone.

"_I see…" _I looked my hardest and tried to get to somewhere, anywhere, after the fight… _"I'm not sure what I see." _It was an honest answer.

I did see _something_ atrocious. I decided to keep Bella's modestly priced wedding dress to myself. There would be plenty of time to change her mind once she and Edward announced their engagement. But I hated it when that vision lurked into my mind. I didn't enjoy seeing her in a tiny courtroom before a judge with no guests! I couldn't allow that! _That_ was most definitely _not_ going to be the destiny of my future sister-in-law!

"Pancakes, huh?" I asked her. I always loved that smell. I must have enjoyed them when I was a human. All of my memories from those days were gone.

"Sorry," she said, putting the wrapper back over the plate. "Does the smell of food bother you?"

"No." I shook my head, "It doesn't bother me at all. It's just… I sometimes _crave_ certain foods when I smell them, but I know that once your kind of food hits my tongue it will taste like nothing but ash."

"Will that be true for me, too," she asked. "I mean, when I'm changed and all?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"We don't know what you will be able to eat and not eat after all that's happened," Edward said.

"Oh," sighed said bleakly, taking another bite of the delicious-smelling pancakes. I could tell that she was frustrated have having no precedent to compare herself to. There were going to be a lot of bridges we would have to cross when we came to them.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Everything will be new all over again," I said as cheerily as possible.

For the first time in my high school vampire life as I pulled into the parking lot, no one was paying attention to me. All eyes were focused on Bella. She subconsciously pressed her back to the seat. She was absolutely terrified.

"_This will not be an easy day for her, Edward," _I thought.

He nodded his head. Of course he already knew that. He was privy to the thoughts that rolled through the students' heads. He looked worried. I let out a thick sigh, knowing that today would be difficult for all of us.

Last night, I had seen what some of the girls from school had planned for Bella today. Jessica had called Lauren and a few other girls together to start some drama. That foul tart had it in her to plant a story about how Bella had run away just to get attention. She was even going to lie and say that Bella had begged Mike to break her nose at the dance and he went along with it because of how obsessed he is with her. She also invented some wild story about how Bella was really in love with Jacob and she wanted to steal him away from her with this 'little stunt' she pulled on the whole town. Jessica's jealousy was making her cruel.

Jessica also felt cheated out of attention. From the second she received the blow from Mike Newton she had been scheming a way to make a spectacle of herself at school to collect pity points. But since Bella had gone missing and the entire student body had their attention focused on Bella's missing persons case, school had been cancelled. Now the swelling from her struck nose had gone down and people wouldn't even remember that she had been hit. Now she was out for revenge.

I knew that Edward had seen bits and pieces of the dreaded vision since I had been reviewing it in my mind on the way to school. I was trying to come up with a way to stop Jessica and Lauren's disastrous scheme before it was too late. Maybe there was a way we could prevent it the gossip from spreading.

Edward helped Bella out of the car and put his arm around her waist. I walked on her other side, trying to shield her from the gawking faces. Many of the students were narrowing their eyes at her. They must have already heard Jessica's lies.

The three of us walked into the building, though only one of us was beautifully blind to the battle that was about to take place. Not to mention the fact that there would be a literal battle that would go down when night fell, too. It was best to keep her in the dark on that one. Bella's battle would be a social battle.

Oh, the nature of a battle! Girls and boys fought so very differently. If Jessica tried to fight Bella fist to fist, Bella may have had a chance at winning. However, because everything was manufactured in secret and in lies and deceit and planted without Bella having ever even known about it… well… that's just the stratagem of girls. A different kind of _battle_, but a battle nonetheless.

As we walked through the entry doors of the school a part of me just wanted to grab Bella's arm and run the hell out of there. She didn't need to be put through this. Was there some excuse we could make to get her out of the country for awhile? I scanned the hallways. They seemed narrower, darker, and _meaner_.

Everyone continued to stare at Bella. She was bright red from the attention. It was ironic that the thing that Jessica wanted most was the thing that Bella wanted least. I sneered at how Jessica was willing to sink so terribly low to hurt someone who didn't deserve it. She had no idea what Bella had been put through! She had no idea how scared she had been – how much pain she had suffered.

"Come on," I said gently, coaxing her through the crowd and to her locker. I still wanted to get her out of there, but I knew that it was for the best that today be faced. No one was going to be able to get back to normal until this was dealt with/

_For the best, for the best, for the best,_ I chanted inwardly, hating myself for encouraging her to take a single step further. I felt do guilty deep inside, knowing that my actions made me an accomplice to what would happen later today.

"I will walk you to class," Edward whispered to her soothingly.

"_Hurry back when you're done, Edward. We need to talk about a few things."_

He nodded his head again, letting me know he would return as quickly as possible.

…

"Oh, come _on_, Edward" I hissed. "Your solution to everything can't be _'untimely deaths'_ for everyone. It's just a fact that these little backbiting teenage harridans are going to pull crap like this." I was referring, of course, to Jessica and the generals in her gossip war such as Lauren. "We are just going to have to figure out how to make this as easy as possible on Bella without becoming murderers in the process."

Edward shrugged his shoulders and tossed his arms in the air. "I don't know if there is a peaceful way!"

For the last twenty minutes, we had been in the library _'checking out books for our research papers'_ as we tried to figure out how to keep Jessica's rumors from spreading.

"They have already begun, anyway," Edward said angrily.

"Maybe it will just blow over." I don't know why I said that. It certainly wasn't true.

He shook his head. "Do you really see all of this just _blowing over_, Alice?"

"How much damage do you think has been done so far?"

"That kid, there, for instance." He nodded his head toward a student using one of the library's computers. "He's thinking about how he has already spread Jessica's words verbatim to a dozen people. It's a forest fire, Alice, and it can't be stopped."

"So, I guess there is nothing we can do, then."

"I guess we're just going to have to let it run its course," he hesitantly agreed.

"It will hurt Bella so much to hear that someone that she tried her best to help is going to be stabbing her in the back this way."

"I know," he said. He was just as angry about it as I was. "I can't do anything to stop this and it kills me, Alice… it just _kills _me."

I wanted to break Jessica's arm. Hell! I wanted to rebreak her neck!

"It won't do any good," Edward said about my fantasies of mangling Jessica. "Bella wouldn't want you to hurt her."

"I know that. But still… a girl can dream, can't she?"

He laughed darkly. "Hey, if you're going to hurt her, you'd have to kill her anyway so she wouldn't talk. And you already made it clear that you were not willing to go so far as murder, right?"

"Eh," I said casually, shrugging my shoulders. We decided it was time to part ways and let the day unfold as it would.

...

I was getting angrier and angrier as the day went on. There was nothing I could do to stop the gossip. I just had to endure it. It was so hard to put up with, especially as everyone's claims became more and more outrageous.

Surely people would have to know that none of it was true! I sighed, knowing that even if they did, they were still so entertained by spreading the lies that they would never stop.

"Humans are stupid," I muttered to myself.

I had almost given up and lost it, preparing a giant bitch-speech about how disgusting everyone was being for lying and hurting when a petite brunette girl finally spoke.

"I don't believe any of it," she whispered to the girl sitting next to her, who had just told her all about Jessica's wild theory. "After all, everyone with half a brain knows that Jessica will say anything she can that will get her the time of day. She loves to play the victim and it's obvious that she's just jealous of Bella."

"How do you mean, Kathy," asked the other girl.

"Oh, come on! Jessica has had her eye on Edward since he moved here. He's never been interested in anyone, including _her_, and now he's head over heels for Bella. So, Jessica is simply taking out her revenge. I think that deep down, everyone knows that. I think the real question is why isn't anyone saying _that_ then? Someone should confront Jessica, face to face!"

I smiled to myself. I was suddenly struck with an idea of pure genius! Edward was going to go through with fighting Jacob Black tonight, no matter what. It would fall on me to keep Bella entertained, and it would be much better to have a girl's night with good people like Kathy than a mopey little pity party.

"Kathy," I called out as the bell rang.

She looked bewildered that I was talking to her.

"I heard what you said," I explained. "About Jessica being jealous of Bella and everything, and I think you're right. But you're the first person I've heard say that. I guess I just want to thank you for having some common sense."

"Oh," she smiled warmly. "You're welcome Alice." Her eyes went from warm to surprised again, "You could hear that from back there where you were sitting?" Her head tilted a bit as she waited for me to say something.

"Um, yes. I have _excellent_ hearing," I affirmed.

"Well, there's really no reason to thank me for it. Everyone knows it's true already."

I smiled at her. "How well do you know Bella," I asked.

"We have a couple of classes together and sometimes I sit at the end of her lunch table. But I don't know her very well."

"Well, I only ask because if you're free tonight, I am going to toss together a little fun-night for her. I know that her first day back is going to be rough on her, and I was hoping to invite some good people over to watch movies or something. Would you be interested?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. What time?"

"How's six?"

"I'll be there!" She smiled again before collecting the things off of her desk and turning to leave.

Of course, Angela would be on the list, and I would ask to see if Jen would be able to make it as well. I hoped Rose would want to come, though I knew she wasn't fond of hanging out with any humans other than Bella. She would probably be more interested in watching the guys fight tonight, anyway.

...

By the time Fourth Period had gone by, I decided it was time to make my way to Bella's classroom. I saw Edward standing at the door, waiting for it to open.

All of the students piled out of the classroom pretty quickly, happy to be making their way to lunch. But there was no Bella.

"Where could she have gone," Edward asked, worried.

"I think I might have an idea," I said grimly.

I ran to the women's restroom that was just around the corner. I opened the door and flicked each stall door open with my fingers until I got to the very last one, which was locked.

"I know you're in here," I said gently.

"No I'm not," Bella sniffled. I could hear in her voice that she had been crying for quite awhile.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know," she moaned before breaking into more tears.

"I love you Bella. You are my sister. Please know that you can confide in me with anything, and that I will always be here for you."

The stall door's lock clicked, and she came out wiping her face. Her eyes were read and puffy.

"It's just that there are rumors going around that I ran away. People are saying that I did it for attention."

I hugged her. "I know," I said. "I'm so sorry that this is happening and that it hurts you so much."

"It's okay," she sulked.

"No," I said quickly, "It's _not_. But it's the way high school is sometimes."

"I just don't know who would make up such mean things." She started crying again.

I wanted to tell her that I knew, but that wouldn't have helped her feel any better.

"Hey, guess what," I said, giving her a smile. "I'm throwing you a girls-only party tonight."

"A party," she asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, a party. But only with those who we know we can trust. You, me, Angela, Jen and Kathy. What do you say?"

"I guess that sounds sort of fun." She smiled weakly.

"I have a ton of movies we can pick from, and I have every variety of popcorn you can imagine. I'll supply the goods if you supply the house."

"Okay." She wiped her eyes on final time. "I can do that."

...

After school, Edward drove us back to our house so I could pick up all the supplies we would need for our little shindig.

"Are you sure you don't want to come," Bella asked Rose as I was meandering through the pantry, trying to find where I shoved the box of sweet kettle corn. I knew I had thrown some in the cart at some point when Esme and I went on our mock shopping trips.

"There's this fight on tonight," she laughed.

"On Pay-Per-View, right Rose," I asked with a warning in my voice. I didn't want her to drop any clues. Bella's day would only get worse if she found out what Edward was _really_ up to tonight.

"That's too bad," Bella said. "Because tonight we're watching _Sweet Home Alabama_ and _Ever After_." She was trying to get her to bite at the offer.

"Although that _is_ my favorite version of the Cinderella story, I have to admit that I am not up for watching any love stories that have a _Jake_ in them," she teased in reply.

"Oh, I guess I forgot the lead guy in _Sweet Home Alabama_ is named Jake. But that doesn't matter. We can watch _Moulin Rouge_ or something in its place?"

"No!" I was quick to counter Bella's offer. "I don't care if the guy's name is Jake or Satan, we're watching it! I have a thing for Southern accents, you know."

They both laughed.

"Rose," I said as we both piled snacks into a tote. "Enjoy watching your fight. If you want to stop by later, please feel free to. Or at least call with the results, if you would be so kind?" I grabbed the bag and my car keys off the counter and headed for the door to the garage. "Bella, are you ready?"

She ran to the living room to give Edward a kiss goodbye.

"Have fun running tonight with the guys," she said.

I rolled my eyes while I loaded up the car.

"You ready for some fun," I asked when she joined me.

"Yeah," she smiled.

...

It was a little after six before everyone arrived. Angela informed us that Jen wouldn't be coming until later. She had to drive in from Port Angeles, plus she had rehearsal for a musical she was in.

"She is going to be Adelaide in _Guys and Dolls_," Angela announced proudly. "How fun is that? I think she will love singing with the New York accent!"

"She will be so cute," Bella giggled.

"Thanks, by the way, Alice, for thinking to invite her to this little get together," Angela said.

"Oh, I had a feeling that it just wouldn't be the same without her."

We started out with _Sweet Home Alabama_. I wasn't going to budge about that being our first flick. Kathy agreed. It was her favorite movie, too. I knew that she and I were going to get along just fine.

"Popcorn, anyone," I offered. I had made a giant bowl of it and placed it on the center of the coffee table so anyone could snack on it.

It was half way through the movie that the doorbell rang. Bella jumped up to answer it.

"Don't bother pausing," she said. "It's probably just Jen."

However, I knew by the smell that it was _not _Jen.

"Jake!" She sounded startled.

"Hey Bells," he said, smiling at her sheepishly. "I brought your truck back."

"Done already?"

"Yeah. It didn't take much. There was nothing really too badly wrong with it. I did have to scour all over to find a replacement glass panel for your back window, since it was cracked, but the rest was a cinch to fix. I even pulled the dent out of the side for you."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah. No prob." He handed her the keys. "I can see that you have company, so I will just be going then."

"Don't you need a ride home" she asked.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary," he said, laughing a little. "I can run back faster than you would be able to drive."

"Oh, right."

"Did you forget," he teased.

"I guess I did a little bit," she laughed, and then she turned more serious. "I have to ask you something, Jake." She motioned for him to step away from the front door so she could squeeze by him. She closed it behind her, but _I_ could still hear everything they said.

"What's up," he asked casually.

"It's just, about this morning. Do you remember what you said? About how if you met Edward _out there_, or if you met any of the Cullens…"

"Yeah, I remember," he said flatly.

"What did you mean by that?"

"I guess I just meant that if I had the opportunity to kick your boyfriend's ass, I would probably do it."

"Well, _don't_. Don't even try. Don't lift a finger against him or any of the Cullens. Do you hear me, Jake?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious," she said sternly.

"It sure sounds like it." He sounded more amused than convinced.

"This isn't a light matter, Jake. I mean it. I'm ordering you to _not_ fight Edward for any reason. No matter what."

"You don't get to give _me _orders," he laughed.

"Says who?"

"Says… _me_!"

"Look, I can't make any promises. But, if I can help it, I'll just knock him around a little."

"Not even a hair on his head is to be messed up," she insisted.

"I guess we wouldn't want to mess up his already perfectly messed up hair, huh," He chortled. "How long do you think he spends making it look like he doesn't care about it? Three hours or something?" He sighed with amusement. I heard that she must have slapped his arm or something.

"Thanks for fixing my truck."

"Hey, you're welcome. Well, look, I've gotta' go. I've got plans tonight with some of the guys. But I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure."

"Get back to your party. Have fun."

"Okay. Bye Jake."

"Bye, Bells."


	49. Limbo

**EPOV**

I kissed Bella goodbye and watched her leave with Alice. I was happy that they were going to have a fun night planned.

"So, you really going to go through with this, bro?" Emmett was excited for the fight. He was just checking to make sure I wasn't backing out last minute or anything.

I nodded my head, smiling. "I don't have anything to be afraid of," I said confidently.

After all, Jake might get away with scratching me up a little, but it's not like he would actually kill me… as much as he might want to. Plus, I had the advantage. I could read his mind and know every single thing he was going to do before he did it.

"Except for Bella," chided Rose with a snort. She was right. I would have to be afraid of her reaction if she ever found out about any of this.

"What are you going to tell her, man," Emmett asked.

"I don't know yet." Hopefully nothing.

"Well, you'd better think of something fast," he advised. "Dude! I can't believe the cojones you have to actually go through with this. She's probably going to be pissed when she finds out, huh, Rosie?"

"Yup," she smiled wickedly. "You are going to be _so_ in for it, Edward!"

"Don't focus on any of _that_ right now," Jasper suggested. "Not if you want to come out of this thing unscathed. You can't allow yourself to lose focus of what's in front of you. Sure, it is true that Bella will lose it when she finds out you've been fighting…" He was actually looking forward to me getting chewed out a bit. "But that's just your official welcome to the guy's club. Emmett and I are almost always in the doghouse. You're not officially in a relationship until you've pissed your lady off. But for now you need to keep your thoughts only on tonight. You don't want to go and get your ass destroyed and leave her with no one, do you?"

He was right. All that mattered right now was focusing on the project in front of me.

"So, how exactly is tonight going down," Emmett asked. "You're not fighting to the death, so what are you fighting to?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I said. "We hadn't really discussed the fine points."

Jasper and Emmett laughed at me.

"You didn't bother to set up any ground rules? This isn't going to be some lame gentleman's duel, is it," Jasper teased. "Geeze, Edward! Did you take off your riding glove and smack him in the face with it to challenge him, or what? Seriously! It is important to get these _fine points_ in advance if you want to make any sort of battle plan."

Emmett was rolling over with laughter at the thought of me smacking Jacob Black with a glove. "Maybe you'll have to dance around with tiny switch blades and snap your fingers at each other like the tacky gang choreography in _West Side Story_," he chortled. He broke out into song then: "When you're a Jet, you're a Jet all the way," he sang while dancing around to the Rumble dance sequence.

Jasper joined in and they snapped their fingers at one another, snickering and pointing at me.

"Well," said Rose almost nicely, "Unlike these two nerd-o's here, I think it is actually nice that you didn't destroy him then and there. It will be easier for Bella to forgive you when she finds out that you are the one who suggested that you fight in a somewhat controlled setting. After all, the dog has it coming!"

"I don't know, babe," Emmett interrupted. "After all, when you think about it, this way is much more planned out. I think she might be more understanding if it all happened on the fly. You should have kicked his ass to bits last night when you had the chance. Maybe you could have let him hit you first and then you could have blamed it on your instincts taking over or something? I'm pretty sure you will be in _more_ trouble with your lady this way."

"Thanks for the encouragement," I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry about what Bella will say," Jasper said. "I've already told you, just focus on tonight. It is always easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"So when are we going to get the fine points figured out," Rose asked.

"I guess when we get there?"

Emmett and Jasper continued to dance around and make fun of me, singing more songs from _West Side Story._

"I feel pretty," sung Emmett, "Oh so pretty… I feel pretty, and witty and _gaaaaaaaaaaay_!"

"Alright, that's enough," I snapped.

They went on like that for another half hour before they were satisfied.

...

I was growing impatient. It just couldn't get dark fast enough. We made our way to the clearing in the woods where Jacob Black and I had fought a little last night. It was the place we agreed to meet, but as of yet, I couldn't see, hear, or _smell_ him. We circled around the area a few times, wondering if he would come at all.

"He might not show," said Rose, disappointed.

"What a stupid coward," Emmett laughed. "I thought you said he was the one who wanted to fight, Edward."

"Who you calling a coward," snarled a voice from the brush.

Jacob stalked forward with three members of his pack: Sam, Embry and Quil.

"A tree is a tree, a chair is a chair, and _you_ are a coward," spat Emmett.

"Look now," Jasper said civilly. "Let's get some rules straight before we get started here. No one fights but the two who agreed to. That means Edward and Jacob _only_. The rest of us are just witnesses." Everyone nodded their heads. "And _no_ killing anyone! A few broken bones or scraped up bodies is nothing to find any shame in, though. We are, after all, here for a fight, are we not? However, it is up to you Edward, and to you, Jacob, to determine when enough is enough. So… when will it be?"

"When this ugly bastard agrees to leave Bella alone," I hissed.

"Or, when this asshole realizes that I'm not gonna' give up on her just because he's around," Jacob countered. "I will _never _give up!"

"That's all dandy," Jasper laughed "But you can't leave room for any ambiguity. When is enough going to be enough? When will the witnesses be able to know?"

"How about when one of us gives in verbally," I suggested.

"Sounds fine with me," Jacob shrugged.

"Alright then. There we have it. Now that we know, you can begin."

I stood my ground as Jacob ran forward toward me. Anger burned in his eyes as he made the first attack. I decided to cut it off before he could reach me. First thing was first: I punched him square in the jaw; then, I dragged him by his neck and threw him against a tree.

He looked at me, surprise, and then started laughing, so I punched him again in his face.

"You were so happy to be fighting me, Jacob Black. You haven't decided to go all Ghandi on me, have you? Better start throwing some punches of your own, if you hope to look like a man!" I threw another punch to his gut and he buckled over in half, and then sunk to the ground.

He stood back up, leaned against the trunk of the tree I had him backed up against and laughed again. Blood was rolling out of his mouth and rolling down his chin. He just stood there, booming with laughter and holding his stomach with his arm from the aching pain he felt at having the shit knocked out of him so thoroughly.

I didn't know what he was getting at by just standing there like that, and I wasn't bothering to find out. I took him by his arm (the one he was using to press against his stomach to help alleviate his pain), twisted his body around and slammed him against the ground. I pushed his face into a puddle of mud and smothered him in the muck. He wasn't resisting at all, so I pulled his head out. His face was covered in the earthen clay. His eyes burned wildly.

"Ha," he laughed. I smacked him around a few times, but he just kept laughing maniacally.

I pushed his face back into the mud, flogging him. I pulled it out just before he would have suffocated.

He rolled over onto his back while still grinning as I slapped him across the face over and over.

"Ha! Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed insanely.

"What the _fuck_ is that matter with you," I screamed, pushing my palm to his neck to choke the answer out of him. "Why aren't you fighting back?!"

Thoughts of Bella flashed through his mind, and something she had told him. "'_Don't lift a finger against him or any of the Cullens. Do you hear me, Jake?'"_ He kept laughing wildly. "'_This isn't a laughing matter, Jake. I mean it. I'm ordering you to not fight Edward for any reason. No matter what.'"_

I stopped choking him as I realized what had just happened. I joined in his laughter and took his hand to help him up.

"What the monkey-dancing fuck is going on here," Jasper complained. "You two haven't gone fruity have you? What is all this about?"

"Seems like alpha-male Jacob Black didn't think his decisions through very well after all," I laughed.

"Huh," Rose asked. She looked angry. The fight was not going at all she had planned.

"He can't lay a hand against me or any of you," I explained. "Bella ordered him not to."

"What," Emmett asked. "Why would that stop you two from fighting? She's not here! She doesn't have to know."

"It's not about her being here or knowing about it," I said. "It's about her having given him an _order_. He's not the only alpha, it seems. Apparently, by pouring his blood in her, he gave her his authority."

The other members of the Wolf Pack started panicking.

"Does this mean…" Sam wondered aloud.

"Yup," I answered, knowing exactly what was on his mind. "It means that Bella can give you _all_ orders if she wants to. And, you all _have _to obey her."

Emmett boomed with laughter. "Hell yeah," he hollered. "Looks like you're all her bitches now!"

Jasper and Rose started laughing too.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," Jasper said after their laughter had finally died down. "Does _she_ know about this?"

"Probably not," I said.

"I'll find a way to fight you, Cullen," Jake threatened.

"Maybe," I said. "If Bella will give you her written consent." Emmett and Jasper laughed at that. "But this serves you right, Jacob, screwing around with things you don't understand."

He jutted his jaw out a little and flared his nostrils.

"Why were you laughing earlier," Rose asked him curiously. "When Edward was pounding the tar out of you like that? Of all the things to do, why would you _laugh_?"

"Well, I guess it's because once I realized that there was nothing I could do, I was still determined to not call this off," he answered. "I still stand firm that Bella shouldn't be turned into a vampire, even if it won't break the treaty. It's not even about wanting her to myself anymore. It's simply that I don't want her to be changed, out of principle." He was also thinking of how glad he was that we had decided that we wouldn't be fighting to the death before he found out that he literally wouldn't be able to lift a finger against me.

"Out of principle, huh," I asked. "Jacob, don't you understand that what Bella wants _is_ the principle of the matter? Not what you or anyone else thinks is best for her? Don't you understand that this is all about giving her the right to make her own choices?"

He turned away, scowling.

"Go home, Jacob." I said, shooing him away with my hand.

"Who's calling off the fight," he asked.

"I am. Don't give up if you really think you can change anything by it, but I should warn you now that there is nothing that you _can_ do. So just know that hanging around her window at night like a giant douche bag definitely _won't _help you from now on." He took pride in the fact that I was the one to call off the fight. For him this was still a victory. "But I swear to God that if you ever take Bella again without her consent, I _will_ kill you. I will find you and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"I don't have a reason to take her ever again."

"But you understand where I'm going with this."

He glared at me hotly. We both knew that nothing had been accomplished by fighting as far as Bella was concerned. We were both standing in the exact same state of limbo as before I kicked the crap out of him.


	50. Sisters

**BPOV**

We were almost half way through _Ever After_ when Jen finally arrived. After a super crappy day, Alice's little girl's night was exactly what I needed.

"I can't believe her beautiful wings got ripped," Angela almost cried. "Sorry," she sniffed. "This part just always really gets to me! Some people are just so mean."

I could relate. I remembered back to crying in a toilet stall earlier that day. Some people _really_ are just so mean!

"I know," Kathy agreed. "And I seriously lose it every single time when she goes to tell the prince that she can't see him anymore, and she has all those lashed down her back from being beaten."

"And he goes to touch her," Jen added. "And she whines in pain, but he thinks it's because she doesn't want him, and he _never_ has any clue that she's just been tortured by her own family!"

"I wouldn't have stood for it," Rose said as she walked in the front door. "I would have bitch-slapped that evil step-mother before she even had the chance to think about striking _me_!"

"Rose," I laughed. I hopped up to give her a hug. "You _came_!"

"Yeah, well, I figured I would stop by now that the fight is over. You want to know my favorite part of the movie," she asked as she flopped down on the couch between me and Alice, putting an arm around each of us. "It's when that funky creep is sniffing her hair at the end, and she reaches for his dagger and frees herself. She doesn't need anyone's help to escape, and then Henry comes to rescue her _after_ she has already done his job for him." She snorted with laughter.

"Oh, Rose. That is exactly _you_," Alice laughed. Then she turned very serious and whispered, "By the way, how was the … the thing?"

Rose shrugged. "All in all, it's probably the most interesting fight I've ever watched, though not the longest, and not the best by far."

"What does that mean" Alice asked. "Which… _team_… won?"

"I would call it a draw."

"A _draw_? How does that work?"

"Let's just say… there were some interesting developments and we'll have to see what happens in the next round."

"Seriously? The _next_ round?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Alright," I interjected. "Enough about some silly fight. Let's get back to the movie!"

We snacked and giggled our way through it with a few tears here and there. Deep down, I was so glad that the stepmother and her evil little brat of a daughter got what was coming their way in the end. I didn't say it, but _that_ was _my_ favorite part of the movie. Well, that, and the happy ever after ending that Danielle got with her Prince Henry."

"Thanks for having us over," Angela said once the movie was over. She gave me a hug.

"You're welcome," I said. "It was so nice of you all to come. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?"

"See you then," Kathy said.

"Well…" said Jen.

"I _know_," I told her. "It's a shame. You should really see if your mom will let you move to Forks!"

"Believe it or not, I've actually been negotiating with her on the idea. But it would have to wait until next year if I did. I told her that if she didn't let me move to Angela's that I was seriously considering a foreign-exchange program. Maybe Germany?"

"Yeah," Angela giggled. "I really think it is something that Aunt Nya is going to go for."

"That would be _so_ awesome!" I really wished she could stay with us forever. Now that I knew that I would always seem as human as I'd ever been, I could make and keep more friends.

It was after eleven before the living room was finally returned to its proper order, thanks to the help of Rose and Alice.

"So," Alice started saying after silencing the vacuum.

Rose put down the coffee table that she had held above her head with one hand so that Alice could vacuum under it easily.

"What," I asked.

"How are you feeling now that we've had some quality girl time?" She wrapped the cord around the vacuum and rolled it into the coat closet.

"A lot better! Thanks, Alice."

"Well, I'm glad tonight put you in a good mood," Rose said cheerfully.

"It really did. You know, when I was crying my eyes out earlier, I never thought I would be going to bed happy. But I am, and I have you lovely ladies to thank for that." I gave them each a hug.

"We're just glad that you're feeling better," said Alice.

"What?!" Rose sounded angry. "You were in the bathroom _crying your eyes out_?"

I nodded my head. "It's really not a big deal anymore," I promised her.

"Well, it's just such a damn shame about all of that mindless gossip today," Rose mumbled.

"Let's not drag down the happy mood," Alice said, nudging Rose in the ribs.

"Sorry. It's just that I didn't know she had been crying in the bathroom."

"It's not something I tend to brag about or anything," I teased.

"Let's move this party to the couch," Alice suggested. She sat down and patted the cushions with her hand.

We spent a little time happily chatting about the successful little get-together before Rose sat up straight and turned serious. "You never really told us what happened while you were gone," she said.

"Well…" I hesitated. I didn't want to make anything into a big deal, but I didn't want to keep anything from them either. "Did Edward tell you about my blood," I asked. I wasn't sure how much they already knew.

"He said that Jacob Black mixed his with yours," Alice answered. "What was _that_ like?"

"I don't know. I wasn't actually awake when he did it. At least, I don't think I was. But I know that I had a wound on the back of my head from hitting the glass behind me, and it would have needed stitches except that after he mixed his blood with mine it healed very quickly. When I woke up, there wasn't even a scratch."

"That is so weird," Rose commented. "That they can do that. That they can heal like that. What else happened?"

"Honestly, that's pretty much it. I spent most of those five days just sleeping. Then I came home."

"You don't remember anything else," Alice asked.

"No. Just the truck crashing before, and then the day I came home."

"Where was he keeping you," Rose asked.

"In some cabin."

"So now that you're home, what are your plans?" Alice's eyes were wide and shining, as if she knew a secret.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Well… what are your plans for the _future_?"

"I guess to graduate high school and maybe go to college," I suggested.

"What about getting changed? Are you still going to get changed," Rose pressed.

"I am."

"When?"

"I haven't really determined that yet. I'll have to talk with Edward about it soon. But I'll tell you something interesting that you might not already know…"

They both had wide eyes as they waited for me to continue. "I will be able to have children. I mean, Edward and I… _we_ will be able to have children."

"Children?!" Rose's eyes grew even wider as she gasped the word.

"How can you two have children," Alice asked, confused.

"So then, Edward didn't tell you that yet?" I was a bit surprised that he would have kept that part from them, but maybe he wanted me to have the opportunity to tell them.

"He never mentioned it," Alice said.

"Well… to answer your question as to _how_, it's because even when I am turned into a vampire, I won't be quite like an actual vampire. That's because of Jacob's blood that is in me."

"Edward _did_ mention _that_," Rose said.

"But he never said anything about being able to father children. Oh, Bella, that is just so _amazing_!"

"So, when can we expect the first special little delivery," Rose asked with a nudge. I was glad that she was excited about the news.

"Well, seeing as how I'm seventeen and in high school, I'm guessing it will be at least a few years."

"A few _years_," Rose complained, looking gloomy.

"Do you think you and Edward will get _married_ first?"

"Um…" I didn't know if I should say yes or no yet, seeing as how Edward and I hadn't yet discussed when we would be announcing our happy news.

"Ah ha! I _knew_ it," Alice laughed, grinning in triumph.

"How could you have known," I asked. "Did Edward tell you?"

"No one really had to," Alice snickered. "I kind of already accidentally saw it. But Bella, you can't go through with it like _that_. You have to let me plan your wedding! _P__leeeeaaase_?"

Her eyes were glossed over as she begged the way a little puppy begs for scraps from the dinner table. I felt like it would break _both_ of our hearts somehow if I denied her this privilege, and yet, I didn't want to make some huge deal out of the event. It was only a year away. There weren't going to be a lot of humans supporting my decision to marry so young!

"I…" I tried to imagine her reaction if I told her no. "I…"

"Look," she asserted very business-like. "I understand that you don't want to shine in the spotlight. But Bella, your wedding day is something you will want to remember forever. It's something that Charlie and Renee will want to remember forever. And it is truly one of the most special days you will ever have."

"Until children come along," interrupted Rose. "And then their birthdays will be the new most special days." She gazed off into fantasy-land as she thought about it.

Meanwhile, Alice rolled her eyes and continued. "But until _then_, we have your wedding to look forward to. And I promise that I won't overdo it. But please, please, please, please, please, just allow me to _help _you. You'll still get to make all the decisions and have the final say with things, but pick from the options I will have for you. I have over a decade's worth of bridal magazines that I can pull ideas from, and you deserve to have a day filled with beauty and elegance. You don't want the dress to be just any ol' dress, and you don't want the flowers to be just any ol' flowers…"

"Actually, Alice, I don't really care about the dress or the flowers or anything else. All I care about is that I am marrying the man I love."

"All the _more_ reason for _me _to plan the wedding! I know that you don't care about all of that, but _I_ do, and I want you to have the most beautiful day you can even dream of! What can I say? I'm a creative spirit and your wedding will be so much fun." She gripped my shoulders and stared into my eyes desperately. "So what do you say? And just remember that before you answer, you just said that you don't really care about any of the details or anything, so if you truly don't care, then you shouldn't mind that _I'm_ the one who will handle all the details… So… what do you say? Is that a yes?" She batted her eyes at me.

"Well, okay." She squealed with joy. "But I really don't want anything too over the top."

"Deal. I promise. No _over the top_."

"And I don't want to make a spectacle of myself. I wouldn't mind if Edward and I just signed the wedding license in front of a judge in a courtroom."

"Yes, don't I _know_ it," Alice mumbled. "Again, it's a deal. You _won't _be a spectacle. But you _will _be fabulous."

"So, once you are married, how long do you suppose you will wait until you want to hear the pitter-patter of little footsteps," Rose asked dreamily.

"I really don't know yet. I suppose we'll just have to play it by ear?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Alice said. "You'll need to go see Carlisle."

"Why's that?"

"Well… you _know_," she giggled. "For a _certain_ prescription. It's no secret that you and Edward… oh, how to put this delicately… _love_ each other, and unless you want to hear said footsteps earlier than you anticipate, you will need to start using some protection."

I nodded my head. I could feel the blush creep up my neck and spill over my entire face.

"Don't be embarrassed," Alice giggled. "Everyone does it. Well, that is to say, all of _us_ do, anyway." She giggled harder now. "Really, Bella, you have no reason to blush about it."

I knew that she was just trying to help, but my face only got redder and hotter the longer she went on about it.

"So, will your dress be _white_ then," Rose chortled.

"Rose!" Alice gave her a light smack on the arm.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Rose snickered.

I must have gone from every shade of pink to Primary Red within seconds.

"Yes, Rose. Her dress _will _be white. After all, we don't want to give away any secrets. Besides, it would never do to make her explain to her father why her dress would be any other color."

Somehow my face managed to get even darker red and hotter than it had ever been in my life.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice chimed. "Your secrets are our secrets, and our secrets are your secrets. That's the beauty of sisterhood."

In time, the blush began to take its leave. We kept laughing and chatting until I couldn't stay awake any longer.

"We'll see you at school in the morning," said Rose as she and Alice left through the front door.

I made the heavy trek up the stairs to my bedroom and laid down, waiting to drift off to sleep in the dark when all of a sudden my phone rang.

But who would be calling me after midnight?


	51. Breaking Point

**EPOV**

I had to rush home after the disastrous brawl with the dog to wash his blood off of my arms and out of my hair. I didn't feel bad when I was beating the living shit out of him, but I have to admit that as I was running toward Bella's house, I was beginning to feel slightly guilty.

I should have known that something wasn't right. I never imagined Jacob Black as a pacifist, so why didn't it occur to me sooner that he wasn't _choosing_ to not fight back? Still, it serves him right not being able to choose for himself in that situation. It ought to have given him a strong dose of _Bella's medicine_, so-to-speak.

Emmett and Jasper were enthralled when they found out that Bella had authority over Jacob Black and his tribe. She, being _not_ a wolf, was not going to be obliged to take any of his orders, even though he was completely bound to listen to her. I wondered how she would take the news when I told her? Best to keep some of the details from earlier tonight out of the conversation I would have with her, though. I wouldn't want her to know that I pounded her friend's face in. I was still laughing at Rose's suggestion: that we send him a box of chocolate-covered dog biscuits to try to make amends the next day.

I finally arrived at Bella's home and went to her room via the _usual_ way, but when I got half way up I noticed that her window was locked. Why that was the case was beyond me, so I lightly tapped on the pane wondering if maybe Charlie had come in and closed it after she fell asleep. I couldn't think of why he would have bothered, though. The night air was not so chilly and he had never closed it _before_.

There was no reply to my knocking. The inside of the room was dark. I pulled out my cell phone and gave her a call. Surely she was home. Rose and Alice had left her house not long before I arrived, and they said she was tired. She wouldn't have gone out, would she?

I hit _send_ and heard her phone ringing on her bedside table. I saw her reach out and hit _ignore_. My call had been denied.

"Bella," I pleaded, wondering why she was refusing to allow me inside of her room.

"Not tonight, Edward," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Sweetheart, what is the matter?"

She hopped out of her bed and walked to the window. She stood before me with her arms crossed, never bothering to unlock the window.

"You think I don't know what you've been up to tonight," she said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Awe, who told you?" I have to admit that it wasn't the brightest reply. It's simply what slid between my teeth.

She reached both arms wide and grabbed the curtains, quickly drawing them closed.

I tried to call her phone again, but after trying and trying I had to give up.

I turned back and ran home.

"Rose! Alice!" I yelled as I entered our house. "Rose… Alice?!"

"What _is_ it, Edward," Rose shouted from the top of the stairs.

"What did you two _do_? What did you _say _to Bella?"

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Alice came out of her room and stood next to Rose.

"You know damn well what I _mean_! Which one of you thought it was the bright thing to do to tell Bella I had beaten that filthy bastard's brains in?"

"Edward! We didn't say a single thing about him to her," Rose insisted. She was getting steamed that I had raised my voice at them.

"Whatever she heard, it didn't come from _us_," Alice said.

"Then it was _them_!" I yelled again, not completely able to control my temper and therefore, not completely able to control the volume of my voice. "Those pathetic wolves just _had_ to go and get to Bella before we could. Damn it! I knew I should have just run over to her house immediately. I shouldn't have bothered cleaning up. I was _going_ to tell her that I had met Jacob to fight with him, but I'm sure they've made it sound so much worse than it really was!"

"How much worse could it have been," Jasper snickered as he strode out into the hall. "You really trashed that poor jerk."

"Yeah," Emmett said as he came out, too. "It's really ironic though, that _you_ are the one in the _dog _house tonight, bro. Sorry to hear that." Emmett boomed with laughter, like an idiot, once again.

"Don't worry, Edward, my man. Your lady will come around. She'll _throw you a bone_ eventually," Jasper laughed.

I was starting to get sick of the dog imagery. No one was giving this situation the respect it deserved. Bella might very well never speak to me again and all they can do is sit around and laugh about it like a bunch of idiots.

"I don't think you understand how serious this _is_," I seethed.

"Don't over-glorify it," Jasper said more seriously now, as if he were imparting some ancient wisdom on an apprentice. "It's a lover's quarrel. That's the extent of it. She'll piss and whine about it for awhile, and by tomorrow night she'll be snuggled back in between your arms again."

"It's true, Edward," Alice assured. "She completely loves you and I still see her and you together in our futures." She was genuinely trying to reassure me that things would be okay.

"How much longer do you think it will be before she isn't mad at me anymore?"

"Well… I can't say for _sure_ because she hasn't made her mind up on that yet, but I imagine she will never be completely _not_ mad about it. It will probably be a sore topic for quite awhile. But after a few hundred years she _might_ be able to look back and laugh about it." She tilted her head like she was trying to decide something. "Or, maybe not?"

I was confused about whether or not Alice was joking.

"You should buy her a present," Rose suggested. "The kind that a woman doesn't even realize she wants until it is given to her and then she can't possibly live without it once she has it, you know?"

"Not flowers, chocolates or jewelry," Alice said.

I thought it over for a quick second. I had the _perfect_ idea for a gift.

"Not _that_, though," Alice said quickly. "I don't see it going over well."

"Oh well," I shrugged. "Since I'm in the doghouse anyway, what more hurt could it do?"

Alice gave me a warning glance. "If you _think_ you know what you're doing, by all means, brother, go ahead. I'm just advising that you _don't_."

...

By the time I arrived at Bella's house the next morning, her truck was already gone. I quickly drove to the school, just to have that feeling of ease at seeing her truck parked in the lot.

I decided to wait and let Bella come to me. I didn't want to make things worse on myself by approaching her when she didn't want me around, or by begging for her forgiveness publicly. I knew she wouldn't want that kind of attention being drawn to our little spat, even though I would never have an issue of pride at crawling on my knees before the entire world to win her forgiveness.

I did, however, watch her through the eyes of the student body. I chose Angela for first period, seeing as how she was the kindest. I bounced around between a few different students for second period and then saw Bella through Kathy for third period.

"Thanks for coming last night," Bella smiled warmly at her new, loyal friend.

"Oh, you're welcome. I had fun," Kathy said warmly. She truly did have Bella's best interest in mind and was as pure a comrade as Angela.

The teacher walked in and handed out group assignments for the class. Kathy and Bella stood close by each other and were assigned to the same group.

"So," Bella said. "I think some of the rumors are finally starting to die down. That's surprising, seeing as how it's only been one day, huh?"

Kathy chuckled. "I guess it should be no surprise that the flock's attention turns elsewhere so quickly. After all, they hardly think for themselves. They only listen to wolves disguised among them, like Jessica."

"What about Jessica," Bella asked.

Kathy was honestly confused.

"Bella, didn't you know?"

"Know _what_?" Bella shrugged, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair.

"Well… that it was Jessica. It was _Jessica_ who started and perpetuated those rumors about you yesterday. I'm so sorry, but I thought you knew?"

Bella's lips were now pursed and she relaxed her arms at her side.

"Bella?" Kathy asked, but Bella seemed to be in another world. "Bella? Hello, anyone home? Bella?"

Still, Bella didn't answer.

Kathy felt just awful about Bella finding this out now, especially from her. Though, it was probably best that the sad news came from a trusted friend.

Bella stood up out of her chair and walked to the door. She never said a word. I followed her through the eyes of some of the students with hall passes, and from what I could tell, she seemed completely calm. Not happy for sure, but not mad either. Just… _calm_.

She walked down to the Home Ec. room and helped herself in.

"Alright," said the teacher, removing a pie from the oven. "Be sure to account for the fact that some of you are using different fillings and this will mean that your cooking times will need to be adjusted. Now as for the crust…"

Bella made her way through the little kitchenettes to the last one in the row where Jessica was standing. She was surprised to see Bella standing there.

"Hi Bella," she said, feigning a smile.

Everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, wondered why Bella's was there. The room fell silent. No one said a word, and just before the teacher decided to ask Bella what business she had being in her classroom…

_POW!_

Right to the nose.

Bella had pulled her arm down to trigger-point at her waist to gain the momentum required for the second break Jessica would receive to her nose, and snapped a hard punch right into Jessica's still slightly-bruised-from-the-dance face. Her body twisted around the way a kick boxer's would, and she pushed every ounce of frustration through her shoulder, down her arm, past her wrist and perfectly-tucked fingers right into Jessica's face.

The entire class was stunned, and no one moved. Well, Jessica moved. More like she was hurled backward right onto her bottom, hitting her head against some drawers as she toppled.

Bella walked right out of the room and straight to the Office, where she requested to see the principle right away.


	52. Confession

**EPOV**

"So please let me get this straight, Miss Swan: You say you exited your designated classroom without permission; you walked through the halls without a pass; you entered a classroom that you had no academic purpose in; you walked up to one of your cohorts without her suspecting anything, and you proceeded to punch her square in the face? Then you marched yourself right down here to my office where you are turning yourself in?"

Principal Harold Greene usually had a stern voice and small eyes, but in this moment, due to being stunned that one of his most quiet and academically adept students had just performed the act of a common hoodlum, his eyes were wide and his voice was hardly over a whisper.

He took off his glasses and rubbed the lenses with his tie. Then he coughed. He was buying time to process what he had just heard.

It was the nature of Bella's confession that made his heart tender toward her.

"That's right, sir," Bella said curtly.

"Can you tell me _why_? _Why_ did you do that, Isabella?"

"I found out that it was Jessica who started the rumors that I had run away for attention. As I said, I did end up striking her in the face, pretty much as hard as I could. Also, I guess I can't remember when I decided to do that exactly. I remember finding out, walking through the halls to the classroom where I knew she would be, opening the door and walking in, going right up to her, and then… _boom_. And I mean _BOOM__!_ I never imagined myself being capable of hitting someone so hard, sir, but I did. And, the worst part is… and I know you will look down on this part especially, but… I am not ashamed of myself. I actually feel really good about it. And I know I _shouldn't _feel this way. I'm very sorry for the way I feel, sir."

There was pity in the old man's heart for the girl sitting before him. He had known of the rumors and anticipated that they would take a cruel toll on her. Even still, he was quite surprised that she would go so far as to punch their vicious maker. If he had the legal power to rip up the required paperwork in front of him, he would have been generous enough to do so.

"I am glad to hear this from you first, Miss Swan. You did the right thing by wasting no time and coming to see me. I have to say that I do appreciate that. As it is, however, I'm afraid I must call your father and have him pick you up. I am not allowed to tell you that _I agree with your actions and find them quite reasonable, if not commendable,_ so I won't," he half-grinned with a wink. "I do not believe that you will do anything like this again either, as you do not fit the stereotype for the common mischief-maker, and I feel that the students are quite safe with you walking the halls again, so expulsion is not being considered. However, I have no choice but to assign you two days of in-home suspension. That being the case, I will see you Monday. Have a good weekend."

He signed his name to the form and handed it to Bella.

"Please take this to my secretary and she will file it away. Your father will have to sign some paperwork before I can let you leave the building. I will do my best to break this news to him gently so that he will be as little-angered with you as possible. I will have a student collect your assignments from your classes by no later than the end of today and bring them by your house. Is there anyone you prefer for the task?"

Bella bit her lip and thought it over. I was hoping she would say _my _name, and I was a little devastated when she didn't.

"Angela or Kathy? Or Alice?"

"Alright then. I'm sure one or all of them would be happy to volunteer. I will see you bright and early next week." He smiled warmly as he escorted her out of his office and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of the receptionist's desk.

Mrs. Cope, the lead secretary, began filing the paperwork, looking it over and laughing to herself.

_"Damn little dunce got what she deserved,"_ she thought to herself, thinking of Jessica. _"After all, how much can poor Bella take? How much more can any of Jessica's victims take? I knew that someone would do this eventually, but I never suspected in my wildest dreams that it would be Bella Swan…"_ She worked very hard in that moment to maintain her professional veneer. She was waiting for Bella to finally leave so that she could laugh out loud about it.

It wasn't very long before Charlie showed up in his uniform. He walked in, eyed Bella who had her eyes aimed down at the floor, went over to Mrs. Cope to sign his name to the papers and said, "Are you ready to go?"

Bella looked at her father with shame.

"Come on kiddo," he said nonchalantly.

She got out of her chair and walked out of the building with her father.

"Sorry, dad," she muttered as they walked to her truck.

"I understand you had it in your mind to punch one of your classmates," he said the way an experience police officer does when questioning a guilty person.

"Yes, sir. I did."

"And, from what I understand, this classmate of yours… had it coming?"

Bella raised her head and looked at her father with surprise.

"Um…" she started, obviously not sure how to respond.

"I'm just saying that you're lucky you're not quite eighteen yet, Bells, or this would have ended very differently for you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She nodded her head and looked down at the ground. "So, are you going to tell me where you learned to punch like that?"

"Dad!" She huffed indignantly. It was clear that she felt that she should have been in more trouble than she was.

"Look," he smiled a little, "I have to make a confession: I don't know what's going on here. I don't know where you were those five days. I don't know how kids are treating you here at school. All I know is that if you need me to buy you a punching bag or something to help take care of any anger you have, all you have to do is ask, alright? If you want to talk to somebody, I can get that lined up, too. I worry about you, Bells. I don't always know what to do for you. I guess that's because you're a daughter and I'm a dad, you know what I mean? If you ever need anything from me, please, you have to let me know what it is. Deal?"

"Deal," she said.

"Alright then. I have to get back to work now. I'll see you at home later?"

"You'll see me at home for four days," she said. "I'm suspended from school."

"I'm not grounding you. If you need or want to go somewhere, just let me know where you're headed."

Charlie walked off toward his police cruiser. He was not concerned about what had just happened here. He was honest when he said that he had wanted to communicate more, and this was his way of doing it. In his mind, his daughter was already an adult. She had been for a long time. Most of her life, in fact. He knew that it was Bella who took care of his ex-wife, and not the other way around as it should have been. He had never really coped with that guilt he carried around with him. Honestly, he was just happy to have Bella here in Forks with him and was willing to overlook just about anything to keep her here. He thought, too, that Jessica Stanley had it coming for a long time and he was secretly a little proud that it was _his_ kid who finally gave it to her.

...

"No, Edward," Alice said snootily. "It was _us_ that Principal Greene asked to take Bella's homework. You'll just have to wait your turn, mister." Her eyes were grinning.

She, Angela and Kathy were getting in her car with Bella's papers and books to deliver them to her house over the lunch break, and I couldn't convince them to let _me_ deliver them instead.

"Sorry, Edward," Angela said.

"There's not much of the day left, anyway," Kathy said cheerfully, trying her best to help.

Alice just stuck her tongue out at me, laughed and closed her door. They drove away listening to Lady Gaga at full volume and I just stood there surrounded by plain silence, wondering what I should do. I had hoped that Bella and I would sit together at our lunch table today, and maybe she would let me hold her hand so I could get her to warm up to me again. It looked like that strategy was out the window now, along with me. I would be forever destined to sit on the other side of the glass and wait for my beautiful love to forgive me.

I left school an hour early and went home to switch cars. I had a surprise that would hopefully elate Bella rather than throw her into shock. I wasn't planning on using it to buy my way on to her good side, but I have to confess that I wanted to give her this present anyway, and since I didn't know which way it would turn out, it's not like giving her this gift could get me into any more trouble than I was already in.

I ran my fingers along the cool, steel color of the purebred sports car that combines power, beauty and soul, just like my beautiful Bella.

I hopped in and sped off toward her house, teetering between excitement and nervousness.


	53. The Gift

**BPOV**

I headed home in my faithful ol' truck.

I popped in a movie, figuring that it would be a good way to start my extra-long weekend. I honestly wasn't upset at all at having to stay home. After the fool I had made of myself earlier in the Home Ec. room, I can honestly say that I'm glad I wouldn't have to face that in the lunchroom today or in the hallways tomorrow. Talk would spread quickly about it, no doubt, and I was sure that everyone was going to blow it all out of proportion. But at this point, I just didn't give a crap anymore.

I was in the mood to laugh… it was something that I just _had_ to do. I had come to the part in _Tommy Boy_ when Chris Farley's character was selling brake pads and setting the car on the customer's desk on fire because he used the 'other guy's' brakes, when the doorbell rang.

I calmed down my laughter. After all, whoever it was at the door would probably be expecting me to have a more solemn demeanor after today's wild events. I probably should have been moping around upstairs under a set of gray sheets. Should I have felt guilty about not caring?

"Hello," I asked.

"Bella," Alice said happily. She had a bouquet of flowers and all the ingredients for _Ultimate Nachos_ in her arms. Angela and Kathy trailed in behind her with folders from my classes that had all the homework assignments I would need to have done by Monday.

"Hey you guys," I smiled. "Thank you for bringing me my school things. I'm officially not allowed back onto school property until first period Monday morning."

"It's no problem," Angela said, dropping a load of books on the coffee table.

"I'll start melting the cheese," Alice said, heading toward the kitchen.

"So…" Angela said shyly.

"What did it _feel_ like," Kathy asked with eyes full of wonder.

"What did what feel like?"

"Oh, you _know_," Angela snickered. "What did it _feel_ like to finally do what everyone in that school has wanted to do for _years_?"

"Well…" I said, making a very serious face. "It actually felt kind of…" I smiled wide as I thought about how I really felt. "Good!"

They laughed.

"Oh _man_," Angela sighed, "I _so_ wish I could have been there to see it. The news spread throughout the school like wildfire. Everyone is talking about it."

"Oh, no," I whimpered. "They must think I'm such a monster!"

"Everyone is cheering and praising your name," Kathy said excitedly.

"Seriously? But just the other day everyone was on Jessica's side and giving me stink eyes." How quickly their opinions waver!

"That's high school for you," Alice laughed from the kitchen. She brought in the nacho feast on a large platter. "Here you go girls!"

"Aren't you going to have any," Angela asked her.

"I've already been snacking on them while making them," the little pixie lied.

We watched some of the movie together while we ate our lunch.

"You know, when I found out," laughed Angela, "I just wanted to bust out into song!"

"She had it comin'… She had it comin'," Kathy started singing.

"She only had herself to blame," Alice joined in.

"If you'd a been there! If you'd a seen it, I betcha' you would have done the same!" Angela completed the three part harmony.

"I love the _Cell Block Tango_," I exclaimed. "And _Chicago _is one of my favorite musicals!"

"We have ourselves our own little Roxie Hart here, girls," Alice teased.

"I always thought of myself more as a Velma Kelly," I argued playfully.

"Pop! Six! Squish," Alice sang.

"Uh uh, Cicero," continued Angela.

"Lipschitz," Kathy cried.

We just started laughing and finished our lunch, gossiping about how stupid Jessica was and about how things would finally get out of hand on her side for a change. Hopefully she would learn something by all of this. I shouldn't have felt so proud about what I did. After all, it was violent fighting that I had held against Edward just last night. Still, having three very good friends around to encourage me, I was beginning to think this might have been one of the best things I had ever done!

"Well, sadly, we had better get going. Not all of us get to lounge around for the next two and a half days," Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…" I replied.

"Have fun _thinking about what you've done_, young lady," Angela pretend-scolded me.

Kathy laughed and waved goodbye.

I missed them when they left. I took the platter and collected the dishes in the kitchen, then took them to the sink and started scrubbing them. I thought back to the night before when I had received a certain phone call. The one that created the anger I felt toward Edward last night… the anger that kept me from letting him in my room. The very anger that made _me_ a hypocrite for getting so pissed with Edward for throwing punches at someone that he couldn't stand.

I remembered every word of that conversation:

_"Hello," I asked as I had answered my phone._

_"Bella," said a voice I didn't quite recognize._

_"Yeah? Who is this?"_

_"It's me, Quil Ateara. You know, Jake's friend?"_

_"Hi Quil. What's up?"_

_"Nothing good, actually."_

_"Oh my goodness. Is everything okay? Is Jake okay?"_

_"You'll have to be specific about how you're willing to define 'okay'."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well… don't tell him that I was the one to tell you… Jake doesn't want you to find out about it, but I just wanted to call and let you know that your little boyfriend, Edward, the bloodsucker, just beat the shit out of our boy here. And Jake didn't even fight back."_

_"Oh my God! You're kidding me! What happened exactly? Did you see what happened with your own eyes?"_

_"I sure did. I saw Edward and Jake get into it, and it was Edward who threw every punch. Poor Jake didn't even raise his arms to defend himself."_

_I was stunned._

_"Why not," I demanded. "Why didn't he block him? Why didn't he hit back or something?"_

_"Well… it's actually because _you_ told him not to."_

_"He… he… he did that for me?"_

_"It's not that he did it _for_ you. He did it _because of_ you. Apparently, when you told him not to fight, and because that was an order, he wasn't able to disobey that."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What I mean is… how can I put this delicately? What I mean is, because Jake shared his blood with you, he also shared his authority with you. I guess you could say that you're the supreme alpha, if you want to call it something like that."_

_I was silent for a moment._

_"Still there, Bella?"_

_"Yeah. Yes, Quil, I'm here."_

_"Good. Well, that's all I was calling to say."_

_"Wait! Before you go, tell me, why did Edward fight him?"_

_"Can't you figure that out? Edward is a vampire and Jake is a werewolf! Those are just the facts of life, Bella. Get used to it if you're going to be in the middle of us the way you are. Sorry, ma'am, but that's just how life works between us and them."_

I was washing the final dish when I thought back on that last bit he told me: _That's just how life works between us and them._

I wondered if maybe it didn't have to be that way. I wondered if maybe there was something that _I_ could do to bridge that gap of hatred, when the doorbell rang a second time.

I looked up at the clock and noticed that it wasn't time for school to be out yet. I went to open the door, only to find a beautiful vampire, who I just happened to love, standing before me.

"Edward," I started, "I…"

"Bella," he interrupted. "_Please_ hear me out before you say anything. First of all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got in a fight with Jacob Black last night. I know he's your friend and I should have done more to respect you. I understand that fighting with him was rude to you, and I ask your forgiveness. Also, before you decide either way, I have something for you. I don't know if you'll be happy or mad about it, but just know that I'm sorry and you're welcome."

He stood back and motioned toward a sleek, silver sports car sitting in my driveway.

My mouth fell open.

"Edward!"

"I know, I know…" he shrugged."I knew it would probably make you only _more_ mad at me right now, but I figured since I was already in trouble… well… why not?"

"What is it exactly," I asked.

"It's an Aston Martin DBS," he said wearily, testing the water with how much info he should pump me full of when he wasn't quite sure how I was responding. "Do you want to sit in it?"

I held out my hand and he dropped the keys in my palm. I walked to the car and he opened the driver's side door for me.

I admit that I did not know a lot about cars, but I knew that this machine-beast pretty much summed up elegance and innovation. I hopped in and grasped the steering wheel in my hands. It was just right. Literally, a _perfect _fit. The seat felt like it was _meant_ for my form and I ran my fingertips over the sleek technology of the interior the way Juliet might have grazed the jaw line of her Romeo.

"You like it," he asked nervously.

"Edward…" I knew what I _wanted _to say, but I was having a difficult time forcing myself to actually say it. "I really _want _this car."

"That's good, love. And I really want you to _have_ this car."

"I can't though."

"Why not, sweetheart?"

He knelt down outside my door so that his eyes were more level with mine and cupped my chin, then ran his fingers through my hair.

"I can't let people see me driving this. They will all know where it came from."

"What's wrong with that, Bella?"

"I didn't _earn_ this car, Edward."

"You don't have to earn what is already yours, Bella."

"Well… maybe I could have it as a weekend car? You know… like the Sunday-drivers?"

He smiled at me deviously. "That's a good start. I'll take that." He paused a moment and smiled a more wicked smile still. "You know, though, sweetheart, your weekend has already started."

I smiled back. "Exactly! Get in!"

He ran to the passenger side and hopped in. I pulled out of the driveway and immediately shifted into _drive_.

"How fast does this thing go," I asked.

"How fast do you want it to go, honey?"

...

A/N: You may all thank Daniel White for selecting this sweet car for Bella! Everybody say it with me, now: _Thank you Daniel White._


	54. Ablaze

**BPOV**

I drove for quite awhile, not aiming for any particular destination. I enjoyed how the Astin hugged every bend in the road just right. I wasn't going as fast as Edward might have dared, but then, _I_ didn't have all of his keen senses… yet.

Today was the day, I had decided as I pulled out of Forks. Today was the day my real adventure begins. I decided it was finally time to ask Edward for a gift even bigger than a car that cost more than twice my house.

I eventually decided to pull over to a site that had a high point overlooking the ocean. This particular park was entirely abandoned this time of year. I parked the car close to the edge of a cliff.

"So beautiful," Edward said.

I had assumed he was talking about the perfect orange sunset. "It is.

"I wasn't talking about the sky," he said. He leaned in to kiss me. "I was talking, of course, about _you_."

His phone rang and he looked to see who was calling. "Just hold that thought," he said as he answered the phone. He listened for a moment and then hung up. "Alice thought it would be a good idea to visit Charlie today after school."

"Oh?"

"She thinks it would be beneficial to your future to make plans for you to stay at our house the next couple of days."

Could she have seen what I had decided?

"I think that's a good idea, too," I agreed.

"Really," he asked. "I wasn't even sure if you would be talking to me this weekend."

I turned to face him and cupped his face between my hands. "I am so sorry," I said.

He was surprised. "This is not quite how I expected this to go."

"How _did_ you expect this to go?"

"I thought I would be the one doing all of the apologizing. What on earth do _you_ have to be sorry for?"

"I am sorry that I punched Jessica in the nose."

"You don't need to be feeling sorry about _that_," he laughed. "Heck, I would have done it myself if I could have gotten away with it!"

I laughed, too. "I'm sorry that I was so angry at you for fighting with Jake, even to the point that I gave you the cold shoulder, and then I turned around and did the exact same thing."

"It might not have been the _exact_ same thing," he said warily.

"How so?"

"Well, I may have thrown a few more punches that you. But, in my defense, his wounds will have healed by now!"

"Too bad for Jessica that hers will not." I turned my thoughts away from Jessica. I was not going to give another thought to her stupid nose, or her stupid gossip. "What about last night? What happened exactly?"

"Didn't Jacob tell you?"

"I heard it from another member of his pack," I explained. "All he really told me was that you kicked his butt for no good reason."

"It _was_ for a good reason," I argued. "But as for what happened. Well, we _both_ agreed to fight, so I didn't exactly blindside him or anything cruel like that. We were face to face. We decided that the fight wouldn't be over until one of us surrendered. We went to fight and as he ran toward me I hit him. He didn't fight back, so I may have hit him one or two more times until I realized that he was _never_ going to fight back."

"Because _I_ told him not to," I whispered.

Edward looked at me very seriously. "Do you understand what that means," he asked.

I nodded my head. "His friend may have explained a little on that part, too," I admitted.

"Bella, _you_ are in charge of Jacob's wolf pack. You can give him orders without having to take orders."

I hadn't had much time to consider the implications. Could the authority that was now in _my_ nature have the power to trump the lack of tolerance that was in _their _nature? Would I have the capability to influence the wolves in a way that could unite them with Edward's clan?

"Will you forgive me for keeping a secret from you," he asked carefully, hoping I wouldn't return to giving him the silent treatment any time soon.

I nodded my head. I knew that I would always be quick to forgive him for anything he might do. After all, I was still a little curious about the murky past he alluded to two nights ago. I was afraid he would never tell me more about his personal history if he was always worried that I would judge him.

"I love you, Edward. I will always forgive you."

"I am so thankful for that," he said, kissing me again. "I promise that I will never take advantage of your kind heart. I will always be up front with you about everything from now on."

"I believe you." I knew he would always be faithful and honest.

"I so very much look forward to being your husband in one year." He kissed my hands. "And anything you ask of me, Bella, I will do it for you. Anything you desire, it is already given. Anything you want, Bella. _Anything._"

"There is something I want," I said.

"Whatever you desire, it's yours." He continued kissing my hands and then moved to my neck.

"I want you to bite me, Edward." He froze. "I don't want to wait a single second longer."

"You are ready," he asked. He grazed his teeth against the hollow of my neck.

"I am," I said bravely.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

I could feel him smile against my soft skin.

"Will you do it," I asked, suddenly worried that he might make me wait. There was a long moment of silence. "Edward?"

"I will," he said at last.

"Now?"

"_Right_ now?"

"Right now, Edward."

"If this is the last thing you wish to see through mortal eyes."

I looked out into the beautiful orange sky. It was richer now. I watched the waves roll in beneath us and the birds fly through the sky. It so much reminded me of our first date, and I couldn't imagine a more perfect last thing to see.

"It is."

"Then turn around," he said. I did as he commanded. He parted my hair and I felt his cool lips plant onto the center of the back of my neck. I felt them part and his tongue slid out, swirling slowly in one wide circle.

"Will it hurt," I asked.

"I don't know. You are a special circumstance. I honestly don't know what to expect."

He caressed my arms with the tips of his fingers, waiting for me to give the command.

"I'm ready," I said.

"I don't know exactly what you will be when you wake up, love, but you will be different."

I felt his sharp fangs sink into my skin. I shuddered as he pressed them in further. It hurt, but it also felt pleasurable.

Suddenly, something cold pushed under my skin. It spread everywhere very quickly. I felt it go through my head, down my back, into my arms and then down into my legs. My body was struggling against the venom, pushing back with something much warmer. I felt large beads of sweat dripping from my forehead.

Edward removed his teeth and held me tightly. "Are you in pain, love?"

I started panting, unable to speak from the growing ache that throbbed in every part of my body. It was becoming unbearable now. I continued to sweat and started to cry silently. I couldn't even moan because the pain was too overwhelming.

I watched the sun go down all the way. Edward held me very close to him. He was very still so as not to move me a bit. He knew I was already racked with pain. Eventually, I was able to close my eyes.

I was unsure of how much time had gone by before my heart stopped. I felt Edward tense. We both knew that my heart was _supposed_ to keep pumping. My breathing stopped, too. A sudden chill coursed through my veins and I went rigid.

"Bella," Edward whispered. He was scared. I was scared. "Bella, are you there?"

I wanted to tell him that I was, but I couldn't move. My body was cold and hard.

"Bella?"

Several minutes went by before my heart gave a mighty thump. With it came heat, and it quickly spread through my body. It moved faster than the venom had, and it burned. As each part of my body warmed up, every cell _felt_ every single thing around me. I could _feel_ the air. I could taste the air. All of my senses were set ablaze!

"Bella," Edward asked again, this time with hope.

I gasped.

"I'm here, Edward."


	55. A Note and A Plan

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading _The Secret_. I sincerely hope that you had fun on the journey!

If you enjoyed this particular tale and would like to keep reading this Edward and Bella's story, please visit my profile page and look for its sequel. It is called _Forthright_. It picks up approximately one year from where _The Secret_ left off, just in time for the wedding!

A special thank you to the real Jennifer, the real Nya, the real Kathy, and Daniel White for selecting the Astin Martin to gift Bella. (All are fellow fanfic readers and authors themselves.) And again, thank you Buttons!

If you are able to spare a moment or two, please let me know what you thought of the story. Reviews are always very much appreciated.

Until next time,

Stephanie

...

NOTE: Please remember that this story has been edited and is slightly different from the original. If you're reading it through for a second time you may notice a slight alteration here and there. The plot has not changed and you will not have to re-read this story to make sense of the next two.

PLAN: Now that this story has been revised, I will continue to work on _Legerdemain_, the third installment. _Forthright_ is complete and may be subject to revision in the distant, random future; however, no chapters will ever go missing from it, or from any of my stories ever again. You have my word! For those of you who waited so patiently for the "missing" chapters of _The Secret _to return, I very much hope they were worth the wait.

After _Legerdemain_ is complete I will work publishing other new fanfic tales, as well as modify _Bella and the Bachelor_ and _More. _Some of you may remember those stories. If not, I hope you will enjoy them afresh!

Yours,

Stephanie


End file.
